Daughter of Dark Magic and Blood Curses
by Gabriel Tannin
Summary: Cadence is determined to hunt down Peter Pettigrew and prevent him from aiding Lord Voldemort. Over the Triwizard Tournament she scrambles to find her Father and destroy him before he returns, while also raising a teenager who wants to know her father.
1. Lots of Letters

_Dear Mom, _

_I miss you greatly! Gabriel grows more and more anxious for your return as well…I think he misses kissing you everyday. But don't tell him I wrote you that, he'd never forgive me. I miss talking to you…Gabriel is awesome to talk to, and he does give good advice, but he's not you Mom. You still give me the best advice and tell it to me straight. _

_Gabriel is beating the crap out of me in training. You'll be pleased to know (maybe not) that I have successfully learned how to conjure small things, like eating utensils. Beyond butter knives I have not been able to conjure anything else—not even weapons. Gabriel is puzzled by it, but not worried; I'm just down right frustrated. It doesn't make any sense to me. If I can visualize the object I wish to conjure, and I focus my energy on it then why can't it appear? It's like there is some kind of block in my brain preventing me from conjuring anything larger then a pound. At least I can make conjure nice dinnerware, I suppose. _

_Also Mom, I have something to ask you—and I haven't told Gabriel yet because I don't want him to freak out. Do you have visions, Mom? Is that some sort of power that you manifest besides conjuring, and telepathy? I only ask because I've been having these crazy dreams about Peter Pettigrew standing over my as I lay in an arm chair, swaddled in blankets like I'm a baby. The room were in is old and dusty—like the Shrieking Shack, but it's not the Shack, it's better furnished and elegant; but still old and dusty. There's a fire burning in the grate in the room and I keep calling Pettigrew Wormtail in this horrible cold voice. I'm just not sure what it means…if it's a dream or a vision of some kind? Is that possible? I'm not too worried about it—I haven't had the dream in a few days, but I just thought I would ask. _

_Did Gabriel tell you that he got us tickets to the Quidditch World Cup? I'm so excited to go, Mom. I know Quidditch has never been our thing, but the experience is going to be amazing. It's a chance to expose myself to some more English wizarding culture. No one at school believed me that Quidditch wasn't such a big deal in Maine. _

_By the way, Hector is doing awesome. He managed to destroy the entire backyard one day because Gabriel and I went to Diagon Alley. He's not a happy camper when I leave him alone—Gabriel was furious. I don't think I've ever seen him so mad. But we managed to put the yard back together—no serious damage was done. Hector is huge. Fully grown. He eats a thirty pound turkey a day. Gabriel says we have to figure out something else to feed him because buying all those turkeys is killing him. _

_Mom, I have to run. Gabriel keeps a very strict schedule about my training. We run a mile every morning and do hundreds of push ups and sit ups. Gabriel can't be mad at me when I start to get boyfriends—because all this working out is making me really attractive and it's his fault. I sent you a picture of us from yesterday after training! _

_ I love you Mom, please be safe and come home soon!_

_ Carrigan _

_Avery,_

_I'm writing to you today shortly only to tell you that something is going on with Carri. She won't talk to me about it and I have yet to push the subject—but yesterday while practicing Occlumency she could not block me and I saw a images of Pettigrew leaning over her as she lay in an arm chair, weak and tired. She called him Wormtail and spoke with a cold voice—I think I know what this means, but I wanted to share with you. I will speak to her if it happens again, I fear that she shares a connection like you. _

_ Gabriel. _

_ Carrigan, _

_I was happy to receive your letter today and I love the picture that you sent me of you and Gabriel. I can't wait to come home and see you—you've grown so much since I saw you last. I have to keep this letter short because I'm about to pick up on a few clues I discovered last night. _

_First of all, the ability to conjure maybe related to your age. Don't focus on the issues you're having, just keep practicing. I promise the ability to conjure mountains will come to you in time. Secondly, Gabriel physically trains you hard so that your body is prepared for anything. When you've trained well you should be able to take a punch to the gut without it affecting you—like Gabriel. That man is all muscle, only a severe beating gets to him. _

_Now, concerning these dreams. I don't want to write too much about it in a letter but Gabriel did write to me about. He understands what it is and can help you with it. Please, speak to him. Anytime you have one of these dreams tell him and keep practicing Occlumency, it will help prevent the dreams. It is very important Carrigan, please do not take the Occlumency lessons lightly. _

_Have fun at the World Cup, and please be safe. _

_ I love you very much. _

_ Mom_

_ PS. Have you heard from your Father? _

_ Gabriel, _

_ Told Carri to talk to you. How long has Bertha Jorkins been missing? _

_ Avery_


	2. An Old Friend

On the floor of a dark dank bedroom at an inn in a small village in Albania lay the many letters I had received from Carrigan and Gabriel in the last month since I left England to hunt for Peter Pettigrew. I had been traveling around Europe, following clues and rumors of Voldemort's presence and ended up in Albania—following the clues of a Ministry of Magic employee's disappearance. However, as I sat on the floor, writing responses to the most recent letters I had received, I had the horrible feeling in my gut that the poor woman's disappearance had led to her death and I was too late—Voldemort and Pettigrew may have returned to England.

I couldn't explain the feeling in my gut. It was just a bad feeling—the one you get before you hear that someone you loved died. The sixth sense we as humans have when we know our lives or loves are threatened. That twisting sensation in your center that makes you sick, that's what I felt as I sat on the stained wooden floor of the inn's room. It was the feeling I had a month and a half ago when I realized that Peter Pettigrew had left England to find my Father, Lord Voldemort, and return to his side. There was no doubt in my mind that Voldemort was alive, despite being gone for nearly thirteen years now. The feeling in my gut assured me of that.

On top of the letters was the picture I had just received of Carrigan and Gabriel after training. She was wearing yoga pants and a tight sporty tank top with her brown locks pulled back in a pony tail. She was smiling broadly, looking straight into the camera that was held at arms length. Gabriel stood slightly behind her, with his chin on her head and arm wrapped around her waist; he was the one holding the camera over them and taking the picture. He looked handsome, with his long brown hair pushed back out of his face and a full beard covering his cheeks and chin. His eyes were a deep blue almost matching Carrigan's midnight blue stare. Anyone who didn't know me or my daughter would assume that Gabriel was Carrigan's biological father.

I frowned and put the picture down on top of the many letters that I had collected on the floor. I picked up the two letters I had just written to Carrigan and Gabriel and folded them, then tapped my wand against them to seal them magically shut. I placed them off to the side then began to fold up and collect the many letters they had sent me. I opened a tin box and placed all of the letters into the box, along with the picture Carrigan had sent. The floor creaked underneath my feet as I stood up and moved around the room, storing the tin in my duffle bag and giving the letters to Gabriel's owl Silos who was happily perched on the windowsill waiting for me to send him on his way.

Once Silos was gone, the window was closed again, and the room was quiet I picked up my duffle bag and swung it over my shoulder, heading for the door. Opening it slowly I peered out into the hallway to see that the lanterns had been extinguished for the evening. This allowed me to feel a little at ease. The owner of the inn was a batty nosey old woman who had pestered me since the moment I arrived the day before. She snooped around too much, poking her head in to check that I was satisfied and ease dropping on other tenants' conversations. I was afraid that if she was snooping around me I wouldn't be able to snoop around—which is why I had come to the small, rather dodgy looking, inn in Albania. I was not in the country to see the sights.

I had heard rumors that people had seen a rat like man with a small sickly child traveling through the Albanian countryside. I followed those rumors to that small inn, where I discovered was the last place Bertha Jorkins, a member of the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry of Magic, was last seen. I wasn't sure how long the poor woman had been missing—she was a little flighty from what I recalled and the idea of her wandering off into the Albanian countryside and getting lost was completely plausible—except for that stupid feeling in my gut. The stupid feeling that said Bertha was not lost, rather she was dead.

I crept down the hallway as quickly as I could with out making a great deal of noise. I didn't want to draw attention to the fact that I was snooping around the inn, about to break into one of the unoccupied rooms, and then leave with out paying my bill. When I had signed in at the front desk the night before I had noticed Bertha Jorkins name on the guest list; she was in room fourteen on the first floor, just down the hall from the room I had been in. On the guest list I also noticed that she had not signed out—according to the inn she was still there.

Room fourteen's door was securely locked when I tried to open it. I twisted the knob and looked back and forth down the hall before jamming my shoulder against it. The door burst open from my forceful hit. I quickly dashed into the room and closed the door before anyone came out in the hall to see what was causing the noise. With my back pressed against the room door and my duffle bag hanging usually at my side I scanned the dark room to take in my new surroundings.

I dropped my bag to the ground and stepped forward, seeing a few suitcases open by the dresser. I wasn't surprised to see travel bags and personal belongings in the room because according to the inn, Bertha Jorkins was still staying there; I was surprised that the bags looked as though they had been gone through. I approached them slowly and crotched down to look through the spilled over clothes—out of no where something heavy, like a bag of sand, flew against me and knocked me over onto my side.

My fighting instincts immediately turned on, which they should have been on from the start. I was stupid to assume that no one would be in the room after it looked like someone had gone through Bertha's bags. I turned as I fell so that I landed on my back and the attacker landed on top of me. I wrapped my legs around their body, locking them against me, and grabbed the collar of their hooded cloak. I slammed my fist into their jaw, causing them to groan, grab my wrist and twist it violently backwards. The attacker slammed my wrist onto the wooden floor and then elbowed me in the face. I released my legs from around their body and bucked my hips to throw them off of me. They rolled across the floor of the room and jumped up lunging for the door. I threw my arm out and grabbed the person's ankle with my mind, pulling them to the ground and dragging them across the floor to me. The attacker scratched against the ground trying to find something to grab onto—when they reached me, I flipped them over harshly causing them to land on their back on the wood floor harshly. I raised my other hand and made to invisibly strangle the stranger's throat. They began to choke and struggle widely, clawing and fighting against the invisible force that was crushing their wind pipe.

"C-cadence—cadence," they muttered kicking their left leg because I still had a hold of their right. The attacker chocked and coughed as they called my name, catching me completely off guard. I released my magical grip on the person's neck and ankle and sat up, throwing my messy brown curls out of my face.

"Who are you?" I demanded cradling my wrist against my torso because the jerk had broken it.

The attacker sat up and threw the hood of their cloak off their head, revealing long beautiful brown curly locks with blonde high lights. The woman's eyes, body and facial features matched mine almost to a tee. I immediately recognized the woman before me as Penelope Talon, a well trained self-contracting killer. She was Thomas Nix's daughter and had tracked me down nearly twelve years ago to thank me for killing her Father. At the time we met, she was not interested in becoming a member of the Order of the Phoenix and was wanted by the Ministry for killing Death Eaters. She had trotted off into the distances with a hope that we might work together again someday.

"Penelope?" I questioned with bewilderment.

"Hi Cadence," she said rubbing her throat where I had been strangling her. "Do you always greet old friends that way?"

"Only when they attack me," I retorted standing up and holding out my good arm to her. I helped her up and she patted my shoulder.

"Let me fix your wrist," she whispered pulling out her wand. I hesitated for a moment not sure if I could trust her. She gave me a nasty look and rolled her eyes. "It's your choice."

"Do you blame me?" I asked.

"No," she shrugged. "I am sorry I broke it though."

"It's alright," I said sitting down on the bed. I threw my hair over my shoulder and sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Peter Pettigrew," she said. "That's who you're looking for?"

"Yea," I nodded. "Since he framed my ex boyfriend and has made my child live without a father I think he owes me a few screams."

Penelope laughed easily and took a seat next to me. "A child?"

"Yea," I nodded. I called duffle to me and it skidded across the floor until it hit my feet. I bent down, scooping it up and pulled it open. I removed the tin case and pulled out the picture on top.

"Still with Gabriel, I see," she said immediately with a beam smile. "Have you managed to have hot dirty sex with him yet?"

"I don't think that is really any of your business," I responded.

"No then," she said looking at Carrigan in the picture. "She looks just like you—but definitely Sirius Black's daughter. She has his eyes."

"Yes," I nodded. "Funny how the only one to question if she is related to Sirius was Sirius. Everyone else sees it instantly."

"He probably didn't want to see it, Cadence," she replied giving me a weak smile. "I recall him being very proud from what I heard of him before he went to Azkaban."

"Perhaps that's why he and I did so well together for so long," I shrugged.

"You guys weren't doing well for a long time though," Penelope said. "It sounds like you regret what happened."

I frowned and looked down at the floor, still cradling my broken wrist in my arm against my chest. Of course I regretted what had happened with Sirius; up until he asked me to marry him I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. I also regretted that he and I were so bitter to each other that Carrigan had a distorted perception of what family was.

"I don't know if I regret what happened, so much as I wish things had worked out better," I whispered. "Sirius and I wouldn't have lasted, even if he hadn't gone to Azkaban. He left me and I imagine he wouldn't have been happy about the pregnancy even if he stayed. He would have accused me of cheating either way."

"Well didn't you?" Penelope asked honestly.

"No," I exclaimed. "Gabriel and I never were together…" My voice trailed off softly. I looked around the room and stood up from the bed, remembering my intent. I kicked the top of the suitcase open and crotched down again to look through Bertha Jorkins clothes. "Why are you looking for Jorkins?"

"I heard rumors that Pettigrew was last seen with her," Penelope shrugged again from the bed. She opened her cloak and fanned her face because she was growing warm in the closed off room. Underneath her cloak she wore a white tank top and black skinny slacks that tucked into her black combat boots. We looked like twins with the except that I was completely dressed in black and she had blonde high lights in her hair. Her hair was also cut in layers with bangs falling to her eyebrows. My hair was just a mess of brown curly layers.

"Seems to be a lot of rumors flying around," I said standing up and sighing loudly. I kicked Bertha's suitcase away from me and turned to Penelope with my hands on my hips. "I think we're too far behind the trail. I was afraid I wouldn't catch up with Pettigrew because he had a two week head start."

"You think they're back in the country?" Penelope asked with raised eyebrows.

I nodded. "That has to be Voldemort's ultimate destination. Because of the World Cup in August he'd either have to get into the country now before security gets too tight on the boarders, or after. After will be too late to take action I think. He's back in England."

"Where is Jorkins then?"

I looked at Penelope with a mild glare, like she was stupid. Bertha Jorkins was dead; Pettigrew no doubt took her to wherever Voldemort was hiding and they probably tortured her for information; or she just told them, again she wasn't very bright. I began to pace the room of the Albanian inn, debating in my head what I should do.

"If you think he's back in England," Penelope interjected. "Then we should just go back."

"You agree with me?" I questioned pausing my pacing to look her in the eye. She stood up from the bed and nodded her head, pushing her cloak back to place her hands on her hips.

"Yes," she said easily. "I don't think there is anything left to track here. The World Cup is in a week. Jorkins worked for the Department of Magical Games and Sports—if Voldemort caught her he probably is planning something with the World Cup."

I bit my bottom lip and pressed my fingertips against my chin. This suggestion made me very nervous. I hadn't realized the Quidditch World Cup was coming up so quickly. Somehow, while tracking Pettigrew I had lost track of time despite the letters from home. I began to pace back and forth in the room as Penelope studied me, taking in my nervous habits. I could feel her eyes on me and I didn't like it. She was reading me like an open book; her emerald green eyes, despite matching mine, could see right through me.

"You're afraid to go back," she said abruptly.

I stopped dead in the middle of the room and glared at her. "You're crazy—of course I want to go back."

"No," she shook her head stepping towards me. "You're scared of going back."

"What would I have to be scared of?" I asked crossly.

Penelope shrugged. "I don't know but I can see that you're scared. And I don't think it's because of Pettigrew or even your Father potentially returning. You're scared about something else—_someone else_."

"You don't know what you're talking about," I snipped as I grabbed the tin of my letters and shoved it back into my bag. I threw the bag over my shoulder as Penelope continued to stare at me. "Are you coming with me or are you just going to stare there like I'm a freak?"

"We'll you're certainly moody," Penelope retorted with a nasty glare. She held out her hand to me and I took it, before either of us could say another word I concentrated all of my energy on a London street corner. We appeared on the street with a loud crack! There was no one on the street to disturb or draw attention from. I quickly turned and started to walk down the street, heading for the depths of the city. I wanted to stop at the Ministry of Magic before I returned home because Penelope was right, I was scared to go home and I needed just a little bit longer to wrap my head around the idea of returning.

"You still live in the city?" she asked catching up to me.

"No," I said lightly. "I need to go to the Ministry before I go home."

She looked at me with curious eyes but nodded her head as she pushed her hands into her pockets and followed along. She didn't ask anymore questions but I could tell they were burning on the tip of her tongue. I didn't like how easily Penelope read me, it was a little unnerving—I felt like somehow we must be related because we were too much alike; we looked like twins, we got along relatively well, and we could read each other like open books. I didn't believe in coincidences and that was the only reason Penelope had been able to provide for us looking so similar. Dumbledore seemed to believe her story concerning her ignorant childhood, not knowing who her father was truly loyal too, and hating him for it. I couldn't help but wonder though if there was something more to Penelope Talon's story…

I entered the atrium of the Ministry of Magic from the public woman's restroom by the underground in the center of the city. Penelope followed my lead by stepping into the toilet and flushing it; the magical portal sent an individuals body through the toilet to one of the oversized fires that constantly burned green Floo Powder flames. When we entered the atrium and walked through it, Penelope's eyes looked up in wonder at the endless amount of floors of windows. She paused for a moment, trying to take in every aspect of the atrium before catching up to me at the lifts.

There were only a few people at the Ministry this late: security staff and occasionally Aurors.

"Are you still wanted for murder?" I whispered in the lift. We were the only two in it, and so far we hadn't seen any other staff of the Ministry. I was afraid that when we got off on the floor of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement there would be an Auror ready to arrest Penelope. I was surprised when she followed me into the Ministry, but I hadn't really stopped to discuss her meeting me elsewhere.

"Yes, technically," she whispered. "But it's been so long since they've tried to find me that I think they may have forgotten about me."

"Most likely not," I responded as the lift chimed and the doors open. I took a long breath and walked out of the elevator to the large oak doors of Auror Headquarters. Beyond the doors I was not surprised to see that only three of the cubicles on the floor were still lit with lamps. I motioned for Penelope to follow me and made my way to my cubicle. There were two desk in the cubicle, one decorated with pictures of me and Carrigan, file folders, and letters; the other completely empty. When Rufus Scrimgeour, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, agreed to allow me to travel across Europe looking for Sirius Black (that was my cover) he reassigned my old partner to another desk. I was thankful for this because I was tired of working with anyone who wasn't Gabriel. I hoped, now that I had returned, Gabriel and I would be made partners again…but I also new that was very unlikely.

I sighed and took a seat at my desk, pulled open one of the drawers and began to write out a completed mission form. I informed Scrimgeour that I was back in the country, and my search of Europe was unsuccessful for Sirius Black. I also wrote at the bottom of the form that I would be taking the rest of the summer off to spend time with my daughter before she returned to Hogwarts for the school year. It was only a month leave and I was sure that Scrimgeour would not have an issue with it.

"That's it?" Penelope asked as I stood up and locked the desk drawer with my wand. I turned, ignoring her and made my way across the floor to Scrimgeour's office. I placed the form on his secretary's desk and then turned, running straight into Penelope. I hadn't realized she was following me so closely.

"No," I said throwing my hair out of my face. I side stepped around her and motioned for her to follow. "This way."

We walked between the cubicles heading for the west corner of the floor. On that side of the department there was a long corridor behind silver doors that led to various rooms filled with archived documents. I opened the silver door and made my way down the hall to the seventh door on the left. I twisted the knob, pushed the door open and motioned for Penelope to enter first. She did so, with a second of hesitation. I followed her in and looked around the room that was lined with filing cabinets.

"How long has your last name been Talon?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" she said quickly.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Did you only commit murder with the name Talon, or did you ever go by Penelope Nix?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "Never Nix."

The answer was not very complete, or comforting. It implied that she had killed people under a name other then Nix or Talon. I decided I could look into that later, for now I just needed to show her that she was probably still under investigation.

"This room," I motioned around us. "And the next three are all filled with filing cabinets of unsolved cases. This room specifically is meant for wanted criminals who have not been caught."

I snapped my fingers and a purple folder appeared before me, floating in front of my extend left hand. I had called Penelope's folder to me because I didn't feel like digging through the filing cabinets to look for it.

I extended the folder to her. "I don't know if it's the only copy, but you should probably keep this."

"Isn't this stealing?" she asked quickly.

I shrugged. "Depends how you look at it."

"How so?"

"Well, either you're stealing the folder or I'm loaning the folder to a friend who's interested in the material."

"And the friend accidentally keeps it so it's never returned?"

"No, you should return it," I said, then turned and walked out of the room.

"Now you're going to go home?"

I nodded my head and bit my bottom lip as we made our way back to the lift. Penelope was studying again, making me nervous. Thankfully she didn't say anything else; not even once we were back on the streets of London. She folded her arms over her chest and followed me down the road as I head for an alley to Apparate from. I took a long breath before taking Penelope's hand in mine to Apparate.

"Ready," she said pushing me along. I sighed and nodded and Apparated quickly. My breath released with ease as my feet hit the dirty ground of the road closest to my country house. Penelope looked around, coughing as dust flew up off the dry road. "You live in the country?"

"I have a nice house on a large piece of land," I nodded. "It's beautiful."

"Why could you Apparate to your property?" she questioned.

"I want to walk," I shrugged.

The truth was I still needed more time to prepare myself for my arrival. I did not expect to be returning to England that day. I was not expecting my gut to feel sick and twisted because Bertha Jorkins had most likely been murdered by my Father; or that he was back in England.

Penelope's ability to call me out at the inn in Albania about being afraid of returning home sent chills through my body mostly because she was right. I was terrified of returning home. I had been gone for a month and a half—it was the end of July—and I was about six weeks pregnant, half way through the first trimester. Yes, I was scared of going home because I didn't know what I was going to say to Gabriel when I arrived.


	3. Home Again

When we arrived infront of my two story country house the sun was just beginning to rise. I paused in front of the gate, looking up at the white house with red shutters as the sun's light bathed on it from behind me. Despite my fear, I was happy to be home. A wild smile spread across my lips as I opened the gate and walked up the gravel path to the front porch. I banged on the door harshly assuming that Gabriel and Carrigan were both asleep still. To my surprise someone answered the door almost instantly. It opened a crack, just enough so a voice could be heard through it.

"Who is it?" Gabriel asked from behind the door. He couldn't be seen standing in the crack of the open door because that would have been stupid. If I were going to attack him I easily could with a flick of my wand if he stood in the crack of the door.

"Avery," I replied still smiling.

"And Penelope Talon," Penelope announced as she arrived on the porch.

_Penelope Talon? _He questioned in my head with a sound of disappointment. He had never trusted the woman and I was sure he still thought she was responsible for stabbing me twelve years ago. _Cadence, what is my daughter's name? _

_Jennifer_, I replied instantly. The security question poked a hole in my stomach and made me sigh. I didn't want to think about Gabriel having a daughter. Honestly, I didn't know why I was so torn up over the fact that I was pregnant with Gabriel's child. We had sex, it was amazing; some of the best sex I ever had. Why was I surprised that it produced a child, truly from our love?

"What was the nickname I called you the first time we met?" he asked, addressing Penelope.

"Penny," she said with a smirk. "And you can call me it anytime you like Gabriel."

He opened the door wide, beaming at me. I couldn't help but smile at him when his body filled in the frame of the door. He was only wearing undone blue jeans, I probably had woken him and he only had time to throw on some pants before coming down. He was just as handsome as when I left, but different from the picture Carrigan had sent just two days ago. He had shaved his head and beard; now his cheeks were covered with dark stubble. It didn't matter, he still looked amazing. Gabriel Quintin was notorious for being handsome, sexy and charming. He could be wearing a brown paper bag and still look amazing. Every inch of his muscular arms were covered in detailed tattoos and I noticed as I studied his rippling abs a new tattoo on his side on his ribs. It was the word 'rhythm' written down the side in simple block letters. I looked up at him with raised eyebrows but didn't voice any curiosity about the new ink.

He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, as I dropped my bag, which was just fine. I wrapped my arms around his middle as he engulfed me with his massive muscular body, burying my head into his well built naked chest. His fingers stroked my hair back out of my face as he tilted my chin up to look at me. His eyes were green today, a mystical dark green that made me think of a fresh forest after a lovely spring rain. I smiled at him as his fingers rubbed against my cheeks, tracing the line of my cheek bone and down my jaw. He leaned down, without anymore hesitation, and kissed me tenderly on the lips. We stood kissing for only a few moments before he pulled away and planted soft quick kisses on my lips and chin.

"Carrigan was right, you did miss kissing me," I said with a smirk.

He smiled and stepped back looking me up and down. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Thank you," I said sarcastically. "You look amazing too."

"I just meant it out of concern," he said pulling me back into his arms. "You're beautiful, even when you look like death."

I grinned as I tilted my head back to look up at him. "You're so charming."

He shrugged and looked over my shoulder to Penelope who was still standing on the porch. He kept me in his arms, as if he were afraid of letting me go, as he greeted her.

"Hello Penny," he said with a slight glare.

"Oh," she said with a bittersweet red lipped smile. "I do love it when you call me that."

She stepped into the foyer of the house and looked around with impressed eyes. She kicked the door shut with her foot and stopped, standing in front of me and Gabriel with her hands on her hips, pushing back her cloak.

"You've done well without Sirius, Cadence," she said with her hands in her back pockets.

"Uh, thanks," I said awkwardly.

"What are you two doing together?" Gabriel asked keeping his hands on me.

"We just met up in Albania," I said. "Penelope was also looking for Pettigrew."

"Why?" Gabriel questioned suspiciously.

"Actually, I was following rumors about Voldemort," Penelope said correcting me. "Pettigrew and Jorkins were two of my leads."

"Jorkins?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows and looked at me. "Bertha Jorkins from the Department of Magical Games and Sports?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Did you get my letter? How long has she been missing?"

"The letter hasn't arrived yet," he said shaking his head. "She's been gone for a few weeks now. Ludo Bagman is playing it off as she lost, which I wouldn't put it past her."

"No," I shook my head. "We found her hotel room. She's not there and I have a gut feeling she's dead. She knew things about that I'm sure dear old Daddy would be interested in."

"Like what?" Penelope asked. "If she was such a security risk why was she on vacation in a sketchy part of Albania?"

"She isn't a security risk really," Gabriel said. "She just knows things that most people at the Ministry know—but being that she's from games and sports she probably knows specific details about the World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament coming up."

"I bet anything that my Father will be making a move on either of those events," I said biting my bottom lip.

"But he hasn't returned to full strength yet, you don't think?" Penelope asked as she shrugged off her cloak. She hung it in the front closet of the hall as Gabriel continued to look at her with ugly un-trusting eyes.

"No," I shook my head. "I would know if he had returned to full power." I sighed and pulled out of Gabriel's arms. "Is Carrigan still in bed?"

"Yes," he nodded. "It is about four in the morning."

I stretched my arms and looked at Penelope. "There's a guest room upstairs if you'd like to lay down."

"Thanks," she said with a nod as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"As a fugitive," I asked carefully. "Where have you been staying?"

"No where special," she replied as she mounted the stairs.

"You have no home, or hide out?" I studied her carefully.

"All in good time Cadence," she said beaming. There was a mysterious glint in her emerald green eyes that made me smile. I wondered if my eyes ever shined like that. I made to follow her upstairs but Gabriel grabbed my hand, holding me back for a moment. I looked at Penelope with a forced smile.

"Last door on the left," I said.

She nodded. "Thanks." She turned away from me without another word and walked up the stairs, her hips swishing in a teasing manner as she walked. If I had been a man I'm sure her strut would have driven me crazy. At the top of the stairs she pulled off her white tank top, obviously not ashamed or modest. I clapped my hand to my head and turned to Gabriel.

His bright eyes were smiling at me, which made my stomach do a flip and my lips spread into a wide grin. He wrapped his arms around me again tightly and pulled me against his chest. His hands ran through my hair, brushing it softly as he leaned down and planted soft kisses on my cheek, neck and ear.

"I don't trust her," he whispered.

"That's fine," I said back. "I do." I looked at him with a calm smile and he nodded his head once, understanding that if I trusted Penelope Talon then it should be enough for him to also trust her. "She's still wanted by the Ministry," I sighed as Gabriel's mouth pressed against my neck. He kissed my flesh passionately, letting his tongue lick my skin and teeth nibble at my flesh. I bit my bottom lip as his actions made a heat rise between my legs. It had been so long since I had seen, let alone kissed, Gabriel that the smallest displays of affection were turning me on, making me crave more of him.

"So, we're harboring a fugitive?"

"Yes, I suppose so," I sighed with exhaustion. "Gabriel…"

Without warning he pulled away and bent down, sweeping me into his arms. I let out a small yelp of surprise as he cradled me in his arms. I clung to him as he mounted the steps, taking me upstairs to my bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind us with his foot before carrying me to the bed where he placed me gently on the dismayed sheets. He leaned over me and kissed me against, catching my breath and making me want him.

"I've missed you, Cadence," he whispered in my ear as his hands began to pull at my clothing. I helped my cloak off, but Gabriel pulled my shirt off, tossing it aside uselessly. He sighed with desire and leaned on me, pressing me back into the sheets as he wrapped an arm around my body and lustfully kissed me. I kicked off my shoes as I lay under him, with my legs hanging off the bed. When he heard my shoes hit the floor his hands wandered to my pants, unbuttoning them easily and started to push them off—all the while kissing me. He stood up for a moment and pushed his pants down. I smirked at him and crawled back on the bed. He grabbed the hem of my pants and pulled them off as I crawled away. I laid down on the bed and pulled the comforter up over my body as he got into the bed next to me. He pulled my body against his, pressing his front against my back and kissed the back of my shoulders gently. His arm rested across me, protecting me from anything that may try to attack us in bed.

"Carrigan will be up in an hour or two," he whispered in my ear as he stroked my hair. "She likes to run in the morning."

"What is she going to do when school starts and her body is used to exercising for hours each day?" I asked.

"She will be fine," he said. "She could still run during the weekends and her strength exercises can be done in the dormitory."

I closed my eyes and held his hand as it laid over me. The feeling of lying next to him was intoxicating. I didn't realize how much I missed Gabriel until he was gone and now that I was back in his arms I didn't want to leave them again. I bit my bottom lip as Gabriel's fingers intertwined with mine.

"I'm happy you're home," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and opened my eyes, then turned my head to look at him over my shoulder. Before I could even say anything to him his lips found mine. He held my chin to keep me kissing him. I smiled against his lips and rolled over to face him, wrapping my arm around his body and burying my head in the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes and began to doze off as Gabriel stroked my hair gently.

Sleeping had not been easy for me while I was traveling through Europe. Yes, I had learned to sleep when I could, where I could, but on nights where I was in a hotel I could not rest. I found myself afraid of sleeping while alone. I had never slept well, even when I was in England with Gabriel, or Sirius, or in Maine by myself. But in that moment, now that I was home with Gabriel wrapped around me, I was not afraid. Despite the fear of returning, the fear of carrying his child, I was not afraid to sleep.

My peaceful sleep didn't last long. After being asleep for about an hour Gabriel and I woke to Carrigan screaming his name.

"GABRIEL!" she cried through the halls of house. "Who the hell are you!"

Gabriel and I threw the sheets off the bed and scrambled to get out in the hall as we heard crashing and screaming from the hall. Gabriel grabbed his pants, jumped into them as he ran out of the room. I grabbed a tee shirt that was lying on the ground and pulled it over my head as I made my way out into the hall. Gabriel was holding Carrigan back, against the wall as Penelope lay on the ground at the end of the hall. Carrigan must have attacked her, shoved her to the ground, knocking over the decorative table and vase of flowers at the end of the hall. Penelope brushed off the roses that were stuck on her wet clothing.

"Mom!" Carrigan said in disbelief as she looked at me, pulling away from Gabriel. She threw her arms around me and looked back at Penelope who Gabriel was helping up. She pulled from me suddenly. "Gabe! What are you doing?"

I grabbed Carrigan's shoulders and pulled her back. "Carrigan, it's okay. Penelope is a friend—"

"She looks just like you!" Carrigan stammered.

"Your little girl throws quite a punch," Penelope said once she was standing. She fixed her white tee shirt and adjusted her small spandex shorts as Gabriel waved his wand, fixing the mess from the broken vase and knocked over table.

"Thanks," I said turning Carrigan to me. I beamed at her, taking in her appearance. She looked taller, leaner and older. She stood before me in shorts and a sport top with sneakers on. She was ready to go for a run it looked like.

"Mom!" Carrigan beamed throwing her arms around me again. This time when she called my name she was relieved and pleased to see me. "I'm so happy you're home!"

"I'm happy to be home too," I said holding her tightly. Carrigan pulled out of my arms and looked at Penelope again.

"So, who is she?"

"My name is Penelope Talon," Penelope said throwing her hair out of her face. She brushed her bangs until they comfortably laid over her forehead.

"Why do you look like my Mom?" Carrigan asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Coincidence," Penelope shrugged.

"No such thing," Carrigan said stepping forward with a touchy voice. Gabriel patted her shoulder.

"Relax Carri, Penny's a friend," he whispered.

"Not that you trust her," I said.

"Do you?" Carrigan asked looking at me.

"Yes," I nodded. "Penelope saved my life once—"

"—And your Mother did me a few favors," Penelope said crossing her arms over her chest. "You going for a run? Mind if I join?"

"Uh," Carrigan hesitated. "Yea, I run a mile into the closest town and then back."

Penelope nodded. "I just need to get my shoes." She turned and disappeared into the guest bedroom. Carrigan turned to me and couldn't help but smile again.

"When'd you get back?"

"Just a few hours ago," I said. "I didn't want to wake you."

She nodded as she pushed her hair out of her face. Her midnight blue eyes were shinning with happiness as she took in my appearance.

"You look like hell," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "You've been with Gabriel too long."

"Well now that you're home we can train."

"Is that all you think about?" I asked.

"Its summer, I get bored easily," Carrigan shrugged as she leaned against the door frame of her bedroom. "And I'm getting sick of only being able to conjure forks and spoons—practice makes perfect, right?"

"Aren't you twelve or something?" Penelope asked coming out of the bedroom with her running shoes on. "Shouldn't you be sleeping in, playing exploding snap and collecting chocolate frog cards? Not exercising like crazy and practicing hand to hand combat?"

"I just want to make sure I'm ready for when Voldemort returns," Carrigan responded with a shrug.

"Like Mother like daughter," Penelope smirked. "Come on kid, let's get going."

Carrigan nodded as Penelope patted her shoulder and descended the staircase. Carrigan stood up straight and gave Gabriel and me a weak smile.

"I know I'm not an average kid," she whispered.

"I never asked you to be," I smiled as I hugged her. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"We'll be fine," Carrigan said. "It's just two miles."

"I'll make breakfast," Gabriel said kissing Carrigan's forehead. She smiled at him.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" she begged grabbing his wrist.

"Uh," Gabriel sighed smiling slightly. "I'm not sure if I'm up for pancakes again."

"I am," I said leaning in the doorway of my room. Chocolate chip pancakes were something Gabriel and I shared for a long time. The day that Gabriel held my hand and forced me to stab him in the stomach so I could escape my Father we had chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. I hadn't had pancakes in ages; Gabriel used to make them for Carrigan when he would come to visit us in Maine. Now that he was living with us I'm sure he made them for her all the time.

"See, we win," Carrigan said to Gabriel. "Please?"

"I suppose," he said smiling at her. She embraced him tightly, wrapping her skinny arms around his muscular body. He hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

"Carrigan?" Penelope called up the stairs. "You coming or am I running alone?"

"I'm coming," Carrigan yelled down the stairs. She looked at me before she descended them. "You sure you're not related to her—I mean, she looks just like you."

"Yea, I'm sure," I whispered as Carrigan nodded. She waved at us and turned, stepping down the stairs to meet Penelope.

"Chocolate pancakes, Gabriel!" she yelled up the stairs.

He rolled his eyes and laughed while shaking his head. I couldn't help but smile at him as he stepped forward towards me. He took me in his arms and kissed my neck softly.

"You want to have sex now?" he questioned with a beaming grin. I punched his shoulder and rolled my eyes, disappearing into the bedroom. "You promised her chocolate chip pancakes."

Gabriel nodded. "Alright, you win," he said kissing my neck again. He stood up straight and stroked my cheek. "She's just like you, Cadence."

"Oh, I hope not," I sighed. "Has Sirius contacted her?"

"No," he shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"Carrigan is having dreams of Pettigrew," I whispered looking up at Gabriel with concerned eyes.

"From Voldemort's point of view?" Gabriel asked seriously.

I nodded as I bit my lip. "In the letter I wrote her I told her she needs to be keeping up her Occlumency lessons. That is what she should be practicing when she's board."

"Why didn't you have a connection to him when she did?" Gabriel whispered. "I would think your connection to him would be stronger then hers. The curse and blood bond were performed on you."

"But it's been years since I've had a connection," I shrugged. "Now that he's growing stronger maybe I will start having more of them. I'm sure they share a connection. She is of my blood after the curse—she is a Black; Carrigan has purer blood then I do."

Gabriel frowned as he leaned closer to me and lifted my shirt up, running his hand over my stomach. My breath caught for a moment as I looked up into his eyes. He was always capable of reading me—he knew all my secrets, all my faults; I could never hide anything from him and I wasn't sure how long I could hold off telling him I was pregnant with his child. I blocked my mind off so he couldn't penetrate it with his own. I doubted that Gabriel would do such a thing, but at this point in our relationship I would have been foolish to assume anything.

"We'll protect her," he whispered to reassure me.

"What if acknowledging our relationship will remove her from your path?" I asked gripping his belt loops with in my fingers. Gabriel sighed and rubbed his nose against mine.

"You've acknowledge our relationship," he said. "I haven't…"

He was smiling and his joke made me smile. I ran my hands over his chest and leaned forward, kissing his pectoral muscles softly. He sighed and stroked my hair back, tangling his fingers in my curls and pulling it lightly. I looked up at him with a pleasure filled sigh.

"I love you," he said stroking my cheeks with his fingertips.

I smiled. "I love you too."

He leaned down and stole a kiss from me, then smacked my butt playfully. "Go get some rest, I'll start breakfast."

I nodded and pulled away from him, walking back into the bedroom to lie down. I heard the door close as he disappeared, heading downstairs. I collapsed on the bed on my back, sighing very softly trying to relax. Slowly, I pushed my shirt up and rubbed my stomach. My fingers traced the flesh just below my belly button, rubbing up and down and massaging my stomach carefully. I frowned as nausea over came my system. I sighed as I sat up and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Sure enough, five twenty in the morning. I had been getting sick at that time every morning. I stood up and went to the bedroom door, opening it and sticking my head out. I could hear Gabriel moving around downstairs in the kitchen. I went down the hall to the bathroom and locked the door behind me as I felt even more nauseous. I made it to the toilet just in time. It was nice to throw up in my own toilet, for the last six weeks I had been barfing into foreign toilets, on the side of road, and in garbage cans. This porcelain bowl before me was a privilege. When I was done throwing up, I sat back on the bathroom floor and sighed loudly. It was good to be home.


	4. Doing the Best

After getting sick, I got up and showered. Despite the exhaustion that I felt I made my way downstairs in a pair of shorts and tank top. Gabriel was standing over the stove, starting the pancakes. He looked at me over his shoulder and beamed at me.

"I thought you were going to lie down," he said as he went to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice.

"Can I have some of that?" I asked as he poured a glass. He picked it up and offered it to me. "Thanks. I'm restless is all."

"Uh huh," he said as he poured another glass of juice. I could tell in that moment he was trying to read me. He could tell that I was restless, but not what I was restless about. I sighed as he kept looking at me, patiently waiting for me to tell him what was on my mind. I put my glass down on the counter as I leaned against it.

"Gabriel," I whispered his name as I looked up at him and brushed my hair out of my eyes. He looked at me concerned as he took my hand. He could tell whatever I was about to say was important and serious. Before another word could escape my lips the front door of the house could be heard being thrown open.

"Cadence!" Penelope called through the house. "Cadence! Gabriel!"

I moved away from Gabriel and the counter as fear filled my entire body. I dashed forward through the hall into the foyer. Penelope was in the living room with Carrigan swung over her shoulder. She laid her down on the floral patterned couch. She moved back, away from the couch, as I knelt down next to Carrigan's limp body.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked aggressively. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he thought Penelope was to blame for Carrigan's unconsciousness. I touched her cheeks and bit my bottom lip with fear. Her eyes were shut, but she was stuck in a state of REM.

"We were about half way back to the house when Carrigan screamed and grabbed her head," Penelope said out of breath. "She fell to the ground and as I was running her back she went unconscious. I don't know what happened."

"Gabriel," I said quickly. "She has rapid eye movement—you did when Divinity connected to you last Christmas. She's connected to someone."

"Probably Voldemort," Gabriel said kneeling next to me and the couch. He brushed Carrigan's hair out of her face. "Just have to let her ride it out."

"Mine don't usually last this long," I shook my head. "They're like flashes, not episodes."

"You said she was having dreams. Dreams are longer then flashes already," Gabriel said quickly looking at me. There was fear in his eyes, breaking my heart. What if our child was cursed worse then Carrigan? What if this baby was damned because Gabriel was my guardian and we weren't supposed to love each other? I threw my hair out of my face and sat back.

"She's having a psychic connection to Voldemort?" Penelope asked cautiously. She could tell that Gabriel and I were on edge because of the situation and the aggressive tone in our voices.

"Most likely," I whispered. "She has them to me too. It's because of our blood. My Father cursed me when I was fifteen, trying to connect our minds so that he could live forever. It failed, so he performed a blood bond a year later that connected us telepathically. That's why I've known he's been alive all these years. I would have known if he were truly dead."

Penelope nodded her head in understanding, frowning deeply. Her eyes fell on my right arm where a thin scar laid from my wrist to the inside of my elbow.

"Cadence!" Gabriel cried my name, causing me to turn around and look at my daughter who was lying on the couch with her eyes wide open. She took a long gasping breath and looked around confused. Her hands were clutching the couch cushions so hard that her knuckles were white. I grabbed her wrist and rubbed it, moving my hand to hers. Her hand grabbed mine, clenching it tightly.

"Carrigan?"

"Mom," she gasped. "My letter—did you read my letter?"

"Yes," I nodded as I moved forward on my knees, closer to her. Gabriel stood up and stepped back from the couch. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed loudly, relaxing because Carrigan was conscious and speaking again. "I know about the dreams. Is that what happened?"

"No," she shook her head. "I was overcome with happiness—I was so happy I felt like I could fly. I was excited that my plan was working; I don't even know what plan it is."

"You didn't see anything though?" I questioned.

"No," she repeated. "No just feelings. Mom, what's happening to me?"

"You're having psychic connections to your Grandfather—"

"_Voldemort?_" Carrigan said his name in horror. "But how? Why? Why would I be connected to him?"

"He performed a blood bond on me when I was sixteen," I whispered tapping my arm where the scar was. "The effects must have transferred to you because you're my daughter."

Carrigan nodded her head in understanding, but her eyes looked terrified.

"Let's get you upstairs," Gabriel said stepping forward. "You need some rest."

"Are you still hungry?" I asked as Gabriel picked Carrigan up in his arms. She nodded her head as she clung to him. "Alright, I'll make you pancakes and bring them up to you in a little bit."

"Thank you," she murmured as Gabriel carried her out of the living room.

"Thank Merlin," I sighed as I ran my hands over my face. I sat down on the couch while I tried to control my breathing.

"See, that's why I'm never having kids," Penelope said sitting next to me.

"I love Carrigan, more then the world," I whispered. "If I lose her—if she gets hurt I'll be destroyed and I'll light this world on fire hurting whoever took her from me."

"So, what they say about a mama bear and her cubs is true? They'll eat your face off if you touch their cubs."

"Yes," I nodded. "It is…I never really wanted kids. It was always Sirius who was the family man. He wanted all of that."

"And yet you have Carrigan," Penelope said. "And Gabriel. You're only little perfect family."

"Hardly perfect," I said standing up.

"Mind if I use your shower?" she asked as she remained on the couch. I made my way for the kitchen but stopped when she spoke.

"I'd rather you shower then stink up my living room anymore," I said.

Penelope laughed and thanked me.

It was only a matter of minutes before Gabriel joined me in the kitchen. He looked like a wreck as he sat down at the kitchen table, rubbing his face carefully and sighing loudly. I brought him a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. I rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

"Cadence," he said my name softly. "Sometimes, I'm thankful that Jennifer is gone. I'm thankful that she never got the chance to know me; the chance to scare me the way Carrigan just did. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No," I responded as I sat down. "It doesn't. You care about Carrigan like she was your own daughter. You love her and would do anything for her…unfortunately worrying comes with that. Jennifer would have been lucky to have you worrying about her."

As I took his hand to comfort him a hole filled in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't tell him now. How could I tell him when he was so scared and worried about Carrigan? Gabriel would be an excellent father; there was no question in my mind about that. I was just having a hard time of telling him that he was in fact going to be.

I lifted his hand to my lips and kissed it gently. He gave me a weak smile.

"Eat your breakfast," I said standing up. "I've got to take Carrigan hers."

"Alright," he said. "I have to go into the office. When are you going back?"

"I stopped by the Ministry on the way back, left him a note that I was back in the country but that I would be taking leave for the rest of the summer. I want to spend it with Carrigan."

"What are you going to do about darling Penny?"

"I imagine she'll be staying with us for awhile," I said with a smile to Gabriel as I approached carrying a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in one hand and a bottle of syrup in the other.

"Oh goodie," he said with a sarcastic smile.

"You still don't trust her?"

"Only because you do," he said. "And even then, that doesn't give her much room with me."

"Maybe she can teach Carrigan some new things," I shrugged. Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned back to his food. I smiled as I walked out of the kitchen and headed for the front of the house.

Carrigan was sitting up in her bed when I arrived. She had her eyes closed as her head lay to the side on her pillows. When I opened the bedroom door she sat up straight and looked at me with a small smile. She took the plate from me as I placed the syrup on the bedside table and then crawled into the bed next to her.

"Forks?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot them," I sighed lifting the comforter, about to get out of the bed.

"No, I got it," she said snapping her fingers causing two forks to appear floating in the air over her hand. She opened it and the forks floated onto her palm. She extended one to me and I took it as I thanked her.

"You're very good at that."

"Thanks," she said digging into the pancakes. I waited until she had a few bites before cutting a piece for myself. "I just don't get why I can't conjure anything else."

"Honestly, Carrigan," I said as I looked at her midnight blue eyes. "I think it's because of your age. I think once you go through puberty your powers will be more developed. I didn't start getting my powers until I was fifteen and they were triggered by raised emotions."

"Raised emotions?" she questioned. "Like what?"

I smiled slightly as I remembered the first time I ever conjured anything. "Your Father was flirting with me. I made the fire in the grate in Gryffindor common room go out because I wanted it to be dark as we kissed."

Carrigan laughed and shook her head. "That's gross."

"Making out?"

"You and Dad making out."

I smiled and ate some of the pancakes. "Have you heard from him?"

Carrigan frowned slightly as she cut another piece of the pancake with the side of her fork. "No," she whispered sadly. "I didn't think I would honestly."

"Why not? He's your Father," I said.

"He's still on the run for being a mass murderer…and the last, and only time I saw him I told him he wasn't my Father. Would you want to write to your daughter if she was a snotty little bitch the first time you met?"

"Well," I said as I leaned against the head board of the bed. Carrigan had finished eating and placed her fork on the plate on her lap. I picked it up and put it on the bedside table next to me then looked at her very seriously. "First of all, your Father deserved what you said to him. He needed to hear it and I think you're right that you're probably the only one who can get through to him. Secondly, your Father loves you Carrigan. I know he does. He feels awful that he wasn't there for you—and for awhile he blamed that on me…but I think now he's blaming himself."

"Well that's stupid because he had no control over it."

"I know," I said with a shrug. "Boys are stupid."

"They are," Carrigan agreed. "Every time I run into town this boy at the local café always stares at me and the other day he tried to strike up a conversation with me, like it was no big deal that he stares at me as I'm running, like it was completely normal to ask me for my phone number. When I told him I didn't have a phone he didn't believe me."

"You're eleven—"

"I'm twelve," Carrigan corrected quickly.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, because we didn't have a party for you since you were at school I forget."

"It's alright," Carrigan smiled. "Birthdays are just another day."

"Anyways, you're twelve—why are you out getting boys phone numbers? How old was this boy?"

"I don't know, fourteen or fifteen maybe," Carrigan shrugged.

"You're _twelve_," I sighed.

Carrigan laughed. "You should have seen Gabriel's face when I told him. I thought he was going to march into the town and burn down the café."

"I can imagine," I nodded my head slowly. "You think Gabriel is a good father figure?"

"Are you kidding?" Carrigan asked looking me in the eye. "He's amazing. I know I'm lucky to have him…you're lucky too Mom."

"I know."

"Why do you ask?" she questioned with a puzzled tone. I looked down at my hands and then up at her.

"Carrigan," I said her name very seriously, which caused her to frown slightly but look at me with hopeful eyes. She had been hoping for ages that Gabriel and I would get married. She wanted us to be happy, and deep down inside she wanted a sibling. "I'm going to have a baby."

"What?" she stammered moving fast on the bed so she was on her knees facing me. "Are you serious!"

"Yes," I said nodding as I smiled. Carrigan's excitement caused me to beam; it was infectious.

"WHAT?" she screamed enthusiastically as she jumped forward hugging me. "Oh, Merlin, Mom! I'm so excited! Is it going to be a girl? Please…I want a sister!"

I laughed as I embraced Carrigan. "Well, I don't really have a choice in the sex…and I won't know for awhile."

"But you really are? You're sure?" she asked sitting back and looking me in the eye.

"Yes," I nodded. "You can't say anything though. Gabriel doesn't know yet."

"Why?"

"I just haven't had a chance to tell him," I shrugged. "I was about to when Penelope brought you home, and then just now when he came back into the kitchen…but he looked so worried about you. How can I tell him he has more to worry about now?"

Carrigan nodded her head and bit her bottom lip. "Alright."

There was a knock at the bedroom door and a few seconds later it opened and Gabriel stood in the door frame, dressed in a white button up, black waist coat and black slacks.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Carrigan said beaming as she looked at Gabriel. He raised his eyebrows at us and shook his head.

"You girls puzzle me," he said smiling.

"Rightly so," I said.

"I'm heading to work," Gabriel said. "The letters you replied to us are downstairs; they arrived a few minutes ago. And, Penelope is still in the shower. There probably won't be any hot water when she's done. Carrigan, you're supposed to do strength training today and practice Occlumency."

"Can't I take today off?" Carrigan asked. "You know…maybe be a kid?"

"As long as being a kid doesn't involve you walking up to town to see that boy, then I'm fine," Gabriel smiled.

Carrigan rolled her eyes. "Alright."

"See you girls later," he said. I waved to him as he exited the doorframe, closing the door behind him.

"You need to be practicing your Occlumency," I said as Carrigan laid back down next to me. "Even if you don't practice anything else, you have to practice Occlumency."

"Why?"

"It's what will help block your connections to Voldemort," I whispered. "Carrigan, if you can connect to him and see what he is seeing then he can also connect to you. At this point we can assume that Voldemort knows of your existence because of Pettigrew."

"Why does Voldemort call Pettigrew Wormtail?" she asked changing the subject suddenly.

"Because he can transform into a rat," I answered. "He's an unregistered Animagus, just like your Father. James Potter was one also. During the full moon they would transform and go with Remus to the Shrieking Shack. They all had nicknames; your Father is Padfoot, Remus Moony, James Prongs and Pettigrew was Wormtail. I guess the name stuck after all of these years."

"Well he is a slippery rat bastard," Carrigan said.

"Carrigan," I said surprised by her language. She smiled shyly but shrugged. I shook my head and kissed hers before getting out of the bed. I picked up the dirty dishes from our shared pancakes. "Don't tell Gabriel I said this, but if you want to walk into town and see that boy, I'll cover for you."

Carrigan laughed. "Thanks Mom."

I smiled as I left the room, happy that she was feeling better and that we had a good conversation. Communication with Carrigan was very important to me. I wanted her to understand that I was an open person and that she could always talk to me. I hoped that I displayed that in my life and our relationship. Raising a child was a learning experience. The only thing I had to go on was my Mother's parenting skills; which were mostly based on lies, but she did her best. Now I was just trying to do my best.


	5. Another In On The Secret

A week later Gabriel and Carrigan were getting ready to meet with the Weasley's and travel to the Quidditch World Cup together. Because he had acquired the tickets while I was away, Gabriel did not have one for me, which was fine. I had no desire to attend the game—except that I was nervous that somehow my Father had something planned for the World Cup. I was uneasy most of the day before they were going to leave and Gabriel had to calm me down a few times—it was the hormones getting to me. He was starting to notice all of my first trimester symptoms: exhaustion, nausea, going to the bathroom all the time, heartburn after almost every meal, some dizziness, and obviously mood swings.

Gabriel was gentleman enough to notice these changes, but he didn't say anything about them. He was waiting for me to say something, or for something very serious to happen so that there was no way for me to talk myself out of the questioning. But every time I sighed with fatigue and leaned against the wall or counter because I felt dizzy I could see his worried eyes looking at me. He wasn't stupid—I was for assuming I could wait any longer to tell him about the baby.

"I'll come with you to the Weasley's," I said to Gabriel as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "To see you off."

"I'll stay here," Penelope said calmly from the kitchen table.

"Good," Gabriel grunted.

"No worries, Gabriel! I have no intention of ruining your perfect little family life with my presence!" Penelope retorted as we made our way to the front of the house where Carrigan was waiting.

"I hope that means she'll be gone by the time we get back," Gabriel said as I pulled on my traveling cloak. I gave him a nasty glare, telling him to shut it with my eyes. Carrigan smirked slightly.

"I like her," she said.

"Thank you, Carrigan!" Penelope yelled from the kitchen.

Gabriel sighed and yanked open the front door, then proceed to march outside where he waited for us on the grass.

"Grumpy, isn't he?" Penelope asked coming down the hall. She leaned against the wall as she sipped a cup of steaming coffee, peering at me over it. "Like someone isn't telling him something?"

"I'd be grumpy too," Carrigan shrugged.

I gave them both dirty looks. "You'll both do best remembering to mind your own business," I said buttoning the cloak over my torso.

"It is our business, Cadence," Penelope whispered. "We have to live with him."

"Well, you don't have to," I retorted. "Come on, Carrigan."

Penelope smirked and waved to us as we walked out of the house. Carrigan and I met Gabriel on the grass and he eyed me suspiciously. "If you want to start a fight, right now isn't the best time," I remarked.

Gabriel laughed. "Alright," he said. "Hold on Carrigan."

Carrigan took Gabriel's right arm as I took his left. With the blink of an eye we were all being pressed together as Gabriel Apparated us to the Burrow, the Weasley's house in the country. When we arrived our feet landed in a muddy field. Carrigan looked down at her boots with a deep frown.

"Boots are meant to get dirty, Carrigan," I advised while stepping forward to approach the crooked looking house that stood near by.

"Right," she sighed as she followed Gabriel and I out of the fields into the clearing that surrounded the house. When we reached the door I knocked calmly on it and was surprised when Arthur Weasley pulled it open to reveal the small kitchen of his home.

"Cadence, Gabriel!" he said beaming. "Please come in."

He opened the door wider and motioned for us to follow. Gabriel and I entered easily with Carrigan behind us. She politely closed the door behind her and turned to take in the homey kitchen. The room was crowded with people: Molly and Arthur Weasley, four of their seven children, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Ron's friends.

"Carri!" Ginny exclaimed diving forward and pulling Carrigan into a warm embrace. I couldn't help but smile as the young girls hugged, greeting each other after not seeing each other since mid-June.

"Hi Ginny," Carrigan said warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm fabulous," Ginny smiled as she pulled away.

"Hello everyone," I said with a wave.

"Cadence," Harry came forward to me with a weak smile.

"Hello, Harry," I said extending my hand to him in greeting. He looked at it awkwardly and gave me a quick hug instead of taking my hand. I was caught off guard by this notion and carefully wrapped my arms around him while patting his back.

"Have you heard from him?" he asked very quietly once he pulled out of our hug.

"No," I said softly as I glanced at the rest of the kitchen. Molly and Arthur were speaking quickly with Gabriel, while Hermione and Ginny caught up with Carrigan. Ron was talking with his twin brothers, but his eyes continuously wondered over to where Harry and I stood. "I've been out of the country looking for Wormtail up until last week."

"Why'd you come back?" Harry inquired.

I frowned deeply. "I was having no luck," I lied. I didn't want to tell Harry that my gut had brought me back to England; that I thought somewhere in the country Peter Pettigrew was with my Father, Lord Voldemort.

Harry nodded his head once in understanding but had a glint of disappointment in his eyes. He was hoping that I would say I found Pettigrew and had taken him into the Ministry. If I had done that then Sirius Black would have been cleared of all charges and could return to England a free citizen. Then Harry could live with him instead of his Muggle Aunt and Uncle.

"Harry," I said softly. "If you need anything, you know you can ask me, right? If you want to stay with me over holidays, you can."

Harry smiled. "Thanks," he said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," I said while patting his shoulder.

"Come on, all of you," Arthur said heading for the door to go outside. "We'd best be off, have quite a walk ahead of us."

"We're walking?" questioned Carrigan.

"Just to the portkey," responded Arthur. Everyone made their way outside was they exchanged good byes with me and Molly who were staying behind.

"Be safe," I said to Carrigan as I embraced her tightly. "And have fun."

"Of course we will!" Carrigan smiled. "Bye Mom, I love you."

"Love you too," I whispered. Carrigan pulled away from me and took off after the other children and Arthur. Gabriel remained next to me for a moment, standing tall in his pull over and blue jeans—still looking sexy as ever. He touched my cheek and kissed me gently.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear so Molly couldn't hear. I touched his hand as it cupped my cheek and turned my lips to it, kissing the inside of his palm gently.

"I know," I said. Gabriel smiled and pulled away. "Keep them safe."

He gave me a firm nod and pinched my cheeky affectionately.

"Good bye, Molly," he said with a wave.

Before I knew it they had all disappeared into the foggy morning. Molly tapped my arm to get my attention.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid I really must be going," I said easily. "Have to go into work."

It was true. Despite putting in that I would be taken the next month off, my boss, Rufus Scrimgeour wanted me to come in to speak with him about my trip through Europe. I wasn't surprised when he asked me to do so; I just wished I didn't have to. Sometimes I wished I worked like Penelope—being a private contractor for the cause…but now-a-days there wasn't much of a cause to contract to like there was when I was in my early twenties. When my Father was active and had his Death Eaters pillaging the country there was plenty of work to be done outside of the Ministry; I liked working outside of the office without a boss breathing down my neck about paperwork. It just worked better for me.

The Ministry of Magic was not very busy that morning when I arrived because of the World Cup; most people were at it or they were working at it. The entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement seemed to be out of office except for two secretaries and a handful of Aurors. I made my way to my cubicle and quickly finished up some paper work before heading into my bosses office.

Rufus Scrimgeour looked the same the last time I had seen him nearly two months before. He was an older man, about my height with bushy gray hair that made him look like an angry lion as he peered at me with dark grey eyes. I sat down in front of him at his desk and gave him a small smile.

"How are you Cadence?" he asked gently, despite the angry eyes.

"I'm doing very well, thank you," I said with a bow of my head. "I'm assuming you received my note that I will be off for the next month."

"Yes," he nodded. "I understand the desire to spend time with your daughter. I'm fine, by the way, thank you for asking."

I bit my bottom lip. "I'm happy to hear that, Sir."

"Care to tell me what happened on your mission?"

"Nothing," I shrugged. "I followed every lead I could—nothing led to Sirius Black. My assumption is that he is somewhere tropical and peaceful."

Scrimgeour nodded his head very slowly as he studied me. "I'll report it to the Minister and Kingsley Shaklebolt. You will no longer be on the detail responsible for find Black. I'm reassigning you."

"To what, Sir?" I asked nervously.

"When you return from your leave I'll be assigning you and Gabriel back together. You were right, you work best together and with the Triwizard Tournament coming to the country in October I will need you two on your game for security purposes."

I frowned slightly. "Sir," I hesitated before I said anything else, which caused Scrimgeour to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, Cadence?"

"Your reasons for separating Gabriel and I…you just can't change your mind about that decision."

"Yes," he said frankly. "I can. You two are the best and you're more efficient when you're together. While I do think that you were over dramatic and persistent at scaring your new partners off, the fact still remains that you and Gabriel are meant to work together. Dumbledore explained your bond to me."

"Oh," I whispered still frowning.

"Cadence," Scrimgeour said my name rather seriously with a touch of concern. "Is something the matter? Why are you not happy to be working with Gabriel again?"

"Sir, Gabriel and I are in a committed relationship," I responded. "We were not acknowledging our feelings for each other for a long time—"

"—the rumor is years," Scrimgeour interjected. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, years. None the less, Sir, we are officially together now," I said as I leaned forward in my chair. "And I'm afraid that I will be needing some time off because of it."

Scrimgeour raised his eyebrows and sat back in his chair. He understood perfectly well what I was referring to.

"Gabriel does not know?" he asked.

"Not yet," I shook my head. "I just haven't had the right moment to tell him."

"I find that there is never a right moment for a man like Gabriel Quintin to hear that he is becoming a Father."

"I'm afraid, Sir, he very much is one already even if he is not Carrigan's biological Father," I retorted in defense of Gabriel.

"Of course, of course," Scrimgeour nodded. "I do apologize, Cadence. Alright, I'll have the necessary paperwork mailed to you. You'll have to file for maternity leave and if Gabriel so desires he can take paternity leave."

"Thank you, Sir," I said with a nod.

"How far a long are you?"

"About seven weeks," I whispered.

"Congratulations," he smiled mildly.

"Thank you, Sir," I said standing up. "If that is all?"

"Yes," he stood up out of respect and I bowed slightly with politeness.

"Enjoy the World Cup," I said as I exited the office.

When I arrived home, Penelope greeted me at the end of the hall in the foyer. I frowned slightly seeing the curious look in her eyes as I took off my cloak and hung it on the coat wrack. She was leaning against the wall, holding her cup of coffee, like she had earlier in the morning when I left with Carrigan and Gabriel.

"So," she said.

I looked at her blankly. "So?"

She stood up straight and smiled at me with her candy apple red lips. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for her to speak. I knew what she was going to ask me about.

"Well I certainly pushed your buttons this morning," she shrugged. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"We don't have to make up, Penelope, if that's what you're worried about," I said as I moved past her into the kitchen. I sighed slightly and rubbed my head. I had been feeling nauseous since I left the Burrow and fought every urge I had to hurl at the Ministry. I had made sure not to eat anything that morning because I didn't want to get sick while traveling; it was the weirdest thing to feel nausea and hunger at the same time. I opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice, poured myself a glass and drank it slowly. Penelope had followed me back into the kitchen and was no leaning on the opposite of the counter staring at me.

"I wasn't worried about that," she whispered. "I'm more curious about why you and Gabriel are fighting."

"We're not fight," I said easily.

"Yes," Penelope smirked. "You are…you just don't know it."

I looked at her perplexed as she stood up straight, sighing. "You don't know very much about men, Cadence, do you?"

I opened my mouth to object but I realized she was probably right. I had only ever been with Sirius Black and Gabriel. I had no other boy friends; I had friends that were men, but even then I didn't know them that well—truly at that point in my life I didn't have many friends.

"Gabriel loves you," Penelope explained to me. I gave her nasty look, offended that she would think I was that stupid.

"I know," I said perturbed.

"He expects you to tell him when something is wrong," Penelope said. "And something is definitely wrong…or at least going on. As his partner you should be open and honest with him."

"Why are you giving me relationship advice?" I questioned rubbing my forehead. I took a deep breath and sighed, exhaustion settling in. "Gabriel knows me well enough to know that I will tell him what is going on when I'm ready to."

"Will you?" Penelope asked. "You were afraid of coming home because of whatever it is that you're not ready to tell him."

I sighed as the nausea overcame me, turned and threw up the orange juice I had just drank into the sink. Penelope jumped up and came around the counter to me. She pulled my hair back out of my face as I finished barfing up the orange juice and turned on the faucet, washing the sick away. I leaned forward and drank water straight from the stream of the faucet and washed my mouth out. She released my hair as I stood up and I muttered a thank you.

When I glanced at Penelope she was looking at me very seriously with her hands on her hips. I sighed and moved away from her. Frankly, Gabriel was stupid if he didn't know what was wrong with me at this point. He had been with me through my pregnancy with Carrigan; he knew the signs, the symptoms and the stress of pregnancy. I was surprised he hadn't called me out on it yet.

"Eventually he will notice," I shrugged. "A pregnancy is not something you can just hide or lie about."

Penelope nodded her head slowly. "Why haven't you told him?"

"I'm afraid of how he'll respond," I said honestly. It was time that I confided my true fears into someone else. The burden was becoming too much for me to bear on my own shoulders. "We just started to acknowledge that we're in a committed relationship together. We only had sex once."

"It only takes once," Penelope said. "But Gabriel doesn't strike me as the type to scare off easily. He's been by your side for nearly twenty years and the only reason you weren't together was because you were with someone else or too stubborn to allow yourself some happiness and pleasure. I think Gabriel is all in. You won't be able to get rid of him just because you're going to have his baby."

"I'm not supposed to be able to have kids," I whispered. "After my first miscarriage and the healers told me I probably would never have kids, Sirius was devastated but I was relieved. If I couldn't have kids then I didn't have to tell Sirius that I didn't want them. I got lucky with Carrigan; I had her at the right time. I can't imagine having a child now when we're afraid that my Father is starting to resurface."

"You don't know that he is going to return to power," Penelope whispered. "And not living your life because of fear of him only feeds his power."

I nodded, knowing she was right.

"Carrigan was a miracle baby," I whispered. "I don't know how she survived in my hostile uterus."

"She's strong, like you," Penelope smiled calmly. "And like this baby will be."

I smiled at her and thanked her. "But you can't tell Gabriel."

"Of course," she smirked. "You should tell him soon though Cadence. He does know that something is going on. He's not stupid."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm going to lie down."

I left the kitchen without another word being said. A heavy weight was left on my shoulders despite telling Penelope my fears; now I felt guilty that I had told yet another person that I was pregnant and not yet told Gabriel. I decided as I mounted the stairs and entered the bedroom that I would tell him the moment he got home—no matter his mood. He needed to know and I hated keeping secrets from him; especially when I was telling everyone else my secret.


	6. Before the Dark Mark

There was a horrible banging sound coming from somewhere downstairs. I rolled over in my bed and pulled the pillow on top of my head, trying desperately to block out the sound, but the knocking persisted. I sat up in my bed and looked at my clock. It was two in the morning and only a select few would be banging on my door at that hour. I jumped out of the bed as realization dawned on me—Gabriel and Carrigan were still at the World Cup; the game had finished earlier in the evening, but they had decided to stay the night with the Weasleys and return in the morning. When I descended the stairs, as I pulled on a pullover, I saw Penelope standing in the foyer with Rufus Scrimgeour. I frowned deeply—she was supposed to be hiding out from the Ministry! What was she doing answering my front door?

"Cadence?" Rufus looked at me confused. He turned to Penelope sharply and pulled out his wand realizing that she was not me, and therefore must be an imposter.

"Sir, no!" I cried dashing forward and stepping between him and Penelope.

"Miss Coleman, you are harboring a fugitive in your house—"

"—then arrest me," I said harshly.

Scrimgeour was caught off guard by my response, but he recovered quickly and glared at me with those angry grey eyes.

"Besides, if you arrest her you'll be charging her with crimes that I have also committed," I said.

"Your actions are Ministry sanctioned," Scrimgeour spat. "Hers are ruthless and cold blooded."

"No," I shook my head. "She is no different then I am. She is fighting for our side. She bares no Dark Mark and even helped me search for Sirius Black while I was traveling. Sir, you will not arrest her as long as I stand with her."

Scrimgeour was red in the face. He was furious with my insubordination and protection of a wanted murderer. Thankfully, he lowered his wand, still glaring and nodded his head.

"Very well," he said. "I don't trust you Talon—"

"Our feelings are mutual then," she smirked with a nod.

"—one wrong move and I'll slam you in a cell in Azkaban."

"It's not that frightening of a fortress," Penelope shrugged.

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you stupid?" I hissed. She rolled her eyes at me and shrugged. "Sir, what brings you here?"

Scrimgeour nodded and brushed his bushy grey hair out of his face as he remembered the reasons he was banging on my door at two in the morning. I looked at him with alarm, afraid of what he might tell me.

"I need you to get out to the World Cup as soon as possible. I received urgent word that Death Eaters are there—"

"_Death Eaters?"_

"Yes," Scrimgeour nodded. He looked at the watch that rested on his wrist and frowned deeply. "I received word five minutes ago. I Apparated here instantly. I don't know anything else, only that they were there in mass."

"Alright," I said nodding. "Thanks."

I headed straight for the stairs and marched up them, taking them two at a time. I changed my clothes within minutes and strapped on two holsters, one on my hip and one my thigh. I tucked my wand into my boots, the exited the bedroom as I tied my hair back in a pony tail. When I emerged in the foyer I was surprised to see Penelope standing there, dressed and ready to go like me. I frowned deeply.

"You're not coming with me," I said to her.

"Like hell I'm not. I can help."

"I can protect you from Scrimgeour, but I can't protect you from the entire Ministry," I said harshly. "You're in hiding, Penelope. You can't go running around hunting Death Eaters—"

"Watch me," she said.

"Might as well let her go," Scrimgeour said quietly. "Good luck."

He Apparated on the spot and I frowned deeply. Of course he was going to run out on this one. "He's only allowing you to go because he's hoping some Auror will realize who you are and catch you," I said ruthlessly. "It's your own skin."

Penelope nodded and smirked. "Right," she said. She had a thrill of excitement in her eyes that I envied. I was worried sick about Gabriel and Carrigan. I couldn't get excited about marching into battle, not when the people I loved were at risk. I shook my head and Apparated without another word to Penelope.

The field I arrived in was in complete bedlam; people running and screaming for the woods that stood behind me, tents destroyed and no fire, laughing, jeering and small explosions like gun shots echoed all around. Suddenly a green light exploded before me illuminating a tight crowd of witches and wizards dressed completely in black, with cone shaped hats and masks.

"Bloody hell," Penelope said under her breath next to me.

The crowd of Death Eaters had their wands fully extended in their hands over their heads. Floating above them were four figures, forcefully contorted and spinning against their own will. I sighed slightly as disgust overwhelmed me. Two of the floating figures were a great deal smaller, and were no doubt children.

"There is too much going on," I said quickly to Penelope. "Don't kill—restrain."

"What?" Penelope looked at me confused.

"If you kill anyone I'll turn you into the Ministry myself," I yelled as a tent near us was blown out of the way of the marching crowd. Penelope and I ducked down and I grabbed her cloak before she could tear off to fight. "DON'T KILL ANYONE!"

"I won't if you won't," she said. Before I could say anything she stomped off into the erupting chaos, wand drawn, sending spells at the many people who were joining the Death Eater crowd. I cursed under my breath and took off after her as Aurors I recognized from work rushed forward trying to stop the humiliation of the four people floating over the Death Eaters. I had to assume that they were Muggles; otherwise they would not be the victims of the cruel jokes. As I moved forward the woman was flipped over so she was hanging upside down in the air and her night dress fell revealing her undergarments. She quickly tried to cover them up, but to no prevail. The boy was spinning like a top and came to a sudden stop, his head rolling around despite the sudden rest of motion.

Something crashed into me violently as I stared up in horrified shock at the Muggle family. I fell straight over into the grass and rolled onto my stomach to see a small body on top of me. Standing near by was Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Come on, Ginny," said one of the Weasley twins grabbing her hand.

"Hermione!" cried Ron taking her arm.

"Carrigan!" I said surprised as my daughter sat up off of my body and looked at me with fear deeply embedded in her dark midnight blue eyes.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" I said standing up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Where's Gabriel?"

"He went to help the Ministry," Carrigan said. "We're going into the woods."

I nodded. "Alright." Harry was standing next to Ron now, looking back at the crowd of Death Eaters that was still heading for us. I grabbed his shoulder and looked at all of them. "You stay quiet and you stay down—you don't speak to anyone, you don't cast any spells—"

"MOM WATCH OUT!" Carrigan screamed pulling me back and throwing her arms up as a burning tent came flying at us like a small asteroid glowing with flames. Carrigan stopped the tent midair and fell to one knee as she held it over us. The tent weighed too much for her and I could tell that if she lost concentration she would crumble and the burning tent would fall down on top of all of us. I lifted my wand and flicked it violent at the tent. The tent burst with a loud explosion and fell around us in tiny pieces of ash. Carrigan fell forward on the ground, gasping for breath. I grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet with out a second thought. This was no time to rest. She looked very weak, almost about to pass out.

"Harry," I called waving him over. He came forward and wrapped his arm around Carrigan's waist. "You all get out of here. Don't use magic unless you have to."

He nodded and turned right away, taking Carrigan's weak body with him. She was able to walk, but as I watched the children run off I could see that she was moving slower then the rest and her head was resting on Harry's shoulder as he supported her. When I turned back to the crowd underneath the Muggle family my eyes widened in horrid shock—the Ministry wizards could not get through the growing crowd to the Death Eaters in the center, and despite the chaos of the burning camp ground and the people running by no one was doing anything to stop the scene. I frowned deeply and realized that if anything happened to the Death Eaters the Muggle family would no doubt tumble down to the ground and suffer great injuries.

I started to march forward, trying to think of how I could possible get the Muggles down without injuring them, but also catch all of the Death Eaters and idiots in the crowd supporting them. A member of the crowd turned to face me, as if he knew I was coming; I could tell by the way he swayed that he was drunk. He looked straight as me and his glasses over blue eyes glared. I sighed; fighting drunken people wasn't any fun really. I don't know what it was about me approaching him that set off the drunken wizard, but he came at me, raising his arms up. He must have completely forgotten his wand, but the half empty whiskey bottle he swung at me was an effective weapon. I dodged his swing and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him backwards into the dirty—silence fell around the crowd as everyone looked at me and the drunken idiot on the ground—then all hell broke lose. The crowd started to attack the Ministry workers all around as if they were protecting the Death Eaters controlling the Muggle family.

Two more drunk men came at me, making me smirk as I side stepped one causing him to run into the other. They both fell to the ground on top of each other allowing me to easily step over them as I made my way through the battling crowd and Aurors to the Death Eaters in the center. I turned as someone swung at me with a sprawled arm but was surprised to see Gabriel Quintin grab the man swing at me and throw him out of the way like he was a rag doll. Gabriel grabbed me before I could press on towards the Death Eaters and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Scrimgeour sent me," I said. "Let go I have a plan."

A glass bottle came flying at us along with a few stunning spells—Gabriel grabbed my collar and pulled me to the ground to duck as I shot my own spells out into the chaos.

"Be safe," Gabriel squeezed my hand as he made to get up. I grabbed him quickly before he could get away from me.

"Gabriel I'm seven weeks pregnant!" I yelled over the roaring fights around us. His dark green eyes opened wide at me with confusion. I stood up before he could say anything and pressed on towards the Death Eaters, leaving him behind. I looked back to see him wrestling with another drunken wizard, but I knew he'd be fine. Gabriel could handle this fight…the news about me being pregnant…I'm not sure how he'd handle that so I figured now would be the best time to tell him—when he was distracted.

Just as I reached them and raised my wand high pitched terrified screams filled the air. Everyone looked towards the woods as a billow green light shot up into the sky and a smoky green skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth appeared hanging over the trees. More screams erupted and the Death Eaters around me immediately began to Disapparate. Loud cracks echoed through out the field as they all disappeared, afraid of the symbol of their own master.

The screams of the Muggle family reached my ears and I looked up to see them tumbling down through the air towards me. I did as Carrigan had and threw my arms up in the air, stopping them mid-drop. Slowly, I carefully concentrated as I lowered them to the ground.

"Right, Coleman's got them!" someone yelled.

Suddenly the Ministry workers were also Apparating around me, no doubt to the spot under the Dark Mark. I looked at the Muggle family who was lying on the ground motionless. I advanced forward and saw that the two women had passed out and the boy was clinging to his Father while he violently shook with fear.

The old man looked up at me with similar fear.

"Are you alright?" I asked carefully.

The man said nothing, only looked back and forth between my eyes and my wand. He seemed impaired and confused. I sighed and pushed my ponytail over my shoulder.

"I'm very sorry about this," I said as I lifted my wand and flicked it. "_Stupefy_."

The man's eyes grew wide in unknowing fear. I knew it was cruel, but it was the best thing for him and his family. The Ministry would come to swipe and alter his mind so that he and his family didn't remember a single thing about that night. After that I Apparated like the other members of the Ministry and wasn't surprised to find myself in the thick of trees. I was surprised however to hear Harry, Ron and Hermione's voices coming from the clearing ahead of me. I made my way forward and found a circle of about twenty Ministry workers with Amos Diggory, Barty Crouch (my old boss) and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Arthur Weasley standing in the middle of the circle. There was a teary eyed house elf cowering next to Crouch.

"What's happening?" I whispered next to an Auror I recognized but didn't know his name.

"Diggory found Crouch's elf in the bushes with Potter's wand. She says she found the wand in the bushes, but it is the wand that set off the mark."

I frowned and looked up at the Dark Mark that was floating over our heads.

"Come on you three," said Arthur's voice. I looked back down at the clearing as Arthur motioned for the three to follow him and leave the clearing. Hermione was putting up a fight though. "Hermione!"

She turned quickly as Arthur took her arm and began to drag her away from the sobbing house elf. I moved through the trees and joined them as they headed back for the camp.

"Arthur," I said softly as I appeared next to them. He paused and turned to me, studying me for a moment.

"Merlin's beard, when'd you get here Cadence?" he asked.

"Just as it was all getting started," I said falling into step with him. "Scrimgeour got word and sent me out."

"What's going to happen to Winky?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Arthur sighed as he looked at her.

"I can't believe the way they were treating her, calling her 'elf' like she doesn't have a name and Mr. Crouch!" she heaved a heavy sigh and balled her hands into fist. "He knows she's not responsible and he's still going to sack her! They treated her like she had no feelings, like she wasn't just as scared as we were, like she wasn't human!"

"Well, she's not," said Ron softly.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings, Ron!"

"Hermione I agree with you," Arthur said. "But now is not the time to discuss elf rights. What happened to the others?"

"Yes?" I questioned quickly. "Carrigan could barely walk."

"George took her," Harry said. "She was slowing us down 'cause she couldn't run. George carried her into the woods."

"Then we got separated," said Ron. "Dad, why was everyone so upset about the Dark Mark?"

"I'll explain when we get to the tent," Arthur said as we emerged out of the forest. Waiting on the edge of the trees was a large crowd of people looking frightened and nervous. I sighed slightly as someone asked Arthur if Voldemort was out there.

"Of course not!" Arthur responded.

"Well then who set it off?" questioned another person.

"I don't know," Arthur said a little annoyed. "I'm very tired and will be heading to bed now, thank you."

He guided the three children in front of us through the crowd and back towards the tent. I followed, praying that the other four had found their way back to the Weasley's tent as well. And where the hell was Gabriel? Or Penelope? Arthur's oldest son was standing just outside of their tent with two figures next to him. I sighed with relief as my eyes fell upon Gabriel and Penelope.

"What's going on Dad?" questioned Charlie. "We have four of the kids in here, but the others—"

"They're here with me," said Arthur. "Let's go inside."

Charlie nodded and led the way into the tent. I stopped outside and placed my hands on my hips as I looked up at Gabriel who had a cut across his cheek and some blood stains on his shirt.

"That's not all your blood, is it?" I questioned instantly as I looked him over.

"No," he said shaking his head. "I got into it with a Death Eater in the woods."

"Not by chance the one who set off the Dark Mark?" I asked.

"Well if he was, he's dead."

"Why does he get to kill people but I don't?" Penelope hissed pointing at Gabriel with her thumb.

"I didn't have time to tell him not to," I shrugged. "Did you kill anyone?"

"No," Penelope sighed. She looked unharmed and rather board now that the fighting was over.

"How is Carrigan?" I asked with a moment of hesitation.

"She's fine," Gabriel said. "Inside lying down. She can barely walk—what happened?"

"She stopped a flaming tent that was flying through the air and about to land on me and all of the kids. She just stopped it mid-air but it was too much for her and she collapsed to one knee under it," I whispered. "I'm very impressed though. I've never seen something like that."

Gabriel nodded his head slowly as he looked me over. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I nodded as I smiled up at him. The moment had come; now that the fight was over and we were all fine it was time for Gabriel and I to talk about what I had thrown at him about a half hour ago. "Penelope, will you excuse us for a moment?"

Penelope nodded as she bit her bottom lip. "Of course," she said backing away. She turned from us and went into the tent. Gabriel pulled me into his arms immediately and held me against his strong body. I sighed with pleasure and rested my head on his chest as my arms wrapped around his torso.

"Something on your mind?" he asked brushing my pony tail with his fingers. "Or did you just want to be alone while we kissed?"

I turned my head to smile up at him; before I could say a word his lips pressed against mine as his fingers traced my cheeks. I sighed with pleasure and kissed him deeply in return letting my tongue slip into his mouth. This caused him to kiss me even more passionately. We stood there exchanging our love for each other through kisses for a few moments before I pulled away sharply. Gabriel lifted his eyebrows at me with confusion.

"You're not mad?" I questioned perplexed. I thought he'd yell at me for telling him in the middle of a field while there was a battle raging around us.

"I'm furious," he said with a grin. "But also very happy."

"I just didn't know how to tell you—"

"Shut up and let me kiss you," he said still smiling. I couldn't help but smile as he kissed me again full on the mouth. Despite everything that was happening in the world around us, the chaos that was erupting because Death Eaters had shown up in numbers and the Dark Mark had appeared, I was happy. Gabriel knew and everything was going to be fine…


	7. More To Lose

But everything wasn't fine. The happiness that I felt while in Gabriel's arms that evening was brief; Gabriel and Carrigan returned home with Penelope and me that night, really it was early in the morning probably about four. We didn't see a point of them staying at the camp site when Penelope and I were heading home anyways. Upon arriving at the house Rufus Scrimgeour and Barty Crouch were waiting for us on our doorstep.

"Good morning," said Gabriel mounting the steps of the porch first. "I can see we're all getting an earlier start today."

Barty Crouch looked exhausted and defeated. I frowned deeply as I looked at my old boss who had been in charge of a secret department of the Auror program thirteen years ago. Gabriel and I had worked under him with the Elite Auror Team, or E.A.T. It was a small team made up of myself, Gabriel, Ondrea Cane and Justus Donovan. Crouch would give us specific assignments to go out and kill Death Eaters. We were even allowed to use the unforgivable curses on them, but I never did. As it turned out Justus and Ondrea were both Death Eater spies who were working to infiltrate the Ministry and hopefully help over throw it.

I was puzzled why the two men were standing on my porch, but Gabriel seemed to be expecting them.

"I'm very sorry, Quintin," Scrimgeour said. "We have to ask you some questions."

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest as Penelope, Carrigan and I stood behind him. I touched Carrigan's shoulders lightly and frowned deeply. I knew what was about to come, but I was surprised it was happening. Gabriel had proven his loyalty to the Ministry ages ago—why were they still questioning him?

"As you know, earlier this evening the Dark Mark was released into the sky in the forest near the camp site of the World Cup," said Crouch as he folded his hands over his front. "Where were you at this time?" I noticed that while he was looking at Gabriel when he spoke his eyes would wander towards me and Penelope standing at the base of the porch steps with Carrigan in front of us.

"At the camp site," Gabriel said easily. "I was in the battle with the Death Eaters who were terrorizing the Muggle family that owned the camp ground."

"Is there anyone who can confirm that?" Scrimgeour asked. I could see in his eyes that he did not like asking those questions. He was hesitant to accuse Gabriel, one of the finest and strongest Aurors in his department, of treachery.

"Me," I said. "I was with him moments before the mark went into the air. There was not enough time for him to go into the woods and set it off."

Crouch frowned very deeply as he looked at me. "Of course you would vouch for him," he retorted. "If it weren't for Rufus insisting he sent you to the camp site I'd be question you too Miss Coleman. And who is your friend here—?"

Scrimgeour cut him off quickly. "Thank you both," he said glancing at me and Gabriel. "I'm very sorry to bother you. Let's head out, Barty."

Gabriel nodded his head once and motioned for Penelope, Carrigan and I to pass him. We made our way pass the three men and entered the house quickly. Carrigan was giving me uneasy looks as she dropped her bag by the door and took off her jacket.

"Why would they think Gabriel and you were responsible?" she whispered because Crouch and Scrimgeour were still on the porch speaking to Gabriel.

I glanced at the door and tapped my right forearm. Carrigan followed my motion and nodded her head slowly, understanding that they were accusing Gabriel of still being a follower of my Father. I suppose they had to question anyone who had been previously accused of being a Death Eater; but Gabriel was guilty of such a crime. He had been a Death Eater despite the charges being dropped against him.

A few moments later Gabriel came into the house and closed the door tightly behind him. He ran his hand over his shaved head and sighed deeply. I went to him and touched his chest, looking up at him with concern.

"It's fine," he whispered.

I nodded. "Alright," I leaned against him as I turned and looked at Carrigan. "Time for bed I think."

She sighed with agreement and made her way for the staircase, bidding us all good night. Penelope stood in the living room with her arms crossed over her chest staring out the front window. She was frowning deeply as she looked at Scrimgeour and Crouch who were still standing there.

"They're still there," she whispered.

I approached her and looked out the window. "You're lucky they didn't arrest you."

"Well if Scrimgeour won't, who will?"

"Any Auror who knows you're a wanted criminal," I whispered. "Once they've arrested you you'll stand trial. Scrimgeour won't be able to make that paper work disappear."

Penelope nodded her head slowly. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Crouch is probably questioning why we didn't bring you in," Gabriel said.

I shook my head. "The only reason Scrimgeour knows what Penelope looks like is because he was read in on the details of our report. Only he, Dumbledore, you and I know what Penelope Talon looks like. Crouch can have his assumptions, but until he finds her file and the report I wrote he doesn't have any proof that _this_ is Penelope."

"You should change your name," Gabriel said. "For your safety and ours."

"Change my name?" Penelope questioned. "I've had many names over the years Gabriel and I've changed them when I found it necessary—"

"It's necessary now," Gabriel said quickly. "I won't have you staying in this house and putting my family in danger."

I frowned slightly. "Gabriel this is not your decision," I said. He turned and glared at me viciously. I ignored the hard edge of his grey eyes and turned to face Penelope. "Either you change your name and play the role as my long lost twin sister, or you stay in hiding which means no midnight battles with Death Eaters or you get out of my house."

Penelope's puffy red lips formed a perfect smile. "Alright," she nodded. "My name is Rebecca Coleman—"

"Has to be a C," I said raising my hands to stop her. "Every child born in my family has a name starting with the letter C."

"Don't you run out at some point?" Penelope said rolling her eyes. I shrugged with an innocent smile which caused Penelope to sigh as she started to pace in the sitting room. I glanced out the window to see that Scrimgeour and Crouch were no longer on the porch. "How about Connie?"

"Connie? Really?" Gabriel said with raised eyebrows.

I hit his shoulder and he laughed.

"Get out you big jerk," I said. Gabriel shook his head and bowed out of the room, heading upstairs to go lay down no doubt. I crossed my arms and watched him walk away. His eyes never left mine until he was out of sight on the stairs. I couldn't stop smiling when I looked at him—maybe because he couldn't stop smiling at me.

"So, are you two going to have some crazy sex when you go up stairs now that everyone is on the same page?" Penelope asked with a smirk. My smiling eyes turned sharply to a glare as I looked at her. I crossed my arms over my chest and put my weight on one of my hips.

"No," I said. "Would you pick a better name then Connie please?"

"I like Connie."

"My Mother would have never named her child Connie."

"Fine," Penelope sighed like an annoyed child. "Cassandra?"

I nodded. "It means she who entangles men…it suits you."

Penelope gave me a sarcastic smile before walking out of the sitting room and heading for the stairs. I smiled slightly and shook my head as she left. Silence surrounded me as I stretched and rubbed my neck feeling exhausted. Being up and fighting for the last couple of hours had wiped me out. I collapsed down on the couch just as a thumping sound came on the front porch.

"Of course," I muttered as I got up and opened the front door to see a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ sitting on my porch. I looked out into the distance as I stepped out into the morning sunlight to see an owl flying away from my house. I scooped up the paper and opened it to look at the front page. Not surprisingly there was a large picture of the smoky Dark Mark floating over the forest with the headline _SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP_. I opened the paper to read the entire article and was not surprised to find that it was also horribly written, blaming the Ministry for poor security and trying to cover up several murders that also occurred that evening. The article was written by Rita Skeeter who was very good at her job—that is, making people look bad and spreading horrible rumors. She was a lousy reporter, but a very good gossip columnist.

I dropped the paper down on the kitchen table and retrieved a glass from the cabinet over the sink. I filled it with water and took a sip as I walked past the table heading for the front of the house. I wanted desperately to lie down before going into the office. There was no doubt in my mind that I would be needed there; the place was probably in mayhem. As I passed the table another picture in the paper caught my eye. I stopped and looked at the picture more closely, dropping my glass. Shards of glass flew across the floor as the water spilled everywhere, splashing against my boots.

On the bottom part of the front page, underneath the article about the Dark Mark, was a picture of Carrigan on one knee with her arms thrown up in the air over her, holding a burning tent midair over her head. The title of the article was _3__RD__ GENERATION OF DARK MAGIC: ANOTHER DARK PRINCESS TO FEAR_. I looked at the caption below the picture and shuttered as my eyes took in the words.

_Pictured above: Carrigan Coleman, soon to be a third year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is the daughter of Cadence Coleman, or Kieran, making her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's granddaughter. _

My blood began to boil and fear surged my body. What was I supposed to do? I had always known that this day would come, but I suddenly felt unprepared for it. I shouldn't have been—if I believed my Father was about to make some sort of massive return to power then I should have been prepared for the persecution my daughter was about to face.

She had dealt with enough crap last year when people realized who she was: my daughter and that meant Sirius Black's daughter. At school she was already feared for her heritage; according to the wizarding world her Father was a notorious mass murderer and follower of Voldemort who just happened to be her Grandfather. Now of course, we knew that Sirius had been framed by Peter Pettigrew but there was no way of proving that. But the truth didn't always set you free, and in Carrigan's case it would only make her look crazy.

"What's the matter?"

I turned to see Gabriel behind me half dressed in plaid cotton pajama pants that were sitting low on his hips allowing me to see the waistband of his black boxers. Despite the anger that was pumping through my system I couldn't help but look Gabriel's sexy body over and hold my breath.

"Cadence?" he came to me, while he waved his hand and repaired the broken glass. The spilled water disappeared from the floor simply because he wished it to. Gabriel tilted my chin up and I sighed lightly.

"The paper," I whispered softly looking down at my hands where I was clutching the _Daily Prophet_. Gabriel took it from me slowly and looked over the story on Carrigan.

"We knew this would happen eventually," he whispered putting the paper down on the table. I frowned deeply and shook my head.

"It doesn't mean I can't get upset about it."

Gabriel touched my shoulders and smiled down at me with a calm expression. "We'll talk to her about it, prepare her for what she is about to endure."

"She's not safe," I shook my head with fear as I bit my bottom lip.

"No," Gabriel said honestly. "She isn't. But we've known that for a long time. We will take care of her, Cadence."

"What if my Father needs her?" I asked. "What if he needs her or my blood to return to power? He needed my blood to make himself stronger—"

"Let's worry about this after you've slept for a little."

"Gabriel," I said his name harshly. "If you start treating me like I'm injured, ill or delicate I'll beat the crap out of you. I'm pregnant, not impaired."

"You're exhausted," he said. "You've been up for hours and you just fought in a minor battle—something you haven't done in nearly thirteen years. And _you're_ pregnant, Cadence. That doesn't mean you're impaired or more delicate. It means you have another human being growing inside of you that you're responsible for. You have to take care of yourself to take care of the baby."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Gabriel had told me the same thing twelve years ago when I was pregnant with Carrigan. He knew me so well it scared me; Gabriel knew deep down that I was not enthused about having another child. I hadn't been happy about being pregnant with Carrigan. Yes, there were many factors that made the pregnancy with Carrigan difficult—but that didn't change the fact that I didn't want to have babies when my Father was in power. I got lucky with Carrigan, but now with this new child there was the risk that my Father would return to full power and I did not want to be responsible for a baby when Voldemort was running wild. A baby would hinder my ability to fight him and his followers; I was not the stay-at-home-mom type. I was not very much of the traditional mom type to begin with.

"You are an excellent mother," Gabriel said holding my cheeks. "And you will continue to be."

"Gabriel," I sighed pulling away from him. We still hadn't talked about the pregnancy and what it meant for our relationship status. "I love you, but I didn't want this."

"I know," he said. "It's the last thing I expected also."

"I'm freaking out a little."

"Me too," he agreed. "Cadence, I'm not a guy who commits himself to one woman; I'm not a family man, definitely not the father type. Hell, I was just getting used to the idea of being in an officially recognized adult relationship with you…and now you're pregnant. If you were any other woman I'd be out the door by now. But you're not any other woman to me and I'm not any other man to you." He came straight to me next to the counter and stroked my cheek as his lips hovered close to mine tempting me with the desire to kiss him. "I messed up with Jennifer, but I won't mess this up. I'm happy to have another chance at proving myself and I'm happy that we're going to have this chance together."

I appreciated his enthusiasm, but I looked up at him with scared green eyes.

"I'm scared too," he said. "How will this child affect our relationship as a Guardian and a student? What will this do to my relationship with Carrigan? What will this do to our relationship?" He sighed and leaned against the counter. "I'm scared too, Cadence."

His fingers glided over my flesh wiping away the cold tears that had started to run down from my eyes. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I reached up and squeezed my hand on his muscular arm as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"How are we going to do this?"

"We've done it before," he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and he engulfed me in his arms, holding me tightly against his chest. I kissed his bare flesh gently and glided my fingers down his rippling six pack. Gabriel broke away from me only long enough to sweep me up into his muscular arms, cradling me against his body. I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder feeling too exhausted from the events of the last couple of hours to argue with him.

When we arrived in the bedroom and crawled into bed together I lay staring at the ceiling with my eyes wide open. Gabriel lay next to me with his arm lying over my stomach. I glanced at him to see that his eyes were closed and he was sleeping.

"I'm not sleeping," he whispered. I smiled slightly and looked back to the ceiling. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm still worried about Carrigan," I replied.

"You always will be, you're her Mother," Gabriel said with his eyes still closed.

"Why wouldn't Voldemort want her?" I questioned, voicing my fears. "She's more powerful then I am; and probably could give Divinity a run for her money."

"He may want her by his side but until he returns we don't have to worry about that," Gabriel said. "I'm more worried about him wanting your blood to help him return."

"Why?"

"That blood bond he performed on you when you were sixteen is probably what has kept him alive, Cadence. If he wishes to return to full power he'll have to channel the magic you two share already through that bond."

"But Carrigan is the one who is connecting to him, not me," I whispered looking at Gabriel. His eyes were open now and they were staring at me with mild concern. He rolled onto his back and ran his hand over his head, sighing lightly.

"Yes," he whispered acknowledging my concern. "But the fact still remains that he bonded with you—not her. Carrigan is probably having those connections because she is so strong. She psychically picks up the connection before you do."

"So, it's like a radio wave or something?"

"That's a rather crude example, but yes I suppose."

I rolled onto my side and leaned on my elbow as I looked at Gabriel. "What happens when he realizes he's connecting to her?"

"He probably already knows of her existence," he replied. "Either Pettigrew told him or he'll read the paper today. But perhaps he'll use her to get to you or even Harry."

I frowned deeply. "She needs to be practicing Occlumency more. She'll be leaving for school soon."

"But perhaps she won't have these connections once she goes to school." I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "If the only reason she's having the connections is because she's picking them up before you're supposed to, once she's gone she won't pick them up. You'll have the connections to your Father."

I nodded understanding this logic. I laid my head down on his chest and clung to him, almost afraid that I would wake up and he'd be gone.

"I don't want him to return," I whispered.

"We always knew he would," Gabriel replied as he stroked my hair. "Imagine what he'll think when he figures out we're together?"

He laughed lightly and I clapped my hand to my head. I didn't want to think about how my Father would harass and tease me about Gabriel or Sirius. About how I still had both men I loved in my life because I had children with them…that I was a wonderful whore to manage that…I could hear his voice saying those things in my head and it created a hole in my stomach.

I didn't sleep, but I could feel Gabriel dozing off beneath me. The thought of my Father returning and how everything that was fine would suddenly change terrified me. Yes, I loved the battle, the adventure and the danger of my life before when he was in power, but now was different; now I was an adult who was responsible for a teenager and had a new born on the way. Things would be different now and the love I once had for adventure and danger, while I still craved it to some extent, well that love had also changed to fear. That fear justified why I didn't want to be married or have kids during the first war—it was a fear that Voldemort thrived on; he controlled people by making them afraid of having normal lives; families, friends, jobs. He made them afraid of losing everything they loved. Now I had more to lose…and the idea of losing it; Carrigan, Gabriel, the baby…well it was absolutely terrifying.


	8. Family Dinner

Later in the week, after a long discussion over lunch with Carrigan she and I went to Diagon Alley to buy her new school things. She had a list of books and new supplies that would be necessary for the school year. Somewhere along the way, she also talked me into buying her new robes and a food dish for Hector, her griffin, which Gabriel had bought her last summer before she left for school.

"Do you think Hector can come with me to school again?" Carrigan asked as we left the pet shop. I glanced at her to see that she had already prepared her face with begging midnight blue eyes and pouting lips. I laughed slightly.

"I would prefer it," I said as we walked down the cobblestone street. "Check you list please, make sure we have everything."

Carrigan fumbled with some of the packages in her hands as she looked for her book list. She read it silently as she glanced at the packages I was also holding to double check that we had everything she needed.

"Yes," she nodded this looks good. "Mom, do you think we could stop at that Muggle clothing shop I like? I need some sweaters."

"Do you think you can wait for Christmas to come?" I asked. Carrigan sighed and looked at me with the pleading eyes again. I gave her a nasty look, knowing full well I looked just like my Mother who had given me a similar look too many times to count. "Carrigan, I've bought you two new robes that aren't even for school. Besides, I have no Muggle money on me and I have to start saving for maternity clothes." I stuck my tongue out at the thought of wearing maternity clothes.

Carrigan frowned. "Alright," she said as we headed for the Leaky Caldron to take the fireplace back to the house. "Mom, when's the baby due?"

I sighed slightly. "About March, Carrigan."

"What are you going to name it?"

"I don't know."

"When will you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not for a couple of months."

"Well I think if it's a girl you should name her Cassidy," Carrigan said with a matter-a-fact tone. "I suppose Cassidy is a gender neutral name. But Carrigan and Cassidy sounds good."

"And that's the deciding factor?" I smirked. "If the name sounds good with yours?"

"Well it has to sound good with my name, and Coleman, of course," Carrigan looked at me quickly. "Or is it Quintin? Are you and Gabriel getting married?"

"No," I whispered. "I don't think so…"

"Well will the baby be a Quintin or a Coleman?"

"It will be both," I said.

"But Mom, names are important," Carrigan said quickly holding the door of the Leaky Caldron open for me with her foot. Once I was inside she let the door close and followed me into the pub. "Cassidy Quintin doesn't sound too bad…"

"Names are important," I agreed. "It's not something Gabriel and I have discussed yet."

"I guess you could call it Cassidy Quintin-Coleman," she said not really listening to what I was saying. "Or Cassidy Coleman-Quintin. Either way sounds nice."

"Well, I don't know how I feel about Cassidy," I said smirking at her. "It makes me thinking of birds…"

"What's wrong with birds?" Carrigan asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "Go wait by the fireplace, I'll be over in a moment."

She shrugged and wondered off to the fireplace at the center of the pub. I went to the bar to inform the owner that we were using the fireplace and he handed me a pouch of Floo Powder.

"Thank you," I said with a bow of my head. I made my way over to the fireplace where Carrigan was waiting and poured some of the powder into her palm. She threw it in the fire and stepped into the burst of green flames with her packages in hand. Once she was gone I followed only to appear in the back family room of my house. Carrigan was already in the kitchen, setting her packages on the table.

"Oh no," I said quickly. "Straight to your room with those packages. I don't want them lying around here until you go to pack."

Carrigan sighed and picked up the packages she had just set down then dragged her feet to the front of the house. I followed her and we made our way upstairs to her room. She unwrapped her books and threw them into her trunk immediately, but she left the new robes and cloaks wrapped in their paper.

"I'm going to go take Hector for a ride," she said as we left the bedroom. "He's been cooped up in that shed almost all summer."

"Well whose fault is that?" I questioned descending the stairs. Carrigan gave me a nasty look over her shoulder and then made a quick exit out the backdoor through the kitchen.

I stood at the counter in the kitchen and watched her trail across the field to the shed. She opened the doors and a giant griffin crawled out, stretching in the late afternoon sunlight. Carrigan patted his beck and stroked the feathers of his neck smoothly as he nuzzled against her. I bit my bottom lip and gripped the counter with anxiety as Hector lifted his front paw, bending his leg so it was a small stepping stool. Carrigan gripped his feathers and stepped onto his knee with one foot so she could easily mount him. Once she was comfortably nestled on his back, Hector spread his wings and flapped them strongly, taking off into the sun glazed skies.

"She'll be fine," a male voice whispered behind me. I took a deep breath of surprise as I turned to see Gabriel behind me. He was close to my body, leaning in and before another word could be said he stole a kiss from me.

"I'm sure she will, but I can't help worrying," I sighed as he pressed his body against mine. Gabriel smiled against my neck and then kissed my flesh, tickling my senses. I sighed with pleasure and ran my hands up and down his torso. "I didn't expect you to be home already."

"I left the office early," he shrugged taking a step away from me. When his body pulled away I felt all the warmth within me leave my body. I groaned with disappointment. It was just like Gabriel to get me all worked up with his passion and then pull away, leaving me hanging. I dropped my hands to my side as he went to the cupboard. He started to pull out pans and ingredients for dinner.

"Do you have the first off?" I asked.

Gabriel nodded his head as he began to cook the chicken he had pulled out of the refrigerator. I came up behind him as he faced the stove and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed between his shoulder blades, wishing desperately that he'd take his shirt off.

"I love that you cook," I said.

Gabriel laughed. "Well if I didn't, we'd all go hungry. Merlin knows you can't cook to save your life."

"Just another reason I'm your student."

"If you were a good student you'd learn to cook for yourself."

I laughed and pulled away from him. "I can cook…I just choose not to."

"You can cook oatmeal," Gabriel said looking at me over his shoulder. "And make sandwiches."

"That's all you need to survive," I shrugged while smiling. "Oatmeal, sandwiches and salads, sounds like a good diet to me."

"No wonder you're so skinny," Gabriel joked.

"Won't be for long," I whispered tapping my belly. Gabriel grabbed me suddenly and pulled me against his body, kissing me deeply. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth as his tongue played with mine. He pulled his lips away slowly then planted soft tender pecks on my lips before completely standing back from me. I looked at him shocked.

"What was that about?" I questioned tossing my mess brown locks over my shoulder. Gabriel's arms were still wrapped around me and his fingers were tracing up and down my back.

"I just like when you talk about the baby," he whispered.

"Oh," I smiled. "I wasn't really…"

"You were referring to it," he shrugged. "I never thought we'd be here, Cadence. I didn't think we'd end up like this."

"Me either," I said smiling. "Although I don't know why we're surprised—you've wanted to screw me since we met. Babies are often a product of screwing."

"Yes," he agreed. "I meant the unpredictable part about loving you."

I nodded. "I know…we both tried for a long time not to."

Gabriel looked at my dark green eyes with his smiling purple ones. Part of me hoped that the baby had color changing eyes like Gabriel's; I loved how they were always different. I don't know if it was the different light, or something mystical about Gabriel that made his eyes appear to be changing colors, but it was an amazing physical characteristic—although, Gabriel was really a collection of the very best physical characteristics; any woman would want to have his babies.

"What if something happens as a consequence of the pregnancy?" he whispered stroking my hair. "What if another student is removed from the path?"

"Who says you have another student?" I asked. "Usually Guardians have two or three. Me, Jennifer and Divinity—that's your three."

"Carrigan might be a student," Gabriel responded.

"Might," I said to reassure his worried eyes. "She might be…and this baby might bring consequences. For all we know Jennifer and Divinity were not meant to be your students. Maybe you're supposed to be a Guardian to my very damaged blood line."

The last statement brought a small smile to Gabriel's lips, but I could see that he was not completely comforted. "There are too many 'if' factors. I don't like it…"

"I don't either," I whispered pressing my body against his. "We just have to live our lives, Gabriel, and do our best."

He nodded and bent his head down, kissing me deeply as his fingers intertwined in my hair, tugging gently. His strong arms wrapped around me tightly and lifted me up, placing me on the counter top next to the stove. He pushed my knees apart and stood between my legs, still kissing me passionately with his hands rubbing my cheek and neck.

Usually Gabriel was the one who stayed calm and collected. In that moment I saw his weakness and I felt a pulse in my heart—I was what comforted him. He could tell me his fears, his problems, and I could provide comfort and logic. Never had I felt that way before; probably because I had never seen Gabriel weak. He was always strong, even as he was being tortured—he was strong. He was a man who yelled when he was scared, never cried, and hardly ever talked about his feelings. This was a different side to Gabriel that made me love him more, but just as quickly as it came I knew it would be gone again. As he kissed me, with passion and lust, I knew that the concerned man who was telling me his fears was gone—strong stoic Gabriel had returned and I could tell just by the way he kissed me. When he pulled away he had a sexy, animalistic look on his face; one that was full of lust and dirty sexual desire. I couldn't help but smirk at him as he stood back, looking me over, and rubbing his hands up and down my thighs.

"You know when the baby comes there won't be time for sex," I said.

"Has there ever really been time for sex?" Gabriel asked with a grin.

"No, I suppose not," I whispered with an innocent shrug. "I don't put out easily."

Gabriel laughed and leaned forward kissing me deeply. "You were worth the wait."

He pulled away completely after whispering in my ear and side stepped to the stove where his chicken was becoming well cooked. I sighed and leaned back against the cabinets, sitting next to the stove and watching him cook. The way he moved around the kitchen was masterful, even graceful. Everyway he moved, with everything he did was graceful. I remembered what it felt like to be fifteen and pressed under his hard muscular body as we trained in his sand pit of a basement. The way he moved then made me shiver, just like the way he moved now. I think it was his well defined muscles flexing as they moved that made him look so graceful and sexy.

"If we have a son," I said abruptly. "I hope he's sexy like you—but he can't be a ladies man. We have to raise him right so that he's respectful towards women."

"Am I not?" Gabriel asked as he flipped the chicken in his pan. He cut up a lemon quickly and dropped it into the pan, causing it to sizzle loudly.

"You're the worst kind of man, Gabriel," I said with a beaming smile. "You're a womanizer who is impossible to say no to."

Gabriel laughed loudly and shook his head. "If I recall you've been telling me no for almost twenty years now."

"Gabriel!" I said scandalized. "I am only thirty three…it's only been eighteen years of no."

"Oh, excuse me," he said kissing me again. I caught his collar before he could pull away and kissed him more. He smiled against my lips and touched my hips. His right hand moved up my body and came to rest on my stomach, just over my belly button. I stopped kissing him for a moment and looked him in the eye.

"Carrigan wants us to name the baby Cassidy," I said softly. "Whether it's a boy or girl."

Gabriel shook his head and gave me an uneasy frown. "I don't know how I feel about Cassidy."

"Me either," I smiled. This made him smile and he kissed me again. Before I could tempt him by kissing his neck he pulled away and went back to cooking. I sighed and looked at him, to see him giving me a charming smile.

"Scrimgeour called me into his office today," he said. This caught my attention, causing me to sit up straight.

"Yes, what did he want?"

"To inform me that I was being reassigned," Gabriel smiled at me for a second before turning his back to get a dish out of the cupboard. He started to chop some lettuce and throw it into the bowl to make a salad. "I'm being put back in the field next week."

"That's wonderful news!" I said.

"Yes, I had my final session with Lotus McGivney today and she had determined that my memory is fully intact and I'm well enough to return to the field."

"Who would have thought it would take them all summer to clear you," I said.

"I think Scrimgeour was waiting for you to come back," Gabriel said cutting up some tomatoes and cucumbers. "Since we're going to be partners again."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Well if something were to happen where I lost my memory you know me well enough to know how to handle the situation," Gabriel shrugged. "They wouldn't assign me a new partner who has no idea what they're getting into."

"But you don't think you'll have black outs anymore, do you? You hardly had them when the Healers warned us," I said concerned. Gabriel shook his head.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," he said. "I haven't had one since before you left and I haven't heard from Divinity since I left the hospital."

I nodded as I bit my bottom lip. "She is definitely one of your students."

"Not anymore," Gabriel shook his head. "I lost her."

"Is there anyway for her to come back?" I questioned.

Gabriel looked at me with sad eyes. "We've discussed this many times, Cadence. Haiden is gone. Divinity is all that remains."

I frowned deeply. Divinity was the daughter of my half-brother, Braven Drake. She was my niece. Braven and I had the same father, making Voldemort Divinity's grandfather. When she was born, her name was Haiden Drake, but she was kidnapped by a Death Eater family when she was about two and raised as Divinity Jasper. She had been kidnapped in hopes that she would be as powerful as me and her Father, but with Voldemort's direct dark magic influence. He used her to ensure that his blood line would survive forever—he performed experimental spells and potions on Divinity to test for survival in the search of eternal life. In the process, Divinity's ability to age was altered; truly she was nineteen now, but she appeared to be thirteen.

Divinity was a magical Seer, like her Father and Mother. I didn't know much about Divinity's Mother, but from my understanding she was a mystical being who was neither alive nor dead, she just was. Divinity was the same; she was beyond this world, as Gabriel and Dumbledore described it. Gabriel once said that Divinity was mostly made of magic, very little of her was human. I was a little skeptical to believe such things, but there were things I had seen and felt Divinity do that puzzled me beyond all belief.

"But Divinity isn't necessarily evil," I said after thinking for a few moments. "Even if she is not Haiden, she can still make the decision to be evil or good. She has free choice."

"And if she came to you tomorrow saying she realized the wrong of her ways and wanted to help us, would you believe her?"

I hesitated. Everything in my body told me I should never trust Divinity Jasper—she was raised in Dark Magic and was beyond any power I understood. There was no telling what her intentions were when ever she did or said something. But at the same time, I still wished to save her because despite no longer being Haiden, she was still my niece—she was still a loved one who was left behind and I didn't like that at all. I always had hope that she'd turn sides.

"No," I finally said as the back door opened and Carrigan came dashing in.

"Gabriel!" she said excitedly. She came to him and threw her arms around his center, hugging him tightly from behind. He patted her small arms that were wrapped around him then continued cooking.

"Why are you always so excited to see him and not me?" I questioned.

"I see you all the time," she shrugged releasing Gabriel and came to me. She hugged me tightly as I sat on the counter. "But I love you more Mom."

"Ouch," Gabriel said turning with the bowl of salad in his hands.

"Well I did give her life," I shrugged with Carrigan still in my arms and my chin resting on her head. Carrigan smiled at Gabriel from my arms and shrugged innocently. Gabriel shook his head as he walked to the table, setting the salad down on it.

"You two are too similar," he said coming back to us. "Carri, will you set the table for dinner, please?"

"Sure," she said pulling out of my arms and crossing the kitchen to pull out some dishes. "Is Penelope here?"

"No," I said. "She said she had to take a trip, she wouldn't be back for awhile."

Gabriel looked at me with raised eyebrows as I hopped off the counter.

"I'm sure it's fine, Gabriel," I said softly. Gabriel didn't look relaxed by my comment at all. I could see in his eyes that this unexpected trip was just a reason why we shouldn't trust Penelope. Where was she going? What was she doing? Who was she meeting? I frowned deeply at him and pinched his elbow, causing him to retaliate by pinching my side. I cried out with a loud laugh and batted at his hand. Carrigan looked up from the table and came over, stepping between us.

"Back to your corners," she joked.

Gabriel smirked and grabbed her, tossing her twelve year old body over his shoulder and then proceeded to pinch me playfully. I made to punch his shoulder, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me straight against him. He wrapped his arm around me and leaned down kissing my lips gently as Carrigan continued to struggle over his shoulder. Suddenly, Gabriel jerked away from my body laughing. I stepped back into the counter and was surprised to see Carrigan tickling Gabriel's side as she hung over his shoulder. He released her and she dropped to the ground, landing like a cat on her feet. She stood up straight and made for Gabriel, ready to keep tickling him.

"Oh no you don't," Gabriel said grabbing her wrist and twisting her arms over her head so her back was pressed against his chest and their arms were crossed. "It's time for dinner."

Carrigan sighed as she wiggled in Gabriel's arms, determined to get out of the grasp. "Let me get out on my own!" she insisted.

I smirked as I watched my beautiful daughter try to twist and turn in Gabriel's strong arms. She made to duck down, which was one of her predictable moves, but Gabriel squeezed her body back against his, trapping her more tightly. Carrigan coughed as the breath was knocked over her and looked up at Gabriel.

"How do I get out?" she questioned.

"Now you want help?"

"Yes!" she said with annoyance. "Every time I move you tighten your grip."

I approached them slowly and smiled at Gabriel. He smirked at me, but nodded, acknowledging that I was going to help Carrigan.

"You see how he's holding your wrist?" I asked touching her hand and pointing at Gabriel's hand. Carrigan nodded as she watched where I was pointing. "And the way his arm is over yours?"

"Yes," she said with another nod.

"If you thrust your hand straight up his arm with follow," I said holding her hand and pulling it up. "Make sure you have a fist."

Carrigan nodded and watched as I guided her hand to Gabriel's chin.

"Once you've socked me," he said dropping his head back, pretending that Carrigan had punched in him the chin. "My head will fall back and I release you in shock, giving you the opportunity to break free and strike me."

Carrigan broke free of Gabriel's arms and turned facing him. She lifted her arms in defense with balled up fist.

"Alright," she said with a nod. Gabriel stood up straight and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into the same body lock as before. Carrigan didn't stand a chance. He had her locked between his arms and chest before she could even try to fight him off. When she tried to sock him in the chin like we had just showed her, he pulled down, preventing her from thrusting up. "This is bull—"

"Swearing won't get you out of the arm lock," I said quickly with a smirk. Carrigan glared at me and as she did I could see in her eyes that she was frustrated. She stomped her foot down on Gabriel's, forcefully pulled her hands down out of his grasp then grabbed his elbows and pushed his arms up over her head. She then elbowed him in the stomach, stepped away and turned about to kick him over the head but he grabbed her ankle and squeezed, stopping it in the air. Carrigan squeezed her stomach muscles to maintain her center and held her balance.

"Good job," he said congratulating her. He released her leg and went to the stove. "It's time for dinner."

Carrigan sighed and stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips. "I hate it when you do that."

"What?" Gabriel asked as he served the chicken onto a plate.

"You're a tease," I said taking the plate of chicken from him and going to the table. Carrigan gave him an all knowing look and then turned on her heel and followed me to the dinner table. We sat down as Gabriel remained by the stove, glancing at us with suspicion as he turned off the stove and cleaned up the food he didn't use. Carrigan giggled as I served her some food. Gabriel came over to the table and as he passed me his hand glided across my back. He paused for a moment and kissed the side of my neck, then sat down next to me.

"I love you both," Gabriel said once he had sat down. He said it quietly, as if he was afraid of us hearing him. I smiled and took his hand, squeezing it.

"We love you too," I said.

"Sometimes," Carrigan said with a giggle.


	9. Breakfast On September the First

On September the first Gabriel and I were sitting at the kitchen table having an early breakfast before Carrigan even got up to get ready for her trip back to Hogwarts. Gabriel was reading the _Daily Prophet_ and I was finishing up some paper work I had brought home with me from the office. The silence was peaceful; just sitting with Gabriel, sharing the silence and breakfast was a treasured thing—especially since quiet was not something we often had in our lives.

I dipped my quill gently into an ink bottle as a popping could be heard coming from the fireplace. Suddenly, flames erupted in the grate of the kitchen fireplace, startling me. I jerked my hand holding the quill back and spilled my bottle of ink. I stood up from my chair quickly to avoid the spilling purple ink from landing on my lap.

"Dammit," I cursed loudly as I looked at the fireplace. "Arthur!"

Arthur Weasley's head was floating in my fireplace with the flames dancing around his face. I sighed slightly and dropped my hands to my sides as Gabriel quickly cleaned up the mess of my spilled ink.

"Sorry to pop in like this, Cadence," Arthur said with a frown. "I need you or Gabriel to come with me to Mad-Eye's place. He had a disturbance last night and the Muggle please-men were called."

"Please-men?" Gabriel questioned looking up. "Oh, police men. Yes."

I sighed deeply with disappointed and looked at Gabriel with torn eyes.

"I'll go," he said. "You need to take Carrigan to the station."

"Alright," I nodded as I ran my hand through my messy hair.

"Shall I meet you at Moody's?" Gabriel asked looking at Arthur in the fireplace.

"Yes, please," Arthur nodded his head quickly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He insists that someone tried to break in last night," Arthur said quickly. "But his dustbins attacked the intruder and caused such a ruckus that the Muggles next door called the please-men. I've been called to the scene, but I wished one of you to come with me in case Moody needs talking down."

"Can you get him off with a minor charge? Did he use his wand on the intruder or the dustbins?" I questioned.

"I'm going to do my best," Arthur nodded. "He's starting at Hogwarts today, so we have to get moving."

"Alright," Gabriel nodded. "I'll be along shortly. Don't wait for me."

Arthur bowed his head. "Thanks very much. Sorry again to startle you, Cadence." I waved to Arthur, muttering that it was alright, and then his head disappeared from the fireplace with a soft pop. The fire burned out quickly after he had gone, leaving the grate completely empty as it had been before.

I frowned deeply as I looked at Gabriel who was folding the news paper back together. He set it on the table and snapped his fingers. A cloak appeared on the chair next to him and he pulled it on quickly.

"You'll be fine," he said coming to me and touching my elbows. "It's just to Kings Cross."

"I know. I'm not worried about the trip," I sighed. "Carrigan is going to be disappointed."

"I'll go say good bye to her now," he said kissing my cheek quickly. I remained in the kitchen as he pulled away and walked out, making his way upstairs. I took my seat again and finished writing my report. When Gabriel returned to the kitchen, Carrigan was behind him still in her pajama shorts and tee shirt. She yawned as she entered the room and sighed with sleepiness.

"I'll be going then," Gabriel said. He pulled Carrigan into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Have a good term, young lady."

"I will," Carrigan said in his arms. Her small arms were wrapped around his shoulders and she was standing on his toes to embrace him. Gabriel pulled away from her, pinched her cheek affectionately, and then turned to me. He leaned over me as I sat at the table and kissed me deeply on the lips. His mouth wandered to my ears where he kissed gently and whispered that he loved me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I know."

"Be safe," he advised one last time to Carrigan who nodded; without another word he Disapparated from the kitchen. I sighed and looked up at Carrigan as I leaned my head onto my hand with my elbow resting on the table.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I asked.

She nodded and took a seat at the table as I stood up heading to the counter to make her some toast and oatmeal. I looked at her as I worked around the kitchen, she looked half asleep as she leaned back in the kitchen chair.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked.

"I finished packing last night," she shrugged. "Stayed up late doing it."

"It's not because you couldn't sleep?" I asked wisely. Carrigan looked at me with guilty eyes and nodded her head slowly. I raised my eyebrows and made to penetrate her mind with Legilimency, I was pleased to find that she was blocking me with Occlumency. "Good girl," I nodded.

Carrigan smirked then folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them.

"I'm a little worried about people's reaction to the news paper," she finally said. I glanced at her from the kitchen counter where I stood. Her eyes were closed tightly and she appeared to be sleeping.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well that Skeeter woman is making me out to be a dark witch—like we're both followers of Grandfather. I imagine the harassment from last year will be a dream compared to what might happen now. What happens if she writes another article about me?" Carrigan's midnight blue eyes opened when she asked the question. I finished making her breakfast and walked to the table with it, setting it in front of her as she sat up. I sighed as I took the seat next to her.

"She probably will," I said very carefully. "Especially if you give her reason to. I'm sure she's going to be at Hogwarts a great deal over the year because of the tournament—which you're not to speak of, Carrigan."

"I know," she nodded quickly. "How could I give her reason to write about me?"

"Using your powers in public," I shrugged. "Causing fights—"

"You don't want me to defend myself?"

"That's not what I said," I said sternly. Carrigan frowned and nodded her head. "I'm simply saying that you have to be careful with your powers, Carrigan. What happened at the World Cup was amazing—I didn't know you were capable of such things and _you did the right thing_. No one knew there was a photographer there who managed to get the picture. I want you to continue to do the right things and to practice, just always be aware of your surroundings."

Carrigan nodded her head and continued to eat slowly. "I don't know how it happened," she whispered softly. I blinked and looked at her, confused for a moment.

"How what happened?"

"I've never controlled something like that before," Carrigan shook her head as she looked at me with fear in her eyes. "And I didn't think twice about it—I just stopped it. I wanted it to stop and it did. When it forced down on me I had to concentrate more, but to stop it…well it was just instinct."

I couldn't help but smile as she looked at me with shimmering fear in her very young eyes. I took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I know how you feel."

"Do you?" Carrigan asked very softly. This question caused me to frown and sit back in my chair. "Gabriel always makes it sound like you didn't want your power and you never fully embraced it. That is why you're still his student and he's still your Guardian. Your emotional bond to Gabriel is what prevented you from embracing your full potential. If you had embraced it you would have been able to escape all those times you were kidnapped. He always had to come and save you. If you had completed your training, if you had embraced your power you wouldn't have needed him—I think that scared the hell out of you."

"Carrigan," I said slowly so I wouldn't yell. I was offended by what she was saying to me, implying that I was weak and dependent—on Gabriel of all people. When did loving someone becoming dependent? And when did that become an unhealthy dependency?

"I didn't embrace my power for many reasons," I said looking her straight in the eye. "I was scared of it. I was scared of what I could become if I used the powers I inherited from Voldemort. The only person who understood my power was Gabriel and it hurt too much to be near him; it hurt everyone around me; myself, Gabriel and your Father. Sirius didn't understand my fear or the pain I was in. And Professor Dumbledore kept things from me about the magnitude of my power. You're right I didn't fully embrace it—but I don't think it was because of Gabriel. I don't think my love for him has made me so dependent that I've purposely stopped investing in my gift so I won't lose him."

Carrigan nodded her head slowly as she took in my words. She could tell that she had offended me, which was fine, she was entitled to her opinion; and honestly she was probably a little bit right, otherwise I wouldn't be so offended.

"Yes, I think that loving Gabriel has also prevented me from fulfilling my potential, but until you've been held captive I don't think you can judge how I got out of those situation," I said standing up. "Are you done with breakfast?"

"Yes," she nodded. I picked up her plate and took it to the sink, where I started to wash it along with the other dirty dishes. Before she left the kitchen, Carrigan paused at the entrance of the hall, and called to me. I looked up at her, she was frowning deeply. "I didn't mean to upset you, Mom," she said. "I know that you and Gabriel love each other a great deal. I'm sorry I implied that you only love him because you're afraid of being without anyone."

I looked at her with a frank smile. "I'm not afraid of being alone, Carrigan. I'm stuck with you until I die."

We both grinned and Carrigan nodded. "I'm going to get dressed to leave."

"Alright," I said turning back to the dishes.

She changed into tight blue jeans, a red sweater and black flat boots that went over her pants to the middle of her shin. She was ready to go by ten, and after heading into the backyard and telling Hector to fly to Hogwarts, we departed for Kings Cross Station. It was gloomy weather and raining outside, making the trip rather depressing. We arrived on the platform just as the Hogwarts Express blew its final warning whistle.

"Better hurry!" called Molly Weasley as Carrigan and I approached. I helped her heave her heavy trunk onto the train. Harry had just boarded the train before her and extended his hand to her. Carrigan almost took it, but stopped and turned to me, throwing her arms around my neck to embrace me tightly. I clung to her and kissed her head.

"Have a good term," I said in her ear as the train started to moan, its engines ready to go. Carrigan pulled out of my arms.

"We're strong girls," she said with a beaming smile.

"The strongest!" I nodded as she pulled away and grabbed hold of Harry's extended hand. He pulled her up onto the train as it began to move out of the station. She waved to me from the open door of the train car until the Hogwarts Express turned the corner out of the station. I sighed deeply and bit my bottom lip, looking at Molly.

"It never gets easier, does it?" I asked.

"Seeing them off?" she said. "No, and I've done it for seven children."

I sighed and nodded. The discussion Carrigan and I had before we left was burning in my mind. I was thankful that we made up before she left. It would have been very difficult to see her go if we were fighting about my inability to save myself when I was being held captive; and my lack of interest in my powers. I was a proud person, and I had always taken pride in being a strong woman who didn't need a man to defend me. Carrigan had called me out on my weaknesses that morning, which had hurt, but perhaps it was necessary. She made me realize that despite everything I valued, everything I was proud of, I was still dependent on men. I loved Gabriel with all that I was, but I was dependent on him as his student. I always would be because I constantly needed to learn. I would never reach my full potential with my power because I didn't want to. Carrigan was capable of so much more then me, and I knew that she would do more then I ever would.

I bid good bye to Molly and her two sons, Bill and Charlie, then made my way back into London, heading for the Ministry of Magic. Despite taking the last month of the summer off, since the World Cup, the Ministry had been in complete Bedlam and my presents at work had been requested by the Minister himself. There was a great amount of fear streaming through the public (with no thanks to Rita Skeeter) that had to be managed. There was also fear within the Ministry that perhaps the Triwizard Tournament should be cancelled, despite not being officially announced yet. I was one of those people.

I returned to England from looking for Pettigrew because I thought he was back in the country with my Father. I also thought that my Father would use the World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament to his advantage. I felt that the tournament was just a way for him, or Pettigrew, to get close to Hogwarts. It made me nervous to think that my Father could be lurking in the shadows of England somewhere, but I wasn't going to try and hide it from anyone. Voldemort was bond to me by magic and blood. If he were dead I would know it. I would feel it…and when he returned, I was sure that I would know and feel that too.


	10. From Carrigan

_ Dear Mom, _

_The first week of classes has been interesting to say the least. Dumbledore called me to his office following the welcome feast and gave me my schedule personally. He wanted to speak to me about my year; he thinks I should just become a third year student, despite my age. His point was that I was already taking third year courses and spending all of my time with the third years. He said he had spoken to you about it previously and you had agreed. I was just surprised you didn't tell me before hand. Anyways, all of my belongings were moved to the third year dormitory. My bed is right next to Ginny's now. It's nice to be closer to her. Last year when people looked at me like I had an infectious disease I would go into my dormitory and be alone…at least now if that happens I can come up here and hide with Ginny. _

_This year I'm starting Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. I'm not really excited about either of them. Hagrid is an excellent grounds keeper, and he loves the animals he takes care of, but some of the things we study in class are really dangerous—and honestly, besides Hector, I have no interest in magical creatures. Every time I come down for class by Hagrid's hut Hector gets excited and thinks I'm coming to visit him. I usually say hello before I have to go back up to the castle, but I feel bad. He looks so sad when I'm walking away. I'm going to see him as soon as I send you this letter. _

_Divination seems like a joke, Mom. At least Professor Trelawney makes it appear as such. The subject however I feel could hold some real grounds because I have after all had psychic connections to Grandfather…and isn't Divinity a seer? I'd like to see Trelawney's reaction when Divinity sits down in her classroom. We don't have Divination with the Slytherins, but I'm sure that'd be fairly entertaining, especially since when I entered the room Trelawney looked at me with great fear. She told me that a great dangerous power lay deep within me and if I wasn't careful that power could destroy me and everything I love. Sounds a bit like what you were talking about the morning I left. Dumbledore really thought that your powers were strong enough to destroy you? Do you think they're capable of destroying me to? By not practicing are you raising your chances of losing control of your magic? _

_Dumbledore asked me how often I intended on training. He knows that Gabriel had me training daily. I told him I wasn't sure. I wanted to focus on school work, so I would probably train on the weekends when I have free time. Gabriel left a note in my trunk that says I should be doing strength exercises every morning before breakfast, running 2 miles at least twice a week, and practicing Occlumency every night before bed. On the note he says every thing else is low priority and I should practice it when I have time, but not at the expense of my school work. I suppose Gabriel's demands are reasonable and I do enjoy working out, so it shouldn't be too much trouble to keep up with everything. But I'd like to work on my conjuring. I still can only conjure silverware. That's crap. I want to be better. _

_Professor Moody is a very interesting character, Mom. He told me that you're responsible for him losing part of his nose—he had to save your butt and the Death Eater got his nose out of it. Is that true? He seems to think very highly of you and Gabriel and said I was lucky to have you as a Mom and Gabriel as a trainer. He said that Gabriel was the most sought after Dark Wizard trainer when he worked for Voldemort. Is that true? Is that why he was ordered to kidnap you when you first came to England? After class and the exercises we went through with defensive spells, Moody told me I was the best he'd seen of my age group. I didn't tell him I'm actually younger then my entire class, but still! I thought that was pretty cool! I do miss Remus here though, Mom. He was an excellent teacher. Have you heard from him recently? _

_I am excited for the foreign students to come in October for the Triwizard Tournament. New faces at Hogwarts would be nice—and hopefully these students won't know who I am or my heritage. I'd like it if people would stop looking at me as if I'm dangerous, like a bomb that's going to explode at any moment. Ginny is brave for standing by me. That's what makes her such a good friend. Harry's been good too. He's been asking if I've heard from Dad at all. I told him about how Dad and I fought so I didn't think I'd be hearing form him anytime soon. Harry told me that if he had the chance to argue with his Father he'd apologize and make it right. Life is too short to let stupid arguments divide us from the ones we love…because of that I'm thinking of writing to Father and apologizing. Do you think that's a good idea? I was harsh…but if you two have forgiven each other, why can't I? The only reason I was mad at him was because he was jumping all over you, blaming you for things he didn't understand, and being jealous of Gabriel. Do you think he's still jealous of Gabriel? Do you think he feels as if Gabriel has replaced him? How do I make our relationship better when what we have already is so weak? Why can't I have two Fathers, if Dad is willing to get to know me better? I'm just really confused and not sure how I feel about him. I don't want to forgive him for the things he's done, for being a jerk…but at the same time I don't want to hate him forever…_

_I'll worry more about that tomorrow. Anyways, Mom, I think I've said all I wanted to. I'm going to go visit Hector and then do the homework that is starting to pile up on me. It's amazing that it's only the first week of term and I have a stack of homework mountain high. _

_I love you! Say hello to Gabriel for me! _

_ Love, _

_ Carrigan. _

_PS. I have included a permission slip for Hogsmeade in the letter. Now that I'm officially a third year I'm allowed to attend the Hogsmeade weekends if you'll allow me. Thanks very much!_


	11. Unexpected House Guest

Carrigan's permission slip for weekend visits to Hogsmeade lay uselessly on top of my desk next to a mountain of paper work that was doing itself with an enchanted quill fluttering over it. Next to the permission slip was her letter which I had not responded to despite receiving it nearly two weeks ago. There were many things that I had been concerning myself with since she left for school, and the last thing on my mind was the fact that Dumbledore wished to promote her to third year class standing. He had discussed it briefly with me over the summer holiday through exchanged letters while I was traveling in Europe. We had never talked about it face to face which is why I had never mentioned it to Carrigan. I was actually surprised to find out that he had promoted her. I thought most of his concern lay in her reputation as the year progressed. Dumbledore was under no illusion like the Ministry. He believed, like Gabriel and me, that my Father would return to power; when he did, Carrigan's reputation would no doubt take a turn for the worst (if it hadn't already thanks to Rita Skeeter) and she would need her best friend, Ginny Weasley, who was already a third year.

I stood by the bookshelf of my study reading over an ancient text I had found on blood bonds and curses. The desk, with Carrigan's letter and permission slip on it, seemed so far away. I was researching how the magic of blood bonds passed down through generations; searching for an answer that would explain Carrigan's connections to Voldemort and hopefully provide insight into his plans to return to full strength. It was this research that had distracted me from replying to Carrigan's letter. As I stood by the bookshelf reading about vampiric blood bonds I tapped my fingertips against my lips anxiously. I sighed suddenly and slammed the book shut then threw it against the wall. It was no use…no one seemed to have answers for the questions I had, not even Dumbledore. He only had theories.

I began to pace back and forth in my study as I thought. Around me, various items began to levitate into the air; books, burning candles, small tables and even my desk chair were floating aimlessly in the air surrounding me as my frustration reverberated through the room. My aggressive and anxious energy charged the items in the room causing them to defy gravity. I hardly noticed as I continued to pace, never running into any of the objects. Like magnets with the same poles the objects repelled away from me.

It was the end of September by now; nearly three weeks after Carrigan had left for Hogwarts. She had not written to me about anymore visions, dreams or connections to Voldemort and his feelings. She had however discussed in depth in one of her letters how Professor Trelawney was taking a keen interest in her. The old professor seemed to think that Carrigan had the Eye within her, that is, the capability to See the future. I wasn't sure how far from the truth this could be considering that her cousin Divinity and Uncle Braven were Seers. The Seeing blood may have been on Braven's Mother's side, in which Carrigan would not be a carrier of the gene because Braven and I were half siblings by Voldemort.

"Cadence?" said a voice, calling my name. I turned to Penelope Talon standing in the door frame of my study. She had returned from her trip a week previous; I still had no idea where she had gone, who she had seen, or what she had done. It didn't sit well with Gabriel that she had come back to the house as if she lived there. I tried to reason with him that she was obviously invested in fighting against my Father this time, when he returned.

Her hair was pin straight today and framing her face perfectly. Her high cheek bones were complimented by a light layer of pink blush and her ruby red lips glistened in the flickering candle light that filled the room. She was wearing blue jeans and a white button up shirt. In her hands, she held a plate of food, which surprised me.

"You said you'd come down for dinner an hour ago," she said as she entered the study. She moved slowly ducking down under a floating chain of books like it was an asteroid belt protecting me from harm. Her eyebrows rose high with curiosity as she studied the many items levitating around the room just because of my frustration. She set the food on the desk as I thanked her. "Why are you throwing books around? And why is half of the room floating?"

"I'm just frustrated," I said coming to the desk where she was leaning. I picked up the sandwich that was on the plate and began to eat it slowly. "I'm trying to figure out how my Father could return to full power with the blood bond he performed on me. He also tried to connect our souls and there is not much research on the curse he used for that." I started to pace back and forth again with the sandwich in my hand as I thought out loud to Penelope. "He was only weakened when he tried to kill Harry—"

"How did Harry survive?" Penelope interrupted. When I glanced at her I saw that she was snatching the plate of sandwiches she had brought up out of the air. As she held onto the plate tightly the extra sandwiches began to float up off of it. She sighed with frustration and released the plate, giving up completely. The plate floated up harmlessly, following the mid-air sandwiches.

"I don't know," I whispered sadly as I shook my head. "Dumbledore has his theories. He seems to think that Lily's sacrifice to save her son is what saved him. The magical bond of love saved Harry and nearly killed Voldemort."

Penelope nodded her head slowly as she thought this idea over. "Alright, so he's weak—he's not dead?"

"No," I shook my head. "The reason he performed the curse on me and connected to me via blood bond is to survive. The one thing Voldemort is obsessed with is the ability to live forever. He stole the Sorcerer's Stone three years ago, and two years ago he used Ginny Weasley to reincarnate himself from an old cursed journal he had."

"How'd he manage that?"

I sighed slightly because the history lesson on my Father could be given to Penelope at another time. I was more worried about working out how he'd return and how that might affect Carrigan. Despite my best efforts to control my frustration the objects in the air began to whiz around faster, rotating around the room as if it were a giant whirl pool.

"Part of his soul was in the journal, I guess," I said as I threw my hair out of my face. "I'm not really sure. You'd have to ask Dumbledore. The point is he wants to do more then survive. He wants to be so powerful that he cheats death and never dies. He wishes to be immortal. There has to be some sort of ritual that brings him back to full power, returns him from his weakened state."

"That's what you're looking for?" Penelope asked cautiously. She could tell that I was growing annoyed with her. She ducked down as a lamp came soaring towards her. The objects were all starting to circle the room; following the invisible path my energy was laying out for them.

"Yes," I nodded. "If I know what he's going to do, then I can figure out how to stop him. It will be easier to stop him now, while he's still weak."

"Why haven't you been hunting him down?" Penelope asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I went straight into hiding after he disappeared," I whispered sadly. "And I had no idea where to look…"

My voice faded sadly because her comment made me feel guilty. She was right though. Why hadn't I been hunting him down during the last thirteen years when I knew he was weak and vulnerable? I had no answer for her, because in the deepest part of my body I felt that I should have been; again, I had let down Harry and Lily Potter. I had promised her I would protect him. I didn't take him in after his parents died and I wasn't hunting down their murderer when I knew he was weak.

I sighed loudly and ran my hand through my hair, trying very hard to stay focused on something positive. Suddenly, as if someone had flipped a gravity switch, all of the floating objects in the room fell to the floor. The candles that had been burn extinguished, books fluttered open and slapped the floor, and lamps shattered into little pieces. I ignored the mess my energy had made as I stood straight in the room; my arms crossed over my chest, fingers pressed to my lips as my eyes stared out as if desperately looking for the wall before me to tell me an answer. Feeling guilty and dwelling on what I should have done before wasn't going to solve my problems now. I was here now—that's what mattered. I was hunting Voldemort now. I picked up the disheveled books around the room and put them back on the shelf as Penelope walked out of the study without another word. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I leaned against the shelf. After a few moments of silence and deep breathing to maintain my composure, I looked up at the shelf and pulled off another book.

Just as I opened the book there was a loud crashing from downstairs. I turned to the study door as the ruckus continued; discomfort rose up within me and I dropped the book, dashing for the door. I flew down the hall to the stairs as a man's voice could be heard yelling from somewhere downstairs.

"Cadence!" yelled the male voice I recognized vaguely. "Cadence, stop it!"

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw that the living room was destroyed. The furniture was knocked over, and the grandfather clock that stood in the corner was smashed on the floor next to the cracked coffee table. I made my way down the hall towards the kitchen as Penelope retreated into it from the dinning room.

"What is going on?" I questioned pulling my wand and making a curved knife appear in my hand.

"Your ex came to visit," Penelope retorted sharply as she looked at the knife in my hand. "Can I get one of those?"

I blinked for a moment and then remembered that Penelope could not conjure things like Gabriel and I could. She also thought that Sirius Black was a psycho mass murderer. She didn't know the entire story about Peter Pettigrew's survival when she was hunting for him in Europe. She didn't realize he was supposed to be dead. Years of being cut off from the world would do that to you. Penelope had yet to explain to me how she had discovered Peter Pettigrew and his relationship to Voldemort. For a short moment, as I stood next to her in my own kitchen my mind flashed with distrust.

"No," I said softly as I looked to the dinning room entrance. Sirius Black was standing in the door frame of the kitchen, stepping in very slowly. I dropped my wand knife to my side as Penelope gave me a very dirty look. I sighed slightly and lifted my wand back up, keeping it pointed at Sirius.

The man walking towards me looked dirty, well tanned, a little thin, but still handsome. Sirius' midnight blue eyes were gleaming at me as he approached while raising his hands up in the air slowly to show that he was not armed. Once he took in my appearance his eyes began to look back and forth between Penelope and me, confusion rising. His hair was long and his face was covered with a fully grown beard. He was wearing dirty jeans, a black tee shirt, and an old worn black cloak. I was surprised by how tan he was—he had to have been in the tropics for the last couple of months.

"What did I give you for Christmas during our seventh year?" I asked as Sirius came to a halt in front of Penelope and me next to the kitchen table.

"This," he said moving his hand to his neck and pulling a silver chain with a small cylinder tube hanging from it out from under his shirt. On the inside of the tube were the thin slivers of a black and blue rock. They shinned in the candle light of the kitchen and my heart broke slightly. They were pieces of the star Sirius.

I dropped my wand to my side and glared at Sirius deeply.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I've come back to England because Harry said he was having some problems," Sirius said still looking between Penelope and me. "You're not being a very good Godmother—"

"Harry hasn't talked to me," I said quickly. I nearly threw the knife in my hand at Sirius; I had to fight everything in my body to make sure I didn't. How dare he show up and accuse me of being a bad godmother? "Sorry he likes you better then me."

"Who's this?" Sirius asked pointing at Penelope and ignoring my defense. He moved through the kitchen easily and stood in front of the hall entrance leading to the front of the house. "I thought it was you, especially when she socked me."

"Penelope Talon," Penelope said softly. "Why aren't we trying to kill him?" she asked turning to me with her hands on her hips.

"Because," I sighed placing my knife and wand on the table. "The only thing he is guilty of is being an annoying bastard. And you're supposed to be introducing yourself as Cassandra Coleman."

"Right," Penelope said with a ruby red smile. It always surprised me that no matter what she was doing the woman always had red lipstick on. She probably slept with the stuff on her lips. "I'm sorry, I'm Cassandra Coleman, Cadence's long lost sister," Penelope said with such sarcasm it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Long lost sister?"

"Yea," I shrugged not caring to elaborate more.

"Well," Penelope said smirking as Sirius glared at me. "This is a really nice reunion, but I feel very out of place. I'm going to go for a run. Sirius, sorry about your face."

"It's alright," Sirius said with a nod as Penelope slinked by him into the hall. I caught his eyes following her as she made her way out of the house. When she left the kitchen a horribly awkward silence fell between Sirius and me. He looked at me suddenly taking in my appearance as he threw his messy dark hair out of his face.

"You look well," he finally said.

"Thank you," I said crossing my arms over my chest and still glaring at him. "You look good too considering."

Sirius beamed and stood up straight, bowing slightly. "Thank you." The silence fell again and I sighed, moving my weight from one hip to the other uneasily. "You and Gabriel doing well?"

"I suppose you could say that," I said very quietly. I didn't really want to talk to Sirius about my relationship status with Gabriel. I was afraid he would regress back to his old self and accuse me of being a cheating, thinly spread whore. The last time we saw each other he apologized for everything he had ever done to me; for being a jerk, a jealous boyfriend, a horrible lover. I appreciated the notion, but I was sure as soon as he found out I was pregnant that he would grow furious.

The kitchen had grown silent again, which made me uneasy. There had been a time in our lives that Sirius and I could sit in complete silence together and be fine, but now the silence was awkward. I wasn't sure what he was thinking or really what he was doing here. If he was here to help Harry with something why was he here in my kitchen?

"What's the matter with Harry?" I asked.

"His scar has been hurting," said Sirius as he stood up straight and ran his hand through his long hair. "He's been having dreams of Voldemort and Wormtail."

I frowned deeply and looked up at Sirius. "What kind of dreams?"

"He didn't say anything too specific," Sirius shrugged. "Only that he sees it from Voldemort's point of view, and Wormtail is there. They're plotting to kill someone."

My stomach rolled and I sighed deeply.

"What's the matter?" he asked approaching me.

"Carrigan was having a similar dream," I whispered. "She hasn't had it in awhile, but last month she actively connected to Voldemort, like I did sometimes."

"Is that a side effect of the _connectco amigo_ curse?" he asked with concern. "Or the blood bond he performed on you?"

I nodded my head as I made my way towards the refrigerator. I pulled out food to make sandwiches for him and continued to talk. "That's what we were thinking. She knows Legilimency and is still learning Occlumency. Hopefully, that will help. I'm just not sure what else to do…Gabriel seems to think that now that she's at school she'll stop having the connections with him and I'll start to have them…but I'm not sure about that."

"Why?" Sirius asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well, Gabriel explained it like this: connections are radio waves, or something, and they're meant for me, but Carrigan intercepts them and receives them first. But I don't think that's possible because she was having the dreams while I was away in Europe—that's when it all started. She's only had one since I've been home and I haven't had any."

Sirius was nodding his head as he listened. I made a turkey sandwich and brought it over to him. He thanked me and began to eat it quickly. It was obvious that he hadn't eaten very well in the last couple of months.

"Why were you in Europe?" Sirius asked with raised eyebrows.

"I was looking for Pettigrew, like you asked me to," I said annoyed.

Sirius nodded and took another bite of his sandwich. "No luck then?"

"I found Bertha Jorkin's hotel room. It was empty but all of her things were still there. She's dead. I assumed at that point Pettigrew had returned to England, probably with my Father."

Sirius paused and stared at me contently as he nodded his head. "Dumbledore pulled Mad-Eye out of retirement for a reason," he finally said. I nodded in agreement then began to eat my sandwich.

"What are you going to do here for Harry?"

"Fulfill my Godfatherly duties," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't just come marching back into the country Sirius, you're still a wanted fugitive," I retorted. "And you have other responsibilities to maintain."

"What other responsibilities?" he questioned.

"How about your daughter?"

"To Carrigan? What kind of responsibilities could I possibly have to her? I found out she existed four months ago and we're not exactly on speaking terms. How do you think I should maintain these responsibilities anyways when I'm out of the country on the run all the time? I'm not going to get caught, Cadence—"

"It's the people who don't think they'll get caught who do, Sirius," I snipped. "While I think it is honorable of you to return to help Harry, honestly what are you going to do for him here that you couldn't do in Morocco or the US? I don't even get me started on the responsibilities you are ignoring concerning—"

"You kept her form me for twelve years," Sirius interrupted. I rubbed my head and sighed, shaking it as heat rose through my entire body. "You don't get to hold the responsibilities I have to her against me. As for Harry, I'll be here if he needs me," he added shortly. He was growing more annoyed with me as the conversation wore on.

"But the support you can provide here is no better then the support you could provide from your letters. It's not like you can see him—"

"Says who?" Sirius questioned.

I sighed and sat back in my chair. "He's not James, Sirius."

"Thank you, I'm fully aware that James is lying dead six feet under!" Sirius yelled.

"Cadence?" A voice called my name from the family room. I sighed slightly and turned around in my seat to see Gabriel appearing from the room. He must have used the fireplace to return from work today. I glanced at the clock, he was later then usual.

"Ah," he said with a frank smile when his eyes fell on Sirius. "Now I understand the reason for the yelling."

"Hello, Gabriel," Sirius said sarcastically. "A pleasure, as always."

"You too, Sirius," Gabriel said extending his hand to my ex boyfriend. I was surprised when Sirius shook Gabriel's hand. I sighed with some relief and leaned back in my chair.

_I swear to Merlin, Gabriel if you mention anything about our relationship or the baby right now I'll murderer you with my own two hands. _

Gabriel stood up straight and looked at me with a smirk. He reached out and pinched my cheek affectionately and made his way to the refrigerator for something to eat. I was surprised when he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass.

"Sirius, would you like some?" he asked.

"One glass wouldn't hurt," Sirius nodded.

I remained silent as Gabriel brought two glasses over. This may have been one of the most awkward situations I had found myself in over the course of my life. True, being in the same room at any point in my life with Sirius and Gabriel was awkward, but this time was off to a weird start because Gabriel and Sirius were actually being friendly. That was something I had never seen before.

"You're not going to offer any to Cadence?" Sirius asked as he picked one up.

"I don't want any," I said before Gabriel could respond. He gave me a smile and then turned to Sirius, who had already downed his drink.

"What brings you back into the country?" he asked carefully.

"There have been rumors going around Europe that Voldemort is still alive. I have a feeling those rumors are true. Somehow, the people I care about most are the ones who are in the most danger if he returns." Sirius glanced at me for only a moment before looking back at Gabriel. "This is where I need to be in case anything happens."

Gabriel nodded his head very slowly. He looked directly at me, frowning.

"Speaking of that," he whispered. "Who will take Carrigan if something happens to any of us?"

"Nothing is going to happen to us," I replied calmly.

"It's always the people who think nothing is going to happen to them that end up dead," Sirius said across the table. I frowned very deeply and gave him a nasty look for turning my own words around on me.

"I know how to be prepared," I hissed.

"Then you'd better grant guardianship to someone for Carrigan," Gabriel said. He continued to look at me and I could see that he was about to say "and the baby," but he stopped himself.

"It falls to you because Sirius is on the run," I said. "There is nothing to be prepared about."

"What happens if Gabriel gets killed too?"

"_Sirius!"_

He shrugged innocently. "You two usually get into trouble together, don't you? And Gabriel would die for you. Chances are he's going to kick it before you do, no offense."

"I agree with you, Sirius," Gabriel said with a firm nod. "You have to grant someone else guardianship incase something happens to all of us. Hopefully, Sirius will be proven innocent soon, but until we catch Pettigrew that won't be possible. Even then, he will be in the fight too."

"Well there isn't anyone who won't be a part of the fight," I said. "And I'm certainly not picking a coward to be our child's guardian."

"You could ask your long lost sister," Sirius joked.

"No," Gabriel said as he walked back towards the refrigerator. "I won't allow that."

Sirius looked over his shoulder. "Gabriel, I appreciate everything you've done to keep Cadence and Carrigan safe, but when it comes down to it you're not Carrigan's Father and the decision is ultimately Cadence's and mine."

I frowned very deeply and gave Sirius a dark look. While he may have been correct, legally, about Gabriel's involvement in Carrigan's life, I was offended the way he thanked Gabriel for keeping me and Carrigan safe—as if we were his precious property in need of protection.

"Carrigan and I are more then capable of taking care of ourselves," I snipped.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's right," Gabriel growled as he pulled out the whiskey and poured himself another glass. He didn't offer any to Sirius this time. I gave Gabriel a reassuring smile hoping that he would know I would never make such a decision without his opinion. Gabriel didn't respond to me he just poured himself another drink. There was no happy glimmer in his eye or smile of recognition, just another drink.

"Fine," I said looking back to Sirius with a slight glare. I wasn't sure who I was more annoyed with, Gabriel or Sirius. "Gabriel doesn't trust Cassandra, despite everything she's done to prove herself."

"If you don't trust her why is she here?"

"Well, this isn't my house, Sirius," Gabriel said ruthlessly. "Ultimately the decision isn't mine. And she _hasn't_ proven herself, Cadence."

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair. "She hasn't given you any reason to not trust her."

"You shouldn't have trusted her from the beginning," Gabriel said shaking his head. "Have you asked where she went for three weeks?"

"No," I said easily. "It's none of my business, or yours."

Gabriel groaned and poured another whiskey.

"She'll drive you to drink, Gabriel," Sirius said with a firm nod as he looked me deeply in the eyes.

"Hey!" I snapped with a glare. Sirius barked a laugh that suited him so well. I frowned slightly as I leaned against the table. My stomach was twisting in knots because this was the Sirius Black I had loved. The man who sat and talked to me, joked and laughed. I bit my bottom lip as I looked up at Gabriel. He was smiling at me with all knowing eyes. He finished off his whiskey and came to the table.

"Where are you going to stay, Sirius?" he asked.

"I'm going to head out towards Hogwarts," Sirius said honestly. It was clear that he had thought this part of his plan out already. "I'll either find somewhere to hide, or I'll stay the Shrieking Shack again."

I shook my head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Sirius gave me a sharp glare. "When did you lose your edge?"

"When I grew up," I said standing up and picking up our plates and his whiskey glass. "When Carrigan was born." I placed the dishes in the sink and leaned against the counter for a moment as I gripped it, my knuckles turning white. How could he accuse me of changing and losing my edge? Didn't he see that the world had changed while he was locked up; we had changed? "Why don't you stay here?" I whispered turning to the two men at the table.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at me as he lifted his glass to his lips and finished it off. I pushed my hair over my shoulder and nodded with reassurance. I don't know who I was reassuring—myself, Gabriel, or even Sirius. He was looking at me like I was crazy too.

"I couldn't do that, Cadence," he said shaking his head.

"Well then why'd you come here?" I snipped. "I could have done without you destroying my living room."

"I didn't expect to be attacked when I showed up," Sirius shrugged innocently. "I just wanted to say hi and let you know I was back." He said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. I stood up straight and glared at him viciously. There was a dark glimmer in his eyes that was mischievous, even devious. I knew that look all too well from our past together; he really hadn't changed at all. He was still young, wild, and in love; ready and willing to fight a battle that had yet to begin. His look screamed his true intentions—he didn't stop by the house to tell me he was back in the country. He wanted something. As I crossed my arms over my chest Sirius' eyes met mine and he leaned forward in the chair, letting the front legs of it reconnect with the wooden floor.

"You want me to talk to Carrigan," I said as I glared at him; my eyes on fire. I didn't need to use Legilimency on Sirius to know exactly what he was thinking. Sirius gave me an innocent smile before nodding his head.

"Yes," he said. "I haven't heard from her since I saw her in the tower at Hogwarts."

"Well there's a reason for that," I said ruthlessly. I regretted it as soon as the words left my lips.

"She was brutal towards me," Sirius said crossly as his eyes burned on me. "I was hoping to hear from her."

"I don't think she's interested in talking to you just yet," I said honestly, trying very hard to sound sincere, but I was failing. "Are you expecting an apology?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't want to push her by sending her a letter. I'd rather leave our contact up to her."

"Then what do you want me to speak to her about?" I questioned as I threw my hands up in the air with frustration. "Tell her you're back and miss her dearly? That you'd like to visit with her if she's not too busy with her homework one weekend? I doubt she'll be very loquacious, Sirius!"

"Well I can't talk to her," he said quickly as he stood up. "You need to soften her up first—"

"I will not prepare her to speak to you! You're a big boy, Sirius. _Be a man and talk to your daughter._"

"It's not that easy, Cadence!" he yelled back at me. "How do you just walk up to someone you don't even know, who is your own flesh and blood and start talking to them?"

"I suggest you start by apologizing," I spat as I walked past him and out of the kitchen. I marched down the hall towards the staircase and began to make my way upstairs. Someone could be heard following me down the hall, and then there was the sound of fumbling.

"Leave her be, Sirius," Gabriel's voice said sternly.

"Get off me," Sirius hissed. "She can't just walk away in the middle of a conversation like that."

"Yes," Gabriel retorted. "She can. You bombarded her. You showed up without warning and now you want her to talk to Carrigan for you. I'm not going to get between you two on this one but—"

"But that's exactly what you're doing, Gabriel! It's what you were always good at, you pulled us a part, took her away from me!"

There was silence reverberating through the house. I stood in my bedroom doorframe listening intently to the conversation as my blood began to boil.

"You left her," Gabriel responded rather calmly. "You left and she moved on. You can't blame your broken relationship on me alone. It's not that simple."

There was no response from Sirius. I sighed as I leaned against the doorframe and rubbed my face. The front door of the house could be heard opening and then slamming it shut. I stepped forward to the top of the staircase and looked down it as Gabriel appeared at the bottom, frowning.

"Well," he said with a weak smile. "Imagine how he'll respond when he finds out your pregnant."

I rolled my eyes and turned going into the bedroom. I was exhausted; I needed to sleep. Frankly, I was tired of unexpected house guest.


	12. Cold Shower

The next morning I woke to Gabriel's soft lips pressing against the flesh of my shoulder. I smiled and bit my bottom lip as he tickled my senses with his soft kisses traveling across my back and neck. His fingers ran up and down my side, then moved down my back massaging gently. When his lips stopped kissing me, his chin rested on my shoulder, and his hand stopped moving I opened my eyes.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Good morning," he replied. I rolled over onto my back, facing him, and forcing him to move back away from me. I looked up at his velvet purple eyes as I lay on my back. His hand immediately fell on my stomach where it rested lightly and rubbed my skin softly. He leaned in close to my ear, nuzzling his nose against my neck, and kissed me soft before whispering that he loved me. I turned to look at him and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you," I beamed. Gabriel smiled with joy and kissed me deeply as his arms pulled me tightly against him. His lips danced down my chin and to my neck. He was seducing me very easily that morning as I was wrapped in his muscular arms under the comforter on our bed. I pulled away from him slowly and he raised his eyebrows at me. His hands brushed through my hair trying to comfort a fear he did not yet understand.

"What is it?"

"Who can we ask to take Carrigan and the baby?" I whispered. "I've been thinking about it since last night, and I can't think of anyone who would be able to take them."

Gabriel frowned and leaned back on the bed. "I'm not sure," he said putting his hands behind his head while he lay on his back. His muscles flexed and caused tingles to run through my entire body as I looked him over. I rolled onto my side and leaned over him. I pressed my body against him as my hands rubbed his rippling six pack abs. My right hand traced up his side to the 'rhythm' tattoo he had on his rib cage on his side. I traced the word slowly with my index finger as if it were the pen inking his flesh. Gabriel's eyes flashed with desire as I did so; deep within I saw a fire burning so fiercely I shivered and desperately wished to feel that fire burning my skin. I kissed him deeply and ran my hands behind his head and took hold of his hands squeezing them tightly. Gabriel smiled against my lips, which encouraged me to kiss me more passionately with some tongue. This caused Gabriel to buck his hips and roll over on top of my body, pinning my arms over my head. We continued to kiss deeply until he pulled away abruptly, crawling off the bed.

"I have to get ready for work," I sighed loudly as I lay on the bed. I couldn't help but smile and cross my tingling legs with pleasure. Gabriel gave me a wise smile as he opened the bedroom door. He disappeared quickly, closing the door behind him, and left me lonely in the bed. I sat up and decided I might as well get up and start the day. I had the day off today, unlike Gabriel.

I dressed in a pair of sweat pants and one of Gabriel's long sleeve tee shirts then made my way downstairs. The smell of tea reached my nose as I reached the foyer, I was expecting to see Penelope in the kitchen, but instead I found Sirius Black. I was surprised to see him sitting at my kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of tea. I crossed my arms over my chest as I sighed while entering the kitchen.

"Good morning," Sirius said after he took a sip of his tea. He folded his paper down and looked at me as I walked to the stove and poured myself a cup of tea. I then went to the fridge and pulled out some eggs to make breakfast. "Are you cooking?"

I sighed and nodded my head. "Yes."

"When did you learn to cook?"

I sighed, this time with annoyance, and placed the eggs down on the counter.

"I've always been able to cook, Sirius, just not very well," I retorted.

Sirius smirked and nodded his head, then lifted the newspaper back in front of his face to read. I put a pan on the stove top and turned on the burner. I waited for it to heat up before I started to make some scrambled eggs.

"I'm surprised your still here," I finally said once the eggs had started cooking.

"I took a walk to cool my head," Sirius said from behind the paper. I glanced at him over my shoulder and sighed slightly as the smell of eggs overwhelmed my system. Without warning my stomach turned and I moved away from the stove to lean over the sink to throw up. I coughed and choked as I vomited into the kitchen sink causing Sirius to stand up from the table and come over to me.

"Cadence?" he said my name with concern as he pulled my hair back.

I sighed and wiped my lips with the back of my hand as he turned on the faucet. I tilted my head to the side and drank some water straight from the tap; swishing it around my mouth to wash the vomit from between my teeth, then spit it into the sink. I stood up and Sirius stepped away from me. He sighed as he looked me over.

"Okay?"

"Yea," I nodded. "Thanks."

"You don't like eggs," he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But the smell never made you throw up before." I frowned as I covered my nose and went back to the stove. Sirius came up next to me and took the pan from my hand. He reached for the wooden spoon and looked up at me. I met his midnight blue eyed stare and frowned deeply. I handed the spoon to him and moved away from the stove. Sirius stepped in and finished cooking the eggs for me as I retreated to the table with my tea.

"How far along are you?" Sirius asked as he finished the eggs. He put them on a plate as I stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I finally questioned bewildered.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he asked as he left the plate of eggs on the counter. "I'm assuming those are for Gabriel since the smell alone makes you hurl."

I nodded as he sat down. I was overwhelmed with Sirius' question, and how calm he seemed to be concerning it.

"I'm about eleven weeks," I whispered holding my mug of tea against my lips. Sirius nodded his head as he sat down. "How could you tell?"

"I haven't seen you in nearly four months," he whispered. "You've put on a little bit of weight…plus the morning sickness."

"Ha," I said shaking my head. "I didn't show any signs for about three months with Carrigan."

"You were that far along?" he whispered with surprise. He shook his head. "Cadence, if I had known—"

"But you didn't, Sirius," I interrupted with a weak smile. "Let's not dwell on what could have happened if you knew."

Sirius nodded his head slowly and finished off his mug of tea. "Does Gabriel know?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"He's happy?"

"Yes," I nodded as I studied Sirius. There was a sadness in his dark eyes that broke my heart a little. "Sirius," I said sitting up straight and putting down my tea. "I never wanted kids. Not even when we were together. This is just something that happened. Yes, I loved you. I love Carrigan. I love Gabriel and I will love this child, but I did not plan on ever having children. Our relationship wouldn't have worked out even if you hadn't gone to Azkaban because we wanted different things. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but I didn't want to be married. I don't want to be married now. I did not want to have children. I'm sorry things didn't work out the way we both wanted them to, but I have a feeling if you had known about Carrigan things would have been worse. They would have hurt worse."

Sirius frowned deeply and nodded his head. "You always felt that way?"

"I went back and forth on the marriage issue," I said honestly. "But when the healers told me after my miscarriage that it was unlikely I would ever have children I was relieved. I didn't want to tell you that I didn't want children because I was afraid of losing you…I regret not being honest with you and I am sorry for that."

Sirius nodded again as he slid his hands through his messy dark hair.

"And Gabriel, he doesn't want children?" asked Sirius, still rather calm.

"It's never something we had to discuss," I whispered sadly. Sirius acknowledged my response with another nod of the head. He folded his hands together and placed them on his lap.

"What does he have that I don't?"

The question surprised me. How could I compare Sirius to Gabriel? It was like comparing apples and oranges…they were both fruits, but beyond that they had little in common; Sirius and Gabriel were both good men, but beyond that there was not an even comparison.

"He understands me," was all I could say with a shrug. "You did for sometime, Sirius. And you were a good boyfriend. But I changed over the years…things I experienced changed me and Gabriel understood those things. I know you tried to understand, you were there for me the best you could be, and I don't hold that against you."

"I know," he nodded. "I don't hold anything against you anymore either."

I frowned as he stared at me. "But you hold it against Gabriel."

Sirius shook his head as he sat back in his chair. My comment annoyed him; now he was thinking that Gabriel had no doubt told him about their discussion in the foyer last night. He probably didn't realize that I had eased drop on the conversation.

"No one is to blame," I continued when Sirius said nothing. "It just didn't work out."

"Someone has to be to blame," Sirius shook his head with a sad tone of voice. "My entire life has fallen to pieces and someone has to be to blame for it. We both are responsible for our relationship failing—between me being an ass and you falling out of love with me, we are responsible."

I nodded in agreement. "I suppose I accepted my responsibility for it."

"Did you?" Sirius questioned. "How did what happened hurt you? You still have everything you ever wanted, Cadence. You didn't suffer any consequences for what happened to us. _You're happy_. When our relationship ended I lost everything—I lost you, the love of my life to the man I hated most in this world next to your Father. A few weeks later Lily and James were killed and Dumbledore wouldn't let me take Harry; and then everything happened with Peter. _I've lost everything_. How have you taken responsibility for your part in ending our relationship? I know I've done my best in taken responsibility for my part. I've forgiven you; I've apologized for being an ass; and I'm happy for you and Gabriel. But how are you taking responsibility?"

"I think taking care of our daughter for the last twelve years is a lot of responsibility," I said harshly. It annoyed me that he would be wallowing in self pity. Of course I held myself responsible for what happened to our relationship. _I _fell out of love with Sirius. _I_ fell in love with another man when_ I_ was still with Sirius. And _I_ made the decision to remain with Sirius despite loving Gabriel. I had accepted that, apologized for it, and forgiven him for being an ass. What was he questioning here? Was he jealous that I seemed to have the perfect life he always wanted? I didn't want the same things as him—I wanted to be single, childless and happy for the rest of my life…and somehow I was in a committed relationship and expecting my second child. At least I was happy. Sirius just seemed to be a depressed pity-party.

"You left me, Sirius. And I don't blame you for that. I've forgiven you for leaving me because honestly I'm surprised you tolerated me for so long. I died the day you left me and up until I saw you again in June I was still in love with you. When I found out I was pregnant it was like fate slapping me in the face—I didn't ever want kids so of course I'd get knocked up with yours; at the time I thought you were a mass murderer responsible for our best friends' deaths. Not to mention that being pregnant puts Carrigan in danger because Gabriel and I are forbidden from being together because of his Guardianship. Every student since me has been removed from his path or has failed…there are a lot of if factors with this baby. I could lose everything with this baby and that terrifies me. Don't tell me I haven't hurt in what's happened to us. _You know nothing of what I've been through_. And I think I have taken up responsibility for my part of our destroyed relationship." I stood up from the table abruptly and moved towards the kitchen sink. I had no reason to get up though and began to pace back and forth between the table and the stove, glaring harshly at Sirius as I did so, with my hands on my hips.

"I want to see her," he said standing up.

"What?"

"I want to see Carrigan. I think we should go see her together," he said looking me dead in the eye as he approached me. "She has a Hogsmeade visit coming up, doesn't she? We can travel there, I'll go in my dog form and we'll meet somewhere private." I was looking at him like he was crazy, which made him glare at me as he leaned against the counter. "Look," he said crossly to my lack of response. "This is me taking responsibility for her. I want to see her to apologize for being such an ass. I want to make our relationship right. I need to see my daughter, Cadence."

I sighed and turned away from him as I pushed my brown curly hair out of my face. How could I say no to him and his midnight blue eyes? How could I say no to him when Carrigan's eyes were all I could see in his? I bit my bottom lip, gritted my teeth and balled my hands into fist as I turned back to Sirius.

"I won't ambush her," I said softly but with a stern tone. "I'll ask her if she wants to see you—if she doesn't then I won't force her."

"I suppose that is fair," Sirius said with a sigh.

"Good morning," said Gabriel coming into the kitchen. Sirius and I didn't say anything right away. Gabriel frowned slightly as he looked between us. "Shall I step out?"

"No," Sirius said. "Good morning, Gabriel."

Gabriel bowed his head. "If you're sure."

"We're fine," I said. I couldn't help but smile at him as my eyes fell on him. He was dressed in a black pin strip suit with a waistcoat and white button up shirt. He placed his suit coat on the back of the chair and approached me, heading for the dinning room no doubt where his work things were kept on the table. He kissed my cheek gently as he walked by then disappeared into the dinning room. I followed him with my eyes as I watched his perfectly built ass disappear into the room. Sirius coughed heavily, reminding me he was present, and causing me to look at him. I frowned slightly as hot sexy thoughts of Gabriel left my head. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at me.

"Perhaps I should ask Carrigan if it's okay for me to see her," he said. I bit my bottom lip, but nodded.

"If you'd like," I whispered glancing down at the eggs that sat on the counter. "Gabriel, your eggs are getting cold."

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment," he responded from the dinning room.

"Well, I'll go do that now," Sirius said. "Don't need to see you melt over him."

I frowned slightly as Sirius left the room. I pushed my hair out of my face and leaned against the counter. What was I suppose to do? I couldn't censor my relationship with Gabriel around Sirius because seeing us together broke his heart. If he didn't want to see us together perhaps he shouldn't have come to _my _house.

"What's on your mind?" Gabriel asked.

I blinked and looked up at him with sad eyes. I hadn't heard him return to the kitchen let alone stop right next to me. His dark purple eyes looked at me with concern as he extended his hand to my cheek. "Cadence?" he whispered my name so tenderly when I didn't speak.

"I just didn't think it'd be this hard with Sirius here," I whispered looking into Gabriel's eyes. He smiled slightly.

"Did you expect it to be easy?"

"No," I shook my head. "I don't really know what I expected."

"Why did you ask him to stay?"

"I hoped that we could work everything out," I shrugged. "Besides I can't just turn him out on the streets. He's the Father of my child who I happen to care about."

Gabriel frowned but nodded. "I think resolving the many issues you two have is going to take longer then a night in the same house. Everything between you two is complicated—there isn't an easy answer for anything."

"Why can't there be an easy answer? Why can't we both just be adults and forgive each other and move on?"

"Have you forgiven him?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes!"

"Have you moved on?" he whispered close to my ear. I smiled slightly and leaned away from him.

"Yes," I said.

Gabriel beamed and stole a kiss from me. "Perhaps it won't be long for him to also move on."

I nodded my head as Gabriel pulled me into a tight embrace. His hands rubbed up and down my back as his chin rested on my head. "Did you make those eggs yourself?"

"Yes," I whispered against his chest. "The smell made me sick though and Sirius finished them."

"Should I be worried they're poisoned?" he joked.

"I was with him the entire time," I smiled as I pulled out of his arms. Gabriel nodded and snapped his fingers, making a fork appear. He began to eat the eggs slowly as he watched me move around the kitchen.

"You got sick?"

"The morning sickness isn't as bad as it was before, but eggs still make me gag," I said sticking out my tongue.

"So you were sick in front of Sirius?"

"He's not stupid," I whispered. "He knows. I'm surprised he figured it out so quickly considering he had no idea with Carrigan."

"Things were different with Carrigan, you didn't know until you were about twelve weeks in," he shrugged.

"You're right."

Gabriel grabbed me around the waist and pulled me tightly against him. "You're not coming into the office at all today?"

"I have no reason to," I replied as I traced the tattoos on his revealed arms with my fingertips.

"I think you should," he said.

"Why?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

Gabriel smirked. "I don't want to leave you alone with your ex."

I laughed and pulled back against his arms. He maintained his hold on me as I put my hands on his chest. There was a glowing smile spread across his lips. His eyes were dancing with happiness as he looked at me. That look alone made my entire world seem perfect. There was a rush of emotions through my system that caused me to bite my bottom lip as I smiled at him.

"Scrimgeour is having the meeting concerning the security at the tournament. You should be there as we are now partners again and Hogwarts is our assignment," he said knowing very well that I had gotten his joke, despite no response to it.

"Well I have today off," I replied still in his arms. "Seems silly for him to plan a meeting for the tournament security when I'm not there."

Gabriel frowned and released me. He turned and picked up his empty plate, then placed it gently in the sink. "What's the matter?" I asked.

He looked at me over his shoulder. "Nothing, I was just hoping you'd come into the office for this meeting. Scrimgeour is making me head of security at the tournament and I'd like my best Auror on the team at the first meeting."

"Wow," I said with surprise. Inside, my body was turning to ice. Part of me was not surprised that Gabriel was giving the position, but at the same time I felt burned. Scrimgeour hadn't told me he was considering me, but I had to assume he was. I had been with the Ministry for a long time; I was the youngest Auror ever to be admitted to the program and the only Auror to be instated underage without taking an Auror exam. Part of me wanted the position, perhaps for justification of everything I had ever done for the Ministry. Honestly, the longer I worked there the more I began to agree with Penelope and her thoughts about the agendas of organizations. Being given a position to head a security team for the tournament would have been enough justification for me. "I didn't realize he was considering you for the position."

Gabriel turned around completely to me. "Who else would he pick?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. I immediately put up my defensive walls because I knew within seconds Gabriel would try to penetrate my mind—which he did, just like I suspected. He frowned deeply as his eyes stayed locked with mine.

"You're blocking me—"

"—you're trying to invade my mind," I snipped roughly. "You could just ask what's bothering me."

"You'd lie," he responded just as aggressively. "Like you just did. Who else would they pick? Please, Cadence, you know very well they were considering you as well as a few others—"

"What made them pick you?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "The fact that you're not carrying a growing human in your body?"

"You know that's not it. The fact that I'm older and more experienced then half the department," Gabriel responded leaning against the counter. "I've been responsible for groups, organizing, and leading people."

"Well you're definitely older then most of the department," I hissed childishly. Gabriel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I didn't realize you'd be this upset about it."

"Like hell you didn't," I said. "You know me better then I know myself—you knew exactly what I wanted and how I would respond."

"I can't help that I'm better suited for the position, Cadence," Gabriel said with a shrug.

I put my hand on my hip and leaned my weight on it as I glared at Gabriel. I bit my bottom lip then spoke. "So, when you apply for a position, do you put down that you're a Guardian? Do you get extra points for being a mythical guide of young powerful witches and wizards? Because that sounds like a very prestigious position to hold—"

"Wherever you're going with that, you can stop. Not many people believe in Guardians and you know that, Cadence. That never goes on any application because most people will think I'm nuts for putting it down." His voice was growing more cross the more the conversation ran on.

"Well that's probably a smart move since by book standards you're a failure at the position!" I shouted. The walls of the kitchen shook and a cabinet over the stove slipped open. Dishes spilled from the cabinet, falling onto the floor and shattering across the wood. Gabriel rubbed his head, saying nothing as he looked at the mess I had just created. He waved his hand and the scene re-wound; the dishes replaced to the cabinet in solid usable form.

"I imagine that's your pregnant hormones out of control," he said sarcastically.

"No my pregnant hormones are in perfect check," I retorted. "It is because I'm pregnant—"

"Have you ever organized groups? Have you ever been responsible for co-workers? Have you ever led by example?" Gabriel interrupted with frustration. "No! You are an excellent Auror, Cadence. You are a strong independent clever witch and I won't deny that—but you are not cut out for a leadership job. I was given this position because not only am I qualified for it as an experienced Auror, but I haven't been in the field for over nine months now. I've been doing desk work, which is what this job will mostly entail. You'd go crazy with this job and Scrimgeour knows that because he knows how you work. You belong in the field."

"Ah!" I said with a sarcastic smile. "So, you got the position because you're losing your touch—I suppose I should be flattered!"

I turned on my heel and marched out of the kitchen.

"If I was losing my touch you wouldn't be knocked up!" Gabriel yelled after me. I ignored him and marched straight upstairs into the bedroom, slamming it loudly.

_This discussion is not over,_ Gabriel said into my head. I crinkled my nose with aggravation. I had let down my mental defenses as soon as I left the kitchen. I was stupid for thinking I was safe in the bedroom, alone. I collapsed on the bed with a sigh as I held my head, pulling at my hair.

_It was never a discussion. It was you gloating over your professional achievement. Congratulations, Gabriel. Congratulations. You've managed to squander my emotions and inform me that I didn't not earn a position I was hoping for. Good job. You'll make an excellent team leader. _

The bedroom door opened sharply, causing me to sit up with shock as Gabriel stepped in, closing the door tightly behind him.

"Really? You're just going to drag the fight in here?" I said laying back down. "Aren't you going to be late for your first day as the big bad team leader?"

"I love you," he said from where he stood by the closed door. "But you are a childish, ignorant, intolerable woman."

"Thank you," I said in a low growl. I don't know what Gabriel was trying to do, apologize or upset me more.

"But you are a damn good witch," he continued as if I hadn't said anything. "You're smart, you think on your toes, you do well under pressure, and you never take crap—so I need you on my team. I need you as my partner—"

"How are we going to be partners if you're head of the tournament security team?" I questioned. "What was Scrimgeour thinking?"

"He was thinking that the two of us work so well together that we should be reassigned as partners, with one of us as lead on the security detail for the tournament!" Gabriel yelled. I sat up very slowly and studied him as he glared at me with angry purple eyes. My breath caught for a moment as I stared at him. I hadn't seen him this upset with me in a long time—I couldn't even remember the last time he was visibly angry with me. His expression softened after a few moments of us silently glaring at each other. My expression relaxed as well and when he spoke again I nearly fell to mushy pieces. "We work well together. _I need your help with this_."

I was glaring at him as he approached me on the bed. "I hate you," I said as he reached me. He stopped in front of me and cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"I know," he said before leaning down and kissing me full on the mouth. His weight pushed me back into the bed causing us to lay down, him on me, on the bed kissing deeply. I pulled away from him for a moment to stare up at his eyes.

"Don't think that you can just kiss me into forgiving you," I said.

"I'm kissing you because I love you," he responded with a smile. "Not because I need to persuade you to help me and accept this."

"You do provide some valid points," I said. "And I can't imagine it would have gone over well if Scrimgeour gave me the position considering my behavior over the last couple of months, especially when you were in the hospital and I was sabotaging every new partner he gave me."

Gabriel nodded. "I'm happy you agree with me now."

"Shut up," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you again," he said leaning closer to me. "And it's not to seduce you, it's because I want to kiss your very sexy mouth."

I smiled as he leaned in and planted a tender kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him gently in return as I remembered all the dirty erotic scenes I was imaging while we were in the kitchen. The soft tender kissing continued for a few moments; his fingers intertwined in my hair, tugging gently. His kisses sent shivers through my entire body, making me moan, squirm and grow warm. There was always a spark in Gabriel's kisses that made me feel sexually aroused, loved and lusted after. He managed to make me feel an infinite amount of things with a single kiss. He made me feel indescribable, which is something I always loved about him.

"I have to go to work," he whispered in my ear as his hand pushed up under the shirt I was wearing and tickled my stomach.

"I know," I whispered in reply as I looked up at his dark eyes. They were glimmering with hot erotic desire. Gabriel's hand touched my breast gently; squeezing it tenderly as he leaned down and kissed me again. He pulled away abruptly, stood up over me and took my hands, pulling me up to stand in front of him. He bent his head down and kissed me again quickly on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I whispered as he pulled away from me. He pinched my elbow affectionately and then began to walk away. He closed the bedroom door tightly behind him. I sighed and sat back down on the bed as I brushed my hair out of my face. After a few moments of basking in the hot imaginary sexual escapades Gabriel and I could be sharing I stood up and decided it was time for a shower.

I ventured out into the hall and walked towards the only bathroom upstairs. The door was shut, as usual, and just as I raised my hand to knock on the door it was pulled open by someone. I stared in surprised shock as Sirius stood before me, in the doorframe of the bathroom, with my white towel wrapped around his waist. He smirked at me and leaned forward in the doorframe, his muscles flexing as he did so, and the steam from his hot shower rolling out behind him.

"Is there any hot water left?" I asked glaring at his smirk. I looked over his thin, yet muscular body, to see all of the tattoos that decorated his torso and arms. His tattoos were random, unlike Gabriel's which were organized on his arms as one piece of work. The only random tattoo Gabriel had was his most recent one. Sirius' tattoos ranged from the dove over his heart and the black widow spider on the left side of his rib cage (I had one to match just below my right hip) to the tribal tattoos he had on the center of his chest and arms.

"Possibly," he shrugged looking me over. "Penelope—sorry, Cassandra managed to get in here before me."

"Probably not then," I sighed. "You're using my towel—and where did you sleep last night?"

"On the couch in your study," Sirius replied. "Here's your towel." He unwound it from his body and held it up to me. I gave him an ugly look as I snatched the towel from his hand. "Perhaps a cold shower will do you some good."

I kept my eyes locked on his as I passed by him into the hot bathroom while ignoring his cold shower comment. I shut the door with my foot so not to turn around and see his naked body walking down the hall.

"Oh, good morning Sirius," said Penelope's voice from somewhere down the hall. Of course she wasn't the least bit embarrassed by Sirius' nakedness. How was it possible that I was such a prude? I sighed and shook my body, hoping to loosen up, then took off my clothes and got into the shower. Of course, there was no hot water left but a cold shower is exactly what I needed.


	13. Little Family Reunion

I was pacing back and forth in Albus Dumbledore's office with my arms crossed tightly over my chest. My black cloak was spinning dramatically behind me every time I turned on my heel to pace back across the floor. I sighed and put my hands on my hips as I turned back towards the fireplace again. I was glaring harshly at the dancing flames wondering what was taking so long. Finally, after a few more laps of my pacing, the door to the office opened and Dumbledore entered followed by Carrigan.

"Mom," she said with a smile. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Hello, Carrigan," I said pulling her into my arms. I held her tightly against me as my chin rested on her head. I hadn't seen my daughter in a month and a half. The last we had talked was through a rather heated letter exchange concerning her father. "How are you doing, darling?"

"I'm fine," she said looking up at me with beaming midnight blue eyes. I glanced at Dumbledore and smiled at him.

"Thank you for allowing her to come home for the day."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he smiled and bowed his head to me. "I understand this is an important family matter."

Carrigan sighed. "Can we just get it over with?"

"Your Father appreciates you coming home to see him."

"I don't even understand why he's home," Carrigan shook her head with a frown. "And I don't appreciate you badgering me to see him."

"Well I don't appreciate him badgering me," I said with a smirk. "So we're both caught in a jam—to get him to stop badgering me and me from badgering you it's just better to talk to him. Besides, at the end of September you were considering writing to him? What's changed?"

"I don't know," Carrigan shrugged. "I guess now that he's home and I have to see him face-to-face…I don't know….let's just go." She moved past me to the fire and stood on her toes to grab a fistful of Floo Powder out of a pot on the mantel. She threw it into the fire and before I could say another word she stepped into the burning green flames. I sighed and gave Dumbledore a sad look.

"You're doing your best, Cadence," he said giving me a light pat on the shoulder.

I nodded. "Thank you. Sometimes, I just wish my best was enough."

"Don't we all," Dumbledore smiled as he moved around me to his desk. "I find that family issues always have a way of working themselves out, you all just need to try and have patience."

"Patience is not a virtue of a twelve year old," I smiled.

Dumbledore laughed lightly and nodded his head. "She's doing very well in her classes; even giving the top of the third year a run for their money."

"I'm happy to hear it," I said gripping the back of the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "If you'll excuse me, Sir. I'm afraid if I leave Carrigan alone with Sirius much longer one of them may end up dead."

"Of course," he bowed his head and motioned to the fire. I stepped towards it and picked up a handful of Floo Powder. "Good bye, Professor."

Dumbledore waved to me from his desk as I threw the powder into the red flames. There was a small explosion, rush of fire, and the flames turned vibrant green. I stepped forward into them and called out my address. Within moments I was spinning uncontrollably around with soot and dirt flying around me. My feet hit solid ground within moments; I had to close my eyes to prevent myself from losing my balance and falling over.

"Cadence?" questioned Gabriel's voice nearby. I coughed lightly as I inhaled soot that had yet to settle from my arrival. I extended my hand and felt him grab it. He held my arm firmly as I kept my eyes closed tightly; still trying to regain my composure.

"Perhaps the fire was not the best way to travel," Carrigan said. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"I'm fine," I said calmly.

She gave me a weak smile and nodded. "Where is Father?"

"Calling me Father again?" came Sirius' voice. I smiled slightly as he entered the room wearing dark blue jeans and a black sweater. His hands were deep in his pockets as he stopped and stood before Carrigan near the kitchen table. Carrigan held her breath for a moment before she nodded her head at him.

"Hello," she said as her balled fist tapped against her thighs. She looked down at the ground nervously for a moment before she looked back up at him. For a moment my heart stopped because I was afraid that Carrigan was scared of Sirius. Never had I known my daughter to be afraid of something; for her to look at the ground with nerves concerned me. Carrigan very rarely was nervous, at least that she showed.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"I'm going into the office," Gabriel whispered in my ear as he pinched my elbow affectionately. "I don't think I should be here."

I looked up at him and nodded. "Alright," I whispered biting my lip. "It's Saturday you know."

"Yea," Gabriel smiled. "I know. Just for a bit. I'll be back to take Carrigan back to school."

"Okay," I said kissing his cheek. He beamed at me and pinched my elbow again. He walked out of the kitchen through the dinning room so not to disturb Carrigan and Sirius who were staring awkwardly at each other.

"Where's Gabriel going?" Carrigan asked looking at me as soon as Gabriel had stepped out of the room.

"Work," I said looking at her. I went to her and patted her shoulders as I stood behind her and looked at Sirius. He smiled at me as he looked us both over. "Are you two playing nice?"

"So far," Sirius said very slowly.

"Mostly because we haven't talked about anything," Carrigan said looking up at Sirius. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest as she glared at him.

"Well, Carrigan," Sirius said moving to the table and leaning against it. "Like your Mother, you have a very frosty demeanor and make it difficult to openly talk to."

"Thank you," Carrigan retorted. "You're making this very easy for me—"

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive to me," Sirius said standing up straight. He frowned deeply. "How is school going?"

"I don't think I can talk to you about school," Carrigan said waving her hand around as if there were fog in front of her. "Not with this thing between us."

"What thing?" Sirius asked.

"This awkward thing because of what I said last time."

"Well did you mean what you said, Carrigan?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Carrigan nodded. "I very rarely say things I don't mean."

Sirius nodded. "Alright, do you still stand by what you said?"

Carrigan hesitated for a moment. "I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you for being an ass—"

"—_Carrigan_," I hissed as I squeezed her shoulder. She shrugged away from me and gave me an icy look over her shoulder with her dark blue eyes. She stepped towards Sirius and turned back to face him.

"Like I was saying," she continued. "I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you for being an ass, but obviously Mother saw something in you all those years ago otherwise I wouldn't exist and she's letting you stay here. So, I'm willing to get to know you and I hope you can forgive me for those things I said. While I stand by them, I would like them to become a thing of the past."

Sirius nodded. "I think that sounds fair. But how do you suggest we do that when you won't talk to me about casual conversation things like school?"

Carrigan bit her bottom lip and sat down at the table. She placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands.

"Fair enough," she said slowly. "What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite course?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," she responded immediately.

Sirius nodded. "Are you as powerful as your Mother?"

"More," Carrigan said. "Sort of." She glanced at me and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"What's your middle name?"

"Arista."

Sirius nodded with a small smile. "That seems appropriate."

"I don't really like it," Carrigan said with a roll of her eyes. "Of course you'd like it."

Sirius smirked. "Of course you wouldn't."

"What's your middle name?" Carrigan asked curiously.

"Orion," Sirius responded slowly. "After my Father."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I had a younger brother."

"Had?"

I stepped forward and took a seat at the table next to Carrigan as Sirius sat back in his chair. "He died a long time ago."

Carrigan leaned back in her chair as she nodded her head. She seemed to pick up that Sirius did not want to talk about his brother or family very much.

"Do I have any cousins?"

"Not first cousins," Sirius said shaking his head.

"What was Mom like when you two were in school?"

"Pretty much the same as she is now," Sirius said glancing at me across from him. His dark eyes lingered on me for a moment as he gave me a weak smile. "She's a little sassier, though. And she's more beautiful." Silence fell in the kitchen but I couldn't help but smile at Sirius as his eyes gleamed at me. He looked away from me and smiled at Carrigan as he leaned back in his chair. "Why do you say you're stronger then her?"

"Well I learned Legilimency when I was eleven. And I can conjure small things," she said as she snapped her fingers and a full set of silverware appeared on the table from a soup spoon to salad fork. "Mom couldn't do that until she was fifteen."

"I wasn't taught how to do it until then," I corrected.

"You made that fire go out without anyone teaching you," Sirius said smiling again. I could see the memory of our first kiss dancing in his eyes. I pushed my hair over my shoulder and crossed my arms on the table, waiting for Carrigan to ask Sirius another question.

"Didn't you see the paper?" Carrigan said somewhat proudly. She snapped her fingers again and a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ appeared in front of her. She turned it around and pushed it towards Sirius. He picked up the paper slowly and looked over the front page; it was the paper with Carrigan's picture from the World Cup on it.

Sirius nodded his head. "I did see this," he said very slowly. "It's very impressive, Carrigan, but you should be more careful with your capabilities."

"You sound like Mom," Carrigan sighed leaning back in her chair. "And Gabriel. _And _Professor Moody."

"How do you like Alastor as a teacher?" I asked.

"He's amazing, Mom," Carrigan said excitedly. "Harry was telling me about how he's teaching the forth years about the Unforgivable Curses and he performed the Imperius Curse on them—"

"What?" I questioned bewildered.

"He's doing it to teach them how to fight it off, Mom," Carrigan said quickly. "It's to prepare them for a fight."

"Well it sounds like Mad-Eye," shrugged Sirius sitting back. "The old bastard is more paranoid then I am."

"You're not that paranoid," I said looking at Sirius.

"Anyways," Carrigan said ignore us. "He thinks I'll be a fantastic Auror. I don't know what else I'm going to do, to be honest."

"Carrigan, you're twelve. I don't think you need to be considering career choices just yet," I said.

"You know your Mother is the youngest Auror to be inducting to the Ministry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Carrigan nodded. "Some people at school call her a legend."

"I don't think that's because I'm the youngest woman to be employed by the Ministry," I smirked. "How have your peers been treating you?"

Carrigan frowned.

"Well they're not treating me badly," she replied. "They avoid me at all cost. I feel bad for Ginny sometimes for sticking by me. She doesn't take crap from people at all though. But hopefully next week I'll make some new friends from the other schools."

"Other schools?" Sirius questioned.

"Triwizard Tournament," I replied.

Sirius nodded. "Of course. But you should still be cautious, Carrigan. You can't really trust anyone."

"You sound just like Moody," she sighed with a roll of her eyes. "And Mother…and Gabriel…and Penelope…"

"Then I would think there is something to what we're saying," I said with a smirk. "If we're all saying it."

Carrigan stuck her tongue out at me as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Speaking of Penny," she said with a hopeful look. "Is she home yet?"

"Yes," I nodded. "She returned a few weeks after you left for school."

"I believe she's still sleeping," Sirius said. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. He caught the curious look I was giving him and gave me an innocent shrug.

"Mom, do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Carrigan asked abruptly. I sighed as a bit of color left Sirius' cheeks. I turned to look at Carrigan who had hopeful eyes.

"No," I said. "I have an appointment next week."

"Isn't it too early?" Sirius asked.

It amazed me how much he knew about pregnancy. I frowned carefully and shook my head. "I had done my math wrong when you first arrived. I'm eighteen weeks now. I was fifteen weeks along when you arrived, not eleven."

"Oh," Sirius said with a nod of his head. "That would make a difference."

"Wait…you've been here for nearly three weeks?" Carrigan asked Sirius.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"You've been living with Mom and Gabriel for three weeks and no one has died yet?"

Sirius released a bark like laugh that brought warmth to my heart. He always managed to lighten the mood with that laugh; it was heart warming and comforting. It brought back memories of the days when we were together and happy. "No one has died yet, Carrigan," he smiled.

She nodded her head slowly as she eyed him with suspicion. "Does Harry know?"

"Yes," Sirius nodded again. "He doesn't approve, but he knows."

"Well I don't really approve either," Carrigan said. "What if you get caught?"

"Now you sound like your Mother," Sirius said leaning against the table with a stern look in his dark midnight eyes. Carrigan returned the stern look with a matching glare, challenging Sirius to a staring contest, which he was usually good at winning.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I said with mock offense on my tongue.

"It's not," Carrigan said giving me a smile. "So, you'll find out about the baby's sex at this appointment?" She picked up the conversation right where we had left off as if she hadn't changed the topic for a few moments.

"Yes," I said standing up. "You'll be the second person to know, Carrigan."

"Really?" she questioned. "You won't tell Gabriel first?"

"I just thought you'd like to know," I said with a smile as I went to the fridge and pulled out ingredients to make sandwiches for everyone.

"Hey, Carrigan!"

I looked up from the counter to see Penelope entering the kitchen. She patted Carrigan's shoulders and hugged her from behind with affection. Penelope was wearing tight yoga pants, sneakers, and a sweatshirt. I could see that she was layered up under her sweatshirt, prepared to go for her daily run. Her hair was pulled back with a headband. Carrigan beamed and looked up at Penelope from her chair as she moved to stand next to Sirius. I looked between the two curiously as she leaned against his chair, hovering very close to his slouching body.

"Penny," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, kid," she said as she sat on the arm of Sirius' chair. "Have you gone for a run today? Want to join me?"

Carrigan glanced at me for approval. I nodded my head slowly which brought a smile to Carrigan's face. "I'd love to."

"Right, let's go," Penelope said clapping her hands together. Sirius looked at her, admiring the curve of her back and butt, as she arched it on the arm of his chair.

"Just let me change," Carrigan said getting up and heading out of the kitchen. I crossed my arms over my chest as stared intently at Penelope and Sirius.

"You want to come with us?" Penelope asked with her ruby red lips. She was smiling down at Sirius with a green eyed stare. As I watched the pair of them look at each other I sense that something was going on between them, even if they didn't voice it or inform me. I bit my bottom lip and wondered if that's what Sirius and I looked like from an outsider's perspective. I shook my head and began to eat my sandwich as an eerie feeling passed through me. If Sirius and Penelope were together in any way it'd be weird—she looked just like me, like a sister.

"No," Sirius laughed. "I'm not much of a runner, Cassie."

"Cassie?" I questioned looking at the pair of them with raised eyebrows.

"Well it's her name isn't it?" Sirius said with a shrug. I nodded my head slowly as I turned back to the fridge, returning the lunch meat and lettuce back to its proper place. It was funny to me that men always called Penelope by a nickname. As she sat on the arm of Sirius' chair, her legs crossed and back arched in a sexually suggestive pose, I couldn't help but think that she was a magnet for men. She was a sexually charged woman who no doubt knew her way around the bedroom—her posture, her ruby red lips, and her charming attitude made it impossible for men to not be attracted to her. Sexual desire oozed from every pour on her fit, hour glass figure. She was a female version of Gabriel; irresistible, gorgeous, charming, flirtatious, and _always_ single.

"Alright, I'm ready," Carrigan said coming into the kitchen.

Penelope jumped up and clapped her hands together. "Excellent, let's get going. How does four miles total sound?"

"Awesome," Carrigan beamed with excitement as she held her balance carefully while stretching her quad muscles. "I haven't run very much while at school though. Might take me awhile."

"That's fine," Penelope said wrapping a scarf around her neck. "You set the pace."

Carrigan nodded. "Thanks." She turned on her heels and walked to the front of the house. Penelope bowed to Sirius and I, then proceeded to follow Carrigan out of the house through the front door. I sighed as I returned to the table, taking a seat across from Sirius again.

"I'm so happy I brought her home to spend time with us," I said mildly. Sirius smiled at me and nodded.

"At least she's speaking to me," he said as he stood up and stretched his arms. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing," I said softly as I looked him over. He groaned from stretching and tapped his chest.

"Me either."

"The beauty of being a felon," I smirked.

"Funny," Sirius said with sarcasm while pinching my cheek as he walked by me. "You're adorable."

"Well you were attracted to me at some point."

"Some point?" Sirius said with raised eyebrows. "I'm still attracted to you."

"Really?" I said turning to him as he looked into the refrigerator. "So what was that with you and Penelope then? Oh wait—she looks just like me so I guess its fine that you're attracted to her."

"Whoa," said Sirius standing up straight and slamming the fridge shut. He was holding Gabriel's bottle of whiskey in his hand. "What are you saying? Cassie and I are not attracted to each other."

"Really?" I smirked.

"Are you jealous?"

"Apparently there is nothing to be jealous of," I said standing up and winking at Sirius before walking out of the kitchen. I headed upstairs to my study where I sat down at my desk with an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I sighed as I leaned against the desk and touched the side of my torso, just next to the spot where my stomach was starting to expand because of the growing child in me.

As I sat at the desk I stared out the window thinking about Sirius and Carrigan, and how our little family reunion had gone so well. I was happy to see that Carrigan was willing to share stories with Sirius; she seemed eager to learn about him, and happy to forgive him for the mistake he had made in our past. Hopefully, we could all be a happy family after the baby came. I sighed and closed my eyes tight as another cramp seized in my side. I breathed deep and massaged my belly.

"Come on baby, none of that now," I whispered shaking my head.


	14. Persephone's Prophecy

"She's going to be mad at you," Gabriel whispered in my ear as we walked up the gravel path to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I gave him an icy glare and he smirked grabbing my hands and stopping me in my tracks. He pulled my body against his in the center of the path and brushed my hair gently out of my face. Hogwarts castle stood broadly behind us in the moonlight. A calm breeze blew against us, moving our cloaks and my hair with it.

"You're a jerk," I said still glaring. "I don't know why I ever slept with you."

"Probably because I'm very suave and charming," Gabriel smirked with twinkling green eyes. I snorted but couldn't help but smile as he stared down at me. "You don't have to tell her that you told me first."

"I wasn't planning on it, Gabriel," I said rubbing my hands up and down his chest. "So, do you think its okay that we go into the castle now before Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrive to see us making out in front of Hogwarts?"

"It's a romantic scene, you have to admit," Gabriel shrugged.

"Not really," I laughed as I shook my head and pulled away from him.

"Hey, you said you wanted us to raise our son right—not to be a womanizing bastard," Gabriel said coming after me. "Just thought I'd better start now…teach him all about romance—"

"First of all, what does being a good person have to do with romance? And secondly, a lot of good the lesson is going to do while he's still in the womb," I said over my shoulder before mounting the steps to the castle entrance. Gabriel grabbed my hand and squeezed it as we entered the castle. He tilted his head down to my ear and whispered that he loved me. As soon as the words left his lips he stood up straight and his hand released mine. Before we got to the Great Hall, I grabbed the collar on his cloak and pulled his head down to mine. I kissed him deeply and slowly then pulled away carefully hovering my lips close to his.

Despite being pressed against Gabriel, which caused happiness to rush through my system, a hallow feeling was opening in my stomach. I felt as if we were being watched and slowly turned my head to the side. Gabriel followed my lead and pulled away from me almost instantly, standing up straight as our eyes fell on Divinity Jasper. The only reason I knew that it was my niece was because of her mismatched eyes—one was crystal blue and the other forest green, matching mine. She had changed her hair so that it was dyed stone black and pin straight. She had face framing bangs and looked as if she had aged two or three years since we had seen her last.

"Divinity," Gabriel said stepping forward to greet her. She took a step back away from him and gave him a very cold glare. I looked around the entrance hall to see the other students that were milling around. Only Divinity had stopped to stare at us kissing. Hundreds of bodies were filling the hall, lining up, to prepare for the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Teachers were running around, guiding students into lines, and yelling for people to straighten up, fix their cloaks, and mind their business.

"Gabriel," Divinity said his name very slowly as she looked him over with curious eyes. She was studying him as if he were a memory, someone she recognized but had no recollection of. Gabriel's eyes glanced at me for a moment, only long enough to mentally connect to me.

_They've altered her memory again,_ he said.

Divinity looked directly at me as soon as Gabriel's thought entered my head. She stepped towards me as her eyes pierced mine sending chills through my entire body. She stopped right before me, inches from my body, and extended her hand to my stomach. Her hand moved across my belly like a magnet, fast and precise, attracted to the baby within me. She looked at my stomach for a moment before looking back up at me.

"Your son is not strong enough," she said as she stared at me, her eyes turning to glass for a moment. "Too much magic runs in him, too much magic and not enough blood. He is not made for such magic." Her head cocked to the side for a moment as she closed her eyes. I held my breath and looked at Gabriel with panic stricken eyes.

"She's having a vision," he said calmly. I could see in his eyes that he was nervous about Divinity being so close to me and touching my stomach, but at the same time he didn't move. He didn't dare come close to her while she was in this state. "Just relax…"

I gave him a very nasty glare which made him smile slightly. Divinity stood up straight and opened her eyes. She removed her hand from my stomach and stepped back away from me.

"I'm sorry Aunt Cadence," she said quickly with distressed eyes. She shook her head and pushed her hair out of her face as she bit her bottom lip. "I didn't—" She stopped, closed her eyes for a moment, and stood up straight. When she lifted her head and opened her eyes she was staring at me with a darker look. My stomach turned as I stared at her; never, since my niece had become Divinity, had she ever called me Aunt Cadence. I knew as Divinity stood glaring at me now that she was a different person then the girl who had called me Aunt Cadence.

"Divinity," Gabriel said stepping towards her. Divinity looked up at him and sighed.

"Persephone," she replied in a low whisper.

"Persephone?" I repeated confused. Divinity's mismatched eyes fell on me for a moment before looking back to Gabriel. For the third time the look in her eyes was different then before.

"I have missed you Gabriel Quintin," she said blankly as she looked him in the eye. "Mother said you would come back for me."

"The Goddess?" he questioned. "She said I would return?"

"She says that I am broken," Divinity said stiffly. "That no one can fix me, but you can help…she calls me Persephone…no has before..."

"Hey, Divinity!" called a boys voice. A blonde haired boy arrived next to Divinity and looked Gabriel and I over with distain. There was a foul look to the boy and I immediately recognized him as Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you move along," Gabriel said instantly to the boy. "This doesn't concern you."

"Come on Divinity," Draco said taking her hand. "Don't let them bully you."

"Don't let him bully you either," I said sharply.

Divinity glared at me quickly, and again, I felt like I was looking at a different person then before. Was it possible that Divinity had multiple personalities that constantly changed and conflicted?

"I'm ready, Draco," she said squeezing his hand. He nodded and gave Gabriel and me a nasty grin. The two walked off together to join the other Slytherin students who were being inspected by Professor Snape as they stood in line. I cursed under my breath and grabbed hold of Gabriel's elbow. I dragged him across the entrance hall into the Great Hall, which was decorated with large silk banners representing each Hogwarts house. The hall was empty as all of the school was gathered in the entrance hall.

"_What was that?"_ I questioned quickly looking up at Gabriel with bewilderment and concern. "I have no idea what just happened—" I frowned deeply as it appeared Gabriel was not listening to me. He was pacing back and forth next to the Gryffindor House table with his hand to lips. He looked alarmed, even puzzled, which in turn did not settle the concern running through my body. "Gabriel!"

He stopped and looked up at me. "Dumbledore was afraid this might happen," he said approaching me. "Because of the various test Voldemort performed on her before he disappeared and the Jaspers constantly altering her memory she's gone slightly mental. She's developed multiple personalities—the Seer who is now calling herself Persephone, Divinity, and it appears Haiden."

"I don't understand," I sighed. "You said Haiden was lost, the only thing that remained was Divinity."

"It seems I was wrong," Gabriel shrugged. "The identity of Haiden always remained deep within Divinity's subconscious. Perhaps after last year when she discovered how her parents were lying to her and altering her memory the identity of Haiden reemerged."

I stared at Gabriel like he was nuts. He stood up straight and closed my mouth, which was hanging open in disbelief. "You're much prettier when you keep your mouth shut."

I socked him clean in the shoulder, causing him to groan and step back with a laugh. He rubbed the left shoulder where I had punched him and sat on the Gryffindor table.

"What do we do then?" I asked. "Is there anything we can do?"

"It's obvious that Haiden is becoming stronger within Divinity. But there is also a divide forming between Divinity and Persephone." Gabriel said as he rubbed his shaved head. He had shaved it earlier that week and cleaned up his beard so it was well kept. I wished he'd let his hair grow out; I liked his long hair, but I had the sneaking suspicion that Gabriel was shaving his head to hide the fact that his hair was turning grey.

"As this is the first time we've seen Haiden, I would imagine that Divinity has been very good at keeping her at bay deep within the subconscious," Gabriel continued. "The Seer within Divinity knows that she is in danger and has started to part herself from Divinity, forming another personality. She would trust the Mother Goddess before she trusted the Jaspers. If the Goddess told Divinity I would help her then she is putting her faith in me. Haiden must be the good side of Divinity that has been suppressed all of this time." He looked up at me abruptly and I frowned deeply. He still was speaking a different language to me. Nothing that had to do with Divinity ever made very much sense. She was something I didn't understand and I think I never really would, no matter how hard I tried. "Cadence, I do apologize. You were right all along. Haiden is not lost; she's just suppressed within Divinity."

"How do we get her back then?" I asked very slowly because I wasn't sure if it was something that was even plausible.

"I don't know," Gabriel shook his head as he began to pace again. "It may be something she has to do herself. It would be difficult to help her when we never know which part of Divinity's personality we're talking to. And Divinity is certainly aware that Haiden is fighting back now…she could manipulate us into believing that Haiden is strong enough to retake the physical being that is Divinity."

I rubbed my head. "I'm getting a head ache," I sighed as I sat down on the bench of the Ravenclaw table. Silence fell between us and in that moment I remembered what Divinity had said before she had her vision. I looked up at Gabriel who was still pacing and sighed very deeply. He stopped and looked at me.

"What is it?"

"What she said about the baby," I whispered. "What do you think that means? He's not strong enough?"

"I don't know," Gabriel said coming to me. He sat down on the bench next to me and turned my chin so I was facing him. "He's going to be strong. With you as a Mother he has to be. Look at Carrigan and how strong she is."

"Carrigan is not the product of a Guardian and his student," I said sadly. "This is not something I considered…"

"What?"

"That Guardian and students are forbidden from being in love for a reason," I retorted. "It's bad enough that future students will be removed from the path because you're considered an incompetent Guardian, but what if we've cursed our child too? What if we've cursed our child with too much magic that they can't handle, and they end up mental like Divinity?"

Gabriel was silent. He turned away from me and stood up, his hands pushed deep into his pockets. I wasn't sure if he was now concerned like I was, or if he was upset with me for calling him an incompetent Guardian.

"We'd better get outside," he said glancing over his shoulder at me. "The other schools will be arriving any moment, along with Bagman and Crouch."

He walked out of the Great Hall without another word. I sighed with frustration and collapsed my head into my hands. Gabriel hadn't shut off his feelings towards me in a long time—when we were younger and I was still with Sirius; he often blocked his feelings and didn't talk about them. Since I had been pregnant with Carrigan we had both been open and honest with each other; there was no reason to hide our feelings and ignore the burning emotions within us. Now, with everything that was happening because of the baby, there seemed to be new stress in our life and this time Gabriel was directly involved. With Carrigan his feelings were indifferent because she wasn't his child, even if they were close enough to consider the each other family. I was carrying Gabriel's child, _his son_, his emotions were important now and it was not a good time for him to be closing himself off to me.

I looked up when I heard the loud voices and movements of people entering the entrance hall. I was surprised to see all of Hogwarts' student body moving into the Great Hall, no doubt for the welcome feast that was about to begin. I jumped up from my seat and moved against the wall, directly next to the entrance of the hall. Students walked by me without a second glance, hardly noticing that I was standing in the shadows of the room. The staff came trickling in after the students with Professor Dumbledore and the heads from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff, bringing up the rear. I studied Karkaroff carefully as he walked next to Dumbledore, silently, but eyeing the hall carefully. He was a tall dark man with dark eyes and hair. I knew from what Gabriel had told me before we arrived that Karkaroff was a follower of my Father at some point. He was caught by the Ministry and exchanged information for his freedom.

"Bagman and Crouch are in the hall," Gabriel said softly in my ear. It was no surprised that he had seen me in the shadows of the entrance into the great hall. I nodded to acknowledge Gabriel's words. He gave me a dark glare then motioned for me to follow him out into the entrance hall. I did, though I desperately wanted to be far away from him at that moment.

"Hello Mr. Crouch," said Gabriel bowing his head to Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman as we approached them. They were standing by the large oak doors of the place, talking quickly. "Mr. Bagman, how are you both doing this evening?"

"Fine, fine," said Crouch easily. His eyes fell on me for a moment and I felt a shiver crawl through my entire body. I sighed slightly and bowed my head in greeting.

"Hello," I said easily. "It's a pleasure to see you both."

"Hello Ms. Coleman," said Bagman with a nervous grin. "Always a pleasure."

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm sure…"

"If you two are situated I think you can head into the feast," said Gabriel coolly. "It seems it has already started."

"Yes, of course," Crouch said. "Thank you Quintin."

I watched as my old boss walked by me without a second glance. He looked older and ragged, even more so then when I had seen him at the Quidditch World Cup. Apparently the stress of the World Cup; his house elf setting off the Dark Mark, and the Triwizard Tournament were wearing him thin. I figured it was only a matter of time before he lost his marbles.

Gabriel looked at me with raised eyebrows as Bagman walked by us with a bounce in his steps. I glared at Gabriel and crossed my arms over my chest. He returned the glare and when I didn't turn away he rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming to dinner?" he asked with a touch of annoyance.

"No," I said. "I'm going to walk around."

Gabriel studied me for a moment with his green eyes and nodded his head. Before another word was said I walked off, across the hall, and up the grand staircase into the depths of the castle. My blood was boiling because of Gabriel's behavior. I felt like I was back in school, wandering through the corridors because someone had set me off. And when I was in school it was usually Gabriel who set me off. I frowned sadly as I walked by the corridor that led to the portrait of the Fat Lady leading to Gryffindor Tower.

"Cadence!" yelled a voice behind me. I looked over my shoulder with an ugly glare on my face.

"Gabriel, I don't want to—oh," I stood up straight and turned around completely. "Harry. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you…"

I folded my hands together and stood up straight as I rolled my shoulders back. Harry Potter was standing before me in his Hogwarts robes, Gryffindor tie, and black pointed hat. His arms were hanging loosely at his sides; his hair was tousled and messy, and his glasses sat on the edge of his nose. He pushed them up the bridge of his nose and smiled at me with green eyes. Every time I looked into Harry's eyes I only saw his Mother, Lily Evans-Potter. I couldn't describe how much I missed her; how much I wished she was here now. She would know exactly what to tell me in regards to my pregnancy, the prophecy about my son, Gabriel being a dick, and Sirius taking up a room in my house.

"How are you?" Harry asked bringing me back to reality.

"I'm fine," I said slowly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "I saw Mr. Quintin come in I thought you had to be around here somewhere." I smirked when Harry called Gabriel 'Mr. Quintin.' I doubted Gabriel had ever been addressed as such by a young person, and I was sure he wouldn't like it if he was. He'd probably prefer they address him as Gabriel.

"So there is something you'd like to talk about?" I asked.

Harry smiled at me. "Well, I was just wondering if you had heard from," he paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder. "Sirius?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"I got this from him earlier today," Harry said extending a folded piece of parchment to me. I took it slowly and read over the note Sirius had scribbled to Harry.

I laughed slightly. "Well hidden?" I rolled my eyes. "You just got this today?"

"It took Hedwig awhile to find him," Harry shrugged.

"Of course," I whispered.

"Do you know where he is?"

I smiled at Harry. "He's well hidden in one of my guest bedrooms."

Harry's eyes widened but the concern that had been on his face when he first asked about Sirius seemed to relax. He probably thought that Sirius was safer staying with me then anywhere else. I wasn't sure if it was a true thought, but if it comforted Harry it didn't matter. I bit my bottom lip as I pondered Sirius' intentions. He hadn't sent a letter to Harry until now when he had been at the house for just over three weeks?

"How long will he be staying with you?" he asked.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "Sirius is a free spirit. He'll come and go as he pleases. I'm sure he's going to find away out here to see you. It's just a matter of time for him to do so."

Harry frowned. "I don't want him to get caught because of me."

"Well Harry, Sirius is a stubborn man," I shrugged. "I've warned him about getting caught, as has Carrigan—"

"She knows he's here?"

"She met with him last Saturday," I whispered.

"Oh," Harry said slowly.

"Harry," I said his name very softly in hopes that I'd be able to comfort him. "You are not responsible for Sirius, he is responsible for you. And if he gets caught it will be his own damned fault, not yours, but you shouldn't worry. He's not going to get caught."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Sirius," I said with a forced smile. "He won't get caught. The only person who was able to catch him for anything believes he's innocent now."

"You mean you?"

I laughed lightly. "Well, yes me, but also Gabriel."

Harry nodded his head slowly as he studied me. "What's the deal with you and Mr. Quintin?"

"Excuse me?" I asked softly.

"Are you two together?"

"For the most part," I responded. "Right now I'm ready to sock him, but I find that most relationships with men make women feel that way."

Harry looked bewildered by my comment which caused me to laugh and shake my head. "Don't worry about it, Harry," I said.

"Carrigan says you're pregnant," Harry said slowly.

I nodded my head and replied slowly, "I am." It was my turn to study Harry as his green eyes wandered away from my intent stare. "You two are closer then she lets on."

"What do you mean?"

"She says you've been there for her," I shrugged. "I just didn't realize how close you two are. You'd have to be pretty close for Carrigan to talk to you about me being pregnant."

"I think it's just easier to talk to someone who gets that your Father isn't really a notorious mass murderer," Harry shrugged. "It's not like she can talk to Ginny about it right now."

"Of course," I agreed.

"Can I come to your house to see Sirius?" Harry asked abruptly.

I frowned deeply and pondered the question for a moment. "No," I responded after I had truly thought about it. "I'm afraid that would draw too much attention to my house. Carrigan coming home for the weekend doesn't seem odd, you coming to visit however would."

Harry nodded his head but frowned. "I just want to see him."

"I know," I nodded. "And I'm sure he'll find a way to contact you when he can. When it is safe for both of you. Now, shouldn't you be down at the feast?"

"I suppose," Harry frowned. I came and patted his shoulders as he turned around. I kept my arm on his shoulder as we walked down the corridors, back toward the front of the castle.

"I'm sure they're about to open the casket and officially start the tournament," I said. "We wouldn't want to miss it."

"Why did you leave the feast when Bagman and Crouch arrived?"

"Gabriel and I are in the middle of having a disagreement and I didn't want to be around him," I said honestly. Harry looked a little uncomfortable as he nodded his head to acknowledge my response. "Just wanted to clear my head and relax."

"What are you two disagreeing about?"

"The baby," I whispered. "It's complicated Harry."

He nodded, but seemed relieved that I wasn't going to go into detail about my relationship issues. I couldn't help but smile. I was reminded of James Potter as I looked over Harry. James always avoided relationship problems between Sirius and I; and I can imagine if he were still around he'd avoid problems between Gabriel and I. As a teenage boy, it was obvious that relationships made Harry uneasy. I could only imagine that he was having his own relationship problems and he didn't wish to talk about them because he didn't know how to.

"I think women are complicated," he said as we descended a set of stairs. We both stopped about half way down and took hold of the railings of the staircase as it began to change its destination. Harry frowned deeply. "I hate it when they change mid-way."

I shrugged. "Why do you think women are complicated?"

"Well you are, aren't you?" he responded as if it was an obvious concept and I shouldn't have to ask. "You never know what you want, you can't just answer a question when we ask, it has to be all puzzles and riddles—we need a book to understand you."

"You know, Harry," I said with a smile as we finished descending the staircase on to the third floor before it decided to change again. Harry led me down the corridor towards another staircase (that didn't change) and we made our way down to the Great Hall. "Not all women are like that and men can be just as complicated as women. Most issues are just a lack of communication and understanding."

"So you and Gabriel are having a lack of communication and understanding right now?"

I frowned deeply. No, I thought in my head. Gabriel's just being an ass.

"Yes," I finally said. "Gabriel doesn't want to talk about his feelings about the baby and that is causing us to have both a lack of communication and understanding."

"Well, what if he doesn't want to talk about his feelings?" Harry shrugged. "Some people don't like to talk about those things."

"I suppose that's his choice," I said. "But he can't assume that I'm going to understand him or agree to something if he doesn't tell me how he feels."

Harry nodded his head slowly. "Sure…"

I laughed lightly and shook my head. "I don't think you need to worry about communication with girls just yet." There was a flash in Harry's eyes that caused me to smirk. "Or are you already?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's nothing."

"Alright," I shrugged still smiling.

"I don't need help communicating with girls—I talk to Carrigan and Hermione just fine."

"But they're girls that are your friends," I said. "It's different when you like them."

"I do like them," Harry looked at me puzzled. "Otherwise I wouldn't be talking to them."

I sighed, still smiling and rolled my eyes. "Never mind," I said as we reached the grand staircase leading to the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. "Better get into the feast," I said motioning towards the Great Hall.

"Alright," he said. "I'll talk to you later, Cadence. Tell," he paused for a moment. "Pad-foot not to come out here, I don't want him risking his life—"

I raised my hand to stop him. He frowned and looked up at me past his circle framed glasses with sparkling green eyes.

"I will speak to him, but you have to promise me you won't worry about him," I said. Harry sighed but nodded his head, agreeing.

"Alright," he nodded then turned and finished descending the stairs. I continued down them slowly as I watched him disappear into the Great Hall where cheers could be heard; no doubt, as the casket was open to begin the Triwizard Tournament. I didn't look into the crowded hall as I passed by it. I made my way outside into the dark night and stood on the front steps of the castle looking up into the sky. Stars were dancing peacefully overhead which brought wonder to me. As I scanned the beautiful sky my eyes fell on the constellation Orion, which could barely be seen on the horizon. Shining brightly just behind the legendary hunter was his loyal hound dog with the star Sirius burning brightly on the tip of its nose. My heart broke as I looked up at the star, causing me to frown and wrap my arms tightly around myself.

As I took a breath a searing pain entered my side from my hip all the way up to under my breast. I cried out and grabbed my stomach as the pain surged again, making me groan and stumble forward. I managed to maintain my balance, but only by putting my hands on my knees and remain half bent over. My eyes squeezed shut as tears leaked from them and ran down my cheeks quickly. I tried to maintain my breathing, taking slow breaths, and regain my composure. The pain was throbbing now, not longer searing, but I was seeing spots as if I had been knocked over the head. As I stood straight up, gasping for breath and wiping my cheeks, Divinity's words were reverberating in my mind. _He is not made for such magic_.

"What if I'm not either?" I said out loud as I stood up still holding my stomach.


	15. Guardianship

Gabriel and I did not talk the entire way home or even that evening. We just both climbed into bed, still giving each other the cold shoulder, and fell asleep. I woke up early the next morning and went straight into a Muggle doctor's office to see my OB about the pain I was experiencing; usually Gabriel got up before I did and woke me but that morning I had no desire to see him.

"Ms Coleman," the receptionist at the front desk frowned slightly. "We weren't expecting you until later this month." She was a young pretty brunette with dimples on her cheeks and black rimmed glasses on her nose. Her hair was tied back in a tight pony tail so not to distract her while she worked.

"Is Doctor Navin available?" I asked softly. The receptionist looked me over as she picked up her phone and dialed a single number on the keypad. She studied me as she waited silently for Doctor Navin to pick up his phone. As I waited, part of me wondered if the Muggle Doctor could really help me with my stomach pain. If Divinity or Persephone, which ever one of them had a premonition about my son, was right about the vision then the difficulties with my pregnancy were not health related—rather they were magical problems and I wasn't sure if a Muggle doctor would be able to help me.

"Ms Coleman?" the receptionist said my name again. I blinked and frowned at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"He only has a few minutes, but he can see you," she said. "Would you like to meet him in his office or an exam room?"

"His office is fine," I whispered. "I just have a few questions."

"Down the hall, last door on the right."

I thanked her and turned on me heel heading for the long hall of exam rooms and office doors. When I reached the last door on the right I knocked gently while reading the sign that read "Doctor Jeffery Navin, Obstetrics, Gynecologist." There was a soft male voice from behind the door that bid me to enter. I turned the doorknob and walked into Doctor Navin's small office. He was sitting behind his desk looking at a Muggle computer. I knew that computers were used for storing files, typing documents, and if I remembered correctly surfing the internet. When I grew up our in New York our neighbor had a computer that he let us barrow from time to time. My Mother was very careful to blend in with the Muggle world around us but she never bought a computer.

"Ms Coleman," he said looking up at me. He was a middle aged man, probably in his forty like Gabriel, with graying brown hair and beard, calm blue eyes and a happy smile. He stood up and came around the desk to shake my hand, then guided me to a chair in front of the desk. "What can I do for you, today?"

"I just wanted to ask about some pain and nausea I've been having," I said as I took a seat. I rested my arms on the wooden arm rest of the chair and sat straight up.

"What kind of pain?"

"Sharp pains in my torso," I said honestly. "They span from my hip all the way up to my breast."

"You just had this pain?"

"Last night," I nodded.

"Have you experienced any bleeding or spotting?" he asked slowly.

"No," I replied.

Doctor Navin nodded his head slowly as he moved to his computer. He pulled up my file and looked it over on the computer screen. "There was nothing abnormal about your last check-up. I just want you to be more conscious of your blood pressure, try to stay relaxed, no stress."

"What would cause the pain?" I asked.

"Your body is changing, Cadence," he said very casually. "Your skin and muscles are stretching and your uterus is expanding. There is a great deal of abdominal pain related to pregnancy."

"And the morning sickness in the second trimester?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Doctor Navin said with a reassuring smile. His blue eyes were looking at me with a mild fondness. "You're just worried about your child, which is normal, but I'm sure everything is fine. I don't see a reason to schedule any test until our next appointment."

I nodded my head slowly but didn't say anything. Honestly, what did I expect him to tell me, especially when just a week ago all of my tests came back normal?

"Is there something else bothering you?"

I blinked and looked up at the doctor with sad eyes. "No," I shook my head. "Thank you for seeing me without an appointment, I know you're very busy."

"Of course," he nodded as we both stood up. I shook his hand from across the desk and turned quickly to leave the office. As I walked up frustration boiled up in me; but what was I expecting? Divinity had said my child wasn't strong enough for all of the magic that he was carrying—how could Doctor Navin possibly help me with that? But I didn't know who could help me; most of the healers at St. Mungo's were not trained in magical births—to my knowledge no child like mine had been born considering that most people didn't believe Guardians actually existed.

I left the doctor's office and made my way through the crowded streets of London. On the way to the Ministry I stopped and got a cup of coffee as my frustration continued to pump through my system. Gabriel didn't seem concerned about the premonition Divinity had, which I found very frustrating, but I had no one to blame but myself because I hadn't told him of the pain I was having. When I arrived at our cubicle in the Ministry, Gabriel was sitting at his desk, looking aggravated. He immediately looked up at me with those dark purple eyes which made my heart flip flop. Despite being mad at him, and the aggressive expression on his face, he still managed to make me love him.

"How long are you going to keep up this silent treatment?" he questioned.

"I thought I'd speak to you since we're at work," I said as I set my coffee on my desk. I began to pull off my coat as I continued to speak. "But once we get back home I'm going to shut up again."

"I don't understand what is wrong—"

"You stopped talking last night, Gabriel," I retorted. "You changed the subject and walked away. And you don't get to use work time to talk about our problems."

"_Well what other time am I supposed to use if you'll only talk to me at work?"_

He was glaring at me with the most burning fury I had ever seen. Either I was becoming too much for him to handle or we were both growing short tempered the longer we were together. Gabriel seemed to fight all the time now and he usually appeared incredibly upset with me. I didn't understand why; maybe it was just the stress of the pregnancy that neither of us really planned for.

"Did Scrimgeour say what time we should be at Hogwarts tonight?" I asked changing the subject to something work related.

"He has not," Gabriel's tone was still cross. "He said Crouch will send us a note with the information."

I nodded my head slowly and picked up a stack of folders on my desk. I hugged them against my chest and picked up my coffee with my other hand.

"Where are you going?" he questioned. I stopped short in the entrance of our cubicle.

"To file these reports," I said coldly with a dark glare. "Now if you are done acting like the inquisition I would like to get to work."

"I am not done," he said standing up and leaning close to me, the cubicle wall was the only thing dividing us. "Where were you this morning? You're late getting here."

"I was cheating on you with a male hooker who likes to walk the corner two blocks from here."

"Really?" Gabriel said with unmistakable sarcasm. "Does he have a girlfriend? Maybe we could double date sometime."

"You're a bastard," I said ruthlessly.

"You're a lying bitch," he retorted.

I turned on my heel and walked away from him, heading for the filing room down the west corner hall. I entered the hall with ease and found my way to the closed case file room. No one was in the archiving room which made filing the paper work easy and peaceful. I appreciated the silence in the cold, lonely, paper-filled room; I really needed to get away from Gabriel to even think about what was going on with the baby and how to find a way to get some help.

My coffee was cold by the time I finished filing the paperwork. I threw it out in a trash can at the end of the west corner hall and then proceeded to make my way back to the cubicle where Gabriel was speaking with Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"Hello Kingsley," I said politely as I entered the cubicle. I began to pull on my coat as he smiled and bowed his head to me.

"Kingsley, if you could give us a moment," Gabriel said.

"Sure thing," Kingsley said with a white toothy grin. "See you later Cadence."

"Bye," I waved lightly as he walked off. Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and stood in front of the entrance of the cubicle. I sighed as I buttoned my coat and gave him a nasty glare.

"I can kick your ass to get by if I have to," I said softly.

"You shouldn't be physically fighting anyone right now," he advised. I rolled my eyes and let my arms drop to my sides.

"What do you want?" I finally gave in.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a hunch about something—"

"We're not working any open cases, what's your hunch about?"

I glared at him for interrupting me. "Maybe if you'd let me finish I'd tell you."

"Alright, I'm listening…"

"I'm not going to tell you now!" I snipped. I turned away from him and stepped up onto his desk chair. I climbed onto his desk, knocking over a pencil cup and leaving a boot print on a report he was filling out and then jumped the cubicle wall. Gabriel came around and grabbed my arm preventing me from leaving.

"Cadence," he said my name softly with desperation. "Is this about what Divinity said last night?"

"No," I lied. "I just want to check up on Cassie."

Gabriel stood up straight as his eyebrows rose. I knew he didn't believe—hell, I wouldn't have believed me. I put up my Occlumency walls quickly which caused Gabriel to glare at me.

"Fine," he said shaking his head. "Don't tell me what you're doing, but will you at least tell me where you were this morning?"

I hesitated. "Cadence?"

"I went to the doctor," I whispered looking up at him.

Gabriel stood up straight as his face fell in concern. His grip on my arm relaxed and he touched my chin gently. "What's wrong?"

"I was just having some pain that I thought was abnormal," I shrugged. "Doctor Navin says it is normal. The baby is growing rapidly and my body is expanding faster then it did with Carrigan."

Gabriel nodded his head slowly. "You're sure?"

"As sure as Doctor Navin is," I replied.

"Then where are you going now?"

I gave him a dirty look and he shook his head. "Fine, but I can't cover for you leaving like this."

"You don't have to," I shrugged then turned and walked away from him. I knew he would though.

When I arrived at home I went straight up stairs, heading for my study. I was caught off guard when I opened the door to find Sirius and Penelope lying on the study floor in a tangle of sheets, sleeping. I sighed and clapped my hand over my head as an awkward bubble rose in my center. I stepped into the room and kicked the door shut violently with my foot. The loud slamming caused both of them to jump, woken with a start.

"Merlin's beard Cadence!" Sirius stammered as he rubbed his eyes. Penelope laid back down on the floor burying her head in the pillow she had been sleeping on. "Why are you slamming doors?"

"You two just had sex on my study floor—I haven't even done that—I think I have a right to slam doors as I please."

"What's got your panties in a twist, Cadence?" Penelope asked while she yawned. Sirius stood up, not the least bit embarrassed by his nakedness and moved to the couch in the corner of the room where his clothes were laying. I stared at my bookshelf as he got dressed because I felt awkward looking at him after he had just screwed a woman who looked like she could be me. A cold chill passed over my body and I shook my head trying to get the images of Penelope and Sirius pressed together out of my head.

"Gabriel," I snipped. "Now if you two will please leave my study…"

"Gabriel does have that effect on most women's panties," Penelope said standing up.

"You would know."

Sirius lifted his eyebrows at my comment and looked at Penelope who was holding a blanket over her body.

"Don't worry Sirius I've never played rough with Gabriel," she shrugged. "I'm going to shower."

I followed her as she exited the room with a cold green eyed stare. When she closed the door behind her I pulled a book off the shelf and threw it across the room at Sirius. He dived down, dodging the rogue book.

"What is your problem!" he yelled.

"Penelope, really?" I stammered.

"We're both adults, Cadence," Sirius retorted. "We can have sex—"

"Not in my study!" I rolled my eyes and made a ladder appear. It leaned against the book shelf that spanned across the entire wall of my study. I began to climb up it to look for a book that I thought might be on the top shelf. "I guess I'm not surprised. You're both wanted murderers on the run. You have nothing to do with your free time. She is an attractive women…if I do say so myself."

"Shut up, Cadence," Sirius said. I looked over my shoulder to glare at him. Sirius had pulled pants on and was standing over my desk picking up a cup of coffee that had been sitting there. I noticed now that there were two cups and a plate of muffins on the desk. "You should be the last to judge."

"I'm not judging," I said breathlessly.

"Really?" Sirius said with a smirk. "Not the least bit jealous?"

"I haven't had sex in nearly five months," I said. "And the last time before that was when we were together. So, yea maybe I'm a little jealous that you're getting more action on my study floor then I ever have."

"Pregnancy has made you bitter," Sirius said.

"I thought you were heading out to Hogwarts," I said to change the subject. "To hide in the woods somewhere out there."

"I don't have a reason to leave just yet," he replied as he crossed his arms over his slender chest. I frowned as I looked him over. His dark hair was long, messy and falling in front of his face. Since he had shown up in my house over a month ago he had put on more muscle, probably because he was eating better now. He was always clean and his beard was well kept. I couldn't help but smile; he was still a very attractive man.

"Oh," I said looking to the books in front of me. "I see that your reasons for coming back into the country are not so important anymore."

"They are," Sirius replied. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I was," I said looking down at him from the ladder. "I left."

"Because of Gabriel?"

"Because I needed to come home and look something up."

"Like what?"

"I don't remember you being this annoying when we were dating," I said sliding down the ladder with a book in my hand.

"Should you be jumping around like that?" he asked looking me over.

"Probably not," I sighed. "I'm fine."

"I have a feeling you've been saying that a lot lately," Sirius said. He was giving me a serious sincere look. His dark blue eyes were smiling at me with an all knowing look. "You forget that I knew you at one point, Cadence."

"Apparently you still do," I said with a roll of my eyes. I went to my desk and opened the book I had pulled off the top shelf of my bookcase.

"Researching Guardians?" Sirius asked leaning over my shoulder to read the book I had just opened.

"I take it back, you were this annoying when we were together," I snipped.

"I get it, you don't want to talk to me about your problems with Gabriel," he shrugged stepping away from me. "Are you looking for away to kill him in there?"

"I could kill Gabriel without the help of a book," I said with annoyance as I continued to flip the pages of the book.

"You've never been able to kill anyone," Sirius said picking up the remaining pillows and throwing them on the couch. "Well unless they were physically threatening you."

I gave Sirius a sarcastic smile. He was smirking back at me as he folded the blanket that had been lying on the floor.

"So, what are you looking for?" he asked as I turned back to the book.

"Go shower with Penelope or something," I said waving my hand at him.

"Ha! So now you approve of us messing around," he snickered as he left the study. I rolled my eyes again and looked at the book once I knew that Sirius had left the study. The book that I pulled off the shelf was on the top shelf of my collection for a reason. It was a book that Dumbledore had given to me just after I moved to Maine. I had asked him to send it to me with out Gabriel's knowledge. The book was all published before Dumbledore had been born and it was the only book he could find that discussed everything there was to know about Guardians. Part of the reason I had resisted my feelings for Gabriel for so long was because of what lay in this book.

I opened to a chapter concerning the forbidden relationship between a Guardian and their charges. I took a seat at my desk and began to reread the chapter. I hadn't read the book since I was pregnant with Carrigan, nearly twelve years ago. I sat for hours reading through the book and studying the ancient myths that surrounded Guardians.

Gabriel was home by the time I finished reading the book and returned it to its spot on the top shelf of my bookcase. I hadn't bothered to go back in because it was late in the evening and instead attempted to cook dinner. I made a chicken casserole with a mushroom cream sauce and cheese topping. When Gabriel came into the kitchen he moved slowly and looked at me as if I was an intruder.

"Cadence?" he said slowly. He approached me very cautiously. I pulled the casserole dish out of the oven with my hands covered in oven-mitts and carefully placed it on the stove top.

"Hi," I said with a forced smile at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking," I said as I pulled off the oven-mitts.

"Uh huh," Gabriel said very slowly. "You don't usually cook, love."

"So, because I am trying to cook you dinner right now you think it's weird?"

"Yes," Gabriel nodded honestly. "You're also talking to me which is alarming only because you insisted on being silent this morning."

"Gabriel, I made you dinner," I said standing on my toes to reach into a cabinet for plates. Gabriel came up behind me, pressing his body against mine as he reached up and grabbed the plates for me. He placed the plates on the counter next to the stove as his other arm wrapped around me tightly. His face buried into my hair before he pulled it over my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"I like that you're talk to me again," he whispered very gently.

"How do you know I didn't poison your dinner?" I asked over my shoulder. Gabriel's lips kissed mine gently as I was turned to him. His hands ran over my stomach and tickled all of my senses. I couldn't help but smile as he kept his hands running all over me.

"Because of the way you're kissing me," he whispered. "Let's skip dinner."

"I don't know if that's good for the baby," I smiled as my stomach turned because of my words.

"What's the point of us fighting if we can't have make-up sex?"

I turned around in Gabriel's arms. "I wouldn't have sex with you either way."

"Why not?" Gabriel questioned. "Are you saying the one time we had sex is the one time we ever will?"

"Gabriel," I said very slowly. "Guardians and their students—"

"I know the unnatural attraction, forbidden relationship, blah blah blah, Cadence. I think we're well past that point, don't you?"

"Gabriel," I sighed. "Why can you conjure things?"

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at me. "What?"

"Why can you conjure things like me and my Father? What makes you so strong that you can do those things?"

"I learned to. Just like you, your Father and even Dumbledore," Gabriel responded. He took a step back. "What is this about? You did leave work to look into Divinity's premonition!"

"Of course I did," I said quickly. "How could you just walk away and not take what she said seriously?"

"What do you want me to think, Cadence? Of course our baby is going to be powerful—_we're both powerful_. But how could he have too much magic? How can there be such a thing? We're humans first and he is healthy. You said you went to the doctor today."

"You didn't answer my question," I said ignoring his argument. "I understand that you learned but why did you have the ability to learn? Dumbledore is powerful, my Father is powerful, I'm powerful—what makes _you _powerful?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I don't know. It's always been that way."

"Gabriel, Guardians are as powerful as their students for a reason. You are a Guardian and you have powers like mine because you were meant to teach me. Like I said last night, there is a reason that our relationship is forbidden. Our powers combined are too much for one person—could you imagine my power to destroy things and your powers to conjure and manipulate energy in one person? That person would be more powerful then Carrigan or even my Father."

"Don't you think it's a good thing then?" Gabriel questioned. "Maybe our child is supposed to stop him—"

"Gabriel," I sighed shaking my head. "You don't get it…Divinity had her premonition for a reason."

"To warn us," Gabriel nodded. "To help us find a way to make sure he is safe and healthy."

"There is no way," I said holding his collar. I touched his cheeks and looked deep into his purple eyes as tears welled up in my own. "He won't survive."

Gabriel shook his head and turned away from me as he ran his hand over his bald head. "You went to the doctor. He's fine, you said. You're fine."

"He won't be," I shook my head.

"What makes you say that?" he yelled.

"Guardians and their students can't reproduce," I yelled back. "We're too powerful. The child will die. I won't carry him to term."

"You're in your second trimester! The risk of losing the baby is only ten percent now!"

I couldn't believe Gabriel's reaction to this conversation. He was more connected to the pregnancy then I had originally anticipated. He wanted this baby more then I realized. I rubbed my face and sighed as I turned and looked at the casserole. As my eyes fell on it I felt my stomach roll with discomfort. I groaned and turned moving out of the kitchen and heading for the upstairs bathroom.

Five minutes later the bathroom door opened and Gabriel appeared with a glass of water in hand. He hand it to my extended hand, then leaned against the counter as I drank it. I swished the water around my mouth and spit it out in the toilet.

"Cute," he said.

"Shut up," I sighed pushing my hair out of my face and holding the glass to him. He took it and placed it on the counter. "I'm fine," I insisted as my stomach turned again. I coughed and leaned over the toilet more, hurling again. Gabriel stepped forward and pulled my hair back. I coughed and choked before I sat back, leaning against the bathroom wall.

"I don't know if you're fine, especially since you're so positive you're going to lose the baby," he whispered handing me the glass of water again. I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster as I drank the rest of the water. I swished it in my mouth and spit it back into the toilet. "You're dirty looks don't do anything to me, Cadence, don't waste your energy. You're staying here tonight. We're not taking any chances now."

"Excuse me?" I questioned. "I'm going with you tonight to Hogwarts for the announcement of the champions."

"Cadence, I'm not taking any chances. If you're so sure you're going to lose the baby I'm going to put you in a plastic bubble."

"That's not going to stop it, Gabriel," I shook my head.

"I'm not taking any chances," he said shaking his head and leaving the bathroom. I sighed loudly and slammed the bathroom door with my mind. Gabriel didn't come back with a witty comment or retort which only frustrated me more. What didn't he get? It didn't matter what we did, our child was not going to be born—and if he was he'd most likely be a monster as the book I had read described. I didn't understand why he was being so hard-headed about Divinity's premonition. Why didn't he believe it? Why was he so afraid of losing this child?

Fifteen minutes later I was still lying on the bathroom floor. As I lay there, staring at the white ceiling, I couldn't help but think this was more then pregnancy. This was nothing like the pain, sickness, or exhaustion that I had experienced with Carrigan; but the doctor had said that every pregnancy is different and there are differences between carrying a boy and a girl. I wasn't sure if I agreed with this, but I wasn't a professional. Perhaps Divinity's premonition was getting to me; I was becoming paranoid about the condition of my pregnancy; everything that was different about this pregnancy from my first one alarmed me. But why was I so worried when I was almost positive that my child would be lost? I frowned as I lifted my hands and rubbed my growing belly. I sighed as small tears leaked from my cheeks.

The bathroom door opened again and Sirius appeared. I sighed and turned my face away from his dark blue eyes burning with concern.

"Gabriel thinks you should stay here and lay down," he said.

"And he sent you to get me into bed?" I questioned with a chuckle.

"No," Sirius said with a sharp tone. "I just agree with him. You need to rest, Cadence. You don't need to go to Hogwarts."

"Since when do you two agree about anything?"

"When it comes to you and Carrigan," Sirius said sinking down on the ground next to the counter. He lifted my head gently and let it rest on his lap as he stroked my hair. "You two are the only thing we see eye to eye on."

"How comforting," I said with resentment. I did appreciate that Sirius and Gabriel cared about Carrigan and me, but I did not appreciate the way they treated us sometimes—like we were delicate glass flowers in desperate need of protection. "If Gabriel thinks you can talk me into staying here he's wrong. I'm fine now. I haven't gotten sick in fifteen minutes. It's passed."

"And yet you're still lying on the bathroom floor looking like a ghost," Sirius said. "Besides, you being sick is not the reason he thinks you should be staying home. He told me about Divinity's premonition."

With annoyance I stood up and stepped over him as he sat on the floor. As I passed the counter I caught my reflection in the mirror; he was right. I looked pale and sickly. Despite putting on weight since the start of my pregnancy it had suddenly become obvious in the last week. My cheeks were puffy and my breasts were two sizes bigger.

"I'm fine," I said walking out of the bathroom. Just as I reached my bedroom door Gabriel came out of it. He was wearing a navy blue pea coat over his black long sleeve button up and blue jeans. I stepped back from him as he buttoned up the coat to hide the shoulder holster he was wearing with his knives on it.

"I don't care if you feel fine, you're not coming with me," he said sternly.

The walls of the hallway began to shake around us, causing pictures to vibrate and fall of the wall. The small earthquake I was causing alarmed Penelope and she came stumbling up the stairs looking for the cause.

"What is going on?" she questioned holding onto the wall to catch herself.

"Nothing," I said without taking my eyes off of Gabriel. "_I'm fine_."

"You're shaking the walls of this house!"

"Because you're treating me—"

"—like a pregnant woman who is caring my child!"

"I was going to say like a sickly woman on her death bed!"

"No," Gabriel retorted shaking his head. "If I was treating you like you were on your death bed I'd hold a pillow to your head to help you along!"

"So happy you're willing to kill the Mother of your child," I snipped stepping forward to get past him into the bedroom. Gabriel threw his arm out into the door frame and stopped me from entering the room. I bit my bottom lip as I sucked in a long slow breath to maintain my composure. The walls of the hall shook harder as I glared up at Gabriel's viciously green eyes.

"You're not coming with me," he said in a voice so low I knew he was trying not to yell.

"Like hell I'm not," I hissed in return as I stood on my toes and pressed my body against his to show him he was not intimidating me. "It's my job."

"And I'm your boss—"

"You're my partner," I corrected. "I'm not sick. I can fulfill my duties just fine. You can't bench me because of our personal relationship—"

"_You're carrying my child_," he stressed again. This comment only upset me more and the entire house started to shake. "If that means I abuse my powers because you're too stubborn to take care of that child then fine, I'm going to abuse them!"

"Cadence," Penelope said from somewhere that seemed far away. I was so frustrated with Gabriel that my mind was clouded with anger—I couldn't even hear Penelope say my name when she only stood a few feet away. She had passed me to stand next to Sirius who was watching Gabriel and I fight with nervous eyes.

I wanted to slug him. I was fighting every raging emotion within me that told me to physically beat Gabriel until he was seriously injured or possibly dead. My body felt red hot; my blood was boiling and my skin was on fire.

"How dare you!" I finally retorted. I pulled away from Gabriel and turned to descend the staircase. "How dare you suggest I'm an irresponsible, incompetent mother! If you thought I would be such a horrible mother for _your _child you should have thought twice about fu—!"

I didn't finish yelling what I wanted to. In my fit of rage, I had turned and stepped so quickly that I missed the top step with my foot. My ankle rolled as it hit the edge of the step and sent me tumbling down the stairs. Sharp pain erupted through my body as each side hit a sharp wooden edge of a stair or the hard wall; my elbow slammed against the wall; my arm cracked against the steps; pain shot through the center of my back and then my stomach. My head smacked against the last wood step as I crumbled against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. I could hear rushed steps behind me, but I could barely open my eyes to see who had followed me down; there was no doubt in my mind that it was Gabriel. My body no longer felt hot—rather, I felt hot blood pooling around me, from where, I don't know but it must have been from my own body.

"Cadence!" Someone's voice said from far away again, but there was no way of telling who was calling me. All went dark and silent after that.


	16. Protection

I was sitting up in bed with my arms folded over my stomach. My hair was tied back in a messy high bun with a head band holding the short lose hairs back. Sunlight crept into the room between the curtains that were pulled shut; only a thin line of light managed to enter the room. Gabriel had been sure every morning that the two were pulled shut. I didn't move as I sat there; only stared out at the room before me. Every few minutes my eyes would look to the ceiling instead of staring down the wall opposite the bed. I hadn't moved in two weeks. The Healers at St. Mungo's thought bed rest was the best thing for me but I completely disagreed. Bed rest made me feel like a wild animal trapped in captivity. I felt trapped, contained and agitated. Frankly, it was just a matter of time before I exploded.

Being trapped in bed gave me time to think about everything that had happened to me. It gave me time to feel like a horrible, guilty person because I was okay with the idea of losing the baby. What kind of person was I? I felt like a monster—and yet I felt cold and empty. My accident didn't have anything to do with my ambivalent feelings; even before then I knew that the child would be lost and I was okay with that. I had just told myself that I had a rational for accepting the most gruesome traumas in my life easily. It turned out that was why Gabriel was so upset; we argued because he wasn't happy with how satisfied I seemed with losing the child. He wasn't happy that I was giving up on the child. His anger broke my heart. I wasn't giving up on our child—at least, that's not how I saw it. How could I fight for a child who was too powerful to even be born?

None of it mattered, I told myself as I sighed with irritation in the silent bedroom. All of these thoughts in my head, all of the worry, all the guilt—it didn't matter. The Healers told me that I would not have carried the baby to term. When they went into remove it they saw that my uterus was covered in scar tissue; the placenta had shown signs of detachment previous to the tears from the accident, which explained the excoriating pain I felt two weeks ago. I knew the scar tissue was an issue. It had been since I was seventeen.

The bedroom door opened and Gabriel's tall broad form entered the dark room. He closed the door tightly behind him before walking across the room, passing through the thin line of light, and going to the window where he closed the curtains completely. Once his eyes adjusted to the complete darkness he turned to look at me in the bed.

"You're awake," he whispered approaching my side of the bed. He sat down slowly next to me. I cast a green stare on him and nodded my head.

"What time is it?"

"A little before four," he replied.

"You're home early."

"Had no reason to stay at the office."

I nodded my head slowly because I knew he was lying. The Triwizard Tournament had taken off with the announcement of the champions two weeks ago. To everyone's shock there were four champions participating in the tournament. Somehow, Harry Potter's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire the night I fell down the stairs. I had yet to speak to Harry about it, but the day after it happened Sirius received a letter from him. He had written back to Harry asking him if he could speak to him in the Gryffindor fire on November the 22nd, after the First Task of the tournament. The task was only a couple of days away and Gabriel had been spending most of his time at Hogwarts with the champions or at the office preparing for the security of the task. He had told me that he had spoken to Harry personally who denied that he had put his name in the cup.

"Did you go to Hogwarts today?" I asked carefully.

"Yes," he nodded. "The weighing of the wands was today. Skeeter was there—wanted my comment on protecting You-Know-Who's blood line."

"Oh, is that the story she's spinning now? We're some royal princesses and my Father ensured our survival to you?" I laughed out loud, then groaned and hugged my torso which was throbbing in pain because of my incision. Gabriel stepped closer to the bed and touched my shoulder. "I'm fine," I whispered looking up at him.

"Carrigan sends her love. She's eager to see you."

"I'll see her the day of the First Task," I said as I laid back against the pillows. "I'll be well enough to travel then."

Gabriel frowned. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"You're not going to win this argument, Gabriel," I retorted instantly with a matter-of-fact expression.

He frowned and nodded his head as he looked down. His eyes fell on my stomach and my heart broke. He stood up and pulled off his blazer, then knelt on the bed to crawl over me. He laid his muscular body down next to mine and rested his head in the nape of my neck while wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I didn't think I'd be this upset," he whispered sadly.

"I know," I said as I rubbed his arm. "Me either."

"You don't have to lie," he said kissing my neck. "I know you have never wanted children. I never did either…"

I turned to look at him. He was broken deep inside; I could see it in his eyes. He may not have wanted children before but he was excited about our child. He wanted a child with me—Gabriel loved me for all that I was, good and bad; he was the only one who knew everything about me; he was the only one I would let close enough to know my dark secrets. He was the only person I had even considered having a child with until I read the book Dumbledore gave me. I was devastated that I couldn't give him the one thing he wanted from me. He had put up with so much crap from me the least I could give him was a child. My love wasn't enough; I wanted to give him more.

"Your love is enough," he sat up and held my cheeks. He kissed me deeply with a lustful passion that made my heart skip a beat. I wrapped my arms around him as tears leaked from my eyes and ran down my cheeks. He gently pulled back and kissed my cheeks, licking my tears away. He rolled onto his side and pulled me tightly against him. His arms engulfed my body allowing me to cling to him like a small child. His hands ran up and down my back then tangled themselves in my hair. He tugged gently coxing my head back and kissed me masterfully again.

When we stopped kissing I buried my head into his chest. He kissed my hair and rested his chin on my head. His fingers were still stroking my hair gently, helping me relax.

"I was excited that I was getting a second chance," he whispered.

"A second chance?"

"To be a Father," he responded.

"Oh," I nodded my head in understanding.

"But that second chance is not worth your life," he said in my ear. "I thought I had lost you…"

I kissed his chest and clung to him. "You're not going to lose me."

"Shut up," he said in my ear and kissed me again. I moaned in his mouth and pressed my body tighter against his, if that was possible, craving his every touch. He rolled back and allowed me to straddle his center. He bucked his hips up gently to grind against me and caused my body to shiver with temptation. "I don't think we should be having sex, Cadence."

"Then stop me," I said in his ear.

"We're both vulnerable," he replied as he moaned in pleasure because I was nibbling on his ear. "And you're physically injured. The Healers said we shouldn't be intimate for at least a month. You need to heal."

"You're no fun," I hissed sliding off of him. I turned onto my back and stared up at the ceiling wondering if I should have sex with Gabriel ever again. I had avoided getting into bed with him for so many years because I was afraid of so many things; giving into my deep desires; breaking my pride; giving Sirius the satisfaction of being right; and becoming pregnant—sure enough the one time we had sex, made beautiful passionate love, I got pregnant. If Gabriel wasn't my Guardian it probably wouldn't have bothered me. Actually, I was quite sure I'd love having sex with Gabriel all the time if he wasn't my Guardian. There was too much risk involved; risk to me and the possible child; the risk to Gabriel losing future students. I just wasn't sure if it was all worth it.

"You were worth the wait," he whispered in my ear. "We can wait until you get better."

I turned and smirked at Gabriel. "You're worth the risk."

He smiled and held me against his body kissing me deeply again. "We'll just have to use protection," he whispered in my ear, which caused me to laugh out loud.

When I woke up the next morning I was alone in the bed. I only knew that it was morning because there was sunlight shining into the room between the curtains. As I sat up on the bed I noticed that there was an empty arm chair next to the bed. Seeing it puzzled me; I wondered if someone had come by to visit me while I was sleeping. Slowly, I pulled the sheets off my bed and stood up. I had to grip the nightstand as I stood up because I was very weak on my feet. As I walked to the bedroom door I leaned against the bed and dresser—never did I support myself. I opened the door and poked my head out into the hall to check that Gabriel wasn't around. If he saw me out of bed he'd have a fit which would lead to him sweeping me off my feet and carrying me straight back to bed.

I made my way down the hall, leaning against the wall carefully, to the bathroom where I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Looking in the mirror only caused me to frown; since the accident and emergency operation I had lost all of the weight I had gained in the last five months. I still looked pale, with dark circles around my eyes, and rather fragile. My appearance brought a grim frown to my face. No wonder Gabriel wanted me to stay in bed and rest; I looked like the walking dead. I sighed and shook my head as I left the bathroom, again using the wall as a crutch to make my way down the hall to the staircase.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, I hesitated for a moment. I stared at the descending staircase while I gripped the banister in my hand. My stomach pinched in a tight knot as I took the first step down. Never had I been afraid of a staircase before—the fear seemed completely irrational. I had fallen; it didn't mean I was going to fall again. Or did I relate this staircase to the loss of my unborn child? I shook my head and continued down the stairs at a faster pace. That was ridiculous. I would have lost the child whether I had fallen down the stairs or not. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard voices coming from the kitchen. I looked over the foyer as I stood at the bottom of the steps for a moment, catching my breath and preparing to walk down the hall to the back of the house. There was a pair of brown leather boots by the door and a small black traveling cloak. I recognized them instantly as Carrigan's. What was she doing home?

I turned and made my way down the hall. As I approached the entrance into the kitchen I stood up straight away from the wall and held my center, determined to walk into the kitchen looking strong and able—not weak and exhausted just from the journey upstairs. As I entered the kitchen, my eyes fell on Penelope, Carrigan and Gabriel who were all sitting at the table. The two women were facing away from me and when Gabriel's eyes fell on me he jumped out of his chair, throwing down his morning paper and giving me the ugliest look he could muster.

"Cadence," he sighed.

Carrigan and Penelope turned in the chairs, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Mom!" Carrigan said standing up and coming to me. She wrapped her arms around my center tightly and buried her head in my chest. I sighed as she leaned on me and threw my arm out to catch myself on the wall. Gabriel was by my side instantly, holding my arm, and still giving me an ugly look like I was a disobedient child. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Its fine," I said with a forced smile. Carrigan came on my other side, opposite Gabriel, and took hold of my arm. "_I'm fine_."

"Come sit down," Carrigan said motioning to the table and chairs before us. Penelope had gotten up and moved to the stove. She was pouring some tea into a mug.

"I really think you should go back upstairs," Gabriel insisted.

"I'd like to sit down," I said giving him my own ugly glare.

He and Carrigan ushered me to the table as Penelope placed the mug of tea down for me. "Thank you," I said.

"You shouldn't be up," Gabriel said coming around the table once I was sitting and taking the seat across from me. He picked up his paper and folded it to place under his coffee mug.

"I didn't ask your opinion," I said with a side glance at him. I turned my attention to Carrigan who was looking at me with midnight blue eyes that were full of concern. She was hiding the worry well, with a calm expression on her face, but her eyes betrayed her. Her brown curly hair was tied back in a ponytail with curls falling out over her ears. She wore a white knitted sweater and skinny tight blue jeans. I smiled at her; despite the anxiety in her eyes she was a beautiful young woman. "Why are you home, Carrigan?"

"Dad and Gabriel said I could come home to see you," she said instantly. "Dumbledore said as long as I had permission I could stay the weekend."

I looked at Gabriel. "You didn't say she was coming home last night."

"Slipped my mind," he said taking a sip of his coffee. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Carrigan, forcing a smile, despite the exhaustion that was settling in now that I was sitting down.

"You didn't have to come to see me," I said. "I'm sure you're busy at school."

"Shut up," Carrigan said with a shake of her head. "You're my Mother and you fell down the stairs—of course I'm going to come see you."

I truly beamed and pinched her cheek. "I did raise you right after all."

Carrigan laughed and nodded. "So far, anyways."

"Your Father gave you permission to come and see me?"

"Yes," Carrigan responded.

"He wrote to me to make sure we'd be here," Gabriel motioned to Penelope and himself.

"You're talking to him then?" I asked Carrigan.

"If you consider writing him a letter asking him if I had his permission as my guardian to come and visit you talking, then yes, we're talking."

"Ha," Penelope laughed as she stood up from the table. "I'm going for my run. Sure you don't want to come, Carri?"

"I'm fine, thanks Penny," Carrigan responded. Penelope laughed and pushed her highlighted brown straight hair over her shoulder. She shrugged and walked out of the kitchen already in her running clothes and shoes. Carrigan followed Penelope with her blue eyes and watched as she exited the front of the house. When the door slammed she turned back to me.

"How long have Penny and Dad been sleeping together?" she questioned immediately. I chocked on my tea and Gabriel laughed loudly.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Carrigan," I said with surprise. "I don't think that is any of your business."

"It's weird," she responded with a shiver.

"Why?"

"Because he's my Dad and she looks like your sister."

"She's pretending to be her sister," Gabriel said waving his wand at the teapot on the stove. It hovered across the kitchen to the table and landed softly next to me. I smiled at him and poured myself more tea.

"Well, it's weird," Carrigan shrugged.

"Is it weird that Gabriel and I are sleeping together?"

Carrigan rolled her eyes. "No," she said. "Because you two have been together once and I doubt it will happen again."

"Ouch," Gabriel said rubbing his heart. "Carri, don't shatter my dreams."

I rolled my eyes. "I think this conversation has gone far enough." I looked at Carrigan with studying eyes. "How'd you know they were together?"

"She's been thinking about him since I got here," Carrigan shrugged.

"You used Legilimency on Penelope?" I questioned.

"Good girl…" muttered Gabriel. I gave him a cross look and he shrugged.

"No," Carrigan shook her head with a smile at our bickering. "I didn't, I swear. I could just hear her thoughts."

This caught Gabriel's attention. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Carrigan shrugged and sighed. "I can just hear her thoughts…like she's saying everything out loud but no one else can hear it."

"Can you hear my thoughts or your Mother's right now?"

"No," Carrigan responded with a frown.

"Has this happened before?"

She hesitated. "I could hear Harry's thoughts the night his name came out of the cup. That's how I know he didn't put his name in it. He was just as surprised as everyone else. I've also heard Divinity's thoughts."

"That's it?" Gabriel asked in a very serious tone.

"Yes," she nodded. "I swear."

"And you're not performing any magic before you hear their thoughts?"

"No," Carrigan stressed. I could see she was growing frustrated with Gabriel's questions. I touched her hand to comfort her and she pulled it away.

"Has anything else happened?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head. I looked at Gabriel with concern to see him rubbing his head as he thought. His dark eyes were puzzled and worried.

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore about it?"

"No, he seems to have more important matters on his mind."

I frowned. "Gabriel?"

"I'm not sure," he whispered with a shake of his head. "I've never heard of someone having telepathic abilities, only the magic of Legilimency."

"Is this something that could have developed from my other physical powers?" Carrigan asked. Gabriel shrugged.

"Anything is possible, Carri," he whispered with a sad frown. He wished that he could provide her with more answers. "I would assume, yes, it is an advancement of your powers. It is completely possible that your powers are manifested in your telepathic abilities. You learned Legilimency and Occlumency very quickly; you're telekinetic powers are outstanding, but you're ability to conjure is weaker." Gabriel nodded his head as he was more confident with his thoughts regarding Carrigan's developing magic. "I would say that it is an extension of your powers."

"But why can't Mom do it?" Carrigan asked.

"Every person is different," Gabriel shrugged. "You are also more powerful then she is."

Carrigan gave us a weak smile as she nodded her head. "Why can I only hear some people's thoughts?"

"If it's just developing then it's simply opportunity, I would think," Gabriel shrugged. "I'm not an expert. I'm just theorizing, Carri. I would imagine that you share a connection with Harry because he's your friend; Divinity is your cousin, and Penelope is someone you look up to. Since you don't have control of it yet you're mind is simply reaching out when it feels like it."

"How do I control it?"

Gabriel considered her question for a moment. "Let's start with Occlumency exercises before bed and in the morning. Make sure you have a clear head and you're focused on the tasks of the day. If you stray your mind may entertain itself by ease dropping on other's thoughts. I will speak to Dumbledore tonight when you return to Hogwarts and we may start lessons."

"So, you are my Guardian?" Carrigan asked smiling.

I frowned deeply as I looked at Gabriel. He was also frowning. He reached out and took my hand, squeezing it tightly. "Yes," he responded without taking his eyes off of me. "Perhaps Skeeter is right. I am destined to protect the daughters of dark magic."


	17. Carrigan's Fight

_Cadence, _

_I just wished to write to you making sure you were recovering properly. I did not mean to leave your side as soon as you were injured, but I'm afraid Harry needs me out here. I've been keeping an eye on him and Carrigan from a distance. She seems to be doing fine…do you think I should let her know I'm close by if she needs anything? _

_ Hope you're on your feet, _

_ Padfoot_

_ Padfoot, _

_I'm fine, thank you for the concern. I understand you leaving—and I would not want you to stay anyways. The last thing I need is you hovering over my bedside like I'm an invalid. I'm quite sure that Carrigan is aware of your presence; with that said, I'm also sure that she'll be angry with you if you tell her you are there for her if she needs you. The first reason being that she is rather independent and has no desire for any man, especially, to help her. Secondly, she doesn't want you risking your freedom for her safety. She can take care of herself…of course, this isn't about her, is it? You don't have to ask me my opinion every time, Padfoot. You are more then capable of making decisions regarding your relationship with Carrigan. _

_ I've been on my feet for awhile, thank you. Stay safe._

_ Cadence. _

Gabriel was standing in the sitting room at the front of the house, looking out the front window, with a steaming cup of tea in his left hand. His other hand was in the pocket of his jeans; his shoulders were slumped slightly and he looked grim. I paused at the bottom of the stairs when I came down from the bedroom to look him over. I had just finished writing a reply to Sirius' letter and sent it off with the owl that had arrived with the note. Despite the depressing posture and aura Gabriel had about him he looked stunningly handsome. He was dressed with a black waist coat on over his white button up and matching black tie. His sleeves went down to his hands hiding his tattoos from view with the exception of the black widow spider that was inked on the top of his left hand. I remembered he got that tattoo when I was eighteen; after he had gone to live in Italy for a few months trying to escape me.

In the last two weeks he had allowed his hair to begin growing out confirming my suspicions that he had shaved his head because he was going grey. I found the grey streaks in his hair very attractive; it was growing in just behind his ears and was barely noticeable. Despite growing his hair out he still had a full beard and mustache which were well groomed.

"Gabriel," I said his name softly as I stepped across the foyer. He looked up at me with a deep frown and rolled his shoulders back to stand up straight.

"Good morning," he said with a subtle smile. I touched his arm when I reached him and stared up at him with calming eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He frowned and shook his head before leaning down and kissing my neck delicately. His lack of response was not encouraging to me. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away gently so I could look him in the eye. "You weren't in bed when I woke."

"I didn't sleep last night," he whispered in reply. Gabriel turned away from me to look out the front window again. He leaned against the window pain before speaking. "I had a connection to Divinity last night after you fell asleep."

"Gabriel," I stepped forward with concern. "Do you remember it?"

"Bits and pieces," he shrugged still looking out the window. "It's all fading. I lose it as time goes on." He rubbed his head and sighed loudly. "I wish I could remember…"

I took his hand quickly. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Gabriel's eyes were a dark velvet shade of purple. As he looked at me my heart skipped a beat because his stare was so worried and broken. I squeezed his hand tightly in my own. "Last night, we went to bed after…"

"Of course you'd remember that," I said with a faint smile. Gabriel smirked at me in return, then continued.

"The vision was from her perspective. I saw her sitting in a chair, someone casting spells on her…she wanted me to see who it was, but I can't remember now. The man's face is gone. I woke up from it and I didn't know…" His voice faded and he did not finish the sentence. I bit my bottom lip with concern; what didn't he know?

I lifted his chin so he could look me in the eyes. Immediately, his concern melted for a moment as we gazed at each other. He was calm and relaxed as he looked at me. I stood on my toes and kissed him gently on the lips. It didn't matter what he hadn't known when he woke from the vision because he knew who I was now. He knew what we were.

"We can speak to her when we go to Hogwarts," I said running my fingers through his hair. I traced my fingers to the back of his neck as I stood back with my arms resting on his shoulders. He rubbed my arm with his right hand and shook his head.

"You're not strong enough," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him. "If I'm strong enough to have sex, I'm strong enough to go see Harry perform at the first task—besides, I've been in bed for nearly four weeks—"

"The doctor said you should take eight to fully recover."

"Well he was an idiot," I retorted. I took Gabriel's mug from him and sipped his tea. Despite being angry with my stubborn attitude he was smirking at me; I knew it was something that he loved about me. "I feel well rested. I'm fine."

Gabriel shook his head. "You're lying through your teeth. If anything happens to you I'll never forgive you—and then when you get hurt again I'll tie you to the bed to make sure you heal properly."

"I'm a big girl, Gabriel," I said with a tempting smile as I leaned against him. "I can take care of myself…but I do like the idea of you tying me to the bed."

Gabriel groaned with pleasure and wrapped me in his arms. He leaned down and kissed me deeply while his hand slid down my back and settled in the back pocket of my jeans.

"Get your cloak," he whispered in my ear once his lips grazed against my neck, teasing me with hot desire. "I'm leaving in five minutes."

He stood up straight and took the mug of tea from my hand before exiting the sitting room with his depressed demeanor sinking in again. I followed him with my eyes as he made his way into the kitchen. Once he was gone a deep frown crossed my face. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at the ground; Gabriel's connection to Divinity the night before had me worried. Had he woken his morning from the vision and not remembered who he was or where he was at? Was it possible that Divinity's visions could cause him to go into a coma for months again? There was no way of knowing what was going to happen to Gabriel with his connection to Divinity, just like there was no way of knowing what was going to happen to our destinies if we did have children. The whole thought was frightening—I did not like not knowing what could happen; I didn't like not knowing how to prevent bad things for happening; and I didn't like Gabriel being unhappy or frustrated.

I pivoted on my heel and headed back into the foyer seeking my cloak, scarf and gloves. I found them instantly in the front closet and pulled them on as Gabriel emerged from the kitchen. He was now wearing a hip holster with two ten inch blades on either side of his torso hidden under his arms. I frowned slightly; I had not thought to put on my holster. Gabriel reached up onto the top shelf in the closet and handed me a thigh holster.

"So you don't have to go back upstairs," he said reading my mind easily. I frowned and pulled my cloak back. I didn't expect him to fall to his knee and wrap the holster around my thigh. His fingers gently touched my leg as if he were trying not to touch me and raise the tempting sensation between our bodies. He stood up straight in front of me with disappointed eyes which caused me to glare at him in return.

"I still have to go upstairs to get my knife," I said sorely. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the six inch knife I stole from him years ago appeared in the air between us. He caught the hilt and extended it to me.

"You sure you're up for this?" he questioned.

I snatched the knife from him and slipped it in my holster. "Yes," I hissed with a sigh. "I was thinking we're going to Hogwarts—what could possibly happen? I wasn't thinking we were going into battle."

"When did I ever teach you to not be prepared?"

"Well, Gabriel," I sighed taking hold of his belt loops and pressing against him. He raised his eyebrows at me. "There's a reason you're still my guardian."

"Speaking of that," he said as he pulled away and began to button up his cloak. "Dumbledore agrees that Carrigan and I should start lessons at least once a week."

I nodded my head slowly. "I read the letter. Dumbledore is unsure about her telekinesis as well."

"I'm starting to think that Carrigan may give Divinity a run for her money," Gabriel responded.

"We'll have to see," I whispered buttoning my cloak and pulling on my gloves. "What are you planning on saying to Divinity?"

"I'm hoping she'll come to me," he replied quietly. "Like she did last time."

"I brought her to you," I said annoyed. Gabriel shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Who cares about credit?"

"I do," I snipped. "Especially since she fancies you."

"You're threatened by her?"

"Of course not," I retorted yanking open the front door of the house. Gabriel laughed as he walked out onto the front porch. I rolled my eyes and followed him out into the bitter November cold. He waited for me on the steps of the porch. "I'm pretty sure there is nothing to be threatened by." I held onto his cloak as I stood on the top step of the porch; even then Gabriel was still taller then me. I had decided to wear flat boots that day, no heels. I leaned forward and ran my hands over Gabriel's shoulders hoping my touch would tease his desires and senses.

"You're very affectionate this morning," he whispered in my ear. I pulled back smirking at him; my hands remaining on his shoulders.

"You wouldn't call it teasing?"

"No," he shook his head and leaned down, kissing me gently on the lips. "I love you," he whispered tucking my hair behind my ears. His palms were warm on my cheeks as he held my face and leaned down to kiss me again. As our lips touched, he Apparated without warning, disappearing mid-kiss and making me sigh with aggravation. I stepped down the porch stairs and Apparated as soon as my feet hit the gravel path leading to my house. I appeared in front of the gates of Hogwarts and looked around to see Gabriel waiting for me, crossed armed and smirking.

"I suppose you think that was cute?"

"Fairly," he said with a nod of his head. I punched his shoulder as I walked by him and he groaned with fake injury. "My definition of teasing."

"Uh huh," I laughed looking over my shoulder at him with a grin.

We made our way up the gravel path leading to Hogwarts castle that stood tall, cold, and stoic in the chilly November breeze. I pulled the collar of my cloak up to cover my cheeks from the biting cold and sighed as Gabriel wrapped his arm around me. I looked up at him with a gentle smile; I loved the feeling of his touch on my body, but I also felt that it was inappropriate now—we were working!

"I'm working," Gabriel said matter-of-factly. "Scrimgeour isn't taking you back from leave till just before Christmas. I'm working, you're tagging along."

"You're such a bastard," I said pulling away from him and marching up the stone steps to the castle doors. I pushed them open as Gabriel laughed at me. I was tempted to slam the doors right in his face, but I fought the desire and allowed him to enter Hogwarts behind me.

As we entered the front hall of the castle breakfast was ending; students were pouring out from the Great Hall heading for the staircase leading into the depths of the castle. The crowd of students seemed to pause at the base of the stairs, however, as if something were blocking their path. There was an abrupt female cry that drew mine and Gabriel's attention immediately. We both glanced at each other and then pushed forward into the crowd trying to reach the base of the grand staircase. Weaving through the student body of Hogwarts was no easy task, but once we broke through the human barrier I was only half surprised to see my daughter wrestling with another girl. Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were standing close by all looking shocked. Ginny had a look of loathing in her brown eyes, but I turned away from it as Gabriel stepped forward and yanked Carrigan clean off the other girl's body. He dragged her away from the fight as she yelled up at him. I stepped forward, again not surprised, to see that Divinity Jasper was the girl that Carrigan had been fighting with. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

She had a bloody lip and what looked like a bruise forming under her left eye. The look in her mismatched eyes was unmistakable—burning fury was ramped; she pulled her arm out of my hand and looked me over with distain.

"Divinity," said Draco Malfoy coming forward. He took her arm and she shrugged him off, just as she had me. She looked up at me and smirked slightly.

"I was right, wasn't I?"

It was my turn to glare. Of course she would say something regarding my miscarriage. If I didn't know better I'd say that it was her intention to create doubt within me about the child—up until the last time I had seen her I was not worried about the baby; I was not frustrated with Gabriel's lack of concern. If she hadn't warned me about the child's power I would have not worried, and Gabriel and I may not have fought that night which would have prevented me from falling down the stairs. I was being foolish with this line of thought. The child would have been lose no matter what; whether because of magic or because of my damaged womb. It was no matter and I couldn't blame the chain events on Divinity. I couldn't blame anyone.

I turned away without a word to the girl. The crowd of students was beginning to thin. Ginny, Hermione and Harry were still standing at the base of the stairs watching Gabriel and Carrigan who were now having a verbal argument. I approached them slowly.

"What was it all about?" I asked calmly while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Draco and Divinity were taunting Harry," Hermione admitted.

"Carri just snapped," whispered Ginny with some disbelief. She looked up at me with a deep frown. "She's never lost it like that before."

"What happened right before she snapped?" I questioned.

No one answered me. I looked between the three teenagers with raised eyebrows. "Divinity commented on me possibly dying today," Harry finally admitted.

This caught my attention quickly. While Divinity may not have openly said to her peers that she had a premonition of Harry dying during the first task today, Carrigan no doubt would have been able to find out if it were true or not through Legilimency or her new telekinetic powers.

"Before any of us could tell Divinity to shove off Carrigan was on top of her," Ginny shrugged. "Ms. Coleman, she hasn't been herself lately."

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"She's just moodier," Harry shrugged. "That's not abnormal for a girl."

"It's not moodiness, Harry," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

We all turned to see Carrigan throwing a punch at Gabriel. He grabbed her wrist, blocking it and twisted her arm behind her back. She was forced to turn around so he didn't break her wrist. Gabriel pulled her against his body and wrapped his other arm around her, holding her tight against him to restrain her. This only upset Carrigan more; she dislocated her shoulder without warning causing Gabriel to release the arm he had twisted. Carrigan then threw her elbow back into his stomach, turned, and shoved him away from her. She was holding her shoulder as she marched away.

"See," Hermione said poking Harry's shoulder with concern in her eyes. "That's more then moodiness."

Harry shrugged, speechless.

"Not herself," Ginny said shaking her head.

I grunted and crossed my arms over my chest as I looked at Carrigan's friends. "I don't know what you guys are talking about," I said. "She's always like that at home. Harry, I would like to speak to you at lunch. If you're all alright, please excuse me."

All three of them nodded in understanding. I bowed my head and stepped away, heading for Gabriel who was looking up the castle stairs after Carrigan. I raised my eyebrows up at him once I reached his side. He looked at me with tired eyes.

"Sometimes," he said very sadly. "I'm happy I don't have children."

I smirked and nodded. "Dodged a bullet."

Gabriel frowned at my comment and shrugged to ease the awkwardness of the sudden conversation away. "She wouldn't let up or tell me what was wrong. I tried to use Legilimency on her."

"_Gabriel_," I scolded putting my head in my hands.

"What?" he retorted. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Respect her space," I responded shaking my head and mounting the stairs. I gave Gabriel a dirty look over my shoulder and hoped that Carrigan would return to her dormitory so I could easily find her. Gabriel made to follow me and I stopped him with my hand against his chest; it was the second time that morning that he stood a step below me and was still taller. "Go find Divinity. I'll figure out what's going on with Carrigan."

He frowned deeply but nodded his head. "Alright," he reached up and pinched my cheek affectionately. "Tell her I'm sorry."

"Oh no," I shook my head with a smile. "You'll have to do that yourself when you see her." Gabriel frowned deeply, but nodded his head and turned away heading for the dungeon stairs where Divinity was disappearing. I sighed and turned, ready for the chaos that may ensue when I found Carrigan.


	18. Conversation and Realization

I found myself standing outside of Gryffindor Tower staring up at the portrait of the Fat Lady protecting its entrance. I frowned deeply and crossed my arms over my chest as I stared up at the picture.

"I'm sorry Ms. Coleman," the Fat Lady said. "No password, no entrance."

"I understand," I whispered as I rubbed my chin. I closed my eyes and

concentrated all of my energy on Carrigan. It was not difficult to find her; the amount of rage that was engulfing her aura was reverberating off the walls of her dormitory within Gryffindor Tower.

_Carrigan,_ I called out her name with my mind.

_Go away,_ she responded quickly. _And stay out of my head!_

_What is the password to Gryffindor Tower?_

_I said go away!_

_What is the password? _I was remaining calming with my mental tone. I did not want to upset her more then she already was. I had seen her destroy my kitchen, burn holes into ceilings, and cause floors to crack open like an earth quake—I did not want to push her so far that she destroyed the tower.

Without warning the walls of the corridor began to shake causing the many occupants of the portraits hanging on the walls to scream and run from their frames. The Fat Lady grabbed the edge of her portrait and cried out.

"What the bloody hell is causing an earth quake?" she bellowed.

I smirked slightly as a crack formed over her picture frame, then I stepped back. Carrigan pushed the portrait open, revealing the porthole leading into the Gryffindor common room. A crack had formed in the brick wall from the porthole because of Carrigan's angry energy.

"Afraid I might destroy something?" she questioned sarcastically as her dark navy blue eyes glared. I rolled my eyes and followed her through the porthole.

"Why'd you let me in?" I questioned. "You seemed rather adamant about me going away."

"I knew you would stand out there until I let you in, gave you the password, or someone else let you in."

"You're a smart girl," I smirked. Carrigan shook her head at me then turned and headed for the staircase to the girls dormitory.

"You shouldn't be standing up or walking around anyways," Carrigan muttered as she moved away from me. "I'm surprised that Gabriel even let you come."

"First of all, you know very well that I would come to the first task even if I had just fallen yesterday. Second of all, I don't need Gabriel's permission to go anywhere."

"Doesn't mean he didn't try to keep you at home first," Carrigan shrugged mounting the stairs. I sighed slightly and bit my bottom lip with aggravation. I followed her, knowing very well that this conversation was not going to be easy. I hoped that Carrigan would just admit what was bothering her, why she had pounced on Divinity like a tiger on a gazelle, and maybe why she had been in such a foul mood the last couple of weeks.

"Who told you I was in a foul mood?" Carrigan questioned looking over her shoulder at me as we climbed the stairs. Her dark eyes were on fire as if she were ready to hurt whoever had made such an accusation.

"You're friends are just showing some concern for you, Carrigan," I retorted as she marched into her dormitory. I closed the door quietly behind me and turned to see her pacing back and forth between her four poster bed and the window. "Ginny and Hermione said you haven't been yourself. Harry said you were moody—"

"So he thinks my mood is foul?"

"No," I shook my head. "Actually he seemed to think your moodiness was normal because you're a girl."

Carrigan paused and let the comment sink in before she looked perturbed and then began to pace again. I took a seat on her bed and folded my hands on my lap. Silence fell between us as I watched her continue to pace. Thankfully, her anger had seemed to settle because nothing in the dormitory was shaking, the floor wasn't cracking, and the ceiling didn't look like it was going to collapse on us anytime soon.

"I have more control then that," Carrigan retorted.

I frowned deeply as I looked at her with surprised eyes. "Are you using Legilimency or are my thoughts open to you?"

"Would it matter, Mother? You never block your mind from anyone—your thoughts were open to me, but even if I had used Legilimency you wouldn't have known," she hissed like a snake. I sat up straight and raised my eyebrows surprised by her retort. My lips pursed together with tension from the insult. Carrigan's blue eyes immediately filled with regret. She frowned at me and let her head hang for a moment before rolling her shoulders back. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

I grunted to acknowledge her and shrugged. "Is your shoulder okay?"

Carrigan touched it instinctively and rubbed the socket with a grimace of pain. "Yes, it's fine. I relocated it when I got up here."

"Are you ready to talk to me about what happened downstairs?"

Carrigan sighed and came to me on the bed. She sat down next to me then folded her legs under her. "I just lost it, Mom. Divinity was there bragging that she was betting Harry would die today, I entered her mind to see if it were true, she forced me out and called me a bitch, and I lost it…She's lying by the way. Harry is going to defeat his dragon today."

"How do you know that?"

"When I used Legilimency on her," she shrugged. "I saw her real vision. He's going to be fine."

"Why do your friends think you haven't been yourself lately?" I asked. "And don't lie, Carrigan. I saw the way you responded to Gabriel restraining you. It didn't seem like you."

"He was trying to read my mind," Carrigan shrugged. "I felt like my body was on fire already and him trying to enter my mind was too much. I wanted him to leave me alone."

"Carrigan," I said her name softly as I brushed her beautiful brown curls behind her ear. "Is this you being a disagreeable teenager?"

She laughed lightly and nodded her head looking me straight in the eye. "Yes," she smiled. "Let's go with that."

"Alright," I squeezed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I want you to start taking lessons with Gabriel."

"I saw that coming," she said against my shoulder as she continued to embrace me. "I hope he can help me gain control over these powers. They're part of the reason I've been freaking out so much—I hear everything everyone is thinking all the time. It's starting to make me go crazy. I've been doing breathing exercises and practicing Occlumency before bed every night but it doesn't help. If someone has a bad nightmare in the dormitory I wake up because I feel it—I see it. It's becoming horrible."

"You'll learn to control it," I said holding her face. Tears were leaking down her pink cheeks and off her chin. I hadn't heard her tears and to see them pained my heart. I frowned deeply and pulled her into another embrace. "And if you can't we'll figure out how to control it. There has to be spells, potions, something. We'll figure it out."

"Mom, I think I'm going crazy. I can't even concentrate on school work sometimes. I can't hold conversations with Ginny or Hermione because it's so loud in my head. Today, for the first time, I felt normal because I couldn't hear them. I was so concentrated on fighting Divinity and blocking Gabriel that I didn't hear anyone else."

"Maybe you just have to concentrate that much all the time."

"That doesn't seem right," Carrigan frowned turning away from me. She wiped her cheeks and looked down at her folded hands. "How is that fair? How is that a way to live?"

"I'm not sure," I responded. "But we are survivors, Carrigan. We'll find a way to survive this."

Carrigan nodded her head as silence fell between us. "We're strong girls, Mom."

"The strongest," I said squeezing her hand.

My daughter and I sat on her bed in the dormitory for a little while longer in silence. Carrigan kept her head on my shoulder as she squeezed my hand tightly in hers. I stroked her hair and waited to hear if there was anything else she wished to say but she remained silent.

"Is there anything else on your mind?"

There was a long pause from Carrigan, which made me wonder what else she could be worried about. "No, I think that's it," she finally whispered. "Can we just sit here a little longer? I just miss you holding me, Mom."

"Of course," I whispered squeezing her again. She smiled after glancing up at me and I caught a twinkle of mystery in her eyes. It was a twinkle that I had often seen in Sirius' eyes, especially before he went on old missions for the Order and he couldn't tell me about them. Carrigan was hiding something deep inside of her, I knew it, but I didn't want to push her boundaries. When she was ready we could talk about it. As we sat there I came to realization that my daughter probably had many secrets, I just hoped that she realized she could always come to me with anything. It didn't matter what it was—I wasn't one to judge and I wanted her to be open and honest with me; like we always had been before.

After thirty or so minutes Carrigan sat up and said she should probably be going to class especially since she had missed all of potions at that point. I agreed and ushered her to defense against the dark arts. Ginny was standing in the hall outside the classroom as if she were waiting for Carrigan's arrival. She stood up as we approached and gave us a weak smile.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Carrigan nodded squeezing my hand one more time. "For the most part."

I smiled at Carrigan and nodded my head while peering into the classroom. I saw Alastor Moody pacing at the front of the class impatiently waiting for all of his students to arrive. His laser blue eye spun around in its socket and stared at me from across the room. I frowned slightly and raised my hand, waving hello. I had worked with Moody on many occasions in the past when we both still worked for the Ministry during the first war. I picked up an uneasy feeling from Carrigan, which drew my attention away from Moody as I looked at her.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

She looked at Ginny with nervous eyes and then back up at me. "He doesn't like that you're here," she whispered very quietly. "Feels like you're spying on him…that you may find something out."

"Find what out?"

"I don't know," Carrigan closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"Carri?" Ginny questioned touching Carrigan's shoulder. "Is it those thoughts?"

"Yes," Carrigan sighed with aggravation as she rubbed her temples. "He's stopped thinking them now. It's like he's blocking me."

Carrigan and I both looked up to see Moody staring straight at us through the doorway of his classroom. He growled and turned away flicking his wand at a piece of chalk that started to write on the board.

"Better get in there," I said staring at him with curious interest. "Carrigan, let me know if you pick anything else up."

She sighed but nodded. "Bye, Mom." She and Ginny disappeared in the classroom. I stood in the doorway for a few moments watching as Moody began his class. His blue eye kept zipping around in his head occasionally settling on me as if he were nervous about me watching him. I turned abruptly and decided it was best I find Gabriel and make sure he wasn't getting into trouble with Divinity. I felt I should also tell him about Moody's strange behavior.

I was surprised to find Gabriel pacing in the Entrance Hall when I arrived back downstairs. He heard me coming down the steps and looked up at me with aggravation and mild concern in his velvety eyes which caused me to frown. I approached him cautiously curious and yet afraid of what his story might bring. For a few moments I was not so worried about Carrigan—I was more worried about the man I loved, and how my niece was messing with his head.

"Did you speak to her?"

"Yes," he said once with a nod. He looked me over, only stopping for a moment, then kept pacing. "Is Carrigan okay?"

I shrugged. "We need to figure out how to control her mental powers. She is becoming stronger. She says she can hear almost everyone's thoughts all the time. Fighting you and Divinity is the first time in weeks that she's felt nobody's thoughts."

"That's probably the only time she should be picking them up. She could know a person's next move in a fight if she were channeling them."

"Gabriel," I sighed. "While this power is something she is willing to embrace, she does not want to be hearing people's voices all the time. She feels like she's going crazy—and people are starting to pick up on it. She's also holding something else back. I didn't pry, she's not ready to talk about it."

"How can you tell?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm her Mother," I smirked. "Besides, I can usually tell when anyone is lying to me, even you."

"Hardly," Gabriel replied with a weak smile. He said nothing else concerning me or Carrigan. I thought for sure he'd take advantage of my playful tone concerning my ability to tell if he was lying, but he didn't. I could tell that despite inquiring about Carrigan he was still focused on whatever Divinity had said to him. "Are you going to tell me what Divinity said?"

"She didn't give anything up," Gabriel retorted with a sharp shake of his head. "She insists that she didn't have a connection to me. I'm almost positive it was Divinity speaking to me but Haiden who sent me the vision. If this is true then Divinity would know what Haiden tried and she would deny any questions I have to maintain control over Haiden."

I rubbed my head. This business with Divinity—or Haiden—or Persephone was confusing. Obviously, my niece was a troubled and very powerful young woman. If Haiden did ever regain control in her own body it would be difficult to trust her or to help her with her multiple personalities. I rubbed my head then pushed my hair over my shoulder. Despite the difficulties and trust issues we could have, I wondered what Haiden would be like if she ever regained control.

"How can we help her?" I questioned.

"What?" Gabriel said bewildered.

"How can we help Haiden—not Divinity, or Persephone—but Haiden? She's obviously still in there. How can we help her overpower Divinity?"

Gabriel shook his head; he had yet to stop pacing. "I'm not sure," he finally admitted. "I don't know if we can help. It may be something she has to do on her own. She has to be her own master and she has to over come the powers containing her on her own. It is the only way she will ever gain true control of herself. If we were to help and overpower Divinity then it would be us who controls Haiden. She has to control herself."

"Are you suggesting that she is weak?"

"No," Gabriel shook his head. "But she's been suppressed within her own body her entire life. It is possible that for the first years she was held captive she was still Haiden, even if she identified as Divinity…but now she has developed multiple personalities because she feels multiple things. She is the manifestation of her good side, the angel on her shoulder while Divinity is the manifestation of the devil. Right now Divinity is in complete control because of her upbringing; the experiments, the potions, test…they all set Haiden farther into the subconscious."

I was staring at Gabriel like he was nuts. "Where did all of that come from?"

He looked up at me confused. "I was just thinking out loud. Does it all make sense?"

"Yes," I nodded. "It does. But it still doesn't help us figure out how to help Haiden, if we can."

"Like I said, I don't know if we can," Gabriel shrugged. "But even if she does find a way to overcome Divinity, how could we ever trust her? How could we ever know that it was Haiden we were speaking to, not Divinity pretending to be Haiden?"

"I think it will be a feeling," I whispered. "If we can trust her, we'll know. But until Haiden takes control of her body again it's not something we have to worry about."

Gabriel frowned. "Unless she keeps sending me visions."

This made my heart sink and I approached him. I grabbed the belt loops of his pants and pressed my body against him, wrapping my arms tightly around him to hold him close. He engulfed me in his arms and rested his chin on my head as he stroked my hair carefully.

"It will be fine," I whispered against his chest. He kissed my head and tugged on my hair lightly. I tilted my head back and looked up at him. He bent his head down to kiss me deeply.

"You know this is an educational institution and two adults snogging in the entrance of the castle doesn't send an appropriate message to the students," said a slithery voice. I pulled away from Gabriel and turned with my back pressed against his chest to see Severus Snape standing before me with his arms folded behind his back. He was dressed entirely in black robes, matching his dark grey eyes, and black greasy hair. I crossed my arms over my chest as I glared viscously at a peer from my past.

"Good thing we weren't snogging," I hissed.

Gabriel pinched my elbow gently causing me to look up at him. "I need to head down to the Quidditch pitch."

"Right," I said pulling away. "And I have to go speak to Harry."

"Good day to you, Severus," Gabriel said bowing his head slightly. Snape made no movement to acknowledge Gabriel; his grey eyes glared harshly at Gabriel's purple ones. I frowned and turned on my heel, swooping by Snape quickly and heading for the staircase to find Harry and pull him out of class.

I gently knocked on the door to the History of Magic classroom and opened it very slowly. I poked my head in to smile up at Professor Binns, a ghost, and rather boring professor who just dragged on about 'historical' events in wizarding history.

"Excuse me, Professor," I said kindly. "I do apologize, but can I have Mr. Potter, please? It's time for him to start preparing for the first task."

The eyes of every forth year were on me as I stepped into the room fully, opening the door and placing my hands on my hips. They whispered quickly to each other—no doubt about who I was, all of the business of my private life from Sirius to Voldemort, how Carrigan was my daughter, and probably questioning my relation to Harry—they're eyes shifted from me to Harry and then to the Professor.

"Oh," Professor Binns droned. "Of course. Mr. Potter…"

Harry practically jumped out of his chair. He grabbed his things and waved nervously to Hermione who gave him a firm nod with her head for encouragement. I noticed that Ron Weasley was not sitting near the two friends, instead he was sitting on the opposite side of the room with other Gryffindor students. I found this strange; especially as Ron glanced at Harry and rolled his eyes as Harry walked by me into the hall.

I bowed my head then exited the room closing the door tightly behind me. "Well," I sighed. "You could cut the tension in there with a knife."

"Yea," Harry sighed rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes glanced over the knife resting in it's holster on my thigh; there was a nervous gleam in their green shade for only a moment. "Mostly everyone is routing for Cedric, not me."

"Even Ron?" I questioned lightly.

Harry frowned deeply and turned on his heel heading down the hall. I folded my hands behind my back and proceeded to follow him. The silence between us was not awkward or unwelcome, it simply was. I could tell that Harry wanted to talk about Ron but he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to me about it.

"I imagine," I said softly. "That he doesn't know how to feel. While he wants to believe you didn't put your name in the cup, how can be sure? After all, your name did come out of the Goblet of Fire. Even if he does believe you now, how could he say that? He would be admitting he's wrong and I doubt he wants to do that. There's also the fact that you're famous, Harry, and he isn't—"

"—I've never cared about that," Harry snipped. "And if Ron does then he certainly is not a good friend of mine."

"I'm not suggesting either of those," I replied with a gentle smile. "Rather, I'm saying that Ron is always just your friend. You get a lot of attention—" Harry looked like he was going to interrupt. "—even though you don't ask for it, and Ron gets very little. He is simply your best friend to everyone around you, or he's Fred and George's brother. He's never Ron Weasley, Somebody-Important to anybody."

"He was important to me," Harry retorted. "Until he started acting like a wanker."

"Harry," I scolded with a smirk. I was not expecting my godson to use such language; not that I disapproved, it just surprised me.

"Well, he is!" Harry insisted. He sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If that's the way he wants to be, then fine. He can be. I have bigger issues."

"Yes," I agreed. "Like who put your name in the Goblet of Fire."

Harry glanced at me with apprehensive green eyes. "I was more worried about the fact I have to face a dragon today—but, thank you for reminding me. Sirius thinks someone is out to kill me."

"I thought that was obvious, Harry," I nodded.

"Why isn't he staying with you?"

I was not expecting our conversation to deal with Sirius living in my house, rather I thought Harry would ask questions or for advice about the dragon, or if we had any idea who was trying to get him killed.

"I imagine he doesn't like being alone with Gabriel and I," I shrugged.

"Oh, you two aren't as complicated now?"

I smiled slightly. The last time I had spoken to Harry was on Halloween when Gabriel and I were fighting, before I had lost the baby. "We're not as complicated right now, but I'm sure to Sirius we are."

Harry gave me an awkward smile and look with his eyes. "Right…"

"What are you going to do about your task today?" I asked to change the subject.

"I'm going to call my broom to me," Harry shrugged as if it were a casual, obvious idea.

"That's brilliant, Harry," I nodded. "You'll be able to evade the dragon that way."

The color in Harry's cheeks disappeared causing me to frown. "You're nervous?"

"Wouldn't you be?" he responded.

I shrugged. "I've been nervous many times in my life, Harry. I've been scared to the bone and right now I can tell you that you will be fine. You will be able to handle this. Look at everything you've over come already."

Harry frowned. "But Cadence, I made the choice to overcome those things. Someone put my name in the goblet, forcing me to go up against these obstacles. I don't know if I'll be able to overcome them."

"Harry, the choice is the same now as it was before," I shrugged. "You have the choice to fight for you life or die. I'm pretty sure you won't choose death."

I looked my godson over as we arrived in the Entrance Hall. He looked more then nervous; he looked petrified. He did have a point: everything he had faced he had made the choice to. Someone was forcing him to play in the tournament; someone was risking his life. There was a purpose to all of this. A horrible shiver crawled up my body as I thought of my Father.

"Cadence, are you okay?" Harry asked. I blinked and looked down the steps at him. I had stopped in my tracks on the stairs leading in the Entrance Hall when I thought of my Father. Harry was looking up at me from the ground floor with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," I said. "I'm sorry, I'm fine." I descended the stairs and pulled him into a quick awkward hug. "Go eat lunch and I'll see you down on the pitch."

"Alright…"

"You have nothing to worry about, Harry," I smiled as I held his shoulders and looked down at him. "You'll do your best. I know you will."

"I just hope my best is good enough."

"It will be," I nodded confidently. "Go on and eat. You'll need the energy."

"Okay," Harry nodded. He still looked very uneasy. I doubted he would eat lunch or relax at all. It didn't matter how much I'm comforted him; he was the only one who could make himself relax. I turned and headed for the front doors of the castle. There was nothing left to do inside, perhaps I could help Gabriel out on the pitch. As I walked down the grassy hill towards the Quidditch field with my gloved hands buried deep inside of my pockets, I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had settled when I stopped on the staircase inside. The more I thought about it, the more I was sure that my Father was some how behind Harry's name being put into the Goblet of Fire.


	19. Careful

The uneasy feeling remained in me for the entirety of the first task. When I had arrived at the pitch, I wasn't surprised to see it remodeled to house a battlefield for a dragon. The crisp clean grass of the pitch was turned into a rocky rustic landscape. The Quidditch stands had been brought in close, shrunk down around the rocky ground. Gabriel was standing at the center of the dragon pen looking around up at the stands. There were two other Aurors with him and a red headed man I recognized as a Weasley. Gabriel was motioning up to the top of the stands and back at the ground. The other three men were shaking their heads as if insisting that the stands were not too close to the pit.

"Hey boys," I said stepping up over the rocks. Gabriel offered me his hand to pull me up to the flat surface they were standing on. I stepped up, not taking his hand, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I punched his shoulder once I had gained my balance and he released me, rolling his eyes and sighing. I smirked as I reached out to squeeze his arm. The affectionate motion made him smile softly with calm purple eyes at me. "Hello, Charlie," I said shaking hands with the red-head eldest Weasley. "How are you?"

"Never better," he smiled. "Good to see you, Cadence."

"Hello Coleman," said one of the other Aurors. He was a tall skinny blonde-haired man with brown eyes.

"Hello Geoff," I nodded with a wave. "Cameron, how are your kids?"

"Excited to get out here and see the first task," the other Auror motioned to the arena around us. He was a stockier man with broad shoulders and dark brown hair, a bushy eyebrow and grey eyes.

"What you guys looking at?"

"I'm a little nervous the stands are too close to the pen," Gabriel said motioning up at the Quidditch stands.

"Why isn't there an enclosure around the pen?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest. "Just to keep the dragons away from the crowd."

"That is what I had suggested," Charlie nodded. "Some people," he glanced at Cameron and Geoff. "And their superiors found it an unnecessary precaution."

"I disagree entirely," Gabriel said. "Put it up."

Charlie gave him a firm nod and advanced forward with his wand. Cameron and Geoff looked uneasy for a moment but shrugged and walked off to help Charlie with the enclosure.

"I'm not taking any chances," he whispered to me. "I don't like this whole ordeal as it is. We should not have the tournament to begin with and now with Harry…" His voice trailed off and he shook his head. I looked up at him.

"I just spoke to him," I replied quietly as I looked up at his purple eyes. Despite the calm collected front he was putting up I could see that he was nervous. "He's going to be fine. He's scared half to death, but he'll be fine. I've been thinking though...and I'm sure you've been thinking it too."

"That your Father has something to do with Harry's name in the cup?" he whispered so softly I could barely hear him. There were people moving around us to help raise the large metal enclosure Charlie had just magically materialized.

"On three!" someone shouted near by. "ONE—TWO—THREE!"

There was a heavy sound of moving metal as twenty or so wizards and witches around us raised their wands over their heads and steered the metal enclosure over the shrunk Quidditch pitch. The enclosure was guided over the pitch like a gated ceiling. Once it was in place there was more scrapping and sparks flew from wands as it was welded into place.

"Good job everyone!" a voice rang. "Now the strength spells."

Magic and organized chaos continued around us. I grabbed Gabriel's elbow and dragged him down the rocky landscape to the entrance of the pen. We made our way through the trees just outside of the pitch and entered the erected tent at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I quickly looked around to make sure we were alone and looked up at Gabriel.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am thinking," I nodded. I bit my bottom lip and crossed my arms over my chest. I closed my eyes for a moment as the pain in my stomach rose. That was the worst it had felt since we left the house that morning; but at that moment it was the longest I had been on my feet since the accident. The pain and exhaustion were starting to get to me. I opened my eyes so not to show any weakness, but when I met Gabriel's purple stare I knew instantly that he knew I was in pain.

"Sit down," he whispered making a chair appear next to us. "Please," he added motioning to the chair. I sighed and sat down in the arm chair he had materialized. I frowned as I leaned my elbow on the arm rest and planted my chin in my hand. Despite my pride, sitting down did help a little. It allowed me to rest for a moment.

"Before the accident I was trying to find out a way that our blood bond would play a role in resurrecting him," I said.

"He's not dead, he can't be resurrected," Gabriel said shortly. I rolled my eyes.

"He's weak," I corrected myself with a snotty tone. "He was nearly destroyed—he's probably not even fully a man anymore he's so weak. He will need to be brought back to full power and strength and you'd better believe that my blood is needed. His _connectco amigo _curse bond his soul to me. Even if he doesn't have a body his soul can live on in small creatures, weak minded people, because I'm alive."

Gabriel nodded his head. "Like he did with Quirrell three years ago before you came back into the country."

I nodded my head in agreement. "We knew he was going to be coming back, Gabriel, it was just a matter of time. But what's different now?"

"Means," Gabriel shrugged after he thought for a moment. "Two summers ago Sirius broke out of Azkaban, raising the stakes; then this past summer Peter escaped and returned to him with increased knowledge of you and your family. Because of everything that is going on with the World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament the Ministry is distracted more. Like we've said already he's probably slipped into the country already."

"But who would he get to put Harry's name in the Goblet?" I questioned as I ran my hand through my hair. "It couldn't have been Peter."

"No," Gabriel shook his head. "But there are plenty of people still on his side. It could be anyone…"

"I know," I nodded. My stomach turned with uneasiness. I didn't like the idea of not being able to trust anyone again—I hated the way I had lived during the first war; never being able to trust anyone; moving from place to place. I didn't want to have to do that now, especially with Carrigan and Harry. How could I possibly keep them safe if my Father did return to full power?

I sighed and looked at Gabriel with terror in my eyes. He stepped forward immediately to pull me into his arms. With his strength it was easy to pull my frail small body out of the arm chair and into his engulfing muscular arms. I rested my head against his chest as I sighed, clinging to him as if he alone could stop the entire world from falling to pieces; which was a silly thought in itself. His lips kissed my forehead as he stroked my hair to comfort me and for a brief moment the thought didn't seem so silly.

"We'll protect him," Gabriel said rubbing my back. "Both of them."

There was a loud bang and a flash of light, then purple smoke filled the entrance of the tent. I immediately pulled out of Gabriel's arms as if I were guilty of him holding me. We both looked to the entrance of the tent and frowned deeply. Gabriel had a scolding glare burning in his purple eyes as Rita Skeeter, the _Daily Prophet_ reporter, greeted us with her beaming grin.

"That will make a good matching picture to the one we have on file from years ago," Skeeter said. "Do you two care to comment on how your relationship has evolved over the years? From a hidden affair founded with betrayal and dark magic to a passionate love that appears to be timeless? I'm sure there is still a bit of darkness tying you two together…"

"Take your magical quill and shove it up your—"

"Cadence," Gabriel interrupted with a smirk. "Ms. Skeeter, you're not supposed to be down here."

"On the contrary, Mr. Quintin," she said his name with a slippery sexy tone that made my skin crawl. Why did women always speak to Gabriel like he was about to tear their clothes off? Or were they just all hoping he would? "I'm allowed to be here to document the champions' anxiety before their first task. Everyone loves a backstage pass—and I'm going to give them the dark dirty secrets of this tournament."

"I don't see how our relationship relates to the tournament at all," I retorted before Gabriel could speak.

"How are you feeling Ms. Coleman? I heard you had a terrible accident," Skeeter smirked at me with sincere eyes. I doubted there was an ounce of sincerity in the woman. I stepped towards her but Gabriel grabbed my arm and held me back in place.

"Skeeter, I don't know if you know Carmen Legacy, but I'm sure he can tell you that I don't have a fondness for reporters," I hissed like a wild snake.

The blonde haired woman smirked as her dark eyes jeered at me passed her horn rimmed be-dazzled purple glasses. She knew she had hit a soft spot with me. "I think your relationship relates to the tournament because _Mr. Quintin_ is in charge of security here, _you're_ godson is a champion who seems very close to _your_ daughter—I don't think she has much to do with this—but I can only imagine how Mr. Quintin might feel pressure from you to protect and even ensure Harry Potter's survival through this tournament."

"What are you insinuating?" Gabriel asked.

Skeeter's magical quill was feverishly flying over the note pad floating over her shoulder. I wanted to snatch it out of the air and break it in two. "Simply that you have Potter's best interest in mind," Skeeter shrugged innocently. Gabriel and I both knew that was not what she was insinuating; rather she was suggesting that Gabriel would use his position as head of security to somehow cheat to make sure Harry won the tournament.

"Makes good fiction," I shrugged. "Better then her other story—about you protecting the blood-line of dear old Daddy."

"Cadence," Gabriel scolded. I smiled and looked back at Skeeter who was studying Gabriel and me with serious eyes.

"Oh I'm sure Mr. Quintin has done far more then protected your blood line, Ms. Coleman," her eyes wandered over Gabriel like he was a piece of meat and then she turned her stare to me. "You two do make a handsome couple. And I can't blame you Ms. Coleman, for taking advantage of your teenage guardian."

I blinked and stepped forward. Heat was rising from my center at her words. Why would she call Gabriel my "teenage guardian?"

"What did you just say?" I spat.

The quill over her shoulder fluttered more quickly recording my emotional response to her comment. "You're just as protective of him," she smirked. "Truly, a beautiful couple. But you don't have all of us fooled."

"What does that mean?" I questioned even more annoyed.

"Ms. Skeeter, please step outside while we wait for the champions to arrive," Gabriel said sternly. "You'll have five minutes with them when they arrive then they will need time to prepare for the task."

"Of course," she whispered seductively. She turned and walked out of the tent, her quill and notepad following her movements. The photographer snapped another picture of us and I nearly pounced on him.

"Calm down," Gabriel said in my ear as he held my arms firmly in his hands. When the photograph disappeared from the tent I turned and looked up at him.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked.

Gabriel glanced at the tent entrance before looking at me with unsure eyes. "I don't know. She seemed to be suggesting many things—that I'm going to cheat for Harry and that we're for you Father."

"I should go slug her," I said bitterly turning around. Gabriel grabbed me around the waist and pulled me tightly against him.

"Let's stay focused," he whispered in my ear as he buried his head in my hair. I couldn't help but smile as he held me back against his body and teasingly pushed his hips forward into me.

"I don't think you teasing me is going to help us stay focused," I replied. He kissed my neck and bit me playfully. "Alright," I said pulling out of his arms. "That's enough. I may not be working, but you are."

Gabriel frowned and stood up straight as he ran his hand through his hair. "Of course. You should probably get up into the stands. The tournament is about to start."

"Where will you be?"

"On the floor of the pen," Gabriel motioned to the back wall of the tent where just on the other side and past some trees stood the remodeled pitch ready for the champions. "In case any of the champions need us to step in."

"Shouldn't you be in the stands, monitoring people to make sure they're not putting anyone in danger?"

"I think the champions are in the most danger because they're going up against dragons," Gabriel said. "The stands will be fine. There are Aurors scattered through out them. Besides, I want to be close to the action."

"It's not fair," I sighed making to exit the tent. Gabriel followed me closely.

"What isn't fair?"

"You get to have all the fun," I shrugged.

"You're on medical leave," Gabriel said. "If you were healthy I would have you down there with me."

"I'm sure," I said sarcastically. "Especially because if I wasn't on medical leave I'd be pregnant—yea, I can see you putting me down on the floor when I'm pregnant with your child."

"I think that's enough," Gabriel advised motioning to Skeeter and her photographer standing close by. "The champions are coming."

"I'll wish Harry good luck and be on my way," I said.

Gabriel stole a kiss from me before I could get away. I playfully pushed him off of me and walked across the grass to meet Harry as he walked down from the castle with the other three champions. He looked as white as a ghost, breaking my heart a little, but I knew deep down that he would be fine. I stopped him at the bottom of the hill and pulled him tightly into a hug.

"You don't need luck," I whispered in his ear. "You have skill. You have a plan. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks," he murmured anxiously.

"Gabriel will be on the floor if you need him," I nodded more to reassure myself then Harry as I stepped back out of our hug. Harry nodded in understand but didn't say anything. "I'll see you after."

"Alright," he nodded then moved away from me. Gabriel shook his hand and patted his shoulder before he entered the tent. Gabriel motioned for Skeeter to enter, then followed her photographer into the tent to supervise her visit.

I made my way into the stands and found Carrigan sitting with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley among the Gryffindor supporters of Hogwarts. The girls moved over on the bench to make room for me and I carefully sat down next to Carrigan who was looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked holding my elbow as if that would help me sit down.

"I'm fine."

"You're lying," she insisted.

"I just need to sit," I whispered to her. "I've been on my feet more today then I have all together since I went on bed rest."

Carrigan nodded and released my elbow. She leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Is Dad here?" She didn't really have to whisper the question as the stands were full of rowdy loud teenagers who were all anxious for the first task to begin.

"I'm sure he's lurking around in the forest somewhere," I replied with a small smile.

"He wrote me to say that he wasn't at home anymore," she said. "Why did he leave?"

"He said he wanted to be closer to Hogwarts for Harry," I replied. "And you." Carrigan nodded her head.

"He didn't go into details in his letter, just that he was out here somewhere."

"I imagine that he also left because Penelope was planning on leaving," I shrugged. "He didn't want to be the one left—he wanted to be the one leaving."

"What?" she looked at me confused. "That doesn't make any sense."

"First of all, your Father didn't want to be home with me and Gabriel—especially since I was on bed rest and Gabriel was puttsing around blaming himself. Second of all, he wanted to leave first to show that he wasn't dependent on Penelope. Penny is a free spirit, she doesn't want to be tied down and she was going to leave the house again whether your Father was there or not. He wanted to leave first to show that he was the same way…that he doesn't have feelings for her."

"They're still," Carrigan paused and looked at her peers around us. "Sleeping together?"

"Carrigan," I sighed with disappointment. "We've discussed that this is really none of your business."

"Okay," she retorted with a cheeky tone. "Are they still seeing each other?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. Carrigan sighed with aggravation and rolled her eyes. "You want to know why I don't know?"

"Why?"

"Because it's none of my business," I nodded my head once with a stern face.

"Apparently it's enough of your business to know why Father left the house," she retorted.

"No," I smiled at her. "I just know your Father. Despite the front he put up when we were younger he is not a play-boy anymore. He's a settler. He doesn't want Penny to think he's a settler."

"Right," Carrigan nodded as the Head's of each school appeared in the enclosure, along with Barty Crouch, Ludo Bagman and Gabriel. He escorted them up to the golden draped box that they would sit into the watch the event. Once the judges were settled, Gabriel returned down to the enclosure floor. He walked over to Charlie who was standing with his hands in his pockets. I saw them exchange words briefly before my attention was drawn to Ludo Bagman who was standing up in the judges box with his wand pointed at his throat to amplify his voice. He announced that the first task would shortly be under way, starting with Cedric Diggory going up against a Swedish Short-Snout dragon. As the words left Bagman's mouth a gate opened in the enclosure and three wizards were struggling to usher a large blueish-grey dragon into the rocky pen. There was a heavy thick chain around the dragon's neck and the three wizards were tugging on it to lead the dragon in. The moment the dragon saw the golden egg it dived for it, burying the egg under his body in a protective manner. The wizards released the chains and ran from the pen as the Swedish Short-Snout glared at them with its large yellow eyes. Suddenly the crowd erupted with cheers—Cedric Diggory could be seen entering the pen on the opposite side of the stands.

I was forced to stand up with the students as they took to standing on the bleachers to get a better look at the pen and the scene that was about to take place. I held onto Carrigan's arm as I stepped onto the bleachers next to her and bit my lip to not wince in pain. Carrigan's dark blue eyes looked me over with deep concern as the crowd around us screamed in terror with Cedric's daring attempts. Bagman was narrating the scene loudly but I could barely hear because the noise around me was deafening and the pain in my stomach was distracting. Within fifteen minutes the stadium erupted again with cheers. I looked up to see the three wizard's out again helping to restrain the Swedish Short-Snout and Cedric marching away victoriously with the large golden egg cradled in his arms. He was bleeding from the shoulder but looked triumphant. I sighed with some relief. If Cedric Diggory could get by the dragon to the egg then Harry most certainly could.

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?" Carrigan asked wrapping her arm around the center of my back as I leaned on her.

"Yes," I whispered with a sigh as the stands cheered for Fleur Delacour who was entering the pen to take on the Welsh Green dragon that had been brought in while Cedric's scores were given by the judges.

"I think you need to sit down somewhere," Carrigan said shaking her head. "You look like you're in severe pain."

"I'm fine, Carrigan," I said harshly, but she didn't let up.

"Gabriel should have never let you come," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm going to speak to him—he's—"

"—Not my keeper. I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions."

"Well you made a stupid one by coming out here today," she continued. "You haven't been out of bed for more then an hour and you certainly haven't been on your feet this long."

"Carrigan," I warned sharply with an aggressive tone.

"No, I'm not going to stop…" We continued to argue about my health until Ginny pinched Carrigan fiercely in the side.

"Harry is next!" she yelled over the loud screaming students around us. She pointed down to the pen where Harry could be seen emerging from the champions entrance. He looked like he was practically shaking with nerves. I sighed and wrapped my hand around my throat as I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Harry was going up against the Hungarian Horntail, which was huddled over it's golden egg staring Harry down with burning yellow eyes. It growled and opened its mouth to screech a warning at Harry who was approaching it slowly. As it roared up to the sky fire came burning out of its wide open mouth causing Harry to pause. He lifted his wand and said a spell, but nothing happened. Silence fell in the stadium as if he had put a silent spell on all of us. He stood there waiting as the Horntail grew antsy, watching him like a predator about to take down its prey.

"What is he doing?" someone questioned behind us.

"Maybe he forgot what he was going to do—"

"—too scared—"

Suddenly the crowd screamed as the Horntail lunged forward after Harry who dived out of the way of it behind a pile of rocks. I looked to Gabriel who stepped forward with concern, his wand drawn, but he did not advance to help Harry. Carrigan grabbed my arm.

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know," Ginny responded nervously. "Come on, Harry!" She bellowed.

The Horntail was not giving up on Harry. She maneuvered her head around the rocks and aimed her opened mouth at Harry, spitting fire at him again. Screams could be heard around the stadium, but Harry could be seen running past the flames into a snug corner of the rocks. Carrigan, Ginny and Hermione were bouncing nervously on their toes.

"Say it again, Harry. Say it again," Hermione said. She let out a small cry as the Horntail clawed at the nook that Harry was hiding in. "I can't watch!" She covered her face with her hands and whimpered as Ginny and Carrigan looked at each other concerned.

"There!" Carrigan shouted pointing towards the castle where a thin bright red firebolt broom could be seen sailing towards the pitch. "Hermione!"

Hermione pulled her hands off her face and looked up just in time to see the firebolt disappear between the rocks that Harry was hiding in. Suddenly, he flew from the rocks like a bolt of lightening in the sky causing the Horntail to roar and chase him with her beam of fire. Harry flew, dived and spun on his broom trying to get the dragon to follow him away from the golden egg, but the Horntail would not budge. She followed Harry with her long neck and head, aimed fire at him, but never let her feet leave the ground next to her egg. Harry took a sharp turn with his broom and sailed up, heading for the top of the enclosure.

I gripped my hands into fist and bit my bottom lip hoping the Horntail would go after him.

"Come on, come on," Carrigan muttered. "Go after him!"

The Horntail roared with aggravation, torn between going after Harry and leaving her egg defenseless. She glared with cold yellow eyes up at him, but decided he was worth the risk. She took off, jetting up after Harry and roaring fiercely with hunger. But Harry moved fast and steered his broom downward, taking a free-falling dive down towards the golden egg. Ginny let out a scream of terror as Harry pulled back right before he hit the ground and grabbed the egg from the nest where it was nestled. The crowd erupted like wild fire screaming with glee and cheers.

Carrigan, Ginny and Hermione let out cat calls and cheers of joy as they clapped. I beamed with happiness and pride and thanked Merlin that Harry had done it. He had survived the first task. As I watched him leave the pen after receiving his high marks my stomach rolled with discomfort. That had been close, a little too close, and the next two tasks were going to be even more dangerous. Gabriel's beaming purple eyes met mine through the mess of people in the stadium, despite the happiness we both felt I knew we were thinking the same thing. Harry still had to be careful.

I bit my lip as Carrigan yelled that she and the girls were going to try and see Harry. She motioned for me to follow and held out her hand to help me step down off the bleachers. I took it and stepped down, then started to follow her out of the stadium. As we descended the stadium stairs a sharp pain entered my side causing me to grab my side and pause for a moment to catch my breath. Carrigan didn't notice that I had stopped behind her and continued down the stairs without me. I sighed and lifted my hand from my side horrified to see it stained with blood. My incision appeared to have reopened. I frowned deeply and pulled my cloak tightly shut around my waist, then advanced down the stairs to catch up with Carrigan. Apparently, Harry wasn't the only one who had to be careful. I did too.


	20. Someone

_Dear Mother, _

_I hope you are feeling better. Gabriel wrote to me and told me that your incision reopened and he forced you to go back to St. Mungo's for a checkup. He also said that you were back on bed rest and he was going to tie you to the bed this time if you tried to get up sooner then you were allowed. Just listen to him and the healers, please. The sooner you start listening the sooner you'll get better and be back on your feet. _

_Now, with my lecturing you out of the way, I really need you're help with something. Are you and Gabriel coming to the Yule Ball at Hogwarts this year? I've been asked to attend by a nice fifth year student from Durmstrang and I've said yes but I don't have a dress to wear. Could you send me a nice one, please? I've been trying to conjure one for the last couple of days with no success and I'd rather not worry about it at this moment. Also, do you think it's wrong of me not to tell this boy that I'm twelve, not thirteen? He thinks I'm the same age as Ginny who turned down his friend because she's going with Neville. It's not like I intend on dating this boy or anything…but I'd feel bad not telling him the whole truth, but he didn't ask…I'm just not sure. I feel like I'm leaving an important piece of my background out if I don't tell him. But at the same time he's never asked… I'm afraid if I tell him before the ball he'll change his mind and not take me—and it's not that I want to go with him, I just really want to go and I'm not allowed unless someone asks me. Oh, that sounds bad….Okay, just send me a dress and let me know if you and Gabriel are coming out here for the ball. I don't think I'll be coming home for Christmas since I'm staying for the ball. _

_ Remember to stay in bed. Love you!_

_ Carrigan_

I smiled slightly to myself and set Carrigan's letter down on the kitchen table in front of me. Of course I wasn't in bed. The healer had recommended bed rest for the next three weeks, but I thought just resting was good enough. I most certainly wasn't going to stay in bed for another could of weeks. Gabriel, as my supervisor, had submitted a request for an extension on my medical leave until mid-January, which Scrimgeour had approved. I was perturbed with Gabriel only a little because he should have left it to me to submit the extension request, but unfortunately he knew me well enough to know I wouldn't.

He walked by me as I turned Carrigan's letter over so he couldn't read it. I hadn't decided yet if I should tell him that Carrigan had a date to the Yule ball with a fifteen year old boy. I bit my lip. Gabriel would flip out when he found out.

"Find out what?" he asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I hate it when you do that," I said looking over my shoulder at him.

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest as he held the coffee mug in one hand. He leaned back against the counter and crossed his ankles, all the weight on his left leg. I couldn't help but smile at him. He had a masterful way of charming any woman, let alone me. Gabriel was wearing a black long sleeve button up with a black sweater over it and dark blue jeans. I couldn't tell by his appearance if he was going into work or not. He had shaved his head again and trimmed his full beard and mustache. He looked like a sexy back-woodsman, and I liked it.

"Oh, you like this?" he motioning to himself.

"You're a bastard," I said turning back around with a roll of my eyes. I heard him come up behind me and felt his hands on my shoulders.

"I thought you liked scoundrels," he whispered kissing the back of my neck. "Who's the letter from?"

"Carrigan," I replied before letting a soft moan escape my lips. "She just wanted to know if we're going to the Yule Ball."

"And that's what you don't want me to find out about?" he whispered pushing my hair over my shoulder and kissing the edge of my right ear lobe.

"Are you working today?"

"Yes," he replied. "She's been asked to go by someone then?" My avoidance of his first question led to this one. I couldn't help but smile as he continued to tease me with his hot moist lips.

"Yes," I smiled as he stood up and pulled a chair up next to me. He took a seat and studied me with one hand resting on the back of my chair and his other hand touching my thigh gently. He had a frank smile on his face.

"How old is he?"

"I don't think she wants me to tell you," I smirked. Gabriel grabbed the edge of my chair and pulled me to him causing me to let out a small giggle. He pulled me close and kissed me deeply. I didn't put my Occlumency walls like I probably should have, but I honestly didn't care. Gabriel could read my mind all he wanted; I was going to enjoy the taste and feel of his lips against mine. I most certainly was not going to let Carrigan's fifteen year old date to the Yule Ball ruin my tender moment with Gabriel.

"Fifteen!" he said sharply pulling away from me mid-kiss. I sighed and dropped my hands, which had been massaging his chest, to my side. I rolled my eyes and pulled farther away to stand up out of the chair.

"You really are a bastard," I said with a laugh as I stood up. I grimaced and grabbed my side, which caused Gabriel to jump after me. "Easy," I said looking at him with a sharp glare. "I'm fine."

Gabriel stepped forward and took my arm. "Let me get what you need," he said softly. "Please."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I sat down in the chair and watched as Gabriel went back to the stove. "Tea or coffee?"

"Orange juice," I said with a smile. "You're a very caring bastard, Gabriel, I'll give you that."

"Yes. Remember that when I get over protective of Carrigan because of her dating life."

"She promised me last year that she wouldn't date again until she's fifteen," I said as he brought me a glass of orange juice.

"So, what is this then?" he questioned taking his seat again. He pulled the _Daily Prophet _to him from across the table before taking a sip of his coffee and looking at me with dark chocolate brown eyes. My heart skipped a beat at his calm stare.

"She just wants to go to the ball. You have to be at least a forth year to go unless you get asked to go."

"So, any dirty wanker could have asked her?" Gabriel asked perturbed as he opened the newspaper.

"Gabriel, she says this boy is nice and she doesn't mind going with him," I shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it—as I've told you before."

"First that stupid boy Nate or Nick or something and now a fifteen year old? Cadence, she's twelve! Next time it will be a much older bad boy with piercing and tattoos."

"You're to blame you know," I whispered smirking.

"Really?" he questioned putting down the paper quickly. "I am?"

"You're a much older man then me, and you're tattooed all over," I replied.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "In that case you're to blame. Sirius is also older then you and tattooed all over. You have a thing for dark bad boys with tattoos, so you're daughter does as well."

"I'm sure Carrigan will be just as successful in her love life as I have been," I said. Gabriel smiled as he picked up the paper and continued to read it. "Are we going to the Yule Ball?"

"I am for work," Gabriel nodded behind his paper. "I suppose you could be my date."

"You suppose?" I questioned scandalized. "Who else would you take?"

"I can think of quite a few women at the office who would love to go with me," he said lowering the paper again. He had a teasing grin on his handsome face which made my stomach flip with butterflies.

"Hmmm, well maybe you should ask one of them," I said with a shrug. "It would probably be best for you to take someone who isn't benched, just in case you need the back up. And after all, I am on bed rest. Which…I think I'm going to go actually do that…" I stood up slowly and picked up my glass of orange juice.

"Cadence," Gabriel said slowly as he watched me move. "You know, I was just kidding."

"I know," I nodded. "But the point still remains, I'm on bed rest and you should have someone on duty with you. I'll write Carrigan and let her know you'll be coming but I won't."

I turned slowly and exited the kitchen heading for the front of the house. I smirked knowing that Gabriel knew I was just teasing him. I bit my bottom lip as I mounted the stairs and slowly made my way up them. It was the stairs that always did me in. It hurt too much to walk up them.

I had only been lying in bed for about fifteen minutes when Gabriel came into the bedroom with his black pea coat on. I lowered the book I was reading and looked at him with raised eyebrows. He came to me at the bed and sat down, leaning forward, he kissed me immediately.

"We're going to the Yule Ball together," he whispered. "I sent a letter to Carrigan already telling her."

I frowned. "But I really should stay in bed."

"Shut up," Gabriel said with a grin. "We both know you're not going to stay in bed while you're on bed rest. Besides, since Carrigan is going to the ball she won't be coming home for Christmas this year. I know you'll want to see her that day."

I nodded my head slowly. "You're right, I suppose I should go with you."

"I'm happy we agree," he said as he leaned forward and kissed me again. "Penelope is here."

"Is she?" I said surprised.

"Yes," Gabriel nodded as he sat back. "She came lurking in once you went up stairs. Won't tell me where she's been or what she's been up to…"

"It's none of your business," I replied calmly despite the uneasy feeling rising in my stomach. "She was probably off seeing Sirius."

"Penelope Talon does not strike me as the type of woman to visit any man," Gabriel said wisely. He stood up from the bed and leaned over me, kissing my forehead. "I need to go to work. I'm sure she'll come in to speak with you in a few moments."

"Thanks," I said as I watched him walk from the bed to the room's door. "Have a good day at work."

"Just pushing papers today," Gabriel sighed. "I'm sure it will be very enjoyable."

"Don't flirt with that new secretary in front of the filing office," I advised. Gabriel laughed as he looked at me from the doorframe.

"I'll be sure to, now that you've told me not to," he winked at me before leaving the room, closing the door soundly behind him. I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a smirk as I picked up the book I was reading. Before I could begin reading the story again there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said. The door flew open and Penelope Talon entered in a swirl of black velvet. I frowned as she whirled around in her traveling cloak and closed the bedroom door. She yanked at the strings of the cloak to pull it off as she advanced across the room. Once the black velvet cloak was off she threw it over the back of an arm chair in the corner of the room by the window, kicked off her black leather boots and proceeded to crawl into bed next to me. She laid on her back and looked at the ceiling of my bedroom while letting a long sigh escape her lips. She was wearing black slacks and a white blouse, and the only make up she appeared to have on was her ruby red lipstick, a characteristic of her appearance.

"Hello," I said awkwardly.

"Your ex is a dick," she said without a greeting. I raised my eyebrows at her with surprise. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear about her and Sirius' relationship.

"My dear, Penelope, are you becoming attached to the man?"

"Yes!" she said sitting up and looking at me. "That bastard is making me actually care about him. I haven't cared about any man since Justice—and he was really a bastard! Sirius is making me love him which I think might be worse..."

Her voice faded and I frowned deeply. There was something sad about what Penelope had just said. Embedded in her words and tone of voice was a deep seated fear of loving anyone. She glanced at me and forced a smile.

"Ever since I was little I wanted to be alone," she whispered. "Not because I thought I'd be happy alone, but because I'm afraid of what will happen if I fall in love and it ends. Everyone I ever loved always left me…my Mother, my Father—that relationship was a giant lie—Justice and the other men that I buried myself in to hide from my true fears. I came to the conclusion that I was better alone. No one to be dependent on. No one to hurt me. And no one to let down. Isn't it better to be alone so you never feel that pain, that heartache?"

"I don't know," I whispered with a shrug. "The joy I felt when I loved Sirius and the way I feel now with Gabriel are all worth the pain. When I lost Sirius I was destroyed, but I had to move on for myself and Carrigan. If anything were to happen to Gabriel…well I don't even want to think about that…but the fact is we all die. Gabriel will die someday, it may be before me or it may be after, but eventually one of us will leave the other…when that happens I'll just have to keep going. The pain goes away, Penelope. Being alone, having no one, that pain never goes away."

"I really just wanted it to be a sexual relationship," she sighed. "Then he had to go and have feelings!"

"I know," I frowned. "Boys are dumb."

"Incredibly," Penelope nodded. Silence fell between us and I wondered if I should try to inquire as to Penelope's whereabouts over the last couple of weeks.

"You were with Sirius?" I questioned.

"Yes," she said easily. She gave me a sideways glance and shook her head. "You're worried about me too?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "I was just sincerely wondering where you were. How did Sirius reveal his feelings?"

"He just said that he wished we could stay together," she shrugged. "He said he missed me."

"How is that showing his feelings?"

"He missed me! And he didn't say it before we had sex, like he missed me and the sex we were having," Penelope insisted. "He said it after the fact…when we were cuddling."

"What did you say?"

"That I should get going," she whispered after a moment's hesitation. "Told him I had work to do…looking for Pettigrew and all."

I laughed out loud. "You just left him? Way to be the man in that relationship, Penelope."

"I couldn't help it! He said he missed me and my mind went straight to flight-mode. I had to get out of there. It wasn't until I left and was here that I realized that I had feelings for him too."

"Maybe you should apologize to him," I shrugged. As soon as the words left my lips there was a pounding noise on the front door and then the door bell rang. I frowned slightly as I looked at Penelope with raised eyebrows. I pushed the sheets off of me and slowly got out of the bed as the bell rang again. "Must be important," I said with mild alarm.

"I can get it," Penelope said standing up quickly.

"No," I said waving her down as I reached the bedroom door. "I'll get it. They'll just have to wait for me to get downstairs. You should shower and then we can talk about where you've looked for Pettigrew."

Penelope nodded. "Are you saying I stink?"

"Yes," I said bluntly as I left the room. "You smell like Sirius!"

Penelope laughed as she exited the bedroom after me. She made her way down the hall in the opposite direction heading for the bathroom and spare room where she kept her things. It took me a few minutes to descend the stairs, but once I did I was more then surprised to see Sirius Black standing on my front porch.

"Sirius!" I said surprised. I lifted my wand at his skinny figure before letting him into the house. "When the Potter's were murdered who retrieved Harry from the house in Gordric's Hallow?"

"Hagrid," Sirius replied with a frown. I nodded my head and let him into the house. I glanced upstairs towards the bathroom where the water of the shower could be heard running, then quickly turned my green eyed stare to Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" I asked carefully.

"I had to talk to you about something," he said moving down the hall into the kitchen. "Do you mind if I have a cup of tea?"

"Not at all," I said following him slowly.

"What's wrong with you?" he paused at the end of the hall and turned to look at me with concern in his navy blue eyes.

"My incision reopened at the first task," I whispered. "I'm just in a bit of pain."

"Sit down," he said pulling out a chair. "You shouldn't be on your feet."

"Thank you," I said sarcastically as I sat down. "What's the matter with you?"

"Penny," he said frankly. "She just left me lying in some stranger's house on the floor in a tangle of blankets because I said I missed her! Women are so dumb…it doesn't make any sense. It's not like I was saying I loved her or that I wanted to be together. By the way she ran out of the house you'd think I'd asked her to marry me."

"Wait," I said interrupting him as he stood at the stove heating up some tea leaves. "You broke into someone's home and had sex on their floor?"

"They're away on holiday," Sirius shrugged like it was no big deal. My eyes opened wide and I sighed leaning back in my chair.

"You two shock me," I muttered.

"The point," Sirius said pointing a spoon at me. "She just left! What is up with that?"

"Sirius," I said his name softly because I heard the water from the shower upstairs turn off. "Perhaps you should ask her when she comes downstairs."

"What? She's here?" he questioned bewildered. "She said she had stuff to do."

"Evidentially she wanted to talk to me about her problems with you."

"What problems? What did I do?"

"Oh no," I said. "I'm not getting between you two. You can discuss your problems like normal adults."

"It's that bad?" he said with concern as he came to the table with two cups of tea. "I really have scared her off?"

"No, don't be stupid," I said shaking my head. I thanked him for my tea and sipped the hot liquid carefully. "You two just have issues communicating, because you're both basically scared of the same things…at least, that's what I've picked up on."

"Uh huh," Sirius nodded his head slowly as he sat back in his chair looking a little relieved. His eyes fell on the letter from Carrigan and he picked it up with curious eyes. I frowned as he read it, but at that point there was no point in trying to prevent him from seeing what was in the letter. "Carrigan has a date to the Yule Ball? And he's _fifteen years old!"_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Of course Sirius would flip out just like Gabriel did. Why were men so protective of young women? Of all of the young women in the world I think Carrigan was more then capable of taking care of herself. She didn't take crap from anyone, and she was physically and mentally capable of defending herself for sure.

"Why does it matter how old the boy is?"

"Because she's twelve," Sirius retorted in anger. "Where's a paper and pen, I'm going to write to her right now. She _is not_ going to any ball with a fifteen year old."

"Wait a moment, Sirius!" I snapped. "You can't go telling her what she can and can't do, it will just make her want to do it more. Carrigan and I have a very strong and open relationship, if you forbid her from doing anything you could damage the trust she has in me and you—"

"She is going on a date with a fifteen year old Hungarian boy!" he raged. "And you're worried about her ability to trust us?"

"She's not going on a date. She's going to a school sanctioned dance. She's going to put her hair up, wear a nice dress, dance with this boy and hang out with her friends. She is not going to be having sex with him under a table in the corner of the great hall."

"We had sex while we were at Hogwarts," Sirius interjected without really listening to my statement. He just heard the word 'sex' and was set off all over again.

"We had sex at Hogwarts when we were seventeen. Carrigan is twelve and has expressed her lack of interest in sex to me many times. You do not need to worry about Carrigan."

"What if this boy doesn't take no for an answer?"

"I'm pretty sure Carrigan will be able to beat the snot out of him," I said standing up and leaning over the table. I snatched the letter out of Sirius' hands and scolded with a small grimace as I sat back down. "Besides, Gabriel and I will be there to supervisor the ball."

"Oh, good, Gabriel can step in," Sirius said with distain as he crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair.

"Sirius," I said with a warning tone because I knew where the argument was about to go. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he shrugged. "I can't help feeling jealous of Gabriel. He's there for Carrigan—more then I am or can be. It's just not right."

"You have to do the best you can with what you can," I said. "Carrigan doesn't hold it against you. You two are just working on building a relationship. Stop worrying about what Gabriel's relationship is like with Carrigan and focus on yours. And don't try to out do Gabriel either—Carrigan won't like that you're fighting over her. Just be there for her. Be her Father."

Sirius nodded his head. His face fell slightly and he sat up straight. I followed his eye line to the hall where Penelope had appeared. I frowned awkwardly.

"Well," I whispered. "I think I'll just leave you two alone…"

"No," Penelope said. "No need."

"Really?" Sirius questioned. "You just ran out of the place like it was on fire. You really don't think we have anything to talk about?"

"I told you I have things to do," Penelope said. "Right now isn't a good time."

"Fine," Sirius said standing up. "I got what I came for."

He bowed his head to me and thanked for me the tea and then turned on his heel and left out the back door of the house. "Wow," I said looking at Penelope like she was dumb. "You can't even talk about your feelings?"

"I don't want to," she shrugged. "We had sex. I left. There's nothing else to it."

"You just said before you showered that you didn't realize you had the same feelings for him until after you left! You need to tell him how you feel."

"No," Penelope said with annoyance. "I do not. There is nothing to feel. He is just someone who helps me scratch an itch from time to time. I'm not interested in someone who is looking for more."

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the table. Penelope's words were cold and agitating. I wanted to smack her for talking about Sirius that way. How dare she use him? But at the same time I knew that it was a defense mechanism. She had just admitted deeper feelings to me upstairs, now she was changing her story so she didn't have to deal with the emotions she was feeling. "Don't make the same mistake I did for years, Penny. Don't lie to yourself about being in love. If you have feelings for Sirius, tell him. There is no shame in loving someone."

Penelope didn't say anything. She walked by me and opened the basement door heading down into the secret training room I harbored below my floor boards. I rolled my eyes and walked in the opposite direction back upstairs. I was not going to get involved anymore with Penelope and Sirius' love-drama. I had enough problems of my own, like healing properly, supervising Carrigan at the Yule Ball, and figuring out how the Triwizard Tournament played a role in my Father's return to power.

I did not return to my bedroom, instead, I went into my office and sat down at my desk. I pulled a piece of paper to me and a magical quill. The quill sprang to life over the paper the moment I touched it and began to write feverishly on the parchment. The quill was jotting all of my thoughts concerning my Father down: from Bertha Jorkins disappearance to Harry's name being put into the Goblet of Fire. Through the various notes I was sprawling and the lines I was drawing connecting events together, there was still something missing. Someone was missing. I frowned and sat back in my chair.

"Someone else is helping him," I whispered allowed. "Someone other then Pettigrew…but who?"

I needed to get in touch with someone who knew the members of my Father's inner circle. Who would be close enough to my Father that he would trust them with a task important to aid his return to power? Who could I talk to that would know such a thing? I bit my lip and leaned forward in my chair to rub my head. It seemed like I needed to make a trip out to Azkaban prison to speak to someone who would have answers to my questions.


	21. REM

"Don't you think this is a bit of a long stretch?" Gabriel's voice asked from the bed as I stood in the closet getting dressed. I leaned out of the closet and looked at him with raised eyebrows. He was lying half naked in bed with the blankets up to his hips; his handsome washboard abs and muscular chest were revealed making my heart skip a beat. I admired his beautiful physic and sleeve tattoos for a moment as I imagined lying on top of him, half naked myself, and passionately full of desire. I stood up straight in the door frame abruptly and blinked at him, trying to clear my head.

"What did you say?" I asked.

Gabriel smirked and rolled onto his side as he looked at me. There was an all knowing look of desire in his eyes that made my cheeks flush. He didn't have to read my mind to know that I was imagine our bodies twisted together and that's why I had asked him to repeat himself. He wasn't annoyed at all that I hadn't been listening to him, rather he looked incredibly satisfied that he had been the source of such fantasies. "I suggested that you going to Azkaban prison to talk to Death Eaters was a bit of a stretch. After all, I was a Death Eater in his deepest circle—why don't you just ask me?" His voice had a dripping sexual tone as he made the last part of his statement. He didn't want me to stay and talk to him about Death Eaters…

"Because at the time of his demise you weren't in his deepest circle. You were with me…" I said coming back to the bed and trying to remain focused. I was still shirtless because he had distracted me from getting dressed while I was in the closet.

"Yea, getting you out of all the trouble you got into," he said as I sat down next to him. For a moment his eyes glanced at my red lace bra and revealed cleavage. "I don't think you should go, Cadence."

"Why?" I asked as his eyes met mine. He took a moment to answer, but after glancing at my stomach, which was still bandaged with white gauze, he looked back up at me.

"You're still injured," he started as he touched my arms gently. He was trying to persuade me to stay with his gentle touches and warm eyes, but I wasn't going to let him seduce me to stay home that morning. I was going to Azkaban, and Gabriel could either stay here or come with me.

"Is that you're only reason?" I asked. "Because it's not a very strong argument."

Gabriel sat up. "It's my only day off this week and I was hoping to spend it with you. Is that a better argument?"

"Nope," I said with a small smile. "You could always come with me Gabriel."

"The last thing I want to do on my day off is do more work," he sighed as he leaned forward and kissed my ear. I smiled and bit my bottom lip as he teased me with his lips against my flesh.

"Even if it means investigating into my Father's whereabouts, what he may be up to with the tournament, and spending the day with me?"

"Cadence," Gabriel sat back and looked at me with mild concern. I sighed and prepared myself for Gabriel's real argument. Wanting to spend the day with me was probably only a very small part of the reason he didn't want me to go to Azkaban. There was something else, like he didn't want me to go because he thought it was dangerous or because he knew best and he knew it wouldn't lead me anywhere. "Do you honestly think that some Death Eater locked up in Azkaban is going to talk to you about who could be involved with helping your Father return to power now?"

"You don't know until you try," I shrugged then stood up from the bed. I had to get my shirt and boots from the closet. Gabriel sighed as I walked away from the bed and as I looked over my shoulder at him, I saw him shake his head and fall back on the pillows. I disappeared into the closet and finished getting dressed. When I reemerged I was dressed in tight black jeans, a tight black long sleeve shirt with a sweater over it, and black combat boots on. I picked my cloak up off of the chair in the corner of the room and pulled it on as I looked back at Gabriel.

"Any idea who you're going to talk to?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "I was planning on looking at their list of prisoners and seeing if anyone jumped out. Obviously, LeStrange would be the first option, but I know she won't talk to me…no point in beating a dead horse."

Gabriel stood up from the bed and stretched for a moment before coming to me. "I think that's what you're doing," he said lightly with his hands on his hips. He was looking at me with dark blue disapproving eyes, causing me to frown. I wasn't surprised by his comment. He wouldn't let me out of here with out a fight. As he stood before me I couldn't help imagining our bodies pressed together again, just for a moment. I sighed and tilted my head to the side as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You don't think I'll find anything out at all?"

"No," he said. "Anyone close enough to Voldemort to know the answers you're looking for won't betray him. If you come sniffing around asking questions it might even give them hope because it means we're afraid he's growing stronger."

I frowned deeper because Gabriel had a valid point.

"So, what do you suggest I do?"

"I think we should step back and use the knowledge we have already—" he motioned to himself, "—to figure out who was closest to him."

"You've said before that you don't know everyone who was a Death Eater!" I said annoyed, particularly with his arrogant motion to himself. "And like I've already said, you were absent from his side for a long time."

Gabriel nodded and ran his hand over his bald head. He sighed before pacing to the closet and then back to me. I watched him as he went, waiting for him to make another proposition. "Okay," he said suddenly. "Let's go speak to Divinity."

"_Excuse me?_"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why would Gabriel even suggest going to my estranged niece for help in this matter? What made him think we could trust her? She may have revealed a year ago that she was annoyed with her parents for lying to her about her past, but she had also made it clear that she was for Voldemort; why would Gabriel even think she would help us now?

"We would have to try and speak to Haiden," Gabriel whispered as he paced in front of me.

"What?" was all I could stammer, because I was still bewildered.

"Haiden would be willing to help us," Gabriel shrugged in response to my confusion. "And she certainly has the ability to find the answers we seek."

"But Gabriel," I said shaking my head with bewildered eyes. "Haiden isn't in control of her body. Divinity is. We can't ask for Haiden's help because Divinity will only cloud or block the answer. Worse…she could warn my Father that we're on to him."

And then it hit me like a pile of bricks. I grabbed Gabriel's arm to stop him from pacing and whispered his name.

"What?" he questioned.

"What if it's her?" I looked up at him with wide eyes. "What if Divinity is the one who has been aiding my Father—giving him information about the tournament, putting Harry's name in the cup—"

"—she couldn't have," Gabriel shook his head as he interrupted me. "There was an age line—"

"She's well over seventeen! She's something like…" I paused as I counted the years on my hand. "Twenty or twenty one! She could have put his name in the Goblet of Fire. And she could be forcing visions of the tasks, of us and anyone else who could get in Voldemort's way….Gabriel…"

He frowned deeply and ran his hands over his head. "I don't like it, Cadence."

"I don't like it either," I retorted harshly. "But you have to admit it makes some sense."

Gabriel frowned deeply as he nodded. "I don't think you'll be going to Azkaban today."

"Damn straight," I replied. "There's no need—we're going to Hogwarts."

Gabriel agreed and turned on his heel to get dressed. I sighed as I exited the bedroom. I was only half surprised to see Penelope sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee steaming in front of her on the table. She was reading the Daily Prophet silently with a pair of black framed glasses on her nose. I stopped abruptly to stare at her with confusion for a few moments.

"What?" she questioned looking up at me.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Since I got old and my eyes hurt," she snipped taking them off and looking up at me. "Watch out, this could be you tomorrow…You're still heading to Azkaban?"

"No, actually," I said. "I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Why?" Penelope asked with high eyebrows. "That's in the opposite direction."

"I have a hunch about my darling niece Divinity."

"Oh, really?" Penelope smirked as she leaned forward in her chair. She crossed her arms on the table before speaking as I walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich. "Do tell…"

I glanced at Penelope for a moment as my mind wondered if I could trust her. The moment of hesitation was enough for Penelope to pick up on my distrust. She frowned and leaned back in her chair.

"I see Gabriel has finally gotten to you," she whispered.

"Nothing personal," I shrugged. "You can't tell me you fully trust me."

"True…" she admitted but still looked aggravated.

I laughed, perturbed, and shook my head. "I don't question your whereabouts, the secret leaves you take, or the people you go see. I let you stay in my house, eat my food, and hang out with my daughter. I'd say I trust you pretty damn much. A moment's hesitation means nothing, Penelope."

Penelope nodded her head with a forced smile. I couldn't read her this morning. Was she upset that I had suggested some distrust? Did she understand my point? "Can I come with you to Hogwarts?"

"Why?" I asked bewildered.

"Absolutely not," said Gabriel coming into the kitchen. He had dressed quickly and was buttoning the sleeves of his shirt as he walked in. I couldn't help but look him over in his dark blue jeans, slick looking black shoes, black button up and pin striped waist coat. He was wearing a red tie as well which made me weak in the knees. He was wearing my two favorite colors on a man; and Gabriel always wore them well.

Before Penelope or I could argue, he continued. "You're a wanted felon—you're in hiding. You're not going into a public place like Hogwarts. No question about it."

I frowned because I knew Gabriel had a valid point. Penelope, however, was not satisfied.

"You two and Scrimgeour are the only ones who know what I look like—"

"You can't count on that," Gabriel shook his head. "Just because your file magically disappeared from the unsolved closet, doesn't mean people won't suspect you." Gabriel's eyes gave me a nasty glance when he said 'magically disappeared.' He knew full well without asking that I was responsible for getting rid of Penelope's file at the Ministry. But just because I had removed the copy on file didn't mean there weren't other copies of her file somewhere else—in Scrimgeour's or Fudge's offices for example.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "I bet you we could get away with the story that I'm Cadence's sister—no one will be the wiser."

"I said no, Penelope," Gabriel said soundly. He snapped his fingers and a suit coat appeared on the back of the chair in front of him. I frowned slightly as I looked down at the counter in front of me.

"There are too many people at Hogwarts who know me personally; who would see right through the lie. How would we explain you to them?" I asked. "To Carrigan and her friends? Carrigan doesn't know your cover story…she could let something slip."

"She's a smart girl. I'm sure she'll catch on," Penelope said with a shrug. She stood up and stretched her arms then gave me and Gabriel a strong confident smile. "I'll get my coat."

"Why do you want to go so bad?" Gabriel asked catching her arm before she could get by him.

"Just need to get out," Penelope looked at Gabriel with dark green edgy eyes. I could see that she didn't like all of these questions; and she certainly didn't like him forbidding her from going with us to Hogwarts. "Wouldn't mind seeing Carrigan."

"There's nothing else?" Gabriel questioned staring her down. Penelope yanked her arm out of his grasp and placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"What are you suggesting, Gabriel?"

"I'm just making sure there isn't any other reason that you would want to go to Hogwarts," Gabriel shrugged. "How are you going to explain being Cadence's sister when you have an English accent and she doesn't?"

I frowned deeply then finished making my sandwich. My opinion wasn't important any longer in this discussion…it was going to turn into a pissing contest between Penelope and Gabriel. Eventually, one of them would cave and give the other what they wanted.

"That's why I'm her long lost sister, Gabriel—"

"—Except she was born in America and her Mother died in America—"

"—I'm older then her—"

"—Voldemort would know about you—"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted as the kitchen walls and floor shook around us. I rolled my eyes and threw the sandwich I was about to eat down on the plate on the counter. I wasn't hungry anymore. "Penelope, get you're coat—but if you so much as breath the wrong way or hold us back, I'll kill you myself."

"I believe you," Penelope nodded once with a frank smile to Gabriel. She had a triumphant look in her eyes.

"How does it feel knowing your girlfriend likes me better then you?" Penelope cooed before turning on her heel and disappearing from the kitchen.

"Don't taunt him!" I shouted after her. Gabriel came to me and stood tall with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were casting an angry disappointed look down at me, making me want to sock him.

"So sock me," he said. I rolled my eyes and returned his glare.

"She would have followed us out there anyways."

"Now one of us will have to baby sit her while the other questions Haiden," Gabriel said ruthlessly. "How are we going to do that when it will probably take both of us to get passed Divinity to Haiden?"

"You worry too much," I whispered turning away. "Do you want my sandwich?"

"No," he retorted. "And I don't worry too much, I worry just the right amount."

"You sure you don't want the sandwich? I'm not hungry now, but I don't want to waste the food…" I trailed off as I picked up the plate with the sandwich on it. Gabriel was looking at me with crazy blue agitated eyes. I smiled at him because I had changed the subject and was not going to discuss Penelope accompanying us to Hogwarts anymore. "No?" I shrugged and went to the fridge where I placed the sandwich so someone could eat it later.

"You're intolerable," Gabriel said turning on his heel. He picked up his suit coat and exited the kitchen. I smirked as I followed him to the front of the house. He was pulling on his black pea coat in the foyer. I touched his chest as he avoided my eye and stood on my toes to kiss his lips. He moved his lips away from me, causing me to step back surprised.

"Gabriel," I sighed.

"Don't think you can charm me out of being mad at you," he said with a faint smile on his lips. He was smiling because I often said that to him when we were younger. I punched him in the shoulder for mocking me, which made him laugh. He grabbed my hand and held it tight before kissing my fingertips gently. "Let's go," he whispered.

I nodded my head. "Alright, promise to behave?"

"As long as she does," Gabriel replied as Penelope appeared from upstairs. She stopped at the base of the stairs as she pulled on her coat. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"I'm sure she will."

"What will I do?" Penelope asked with a glare at Gabriel.

"Behave yourself," I said crossly. "I don't want to spend this entire trip mediating between the two of you. I have stuff to do—this trip to Hogwarts is much more important then your bickering."

"Thanks Mom," Penelope said sarcastically as she opened the door. "After you Gabriel," she motioned for him to leave first. He stepped out onto the porch as I pulled my cloak on. "That's me behaving." She smirked following Gabriel outside. I rolled my eyes again and sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea to let her come with us.

It was snowing by the time we reached Hogwarts, which was a beautiful sight to see. The castle stood strong in the chilling December weather, the picture of a perfect holiday fantasy. I paused just inside the gates of the grounds and stared up at the castle as memories filled me with a mixture of emotions. Most of the time I had with Sirius, Lily and James was spent here in the stone walls of that castle.

"Cadence?" Gabriel whispered to bring me back to reality. I looked up at him with a steady smile. This was a place that protected me from my feelings for Gabriel when I was still with Sirius. At Hogwarts, Gabriel wasn't there, and I could pretend I wasn't madly in love with him. I looked up at his eyes and my heart melted. "What is it?"

"Gabriel," I whispered taking his arm. "I love you."

He raised his eyebrows at me with mild concern. "Where did that come from?" he asked wrapping his arm around my back to usher me forward. I stepped forward and we followed Penelope up the gravel path towards the castle while continuing our conversation.

"Hogwarts just makes me remember…everything," I muttered. "And I spent a great deal of my time in that castle pretending there wasn't anything between us. I hid from you and our feelings."

"It's in the past, Cadence," he whispered.

"I just don't want you to think I still take you for granted."

"Oh, you still do," he smirked teasing me. I rolled my eyes.

"Forget it," I hissed annoyed with him. I stepped away from him, picking up my speed to catch up with Penelope. "And you think _I'm_ intolerable."

"There's a reason we get on so well. We're both intolerable wretches," Gabriel called after me.

"I hate you!" I said turning to look over my shoulder at him.

"You're the most indecisive woman I've ever met," Gabriel smirked as he shook his head. He slipped his hands into his pockets and kicked at the snow on the path as we walked. I couldn't help but smile because he looked like an over-sized adorable child playing in the winter weather. My stomach pinched for a second as I imagined that our son would have looked just like Gabriel; in my head I could see them playing in the snow together, kicking up the snow like Gabriel just had. I shook my head to rid my head of the quant image. I continued to walk next to Penelope who looked like she was going to gag because of our flirtatious discussion; she didn't seem to have noticed my momentary sullenness.

"I could make the same face about the way you and Sirius act," I joked.

Penelope gave me the dirtiest glare she could muster, which would have melted me through if I had been anyone else. I laughed loudly at her physical response.

"I'm not talking to Sirius for that exact reason," she retorted. "I don't want a boyfriend."

"I don't think he wanted a girlfriend either," I replied. "The heart wants what the heart wants, Penny. Sometimes you can't control who you fall in love with."

I glanced over my shoulder again as Gabriel trailed behind us. I smiled softly to myself. I couldn't imagine being in love with any other man the way that I was in love with Gabriel.

_I heard that_, he said smiling at me. _See, indecisive._

I bit my bottom lip with pleasure as I turned away from him. Penelope was rolling her eyes again, which made me shake my head and remember myself. We were here for an important reason. It was time for me to focus on the task at hand and not how much I loved Gabriel.

"Where do you plan to find Divinity?" Penelope asked as we pushed open the large oak doors into the castle. I looked back at Gabriel who shrugged his shoulders and then ran his hand over his bald head.

"Should probably speak to Dumbledore first," he said.

"You go speak to him," I said noticing that students were filtering out of the Great Hall from breakfast. "Cassie and I will go speak to Carrigan, see if we can find Haiden."

Gabriel hesitated for a moment, which caused me to give him a nasty sharp glare. "Alright," he sighed. "Don't start pressuring Divinity until I get back."

"Uh huh," I whispered with a smile. Gabriel gave me an all knowing look before pinching my cheek and telling me to keep an eye on Penelope. He knew very well that I wouldn't wait for him to find us if we found Divinity. How could I? If we found her we weren't going to have very much time to try and get Haiden to surface and help us.

Within moments Gabriel turned and headed for the grand staircase of the castle. I tapped Penelope's arm to get her attention and nodded my head towards the great hall where students were still filtering out from breakfast. As we walked towards the great hall, Carrigan and a small group of her friends ran into us. She smiled with pleasure and threw her arms around my center in greeting. I winced at her strong hold on me, but tried not to let her see my discomfort. I embraced her in return but when she stepped back and saw the pained look in my eyes she frowned deeply.

"If you can't handle me hugging you, you shouldn't be out of bed," she advised.

"Thanks," I said pinching her cheek. "I've missed you too, Carrigan."

"Well, I'm just watching out for you."

"I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be the one watching out for you," I smiled. Carrigan shrugged and hugged me again.

"Hello Ginny, how are you?" I asked my daughter's best friend. She shrugged with an easy sigh and smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks Ms. Coleman," she replied.

"Hey, Cassie," Carrigan said as she looked up at Penelope. "Ginny, this is my Aunt Cassandra."

"Hey, kid," Penelope said in greeting as she thumbed Carrigan's shoulder. "It's good to see you."

"What are you guys doing here?" Carrigan asked once all greetings had been exchanged.

"Came to speak to your cousin," I whispered so not to draw attention to anything I said. "Cassie wanted to come around and see you."

Carrigan pulled out of my arms and looked up at me with raised eyebrows. I could see the bewilderment on her face, and it didn't shock me. "Why do you want to see her?"

"Gabriel and I have a theory we'd like to run by her," I shrugged.

"Well I don't think she's going to be any help," Carrigan said frankly.

"Why is that?" Penelope asked.

"She's been in the hospital wing since yesterday morning. She had some kind of episode," Carrigan said as she looked up at me. "Like Gabriel had last Christmas."

"Crap," I sighed as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked seriously at my daughter. "You're sure?"

Carrigan nodded. "It happened at breakfast. Everyone saw her flip out and faint."

"What happened?" Penelope asked confused.

"I'll explain on the way," I said. "Come on, we'd better find Gabriel and get to the hospital wing."

"Gabriel's here?" Carrigan asked breathlessly.

"Of course," Penelope said with a smirk. "Do you think he'd let either of us trouble makers out of his sight?"

"Well…he's not with you now…" Ginny said softly, causing Penelope to frown and give her a nasty glare for her lip.

"He went to speak to the Headmaster. What's the matter, Carrigan?"

"Does he know I'm going to the Ball with Adrian?"

"If Adrian is the fifteen year old boy form Durmstrang, then yes, he knows," I said. "Your Father knows as well. It has not been easy keeping them both at bay, but I've managed."

Carrigan looked alarm for a moment. "Father knows?" she hissed in a low whisper as she glanced at Ginny out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry about either of them," I advised patting her shoulders. "I have it under control."

Carrigan sighed with uneasiness and nodded. "Alright. Will you come see me before you leave?"

"Of course," I nodded. "Come on Cassie," I said to Penelope as I nodded my head in the direction of the grand staircase. We bid good bye to Carrigan and Ginny then made our way up into the depths of the castle. As we walked down the corridors students were making their way to their first class of the day—and giving us curious ugly stares as we passed them. I paid them no attention, but Penelope kept staring them down in an attempt to make them look away from her. She'd stare them down and then they'd look back at her as she walked away. I couldn't help but smile at her immaturity as we walked. She couldn't just let the poor kids be.

When we arrived in the hospital wing, I was not surprised to see Gabriel standing next to Divinity Jasper's bed with Albus Dumbledore. I frowned deep as I approached the bedside.

"Hello, Dumbledore," I whispered.

"Good morning Ms. Coleman," he said. "Ah, hello, Ms. Talon, how are you doing?"

"Please," Penelope said in a quiet voice as she looked around the hospital wing. "I go by Cassandra Coleman now."

"Ah," Dumbledore said with a frank smile as he looked between Penelope and me. "Of course."

"What happened?" I asked going to the opposite side of the bed as Gabriel. He looked up at me and frowned deeply.

"Not completely sure," Dumbledore responded. "She collapsed in the great hall yesterday morning during breakfast. She has been unconscious since and has experienced cycles of REM."

"Like I did," Gabriel frowned. "She's in a vision."

"What kind of vision would knock her off her feet?" I questioned. "She's supposed to be strong enough to have them."

"It could be a long vision," Gabriel shrugged. "Or she is connected to someone who isn't strong enough for the vision."

"I'm sorry, I'm not understanding," Penelope interjected. "She's having a vision?"

"Yes, Divinity is a Seer," Gabriel said shortly as if Penelope should know this after living in our house for so long. Penelope gave him a harsh glare with burning green eyes. It didn't faze Gabriel at all however, he simply looked down at Divinity with concern.

"What do we do then?" I asked with mild annoyance.

"We can only wait," Dumbledore said. I frowned deeply at his reply and looked down at Divinity with sadness. She looked uncomfortable in her sleep; her long black hair was pin straight around her pale face. Her body seemed to tense with discomfort as her eyes fluttered uncontrollably. Whatever she was witnessing was disturbing her to the core. I bit my bottom lip with uneasiness as Gabriel reached forward and took her hand. There was a knot in my stomach that tightened and I had to remind myself that he was her Guardian too. He was what would bring her back from this vision.


	22. A Dress, Dinner and Dream

Gabriel didn't leave Divinity's side the rest of the day. I was only a little annoyed by it, but I tried not to show it. I suppose it was a good thing that she had someone looking out for her, even if she was a heartless dark witch. It wasn't just the tang of jealousy that simmered deep inside of me that was annoying, it was also irksome that I had been so close to confronting Divinity about her involvement with my Father. My insides were turning with theories of how she was close to Voldemort; and that she was the piece I was missing to the puzzle all along. How I had overlooked her, I don't know. It made perfect sense that Voldemort would need Divinity's help beyond anyone else's in his attempt to return to power. She was powerful and well hidden close to Harry Potter. How could Dumbledore have overlooked her? Gabriel and I had a small tiff about Divinity, the ability to trust her, and how we should handle the situation in the hallway outside of the hospital wing before Penelope and I headed home for the evening. Gabriel seemed to be under the impression that Divinity was a victim at the moment—not that she could be responsible for aiding Voldemort and putting Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire. Needless to say I left angry with him.

Dumbledore was nice enough to let Carrigan come home with us for the night. I promised I would have her back for her last day of classes before the holiday break the next morning.

"Why did you want me to come home tonight?" Carrigan asked placing her over night bag at the bottom of the stairs when we arrived home.

"We're going to get you a dress," I whispered with a shrug. Penelope was making her way to the back of the house, probably to look for something to eat in the kitchen.

"Why are you mad at Gabriel?"

I paused as I hung up my cloak in the front closet. My twelve year old daughter was too perceptive for her own good. Before I could answer there was a shattering glass sound from the back of the house that sent shivers through my entire body. Carrigan and I looked at each other with alarm and then set off for the back of the house. I grabbed Carrigan's arm and pulled her small body behind me as we walked down the hall.

"Bloody hell! Sirius, I could have killed you!" shouted Penelope's voice from the kitchen. Carrigan and I entered with a sigh of relief as our eyes found Sirius Black standing tall in the middle of the kitchen with two broken plates on the ground at his feet.

"Dad," Carrigan said surprised. Sirius looked at her with raised eyebrows, not expecting to see her.

"Hello, Carrigan," he said as she approached him. She hesitated for a moment and then, to everyone's surprise, hugged him awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen. "Be careful of the glass," he muttered looking down at her with confusion.

"Why do you two always have to break things when you come to the house?" I questioned stepping forward to give Penelope and Sirius a hard look.

"I didn't know he was here!" Penelope insisted instantly. Sirius shrugged innocently as he continued to hold his daughter in his arms. He stepped back for a moment and looked down at her, lifting her chin carefully to look her in the eye.

"What is this about?"

"This is me," Carrigan said very slowly. "Trying to build a relationship with you."

"Oh," Sirius nodded. "You don't want anything?"

"Well, I want many things, Dad," Carrigan laughed. "But I wouldn't ask you for anything. I much rather get everything on my own."

"Like your Mother," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It's because of where we come from," I shrugged with a smile as Penelope light candles around the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, its December," Sirius shrugged. "And it's chilly where I've been staying."

"You've been staying in people's houses," Penelope interjected.

"You've been breaking into people's houses?" Carrigan asked with disapproval.

"Don't sound so disapproving," Sirius said shaking his head. "Where is Gabriel?" he asked attempting to change the subject as he waved his wand at the broken plates that were shattered on my kitchen floor.

"He's at Hogwarts," I said as I opened the fridge. "What do you want for dinner, Carrigan?"

"I thought we were going shopping," she said.

"You don't want to eat before we go?"

"Not if you're cooking," Carrigan snickered. Sirius and Penelope both laughed as I glared at all three of them.

"Why don't you just conjure a dress?" Penelope asked when my green eyed glare reached her eyes. She was still smiling as she poured herself a glass of wine from the bottle that was sitting on my counter.

"I've tried," Carrigan frowned as she pushed her hair over her shoulder. "I still can only conjure things as big as silverware."

"It will help you practice," Penelope continued.

"I just can't," Carrigan said with a cross tone. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me suddenly. "Could you conjure me a dress?"

"I suppose," I said with a shrug. It wasn't something I had considered.

"Is this dress for the Yule Ball?" Sirius asked carefully. He had moved to the counter next to Penelope and was pouring himself some wine.

"Yes," Carrigan said with a nod. She looked at me sharply. _Did you tell him? _

_Of course I didn't!_ I responded quickly in my head. Carrigan smirked and nodded her head once.

"When the hell did you learn to do that?" I questioned rubbing my temples.

"Just something I picked up," Carrigan shrugged beaming with pleasure.

"Learn what?" Penelope asked sipping her wine.

"Carrigan is becoming quite the telekinetic," I said proudly while standing behind my daughter and thumbing her shoulders.

"Mom," she sighed with embarrassment. She shrugged her shoulders out of my hands and turned to face me. "Do you think you could make my dress?"

"I don't see why not," I replied with a nod. "If you make dinner, I'll make the dress." I pinched her cheek with affection at my offer.

"Alright," she agreed and looked to her Father and Penelope. "What are you two going to do?"

"I'm going to head out," Penelope said. "See if I can track down anything through the grape vine about Divinity helping Voldy."

"Voldy?" Carrigan questioned. "Oh, Voldemort."

Penelope bowed her head in acknowledgement and made her way for the backdoor as Sirius rolled his eyes. He grunted with disapproval and sulked out of the kitchen into the nearby dinning room. Carrigan frowned deeply as he exited. She turned to me with raised eyebrows, and then made to face Penelope with a purposeful look on her young face. But by the time she turned to the back door Penelope was gone, as if she had never been in the kitchen to begin with.

"What was that about?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest still frowning.

"They're having a lovers quarrel," I replied. "You make dinner. I'm going to make the dress."

"Should someone talk to Father?" Carrigan asked with hesitation before I left the kitchen.

"No, leave him be," I advised. "He'll come around." Carrigan nodded and glanced at me with nervous blue eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I don't like seeing him upset," she shrugged. "Go make me a dress, Mom. Don't make it ugly."

"Uh," I smiled. "I'll do my best."

I made my way upstairs to my office and closed the door tightly behind me. I paced up and down the Persian rug that lay in the middle of the floor as I bit my bottom lip with desperate thoughts of what to do about Divinity. The alarm I had about her working for my Father had not left my head since that morning. Her sudden psychic episode and unconscious state of REM sleep in the hospital wing of Hogwarts was a sore inconvenience. In the back of my head I was thinking it was all part of her plan—she knew we were coming and was intentionally having an episode to avoid speaking to me and Gabriel. When Gabriel had an episode like this a year ago he was out of commission for nearly three months. It would be all too perfect for my Father if the same thing happened to Divinity. If she was unconscious in a psychic sleep for the next three months I wouldn't be able to follow up on her involvement until February or March—by that time the second task would have occurred already; and it would be completely possible that any attempt on Harry's life would be successful by then. I could imagine that as soon as Harry died that Divinity would wake up.

Turning on my heel, I snapped my fingers and a rich dark red dress appeared before me, floating on an invisible hanger. It was a knee length one sleeve dress with the top layer of material made of thick beautiful ornate lace. I frowned slightly. While I thought the dress was gorgeous and that Carrigan would look lovely in it—Gabriel and Sirius would both kill me. It was too slimming, too tight. They would say it was too mature for her little twelve year old body. I left the dress hanging before me and snapped my fingers again. This time a knee length gold dress appeared, again floating in front of me like it was hanging on an invisible manikin. The dress was made of layered chiffon and tool. It was a no sleeve dress with a tight bodice made of wrapped and layered gold chiffon. The skirt flew out in a wide circle like it had a hoop holding it up because of the tool under the gold chiffon. I snapped my fingers and a crop top gold sweater appeared to match the dress. I frowned still not satisfied with the dress. Again, I conjured another dress. This one was a brilliant sapphire blue floor length ball gown. It was simple: a heart shaped no sleeve bodice with silver rhinestones gleaming along the seam and waist band, and a long full matching skirt of chiffon and tool. I smiled, thinking I liked the blue one the best.

"Whoa," said a male voice from the office door. I frowned and looked past the dresses with curious eyes. I was truly surprised when I saw Gabriel standing in the door frame of my office, looking suave as ever. "Are these for you or Carri?"

"Carrigan," I replied as he entered and I stood up straight looking at the dresses.

"I think they're all too adult," he said looking them over. I gave him an ugly look.

"I've already vetoed the red one," I said pointing at it. "The gold one I'm not sold on…I like the blue one the best. But it just depends what she likes."

"I think you should wear the red one," he whispered coming to stand close to me.

"Don't try to charm me out of being mad at you, Gabriel," I said looking up at him.

"I honestly don't understand why you're mad," he said with a shake of his head. His response caused me to sigh and shake my head again. I decided to ignore him and pointed my finger at the red dress. I moved my finger in a downward motion and watched with a small smile as the red dress elongated, becoming a floor length red dress in my size with a long slit up to the mid-thigh.

"You definitely should wear that dress," Gabriel said to break the silence.

"I'm planning on it," I retorted as I turned to him. "Why don't you like the blue one?"

"Carrigan's shoulders would be bare," he shrugged.

"You're such a chauvinist."

"She's twelve."

"Really?" I said with sarcasm. "Thank you, Gabriel. I forgot how old she was." I snatched the red dress out of the air and throwing it on the leather couch near by.

"She just shouldn't be wearing a dress that says she's looking for something sexual."

"How does a dress say if she's looking for something sexual?" I questioned annoyed. "Unless the words 'I fancy a fuck' are printed across the dress somewhere, I don't think you can assign a certain message to a dress."

"Whatever the wearer's intention is mute," Gabriel said shaking his head. "It's how the dress is perceived by the audience. If this kid, Adrian, perceives Carrigan dress as sexy he'll perceive that Carrigan is looking for something sexual."

"Well that's absolutely ridiculous," I retorted. "Relying on a person's clothing for social cues to their intentions and interests is illogical."

"And yet, somehow are society thrives on social cues and signs," Gabriel shrugged. "I'm telling you, she should wear something like this." Gabriel snapped his fingers and a long sleeve, turtle neck, floor length, box shaped black dress appeared. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're joking right," I said with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Not at all."

"So, really what you're saying is that we should send Carrigan to a Muggle nunnery?"

Gabriel laughed slightly and shook his head. Before another word could be said Carrigan entered the room.

"Dinner is ready," she said. She looked over the dresses that partitioned us from her and frowned slightly. "Gabriel, you're not serious are you?"

"I think so," he nodded grabbing the black dress and holding it up to Carrigan who had approached us. "You'll look stunning in it."

"I'll wear this if you cut it down to my knees," Carrigan said. "And make the top layer lace like Mom's." She motioned to the red dress on the couch. "And maybe cut the bodice here," she motioned to just above her breast, "So that the sleeves and turtle neck are see through lace." She looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Would that be okay, Mom?"

I snapped my fingers and altered Gabriel's dress design with Carrigan's suggestions. "I think so." Carrigan beamed and looked down at the black dress in her hands.

"I'm going to try it on," she said heading for the door. "Dad is setting the table."

"Sirius is here?" Gabriel questioned.

"Yes," I nodded. "It will be a wonderful family dinner." Despite my attempted sweetness Gabriel could hear the awkward tone in my voice. I sighed as I snapped my fingers, making the dresses disappeared. I picked up the red dress before exiting the room. Gabriel followed me out of the room. "I'll meet you downstairs," I said as I opened the bedroom door. We parted ways for a moment so I could hang the dress up in the closet. When I came out of the bedroom I walked down to Carrigan's door and knocked gently. She opened the door and beamed at me.

"What do you think?" she asked. The black lace dress looked stunning on her. She stepped back into her bedroom and twirled in a circle. The dress hugged her small toned figure perfectly. I thought the dress was a nice negotiation between what Gabriel appropriate and what Carrigan and I wanted.

"It looks stunning," I smiled. "You're quite a lovely young lady."

Carrigan smiled as she paused to look at herself in the mirror. "I told Adrian I'm twelve," she said softly. "He doesn't mind."

"That's good."

"He didn't believe me," she whispered. "Still jokes about it."

"Do you seriously like him?"

Carrigan shrugged. "He's nice, helps me with my homework when I can't figure something out. Just a date to the ball though. Nothing serious."

I nodded as I stood behind her and brushed her hair over her shoulders. "Do you think Gabriel and Dad would be mad if I wore red heels?"

"Frankly, I don't think it matters if they're mad or not. If you want to wear red heels you should."

"I just think they'll look nice with the dress," she whispered. "What do you think I should do with my hair?"

"I think we should straighten it and tie it up in a pony tail," I advised. "Wearing your hair down will make the turtle neck look too heavy."

Carrigan nodded. "Let's go downstairs to show Dad and Gabriel."

"Alright," I smiled. I kissed her cheek quickly. "I love you, Carrigan."

She beamed. "I love you too, Mom."

I took her hand and we exited her bedroom, making our way downstairs slowly. I led the way down the hall towards the kitchen so the two men sitting at the kitchen table couldn't see Carrigan behind me. I was mildly surprised to see both men sitting at the kitchen table, opposite each other, having civil conversation. As we entered the kitchen both of them even let out a laugh at someone's joke. There was a bottle of whiskey on the table, and they both had glasses in their hands. I paused with raised eyebrows and Carrigan moved to stand next to me.

"I'm happy you two are getting along," she said.

"Carrigan," Sirius said surprised as he looked her over. He stood up and stepped forward, not taking his dark blue eyes off of her. "Darling, you look lovely." He touched her shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace. "More beautiful then your Mother."

Carrigan laughed against Sirius' chest and smiled at me as she turned her head to see me. "Thanks Daddy," she replied still buried in his arms. She pulled out of the embrace and looked at Gabriel. "What do you think Godfather?"

Gabriel smiled. "You look all grown up, Carri."

She thanked him and moved around the table, beaming with happiness, as she took a seat between Sirius and Gabriel. She began to serve herself some of the chicken casserole she had made and looked up at Sirius and I who were still standing.

"Are you going to sit down?"

"Oh," Sirius said blinking and looking away from Carrigan. "Yes." He pulled the chair out for me and motioned for me to sit down. I thanked him and took the seat as he moved to sit next to me. Gabriel reached under the table and squeezed my thigh playfully drawing my attention to his loving stare. I smiled and squeezed his hand before taking the dish that Carrigan was extending to me.

"Tell me about your date to the Yule Ball," Sirius said lightly as he poured a glass of whiskey for me.

"What don't you know already?" Carrigan asked smartly.

Sirius smiled. "I know he's a fifteen year old Hungarian boy from Durmstrang."

Carrigan nodded her head once. "His name is Adrian. He's good friends with Viktor Krum."

"The Quidditch player?" Sirius asked with surprise.

"Yes," Carrigan nodded. "Hermione, Ginny and I study in the library as do Krum, Adrian and two of their other friends. Krum asked Hermione to the ball, but don't tell anyone! Especially Harry."

"Why?" Gabriel asked.

"Because she doesn't want anyone to know," Carrigan shrugged. "She doesn't want people to think any less of her because she's going to the ball with him—and she doesn't think Ron and Harry will believe her. They're actually being complete gits about the entire thing…well Ron more so then Harry."

"How so?" I asked curious about all the drama that was going on at Hogwarts.

"Well neither of them have dates to the Ball yet," Carrigan replied before eating some of her dinner. She chewed and swallowed her food before continuing her story. "Harry waited too long to ask Cho Chang," Carrigan paused to stick her tongue out. "And now he can't find a date, which isn't that big of a deal. Ron, however, he hasn't asked anyone and he just keeps complaining about how difficult it is to ask someone. He finally realized last night that Hermione and I are girls and had the nerve to ask us to go because it looks more pathetic for a girl to show up alone then for a guy. Hermione was furious, and I don't blame her."

"Obviously she likes Ron," I whispered.

"Yes," Carrigan agreed. "Although, she hasn't said so out loud."

"How is that obvious?" Sirius asked bewildered.

"Don't try to understand, mate," Gabriel said shaking his head.

"She's hurt that he asked her as a last resort," I replied ignoring Gabriel's comment.

"She had hoped that he'd ask her to go because she likes him," Carrigan said. "But she wasn't going to wait forever. When Krum asked her earlier this week she said of course. And it's not like she doesn't like Krum. He is actually a very nice guy—silent, but nice."

"Is Adrian the silent nice type?" Gabriel asked.

"No," Carrigan said eagerly as she looked at her Godfather. "He's the bad boy type. His Muggle Father owns a motorcycle repair shop. He knows everything about motorcycles—could build one blindfolded. He listens to metal music, plays guitar and the drums. Oh, and he has seven tattoos! And he's only fifteen!"

Gabriel's and Sirius' faces had turned bitterly white which brought a beaming smile to Carrigan's face. She burst out laughing and clapped her hand against her bare knee. "You guys make that too easy," she said with a tear of joy in her eye. Both men frowned and shook their heads.

"It's not funny, Carri," Gabriel said sitting back in his chair with a sigh of relief.

"I disagree," I said. "It was pretty funny."

"Thank you," Carrigan giggled.

Sirius sighed with relief and rubbed the back of his neck calmly as he leaned in his chair. He sat up straight after a moment of composing himself and smiled at Carrigan.

"There would be nothing wrong with you dating a young man like that," he said with a forced smile. "As long as he was respectful of you."

Carrigan's face light up like a Christmas tree. "Thank you, Dad! But you guys don't have to worry. Mom and I agreed I wouldn't date anyone until I'm fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Gabriel questioned. "How about seventeen?"

"This isn't negotiable," Carrigan shook her head with a smile.

"Can't say I didn't try," Gabriel shrugged with a smile.

"Carrigan," Sirius said changing the subject. I could tell from the look in his eyes that we were straying into a sensitive part of conversation. Sirius was perturbed, although he hid it well, that Gabriel was able to negotiate with Carrigan about her dating age. He felt that it wasn't Gabriel's position to do such a thing; rather it was his own because he was Carrigan's father. Thankfully, he didn't say anything so petty, rather he changed the subject. "What would you like for Christmas?"

Carrigan hesitated for a moment. I wasn't sure if she was hesitating because of her gift ideas or if she wasn't sure what to say to Sirius since he didn't have a job or any real means of buying her anything. I could see the question burning in her eyes though.

"It's not a question of money," Sirius said wisely as he studied his daughter over his glass of whiskey that he held up to his lips. "If you want something, I will get it for you."

"Those are bold words for a wanted criminal," Carrigan said logically. I gave her a stern look across the table causing her to frown. "I just mean, that I don't want you to get into trouble trying to get me a Christmas gift."

"Nonsense," Sirius said shaking his head. "I'll get you something whether you tell me what you want or not. I just thought since I don't know you very well yet that you could give me some ideas as to what you'd like."

Carrigan nodded her head. "Well," she hesitated again as she looked down at her plate. "I would like a tattoo."

The comment completely blindsided me, causing me to pause mid-chew and almost choke on my food. I had always assumed that Carrigan would want tattoos because Gabriel and I both had them. I just wasn't expecting her to want them at the age of twelve.

"Of what?" Sirius asked very calmly. I was surprised by his response. Gabriel looked edgy, but had thankfully kept his disapproving thoughts to himself.

"Promise you won't think it's dumb?" Carrigan said looking at all three of us with uneasy eyes.

"Of course," I said before either of the men could.

"Well," Carrigan looked down at her plate before she looked back up at us. "I'd like to get a spear pointed downwards stabbing a snake in the head. I'd like the snake to be winding up the spear I think."

"That's very cool," I said.

"Has a pretty obvious meaning," Gabriel smiled.

"Only if you know that my name is the Irish meaning of 'spear'," Carrigan said.

"Is this negotiable?" Sirius asked carefully.

Carrigan considered the question. "Yes."

"Does it seem reasonable to wait until your fifteenth birthday?" Sirius suggested. "This will give you a little over two years to think it through. A tattoo is not something that you should get impulsively. I would like you to think it through and on your fifteenth birthday, if you still wish to get it, then yes, I will pay for your spear and snake tattoo."

"What if I change my mind about what I want?" Carrigan asked to be clear on the terms of the negotiation.

"You can change your mind within the next year," Sirius said after he thought about her question. "If you change your mind after Christmas next year then you have to wait two years from then to get the tattoo. If you turn sixteen before I have paid for the tattoo and you can pay for it on your own then you can get it without my permission."

"So, to be clear," Carrigan said with an excited grin. "You will pay for me to get a tattoo when I'm fifteen as long as I keep the same idea from the time that I'm thirteen and three months? If I change my mind between the age of thirteen and three months and fifteen I have to wait two years for you to pay for it, but if I turn sixteen and have the money, I can get whatever tattoo I want to?"

"If your Mother agrees to those conditions, then yes," Sirius said with a nod. He forked some casserole into his mouth as he glanced at me with hopeful blue eyes.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Yes, I agree."

"I agree," Carrigan said instantly. Sirius beamed with complete happiness and I couldn't help but smile softly. He had made some head way in his relationship with Carrigan tonight. He had handled a parenting situation much like I would have; he had talked to Carrigan like she was an adult; respected her choices and discussed a solution that would result with both parties being satisfied. It also helped that Carrigan was a reasonable child. Even if we had said no instantly she would have presented her case with understanding to our situation. If Sirius hadn't listened to her opinion or argument at all then bombs would have gone off destroying their relationship. Obviously, Sirius knew his own child.

"What do you want for Christmas this year then?" Sirius asked once he finished his whiskey.

"I would like a saddle for Hector."

"Hector?" Sirius asked confused. "The Griffin that Buckbeak spent most of the year with last year?"

"Yes," Carrigan nodded. "Didn't you know he's my griffin?"

Sirius frowned. "I did not. How did you come into possession of a griffin?"

"Gabriel got him for me," Carrigan replied. "Is Buckbeak here with you?" She questioned quickly. Sirius nodded. "I wish I had known! I would have sent Hector home. I'm sure he would have liked to see Buckbeak again."

"Yes," Sirius said. "I'm sure they both would have liked that."

"I'll send him home tomorrow when I get back to school," Carrigan said with a single nod as if there was a debate to the statement. "You'll be staying here over Christmas?"

Sirius glanced at Gabriel and me. "I'm not sure how long I'll be staying, Carrigan. I can't stay in one place for very long."

Carrigan frowned and nodded her head. "Does Harry know you're here at the house?"

"No," Sirius said. "And you should probably keep such information to yourself."

Carrigan nodded in understand. "I've finished…and since I cooked, I think that you all should clean up." She beamed as the words left her lips. I couldn't help but smile at her adorable face. "I'm heading to bed. Mom, I need to be at school by seven."

"We'll head out at about six thirty then," I said with a bow of my head.

"Alright," she stood up and stopped next to Gabriel. "Good night, Gabriel."

"Good night, Carri," he said as she kissed his cheek.

Carrigan stopped next to me next and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for the dress, Mom."

"Of course, Carrigan," I said patting her arms as she hugged me around the shoulders. "We're strong girls."

"The strongest," Carrigan sang in my ear quietly, bringing a smile to my lips. She then stood up straight and made her way to Sirius. "Good night, Daddy." She hugged him tightly around the shoulders. "I'm happy you got to see me in my dress."

"You look lovely, Carrigan," he whispered to her as he wrapped her in his arms. "I love you, very much."

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear so low that I could barely hear her. She stood up straight after that and made her way from the kitchen, bidding us all one more good night. I looked at Sirius as he stood up with a beaming smile that reminded me of Carrigan's own grin.

"Well, that went well," he said as he began to clear the table. "I'm happy she and I are finally getting on."

"Yes," I said as I watched him cheerfully clean up Carrigan's cooking mess. "I'm happy too."

"I'm heading to bed as well," Gabriel said stretching as he stood. "Do you want me to take Carrigan back to school in the morning before I go to work?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'll get up."

"You sure?" Gabriel asked carefully. "You look exhausted after today's excursion."

"I'm fine, Gabriel," I said rather crossly. "Apparating Carrigan to Hogsmeade and walking her up the path to Hogwarts will not exhaust me."

"Alright," Gabriel shrugged. He turned without another word and left the kitchen. As he walked off I felt a hole open in the pit of my stomach. Perhaps I had responded rashly.

"That was a harsh response," Sirius said while coming back to the table and clearing some of the dishes.

I frowned and sighed. "He's been treating me like I'm disabled. It's getting annoying."

"You were carrying his child," Sirius said giving me a serious look with his dark stone blue eyes. "You had an accident that he feels responsible for and you lost the baby, so he feels responsible for that too. Then your incision reopened because you neglected the medical advice you were given. I don't blame him at all for treating you like you're disabled. He loves you and you clearly have no intention of fully taking care of yourself."

"I know my limits, Sirius," I retorted annoyed. I stood up and helped him clear the table. I wanted to get away from him, but the only place to go was upstairs to bed where Gabriel was…and I didn't really want to face him either.

"You push your limits, Cadence," Sirius said ignoring my snippy tone. "Gabriel is trying to make sure you survive through the pushing."

I sighed, knowing that Sirius was right, but not liking it at all. "I suppose I should apologize?"

"That is completely up to you," Sirius shrugged as he began to wash the dishes. "I'll finish the dishes." He added the last statement before I could say anything else, basically telling me that, yes, I should go apologize. I sighed loudly and turned on my heel as Sirius laughed. I marched through the hall and up the stairs to my bedroom. Gabriel was lying in the bed half naked already which only surprised me because he didn't look the least bit tired a few moments ago downstairs. I approached his side of the bed carefully and took a seat next to his still body.

"Gabriel?" I touched his bare muscular shoulder gently, tracing the tattoo that covered his skin with my fingertips. His breathing didn't change at my touch; and he didn't roll over to look at me. "Gabriel?" I repeated as I leaned over him. I was surprised to see that he was already asleep. My heart skipped a beat as I realized that his eyelids were fluttering quickly. I moved to stand up next to the bed and pulled his shoulder back, rolling him onto his back. He lay motionless, lost in a deep dream. He was in a REM sleep. I immediately recognized the signs of the psychic connection he was having to Divinity Jasper. My heart nearly ruptured with worry—the last time Gabriel had a psychic dream was a couple of weeks ago the morning of the first task and he had woken up unsure of where or who he was. By the time I woke and came downstairs he had remembered everything, accept most of the vision that Divinity had sent him. Perhaps she was trying to send him the vision again. I bit my bottom lip and tried to remain calm. At that moment there was nothing to do but let Gabriel rest and dream.


	23. Serious Problem

The next morning I was alarmed when Carrigan woke me. Seeing my twelve year old standing over me next to the bed sent fear through me because my first thought was that Gabriel had woken up and didn't remember who he was or where he was at. I nearly jumped out of the bed, giving Carrigan quite a fright, and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong," she stammered looking at me confused. "It's just time for me to head back to school."

"Oh," I sighed tossing my long brown curls out of my face. "Oh, okay."

"Gabriel suggested I wake you."

"Why didn't he wake me himself?" I asked grabbing a clean sweater that was lying on the chair in the corner of my bedroom and pulling it over my tank top. I looked through the pile of clean clothing for a pair of pants to pull onto my bare legs. Carrigan was looking at me like I was slightly crazy that morning.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," I sighed. "Where is Gabriel?"

"He may have left by now."

"Shit," I sighed and dashed from the bedroom.

"Mom!" Carrigan questioned running after me. I took the stairs two at a time and cringed, grabbing hold of my stomach as I reached the bottom. I tripped over Gabriel's briefcase which was sitting at the bottom of the stairs and would have collided face first with the floor if he hadn't been there to catch me. Gabriel's strong arms snatched me out of the air, right around my waist, and pulled me tightly against him.

"Cadence," he sighed with relief as he looked down at me with stunning grey eyes that morning.

"Gabriel," I smiled up at him. I stood on my toes once I had regained my balance and threw my arms around his shoulders. I kissed him deeply while holding his cheeks and pressed my body tightly against his. "Thank, Merlin."

"For what?" he asked with raised eyebrows as he looked down at me.

"When I went up to bed last night, you were in a REM sleep," I whispered. His arms remained around me as he listened to my words. I could see in his eyes that he was enjoying the feeling of my body against his, tightly holding me, like I was his after all to hold. "I was afraid…well that you had seen something. Or you didn't remember yourself this morning."

"My name is Gabriel Quintin," he whispered bending his head down and kissing my cheek and ear softly. His lips danced across my sensitive flesh on my neck between his next words. "You-are-Cadence-Coleman." His lips paused and he moved his head to the other side of my neck. "My-student-and-the-love-of-my-life." My heart melted with each word and kiss. I pulled away slowly and glowed up at him.

"You've proven your point," said Carrigan squeezing by us to get down the hall to the kitchen. My cheeks flushed as I glanced at her walking away from us.

"I'm fine, Cadence," Gabriel said pulling away from me. His arms left my sides and I felt a chill take me. I frowned slightly, but nodded my head to his comment. "You should probably go put some pants on and get Carri back to Hogwarts."

"I will," I nodded my head. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Gabriel said pulling on his coat. He buttoned it up slowly as he gave me an uneasy frown. "It's all disappeared from my mind by now. I can't remember the vision she sent me."

"Do you think she'll be awake when I get to Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure," Gabriel shrugged. "You know there is no way of telling anything with these things."

"Of course," I whispered. Gabriel stepped close to me and bent down to pick up his briefcase.

"Are you going to be half naked when I get home?" Gabriel asked with a smirk.

"No," I said crossly shaking my head. "Go to work."

Gabriel laughed and leaned down to kiss me passionately on the lips. I smiled against his lips as I rubbed his chest gently. "I love you, Cadence," he whispered before pulling away and opening the front door.

"Bye," I said with butterflies in my stomach overwhelming my system.

"Mom?" Carrigan said sharply. I jumped at her cross tone and turned to see her standing in the foyer next to me with her cloak and scarf on. Her overnight bag was hanging across her body while her arms were crossed over her chest. She wore a disapproving look on her eyes causing me to sigh like a deviant teenage girl who had just been caught sneaking her boyfriend out of the house.

"Good morning, Cadence," Sirius said appearing at the bottom of the stairs. "Planning on putting pants on before taking Carrigan to school?" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up," I said shoving his shoulder as he walked by me. He laughed warmly and stopped next to Carrigan.

"Good bye, Carrigan," he said looking her up and down. "Promise you'll behave?"

"I'll behave just as much as you and Mother would in your time at Hogwarts."

"Well, I was a goodie goodie back then," I smirked. "I'll be down in a moment."

I turned on my heel as Sirius shook his head. "She was the worst trouble maker of them all…"

Once I was fully dressed in tight black jeans, black combat boots, red sweater and black leather coat, I made my way downstairs. I pulled my hat, gloves and scarf from the pockets of my cloak and put them on as Carrigan stood patiently by the door. Sirius came to stand next to us in the foyer, leaning against the banister of the staircase, with a steaming cup of tea in his hands. He stepped forward as I finished pulling on my gloves and kissed Carrigan's forehead.

"Have a safe trip," he whispered. "And good holiday."

"You too," Carrigan said wrapping her arms around his torso. "Please," she added looking up at him. I couldn't help but smile as they peered at each other with matching navy blue eyes. Even the twinkle of their eyes was the same, making my heart melt with happiness. "Be safe."

"I will," Sirius nodded. "No need to worry."

Carrigan nodded in agreement and pulled out of his arms. "Ready?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said. "I'll be back before you know it, Sirius."

"Alright," he said turning and disappearing back into the house. He didn't appear to torn up that I was leaving.

"Carrigan," Sirius said coming back abruptly.

"Yes?" Carrigan said with raised eyebrows as she had the front door half opened.

"Have fun at the Yule Ball, with Adrian," Sirius said with a small smile. "And be safe. Remember, all men are pigs. You shouldn't trust anyone, especially men."

"Thanks, Dad," Carrigan beamed.

"Alright," he nodded. "Off you go."

I smiled slightly and ushered Carrigan out of the door with a final wave at Sirius. He waved back and then disappeared back into the kitchen. I closed the front door and turned to Carrigan who was standing patiently holding the shoulder strap of her bag. "Alright, let's go."

Carrigan wrapped her arms around me and we Apparated straight from the front porch. When we arrived in front of the gates of Hogwarts we pushed them open together then started to make our way up the gravel path to castle. Carrigan quickly made her way inside and paused before the grand staircase to say good bye to me.

"When are you coming back?"

"Just for the Yule Ball," I said casually as my eyes wandered up the stairs looking into the castle.

"Mom?"

"What?" I said blinking at my daughter.

"What's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering if Divinity would be up by now," I whispered with a shrug.

"Doubt it," Carrigan replied. "I have to get to class. Don't dwell on things Mom. She probably wouldn't have been much help to you anyways."

I frowned and nodded my head. "I'll see you on Christmas."

"Bye Mom," she smiled and took to the stairs. I watched as she marched away with her over night bag swinging against her back. I couldn't help smiling as I tucked my hands into my pockets.

"Aunt Cadence," said a voice. I turned sharply and laid my green eyes on Divinity Jasper. By the way she was looking at me I could tell that it was Haiden who I was speaking to, not her alter ego Divinity, or even Persephone the Seer inside of her. Her mismatching blue and green eyes were calm and even pleasant looking.

"Divinity," I said surprised before I could stop myself.

"Haiden," she whispered with a tender smile. "I'm Haiden right now."

I hesitated. "How can I be sure?"

"You can't, I guess," she shrugged innocently. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For the inconvenience I presented yesterday when you wished to speak to me," she said. "I hope that my vision to Gabriel was helpful."

"I'm not sure he remembers it," I said honestly as I took in Haiden's appearance. She was wearing her black, green and silver Slytherin robes. Her hair was no longer pin straight and black, rather it was half chestnut brown and blonde waves. She had her hair tied back tightly in a bun as if she were trying to hide the fact that her hair was mismatched like her eyes.

"I don't either," she whispered sadly. Without warning she grabbed my arm and squeezed tightly. "Please…I can't control it and she won't let me be—"

Her eyes closed and head cocked to the side, then when she opened them she was looking at me with an icy glare. I knew I was staring at Divinity Jasper now, not my niece Haiden.

"I'm sorry Cadence," she said standing up straight and tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "I haven't been myself recently."

"I can tell," I said crossly as I looked her over. There was a different sharpness to her posture now. The change from Haiden to Divinity was obvious because of the body language she was using. Divinity looked harsher, colder and unapproachable; like she was a stuck up bitch who didn't think anyone was worth her time. When Haiden was in control of their body, she looked relax and quite comfortable—and she smiled. Divinity hardly ever smiled.

"I understand you wanted to speak to me yesterday," she continued studying me with those piercing mismatched green and blue eyes.

"I wanted to inquire about your position with my Father."

"Grandpapa?" Divinity said curiously. "What do you wish to know, Cadence?"

"Have you been helping him these last couple of months?"

Divinity's lips turned into a cunning sharp smile. Her eyes jeered at me like I was an idiot; which I might as well have been. If she was helping Voldemort she was not going to tell me.

"I have to go to class," she said before turning on her heel and marching off. She didn't give me a second glance as she walked away. I felt my blood boil and tried to remain calm. Every ounce of my being wanted to run after her, tackle her down and question her violently. I had to remember myself though. I couldn't go running through the halls of Hogwarts chasing a child and physically abusing answers out of them. I tried to let it go and left the castle to head for home.

When I arrived I was surprised to find that Penelope had returned to the house. And to my great shock, she and Sirius seemed to have worked out their issues because they were madly making out on the staircase heading upstairs as I walked in.

"One of you needs to get your own place!" I shouted perturbed.

"Wanted felons!" Sirius shouted back down at me.

I rubbed my head before turning on my heel and leaving the house again. I closed the door tightly behind me and walked down the path, through my front gate, and up the dirt road towards the village near my country house. I just needed to clear my head.

I walked into the village before Apparating on a street corner to a back alley in London. I jumped over some knocked over trashcans and various bags of garbage and headed for the visitors' entrance of the Ministry of Magic. The phone booth looked old and broken, which is probably why it worked so well as the secret visitors' entrance. I leaned against the wall of the booth as it descended into the ground; I ignored the cool female voice that was welcoming me to the Ministry. When the elevator doors opened I stepped out and knowingly made my way across the atrium to the lifts where I stood in the back corner until I arrived at the floor where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement resided.

It had been a few months since I had been to the Ministry; since my accident down the stairs Gabriel had continued his role as head of security for the Triwizard Tournament. They hadn't reassigned him a partner as he didn't really need one for his current assignment. I was going to be on leave until the end of January and my reinstatement to the field would depend on a few sessions with Lotus McGivney, the in-house magical psychiatrist who made sure Aurors were in their proper state of mind before clearing them for active duty. She had benched me before and Crouch override her ruling because we were shorthanded at the Ministry at the time; I was sure that this time she would see to it that I was properly benched until she saw that I was fit for reinstatement. Apparently losing a baby was the business of my employer because they felt it would affect my job. I was furious about the notion, but had yet to address the situation with Scrimgeour.

When I turned into Gabriel's cubicle I stopped dead in my tracks, shocked to see him sitting in his chair with a beautiful skinny red head sitting cross legged right in front of him on his desk. She was wearing a short tight black pencil skirt revealing her perfectly toned pale legs, and a long sleeve light pink blouse. She was leaning forward towards Gabriel just enough to let him see down her skirt if his eyes dared to wander there. She sat up straight when I entered the cubicle and smiled at me with ruby red lips that made my skin crawl. Her red hair was curly and long, tied back in a loose ponytail that she no doubt wanted Gabriel to grab onto.

Gabriel turned in his chair to me and cast an awkward smile in my direction. "Cadence," he said surprised. "Hi."

"Hello," I said slowly as I crossed my arms over my chest. I couldn't help but smirk at him with an uncomfortable lurch in my stomach. Honestly, I didn't mind what I had just walked into. Obviously it looked bad, but I knew Gabriel well enough to know that he loved me too much to even think of messing around with another woman. He may harmlessly flirt with a woman, like the secretary outside of Scrimgeour's office, but whatever I had just walked in on was this red-head's attempts to get under Gabriel's skin. I thought it was mildly entertaining to see him on edge, with his nervous smile, because he thought he was in trouble with me. "I'm sorry to come in unannounced."

"Its fine," he said standing up quickly and fixing his waistcoat. I studied him for a moment as he made to speak but no words came out. I couldn't help but smile—it was not like Gabriel to be speechless.

"Cadence Coleman," I said extending my hand to the red head bombshell sitting on Gabriel's desk. She took my hand carefully while looking me over and tipping her head to the side.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel said immediately apologizing for his poor manners. "Cadence, this is Michelle Destin, she is the newest Auror to the program. Michelle, this is my girlfriend, Cadence."

"Yes," Michelle said as she stood up from Gabriel's desk. She was wearing tall black heeled pumps that made her two inches taller then me. I was not intimidated by her beautiful looks, attractive frame, blue eyes or height. "I'm fully aware of who she is." Her eyes looked between Gabriel and me with suspicion, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"How is that?" I asked.

"You're a legend, Ms. Coleman," Michelle said with a bright smile. "Being the youngest woman inducted into the department without having to go through Auror training—well that says enough, doesn't it?"

I nodded my head slowly. "You're new to the program?"

"Yes," Michelle said. "And I've been assigned to Gabriel's team to shadow him."

"Oh," I said looking at Gabriel who was leaning against the cubicle wall while rubbing the back of his neck. "Well isn't that special. I would have thought you'd be assigned to an active Auror."

"Gabriel is active," Michelle said quickly.

"As an administrator," I nodded keeping my eyes on him. He was looking straight at me with annoyed green eyes. He had caught on quickly; he knew I wasn't the least bit bothered by him having this sexy little young woman sitting on his desk. Now that he had caught on to me trying to make him uncomfortable the fun was over though. "I would think Scrimgeour would assign you to a much younger Auror who is out in the field more then this old guy."

Michelle giggled. "Well there isn't much to do in the field," she shrugged. "And I'm learning a lot under Gabriel."

"I'm sure you are," I said slowly with a cunning smile as I looked at Michelle with wide eyes. "He is an excellent teacher when it comes to women being under him."

"Alright," Gabriel said standing up straight. "Michelle, why don't you go check in with Roberts? I'm heading out early today."

"Of course," she said with a smile. "It was nice to finally meet you Ms. Coleman. Happy Christmas, Gabriel."

"Happy Christmas," Gabriel said slowly with a nod.

She turned to the desk and picked up a stake of folders that had been sitting next to her. She carried them tightly against her breast and gave Gabriel a gleaming smile as she left. He waved to her and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Did you enjoy that?" he whispered as he leaned closed to me, placing his hand on the cubicle wall behind me. He trapped me between his body and the wall with an intense stare.

"Yes," I nodded with a smirk. "Just out of curiosity, why was she sitting on your desk?"

"She obviously wants to sleep with me. Maybe she thinks I'm attractive or she's just hoping to accelerate her career."

"And you let her make a fool of herself by flirting and teasing you when you know it's never going to happen?" I asked as I rubbed my hands against Gabriel's chest. "You didn't mention her…ever…"

"She just started last week. Are you jealous, Cadence?"

"Should I be?" I whispered in his ear as he leaned in closer to me. Gabriel kissed me deeply before speaking.

"You know the answer to that," he replied brushing my hair gently.

"I know," I smiled softly. "I spoke to Haiden."

Gabriel stood up straight and looked at me with curious eyes. "Really?"

"She was in control for a few moments when I saw her at Hogwarts. She didn't tell me anything of the vision she sent to you, and she asked for help. She said she can't control it and that 'she' won't let her, but I don't know who 'she' is. Divinity, I would assume? Before I could ask questions Divinity took control. I'm not sure if Haiden meant she couldn't control Divinity, or something else...but she needs our help to suppress Divinity."

Gabriel picked up his coat and nodded as listened to me speak. He buttoned his jacket before picking up his briefcase and motioning for me to leave the cubicle before him. I thanked him, then made my way out of the cubicle back towards the lifts that would take us to the atrium.

"I'm not sure how we can help her," Gabriel said when we arrived on the London street. He must have been thinking about Divinity from the cubicle to the street. I took his hand and squeezed it, causing him to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Let's not worry about it right at this moment," I whispered softly walking close to him.

"Did you ask Haiden about helping Voldemort?"

"Not in time," I shook my head with disappointment. "Divinity had taken control and when I asked she just jeered then walked away."

"Alright," Gabriel said with a frown. "I think it's safe to assume that she is involved somehow."

"Yes," I nodded my head in agreement.

"Is that something else we shouldn't worry about right at this moment?"

"Yes," I smiled as I looked up at Gabriel's green smiling eyes.

"What do you purpose we worry about?"

"Getting Penelope and Sirius out of the house," I said. "I'm tired of them having more sex then us."

This comment made Gabriel laugh loudly, making my heart flutter with happiness. He squeezed my hand and pulled me tightly against him as he stopped in the middle of the street. Muggles moved around us awkwardly, some of them cursing for us stopping in the middle of the street.

"We could just start having sex all over the place," he shrugged. "That might get them out of the house."

I laughed. "That could be fun."

"We'd better get home and get started then," he joked as he bent his head down and kissed me deeply on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and moaned into his mouth, letting him know that just his kisses made me crazy with sexual desire. He wrapped me tightly in his arms and Apparated us from the street corner mid-kiss without warning. When we appeared in the foyer of the house I let out a gasp of surprise.

"Gabriel!" I exclaimed as he dropped his bag and tore of his coat. He grabbed me, picking me up, so I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he buried his lips against my neck. He kissed and bit my flesh playfully, causing heat to rise between my legs more quickly then I was expecting. He mounted the first steps of the staircase before pinning me against the wall, supporting me against his body and the wall while his hands ran through my hair. His lips kissed mine once again lighting a fire in me that caused my skin to tingle and ache for his every touch. I pressed my body against his and kissed him madly in return. He wrapped his arm around my waist and moved me away from the wall, setting me down to sit on the steps before him. He stole a kiss from my lips and pulled his shirt off as he leaned over me. I reached out and undid his pants before he took my hands and kissed my fingers gently. He unzipped my coat and pushed it off my shoulders while kissing my lips as I remained on the stairs. Leaving his shirt and my coat on the stairs we progressed up to the top of the staircase and into the bedroom. Gabriel closed the door behind us and followed me to the bed, where we both collapsed in the sea of sheets.

Hours later, I woke up to the bedroom bathed in darkness. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand surprised to see that it was eleven o'clock in the evening. I sat up and pushed the sheets off my body as I realized that the other side of the bed was empty. Gabriel was not in bed. I stretched my arms across my body assuming that he was in the shower or downstairs. Carefully, I stood up from the bed and groaned slightly as my stomach ached. Perhaps sex had not been the best decision since my wound still hurt. I pulled on a pair of pants and tank top before exiting the bedroom. The house was silent; no shower running; no voices speaking. Obviously everyone was sleeping, with the exception of Gabriel, who was in the kitchen. From the top of the stairs I could see the light from the kitchen casting down the hall into the foyer. I slowly descended the stairs as I yawned. When I arrived in the kitchen, I was surprised to see Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table in blue jeans, with his shoulders slumped forward as he leaned over a cup of tea. I frowned, knowing that depressed look all too well.

"Gabriel?" I whispered. "What's the matter?"

He sat up straight and cast sad green eyes on me. "Cadence," he said with some relief. I raised my eyebrows and stood next to him, gently touching his shoulder and looking down at him with deep concern. He leaned against my stomach as I stood next to him, seeking comfort from my touch.

"We have a very serious problem," he said with a serious tone that made my skin crawl with goose bumps. I did not like the tone of voice he had suddenly; it was a tone I was familiar with during the first war—before Carrigan was born, and Gabriel felt that I was in danger and being to stubborn an idiot to realize it.

"What are you talking about?"

"I had a connection to Divinity again," he replied staring into his cup of tea. "Or Haiden, rather. And I remember the vision this time. She must have sent it again in hopes I'd figure it out after your conversation today."

I slowly sat down in the kitchen chair next to Gabriel. My stomach ached more since I had come downstairs, but I tried not to show any pain because of what Gabriel was speaking to me about. But I couldn't hide it from him; as I sat down he looked at me with curious know-it-all eyes, which caused me to stare back with a nasty mind-your-own-business glare.

"Why do we have a problem?"

"The connection I had a month ago," he said ignoring the pain on my face because of the harsh expression I was giving him. "Before the first task…"

"Yes?"

"It wasn't a man torturing Haiden," he continued. "It was a woman."

"Okay…" I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Cadence," Gabriel said my name seriously as he looked me straight in the eye. "The woman in the visions Haiden is sending me is Penelope. She is the one torturing and altering Haiden's memory…she has betrayed us."


	24. Persephone's Grip

The music in the Great Hall was too loud for my liking. It was too crowded. My skin was crawling with nerves as the hormonal teenagers were gathered on the dance floor grinding up against each other. I hadn't been focused on anything other then Penelope for the last week. I felt as if I was wasting time, dressed up in my skin tight floor length maroon lace evening gown, at the Yule Ball on Christmas evening.

After Gabriel had told me what he had seen in Divinity's visions I lost it. I marched straight up stairs, into the guest bedroom, and yanked the sheets off of half naked Sirius Black; I wasn't too surprised when I only found him in the bed. Of course Penelope was gone. In my rage, I destroyed half the guest room; breaking vases, flowers, picture frames. Nothing Gabriel said calmed me down. And Sirius refused to believe the accusations that Gabriel was making so he left. I had no idea where he had run off to.

As I paced back and forth in the entrance hall of Hogwarts, glancing occasionally at the Great Hall, I felt as if I was going to jump out of my skin. I paused for a moment to take in the sight of my twelve year old daughter dancing happily with her date.

"I can't stop watching it either," said a male voice, making me jump. I looked up at Gabriel with harsh eyes. How he had snuck up on me, I'd never know; but it wasn't much of a shock since he was a sneaky bastard. "I thought you fancied scoundrels."

I hit his chest and rolled my eyes before looking back at Carrigan.

"The difference between me watching and you watching is that I am trying to embrace this moment as a good memory of Carrigan growing up. But you are watching, waiting for Adrian to do something inappropriate so you can pounce on him and ruin your relationship with Carrigan."

"I'm doing no such thing," Gabriel shook his head as he leaned in close to me. I looked up at him with raised eyebrows with my arms crossed tightly across my chest. "You look stunning by the way."

"You don't look too bad yourself," I smirked as I held onto the red tie he was wearing with his black tux. Gabriel wrapped me tightly in his arms as he kissed me with tender lips. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"There are plenty of people sneaking kisses tonight," Gabriel shrugged. "Why shouldn't we?"

I laughed lightly as I continued to rub his chest and smile up at him. He stroked my cheek with his fingertips before pushing my loose curls behind my ear. "Are you sure you're alright?" he whispered.

"I am sure," I replied. "I am sure that I am not alright."

Gabriel frowned and nodded his head. "I'm worried too."

I smirked. "Really? Because you have a good way of hiding it—or is it just the pride that you have for being right about Penelope?"

"I didn't want to be right."

"Bull—" I stopped mid-word as a young couple of students walked by. As I looked at the students walking by, trying to hide their flushed-guilty cheeks, I peered into the Great Hall to see Percy Weasley bouncing on his toes next to Dumbledore and Professor Karkaroff. "Gabriel?"

"Yes?" Gabriel said following my eye line as I looked into the Great Hall. He stepped back from my carefully as he gazed into the Great Hall, looking to see what I was staring at.

"Where is Crouch?"

"Not here. He hasn't been in the office recently," Gabriel replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He promoted young Mr. Weasley, there, to be his personal assistant. He's been standing in for Crouch since last week."

"Crouch is ill?" I questioned looking up at him.

"I don't know," Gabriel shrugged. "He's just not in the office. Weasley said he's been under a lot of stress since the World Cup." I looked back to the Great Hall and sighed with desire as Gabriel's lips pressed against the back of my neck.

"That was nearly four months ago. You didn't think that it was important to mention that he wasn't in the office?" I looked up at him with harsh green eyes.

"I didn't think you'd think it was important to mention."

I punched him in the shoulder, causing him to laugh and catch my hand in his. "No need to get violent, Cadence. You're on leave. Right now, you don't work for the Ministry and have no need to know any of the events that occur at the Ministry."

I could only glare up at him because he did have a point. "That's a little below the belt, don't you think?"

"No," Gabriel smirked as he wrapped me tightly in his arms again.

"We are not done talking about this Crouch stuff, Mister," I said pressing my hands against his chest and arching away from him. He continued to smile at me holding me tightly in his arms, knowing full well that there was no way I could escape him.

"Why? I can't charm you out of this bad mood you're suddenly in?"

"I'm only in a bad mood because you aren't telling me what's going on at work."

"You're going to let Crouch being sick upset you this much?"

"Yes," I replied with a cheeky tone.

"If you're this mad can we have make-up sex tonight?"

"No," I snipped. "We haven't made-up—and how do you know that I will make-up with you?"

Gabriel laughed out loud and shook his head as he released me. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stepped back, smiling at me with all-knowing chocolate brown eyes. "Excuse me," he said bowing his head slightly. "I have to go back to work now."

I rolled my eyes as he turned away and walked off into the Great Hall, heading straight for Dumbledore who had turned and was eating something off the buffet table. I sighed and rubbed my head as I looked around the Entrance Hall watching teenagers bustling around.

"Aunt Cadence."

I turned abruptly on my heel to look Divinity Jasper in the face, rather the calm mismatching eyes and expression belonged to Haiden Drake. I dropped my hands to my sides before placing them on my hips, wondering what either of them could possibly have to say to me. I bit my bottom lip and looked her over—she was a stunning young woman, probably because her Mother was a mythical goddess; I couldn't imagine a goddess being an ugly being. Her brown and blonde curly hair was pulled back in a neat up-do, with three long solid ringlets hanging down over her shoulder. Her bangs were swooping down on her forehead, but pinned back out of her eyes. She was wearing a floor length black ball gown with a tight bodice and puffy layered skirt. She folded her arms in front of her but did not take her mismatching eyes off of me.

"You should know that Penelope is not trusted by Voldemort either," she replied.

"Am I speaking to Divinity or Haiden?" I asked carefully.

"Haiden," she whispered in reply. "I don't have much time…"

I stepped forward and took hold of my niece's upper arm. I quickly ushered her across the hall and down the staircase that led to the dungeons. The corridor was dark with only a few lanterns lit on the wall. Haiden and I were bathed in darkness, preventing either of us from seeing very well, but heightened our other senses. I could hear her breathing slowly.

"How do you take control?"

"When Divinity is distracted," Haiden shrugged. "It doesn't happen often—but I've been getting stronger—"

"Gabriel and I are trying to figure out a way to give you permanent control."

"Gabriel…" Haiden's voice trailed off and she looked at the ground.

"Haiden? What did you want to tell me about Penelope?"

Without warning, Haiden grabbed onto my forearms tightly squeezing her fingertips into my skin. I cringed as her nails dug into me, but bit my tongue. Her eyes closed and head cocked to the side. My mind flashed to Halloween, when I came to Hogwarts and met Persephone, the Seer inside of Divinity and Haiden, for the first time. I realized quickly that this is who was taking control of their body again. Haiden was having a vision; Persephone would only remain in control for a short time.

When her eyes opened they were solid grey. My stomach flipped and I tried to pull out of her vice grip, but it was no use. "Gabriel will not survive this summer. When Voldemort returns he will attempt to save your life and fail. You must learn to live without him—to save yourself if you wish to prevent this. It is time that you completed the cycle and become your own master, no longer a student under your Guardian."

"What?" I looked at Persephone bewildered. What did she mean that Gabriel would survive the summer? He would try to save me and die? If I learned to be independent of Gabriel he would survive?

I tried pulling my arm out of Persephone's grip again which caused her to cling to me tighter and sink her nails into my skin, drawing blood. I let out a groan and glared at my Seer niece who was stuck in her goddess form before me.

"What about Penelope?"

"She is not destined to live long," Persephone said easily. "Her trail of lies and deceit will end shortly, also bringing an end to her life."

"That doesn't help me now, Persephone."

"You don't need any help," she said with a harsh tone as if I was questioning her ability to See. "Penelope's destiny is quite clear and it doesn't involve you at all. She will die, just like Gabriel, before the summer is over."

There was a sharp pinch in my stomach when Persephone said Gabriel would die so easily; as if she didn't care, as if she had no connection to him.

"Any connection I have to Gabriel is irrelevant," she replied after reading me like an open book. "I told you once his destiny ends with me, and it is true."

"You're going to die before the summer is over as well?"

"I cannot die," Persephone whispered. "I am trapped in this human form until I have completed my destiny."

"And what is that?"

"I don't know," she said sadly while still looking me in the eye. I thought perhaps that she was done having her visions and that I could have my arm back, but when I went to move her nails were still sunk into my skin tearing opening my skin. She spoke again, providing me with another confusing insight into my future.

"There is a child destined for your protection. He will be so powerful that Dark wizards will come for him in hopes of turning him to Dark Magic, despite him only being an infant."

"A baby?" I looked at her perplexed.

"An heir," Persephone replied nodding her head. "He will be more powerful then any wizard the likes of this world has seen and it will be well known."

"I'm not a Guardian," I stammered. "How should I know how to protect him?"

"You have a child, no?" Persephone smirked. "You shall protect him the way you protect your kin."

"What kind of power is this kid destined to have? I mean, what's going to make him so special?"

"He will be the heir of a Guardian and a Riddle witch," Persephone said slowly as she cocked her head to the other side before standing up straight and staring me down. I stared straight in her grey eyes to show that I was not afraid or intimidated by her. "Your blood will run in his veins."

"When?" I questioned with sudden alarm. Was Persephone telling me I was pregnant? Because that couldn't be possible; well, of course it could be possible, but Gabriel and I were taking extremely cautious messages to make sure it didn't happen again.

"You still have time to prepare," Persephone whispered as she leaned back against the wall.

"More then nine months, right?" I questioned.

Persephone just smiled at my panicked concern, which annoyed me, making me glare at her with heated eyes.

"You'll have time, Cadence," she whispered. "Do not worry. All is clear to me…it will be well, but when the child is born you must be careful. Your Guardian will be gone; the child will have no other protection."

She let go of my arm, which was scrapped and oozing blood, and fell back against the wall with a long sigh. She sank down to the floor in a pile of chiffon and tool as she closed her eyes from exhaustion. I bit my lip, overwhelmed and frustrated with everything she had just told me, but knelt down in front of her.

"Haiden?" I whispered.

She opened her eyes the moment I said her name. I could tell by the alarm in her eyes that I was staring at my niece, trapped and abused inside her own body by Dark Magic.

"Did she tell you everything?" Haiden whispered grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "Everything of Gabriel?"

"I think so," I said as I pulled her up to her feet.

"I have dreams of his death, but Divinity will not send them to him," she said. "I don't have enough control to help do that."

"Then who sent Gabriel the visions of you being tortured by Penelope?"

Haiden frowned.

"I don't know who Penelope is," she whispered shaking her head. I nodded my head.

"Alright," I looked her up and down to see if there was a hint of Divinity on the surface somewhere; a dark twinkle in her eyes, smirk with her lips, straighter posed posture; but there was nothing. From what I could tell, it was still Haiden standing before me. "Let's get you back to the ball."

"Aunt Cadence," Haiden said to me as we walked down the hall. "I need you and Gabriel to find away to save me—I can't live like Divinity does anymore."

"You must keep up her appearance until we find a way, Haiden," I said quickly as we mounted the stairs to return to the Entrance Hall. "No one can know you're control her when you do. And this all goes much farther then her life here at Hogwarts. You have to be careful that other people don't realize you're taking control of Divinity; and when they do, you had better be in so much control that you can suppress her entirely."

Haiden just nodded her head.

"Thank you, for your help," I said tapping her shoulder with comfort. She grabbed my wrist and threw it away from her, causing me to fall back a few steps while I tried to regain my balance.

"Don't touch me," she said bitterly. I looked up to see that she was now Divinity again. I frowned as I stood up straight, fixing the sleeve of my dress and glared at her. "Don't you ever touch me."

Before another word could be said, Divinity turned on her heel and went back down into the dungeon corridor. She looked furious, as if she were going to light the walls on fire just by looking at them; I assumed she was livid because she had lost control for a long time. I was talking to Haiden and Persephone for at least fifteen minutes, the longest I had ever talked to them before. Divinity was no doubt running to her common room, to refocus her energy and retake complete control over Haiden.

I worried that Gabriel and I wouldn't be able to find a way to save Haiden; that she'd be trapped under Divinity's control for the eternity it seemed she was going to spend her. I frowned and looked down at my bleed arm as Persephone's warnings all came back to mind. Gabriel and Penelope were going to die before the summer was over. A child was going to be born without a Guardian that I would have to protect. To save Gabriel I had to become my own master and not dependent on him. Did that mean that by saving Gabriel, becoming completely independent, I would eliminate the possibility of this child being born? To save Gabriel would mean this child would have a Guardian. If I remained dependent on Gabriel in the next seven months, we'd no doubt have sex, I would become pregnant and he would die by July. If I detach myself from Gabriel, become independent, we may not have sex, I would not become pregnant and he would live. I frowned deeply as I looked up and saw Gabriel approaching. Perhaps I was looking too much into it. Perhaps I should just worry about saving Gabriel—not our foreseen magical powerhouse baby. I nodded my head once to reassure myself, I would worry about that tomorrow.

Gabriel reached me and gave me a soft smile. As he looked me over his eyes fell on my bleeding arm. He took hold of it quickly, his eyes looking at me with deep concern, and carefully examined it.

"What the hell happened?"

"I was just talking to Persephone," I whispered as he guided me towards the grand staircase, no doubt to take me to the hospital wing. "Gabriel, I'm fine. It can wait until we get home."

"What did Persephone say?" he asked looking at me with sharp eyes of disapproval.

"That we can't have sex for the next seven months," I replied with a forced smile. Gabriel's face fell and he looked at me with clear bewilderment. I smirked and patted his chest. "Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure you'll survive."

There was a pinch in my heart at my own careless words that caused me to frown.

"Care to explain?" Gabriel asked as our coats appeared on his arm. Obviously, he was making the decision that we were going home. I didn't realize it, but there were very few students left in the Great Hall and it was well after midnight. Gabriel held up my coat to me and I took it, wrapping myself in its warmth quickly.

"I will once we're home," I replied carefully so not to alarm him.

"Mom! Gabriel!"

I turned to look up at the stairs as Carrigan came down them quickly, still in her beautiful black dress, with her hair up in a high straightened ponytail. Carrigan jumped off the forth step, into Gabriel's ready arms and clung to him as he spun her around. He set her gently down on the ground as she beamed up at him.

"Happy Christmas!" she said cheerfully as she pulled away from her godfather and embraced me around the stomach. I grimaced, but only for a moment, as her arms squeezed my sore torso.

"Happy Christmas," I whispered kissing her forehead. "I thought you went up to bed."

"Well, I wanted to say good night to you," she said like it was absolutely absurd that I thought she went to bed without saying good night. "Wish Father a Happy Christmas from me, will you?"

"You're better off writing a letter," I said easily. "He's not at the house anymore."

"Oh, why not? I thought it was too cold for him to be hiding elsewhere," she said very quietly.

"We had a…disagreement," I said.

"About what?" Carrigan asked with puzzled dark blue eyes. I sighed and pushed her loose strands of hair behind her ear while forcing a smile.

"It's nothing to worry about," I said.

"Remember how I can read people's minds, Mom?" Carrigan said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes?"

"Well, I can't ready yours for some reason, but I wish I could right now."

"It's nothing to worry about, Carri," Gabriel said wisely as he patted her shoulders and kissed her head. "You should be getting to bed. It is very late."

"What did you think of Adrian?" Carrigan questioned, changing the subject dramatically. Gabriel frowned slightly.

"He was a nice kid," he shrugged. "Doesn't mean he wasn't all the things I told you."

"I'm sure he is," Carrigan replied with a cunning smile. "Maybe that's why I like him…"

"Carrigan," I scolded. "Don't tease Gabriel like that…he might do something to complete ruin your dating life."

"I don't have a dating life," Carrigan said with some annoyance, because obviously this is something we should all know by now. "I'm going to bed. You'll be back for the second task, in February?"

"If not before then," Gabriel nodded.

"Alright," Carrigan said hugging each of us again. "I love you both, behave."

"I should say the same thing to you," I said as she waved and mounted the stairs.

"We're strong girls, Mom," she said a few steps away.

"The strongest," I replied while beaming and waving to her. As soon as she turned away and disappeared up the staircase into the corridors of the castle, my smile turned into a frown. Suddenly, after talking with Persephone, I wasn't sure how strong I was.


	25. Reassignment

Before I knew it the New Year had begun, January was over and February came blustering in with more snow and chilling wind. On the first of the month, I returned to work—to my tiny shared cubicle with Gabriel and his trainee Michelle Destin. I had to give it to the young woman, she was going to make an excellent Auror someday; I just wished that she wasn't shadowing Gabriel. She couldn't keep her hands off of him. I trusted that Gabriel wouldn't do anything with her, but it was bothering me that he wasn't stopping her behavior. He didn't seem bothered by her hitting on him and throwing herself at him when she didn't think I was looking. I felt bad for the poor girl; and I'm sure she thought I was just as much of a fool as I thought she was.

While the tensions at work bothered me, it was the least of my problems, so I didn't give it much thought. I had put in a request with Scrimgeour to remove me from Gabriel's team so I could work on Penelope Talons' case. Gabriel wasn't crazy about the idea, but I made the argument that he had been able to work just fine since October without me on his team. It never dawned on me that he didn't want me off his team because he wanted to look after me. The request had yet to be approved and I was sure that Gabriel had something to do with it. I hoped he'd get over himself soon so I could get to work. I didn't care what Persephone told me about Penelope's destiny being short lived; I was going to find her and kill her myself. In my head, I thought that breaking from Gabriel's tournament security team would help me become more independent of him. If we weren't working on the same case I thought I'd be less likely to let him help me with any problems that may come my way. There was also another benefit to being put on Penelope's case; since I believed her to be connected with my Father I would also be working to find him and Peter Pettigrew.

I had a horrible feeling that my time was growing short. If my Father was using the tournament somehow, either to return or to get rid of Harry Potter, that meant my days of finding him were numbered. The tournament was going to end in May, just before the end of the school year. I had to assume that if my Father was using the tournament as part of his plan to return, even though I did not understand how, then he would be returning to full power by June. Perhaps the only thing he wished was for Harry Potter, the boy who lived and destroyed him, to be killed before he returned to full power. It was plausible that because Harry had stopped my Father before, even as an infant, that he could easily do it again if Voldemort returned. Following this train of thought, it was logical for Voldemort to want to get rid of Harry before he returned to full power. Persephone's prophecy that Gabriel and Penelope would die before the summer was over also supported my theory of Voldemort's return.

I had not discussed the topic of Gabriel's pending death with anyone, not even Gabriel. I felt guilty not telling him about the warning Persephone gave me, but I was afraid if I told him that he would become even more protective of me. I thought that he being protective of me could be the means of his death. To start separating myself from him, I decided it was best for him to not know that his death was looming; rather, I would protect him with watchful eyes and heed Persephone's advice about finding my own independence.

During the second week of February a letter arrived for me from Rufus Scrimgeour while Gabriel and I were eating breakfast. The owl pecked at the window pain until Gabriel opened it. He glared at the annoying owl as it sailed in, landed next to him and held out his leg. Once Gabriel had removed the letter the owl sailed back out the open window without waiting for a reply. Gabriel closed the window sharply muttering something about the annoying creature before looking at the letter.

"It's for you," he said with some surprise. I looked up at him from the kitchen table as he sat down next to me, extending the letter to me.

"You're surprised?" I called him out on his expression.

"Maybe I'm expecting something," he shrugged as he lifted his mug of tea to sip it. I rolled my eyes and took the letter from him.

"Scrimgeour wants me in his office first thing when I get in," I whispered with a slight smile. "Maybe he's going to approve moving me to Penelope's case."

Gabriel frowned but nodded his head. "I still don't think that's the best decision for you."

"Well it's a good thing that I make decisions for myself," I scolded as I folded the letter up and threw it onto the other side of the table. I finished eating my hot cereal as Gabriel read the _Daily Prophet_. "Any good news in there?"

"Skeeter is keeping to herself," Gabriel said, which was good news. "For now. As soon as the second task comes around I'm sure she'll butt in again."

"You think she's going to butt into our business?"

"I'm not sure," Gabriel whispered with an unsure tone. I don't think I'd ever heard such nervousness in his voice before. "The only comfort we have is that if she writes about us possibly being Death Eaters she'll be drawing attention to the fact that we think Voldemort is going to return."

"And that's bad?" I asked. I thought it was a good thing a reporter writing that Voldemort was going to return—it might make people wake up and start looking for ways to prevent it.

"I don't think Skeeter wants to draw that much attention to herself or the paper," Gabriel said wisely. "She's not interested in putting the entire population into a scare…not yet anyways."

I raised my eyebrows at Gabriel curiously. "I'm not following…"

"Dumbledore said he spoke to Fudge last week," Gabriel continued. "He doesn't seem to think all of the signs are anything to worry about. The restlessness of the Dementors, Sirius' escape, Penelope's reemergence, Jorkin's disappearance, what happened at the World Cup…he's ignoring all of it."

"How can he ignore those things?"

"People see what they want to," Gabriel shrugged.

"He's supposed to see what's in front of him, not what he wants," I snipped with annoyance. "He's the Minister of Magic for Merlin's sake. It's his job to make sure the magical community is taken care of—he shouldn't take any threat for granted. He should take all threats seriously."

"I know," Gabriel agreed as he finished his tea. "Unfortunately it doesn't always work that way."

I looked at Gabriel with a sharp disappointed stare. His words weren't very much comfort to me. If Fudge wanted to hide the fact that people were starting to think that Voldemort was returning, the entire magical community was at risk. We wouldn't be prepared for the terror that Voldemort could unleash upon us. Some of us would be ready—those that trusted and believed in Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter would be prepared, but everyone else would be in denial.

"Well Persephone has foreseen his return," I said. "If there is an entire hall of prophecies in the basement of the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries, why can't he take a Seer's word for it?"

"Because he didn't hear it from Persephone," Gabriel responded. "He heard it from Dumbledore, who also told him that Sirius is innocent."

"So, what?" I questioned after considering Gabriel's point for a moment. "Does he think Albus is out to get him?"

Gabriel shrugged with a suggestive expression in his green eyes, but he didn't say anything. I frowned deeply and sat back in my chair before glancing at the clock. "It's eight, we'd better get into the office."

"Alright," Gabriel said as he stood up and cleared our breakfast dishes from the table. I moved into the foyer to put on my outdoor clothes. He met me on the porch after a few moments with his jacket on and briefcase in hand. I smiled at him while I watched him lock the front door.

"Did you ever think you'd end up here?" I asked when he turned to me. We descended the porch steps to the gravel path leading to the street.

"End up with you?" he questioned.

"Well that," I nodded while he opened the gate for me. I stepped through and waited for him on the dirt road as he shut the gate behind him. "But, as one of the highest ranking Aurors in the department, heading your own team?"

"Oh, no," Gabriel shook his head. "When I was a Death Eater I thought I'd be a murdering bachelor for the rest of my life. Your Father prevents you from seeing much else for yourself when you're under his control. When I met you…I started to think I could be different, good at least. When I met Dumbledore, then I realized I could be at the Ministry."

"And you're happy?"

"Quite," Gabriel said with a nod as he wrapped his arm around my waist while we walked into town. We didn't often walk into the little village that the house was just outside of. It was a small Muggle village with only a population of thirty people or so, small shops and homes lined the streets, a café and book store were the two hot spots, and of course a church and small cemetery. As we walked by the café, a teenage boy, about sixteen caught my eye. I watched him through the window for a moment as he stood with a pot of tea steam in his hand while speaking to a patron sitting at the table by the window. He had dark brown straight hair, cut neatly on his head and spiked up in a modern trendy style. His eyes were ice blue, but hardly cold at all. He looked like a warm passionate person with wisdom beyond his years in his eyes. "That is the boy who doesn't believe that Carrigan doesn't have a phone."

I smirked at Gabriel's comment and looked up at him in disbelief before looking back at the café window over my shoulder. To my great surprise the boy was standing up straight peering out the window. I swore his eyes met mine and he turned away as if to hide. When I turned back to face the direction we were walking I thought that couldn't be possible. I didn't know that boy, why would he be hiding from me?

"He's cute," I said. "Carrigan has good taste."

"The boy was hitting on her, not the other way around."

I laughed. "Why are you so afraid of her being with boys?"

"You know perfectly well why," Gabriel replied. "I feel like a disgusting pervert for being attracted to you when you were only fifteen—not that I would have known it by the look of you or by the way you were acting."

"Uh, you are a disgusting pervert for being attracted to me when I was only fifteen," I retorted as I wrapped my arm around him. "But I'm not a teenage girl anymore, Gabriel. I'm a grown woman."

"I know that," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well Carrigan isn't a little girl anymore," I replied. "She's a teenage girl, and you need to treat her as such."

"Yes," he nodded in agreement. "But she's not a grown woman. She still has a lot to learn about this world."

"She's not going to learn it if you over protect her. She needs to learn from her own mistakes, from her own experiences. You can tell her that all men think about is sex until you're red in the face—she won't know it until she experiences it for herself."

Gabriel frowned deeply and nodded his head. "You're right."

"Thank you," I bowed my head.

"Ready to Apparate?" he asked once we had crossed through the entire village.

"Yes," I smiled as we stopped in the middle of the street. Gabriel took my hand and lead me towards the bus stop, that way it would look like we actually traveled by Muggle means if anyone cared to notice us in the village. Once behind the bus stop we Apparated straight into the atrium of the Ministry.

"I think we should take the fire tomorrow," Gabriel said as he shivered and brushed the snow off his coat. "It's too cold to walk through that village."

"Alright," I whispered with a smile.

When we arrived on the department floor, we parted ways—I headed for Scrimgeour's office to speak with him, like he asked, and Gabriel headed to our cubicle. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was waiting for me in his office. I gave him a weak smile as I took a seat and folded my arms comfortably.

"Hello Ms Coleman," Scrimgeour said looking up from the paperwork he was scribbling on. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Sir," I said awkwardly. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Scrimgeour's thin lips formed a smile because of how direct I was. He leaned forward over his desk to hand me a black file folder. "I approved your request to be reassigned. Dare I ask what happened to put you on Talon's tail, considering you defended her to me last August?"

"She had fooled me, Rufus," I said seriously as I took the folder. I opened it to see that there were documents of my reassignment for Gabriel's files and my own. "From my understanding Penelope is only loyal to herself; right now it appears that it is in her best interest to be helping my Father return to power."

Scrimgeour's dark brows lowered to his even darker eyes. "Please explain," he said as he sat back to listen to my theory.

"Sir," I said with a humble tone because I was completely prepared for Scrimgeour to call me mad once I explained. "When you approved me to look for Black over the summer, I was really tracking Peter Pettigrew—yes, a man you believe to be dead, but one who I know to be alive. I was tracking him because I believe that he is aiding my Father who is too weak to take care of himself. He is back in the country and trying to return to full power. Having Penelope Talon in my home, listening to me, playing me helped my Father know if I'm on to him. She played me like a freaking fiddle and I want to get her back for it."

Scrimgeour nodded his head. "This is only a theory? It is believed You-Know-Who was killed by the Potter boy."

"His magic runs too deep and is too powerful for him to be completely destroyed," I whispered with a sad shake of my head. "I don't know or fully understand what happened that night; how Harry lived—well it was a miracle. I'm sure that the sacrifice his parents made holds a deeper and more powerful meaning then all the magic my Father holds, but that doesn't mean it was enough to destroy him. I believe that because Harry survived my Father must have too." I hesitated before I continued. "And if that reason isn't good enough, then the fact that he attempted to perform a _connectco amigo_ curse on me should be. The curse was not completed but since I was fifteen I have been able to hear my Father's voice, think his thoughts, and feel his feelings. Carrigan has also fallen victim to the consequences of this curse. _I would know if he was dead, Sir._ I can promise you he is not."

Silence fell. Scrimgeour moved uncomfortable in his chair for a moment before speaking. "Fudge had mentioned that Dumbledore came to him about your Father."

"I understand that Fudge does not believe my Father is attempting to return."

"Yes," Scrimgeour nodded.

"What do you believe?"

"I believe it's better to be prepared then caught off guard," he said with a sharp tone. "But, we also have to be careful how deep we follow up with this theory, Coleman. And we have to be careful how public we make your investigation known."

"I'm all for keeping my work private," I said seriously. "But what's the point of investigating if I'm not allowed to follow where the evidence leads me?"

Scrimgeour gave me a small smile. "I simply mean stick to finding Talon and bringing her in. I am the only one who knows she's been at your house hiding out. I took your word for it—I should have you fired for not bringing her in the moment you crossed paths with her."

"Why aren't you firing me, Sir?" I asked. I had been expecting it; or some form of official punishment for harboring a fugitive in my house, especially since it came back to bite me in the ass.

"You're too good," he whispered. "I know you've had a rough couple of months, but when your head is in the game you're good and I don't want to loose your talents over one mistake. You trusted her because she saved your life before, just don't make the same mistake twice."

I nodded my head. "Trust me, I won't, Sir."

"Alright," Scrimgeour nodded. "Because of the reassignment you have a new partner."

"Who?" I asked.

"Mitchell Scott."

I frowned slightly. I had heard about Mr. Scott through the grape-vine. He was a young Auror, my age, and quite the play-boy. I had never met the man, let alone seen him, and I felt guilty for judging him based off the office-rumor mill, but it really couldn't be helped at that moment.

"He's been on Talon's case for two months," Scrimgeour said as I stood up to leave.

"Hasn't been doing a good job then," I smirked.

"I'm sure you'll both work effectively together."

"Have a nice day, Sir," I said at the door. Scrimgeour called my name before I could leave the office.

"Cadence," he said very seriously causing me to stop and look back at him. "No one knows that Penelope Talon was staying in your house since last July. I suggest you keep it that way. You really screwed up by trusting her and you'd better fix this. If anyone finds out that we both knew she was here and that you were harboring her, both of us will lose our jobs. And _do not_ skip your sessions with McGivney. That won't help your cause."

I nodded my head once in understand, then turned on me heel to exit the office. Scrimgeour's last comment bothered me. I was going to argue seeing the psychiatrist, but after his serious conversation about possibly firing me, I decided it wasn't worth it. I would just have to suck it up and see the old fly about my internal issues.

I opened the black file folder as I walked towards my cubicle. I prepared myself to stumble upon Michelle trying to throw herself at Gabriel, but was pleased when she was not there.

"What did Scrimgeour want?" Gabriel asked the moment I stepped into the cubicle. I sighed and dropped the folder onto my desk; I didn't answer his question until after I had removed my coat and sat down in my chair. He was sitting in his desk chair, facing me, waiting impatiently with wild eyes. "Well?"

"You're not my partner anymore," I whispered with a small smirk. Gabriel fell back in his chair as a sigh of exasperation escaped his lips. He rubbed his hands over his face and shaved head. "I can't believe you don't want me to go after Penelope!"

"It's not that," Gabriel said quickly leaning forward. He didn't flinch at the rage burning in my eyes. "I just want your help with the tournament."

"What could you possibly need my help with?" I questioned. "You're making sure that the champions are safe, that Skeeter keeps to her own business and that there isn't a possibility of my Father busting in during a task. You have an entire team of people at your disposal. You don't need me, Gabriel."

He shook his head and sat back in his chair again, about to turn away in anger. I caught his chair with my hands on the armrest. I stood in front of him, leaning over and trapping him in the chair. His eyebrows rose at me with surprise but I didn't flinch. I kept my cold mean stare on him.

"What is this about?" I questioned.

"I just want to keep an eye on you," he whispered in a tender voice, as if he really thought the change of tone would help his case. His words only upset me more. I stood up straight and glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I love you, Cadence," he said. "I just want to make sure that you stay safe and out of trouble. Whenever you get into trouble I'm always there to bail you out. I want to be there in case you get in trouble."

I crossed my arms over my chest as I shifted all of my weight onto one leg, sticking my hip out. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. For a brief moment I considered telling Gabriel what was at stake; that he was probably going to die and if I didn't break free of him it would be my fault; but I didn't. I closed my mouth and glared at him. How dare he say such a thing to me? Yes, he always ended up saving my ass but that didn't mean I didn't try myself first.

"You are here," I said finally, deciding that it was probably better to be civil with him. Gabriel could see from the harshness of my eyes and hesitant tone that I was not happy with his comment. He stood up from his desk chair to move in close to me. As I breathed my chest rose against his, creating a tingle of sexual tension between us. Gabriel's hands hesitated to touch me; they hovered over my arms, so close I could feel his energy but he wasn't actually touching me. Despite standing in a cubicle, with walls only up to our shoulders, in the middle of our office, I felt as if we were standing entirely alone. The expression on Gabriel's face was so intimate I thought no one else could see us. My stomach had butterflies as his dark eyes stared at me with such love and affection. I bit my bottom lip as I felt all the anger leave my body; I hated that he could break me down so easily.

"What are you deciding not to tell me?"

I also hated that he could read my mind with Legilimency so easily.

"Nothing," I lied. Gabriel leaned forward to touch his lips to mine. Warmth spread through my body as his lips made contact against mine, burning me with his passion, love and desire.

"Cadence," he whispered in my ear as if we were alone. I glanced around us to see that no one in the office seemed to be paying us much attention, which relieved me.

"I don't want to talk about it now," I said pulling away from him. He gave me a weak smile and nodded before stroking my hair behind my ear.

"Alright," he replied. "I'm sorry I offended you."

I nodded with a small smile. "Apology accepted. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go meet my new partner."

"Who is it?"

"Mitchell Scott," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you know about him?"

"He's an experienced Auror," Gabriel shrugged. "Mediocre. Are you sure you want to work with him?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know him," I said sternly. "I have a meeting with McGivney. I'll see you at home later tonight?"

"I might be late," Gabriel said glancing at the desk where a large pile of paper work sat waiting for his signatures.

"Alright," I whispered kissing his cheek gently. He held me tightly and stole a kiss from my lips.

"I'm still not happy about your reassignment," he whispered as he nuzzled his head against my neck.

"I know," I smirked at him before pulling out of his arms and turning out of the cubicle. He watched me walk away slowly, making me smile. I loved the way his eyes followed me with love and intimacy. He could be mad about my reassignment all he wanted, it wasn't going to stop me in the least bit. I wanted to find Penelope Talon and take care of her—just like Scrimgeour told me to.


	26. Proposal

There were no candles lit in the bathroom as I stood in the doorframe, staring in the darkness, at the small plastic pregnancy test. Light cast into the room from the hallway behind me. My arms were folded in front of me, elbows bent, and my fists pressed against my lips. I felt as if my entire body was vibrating; shaking with fear and anticipation. I couldn't help but shake. I was too nervous not to. Since Christmas, and Persephone's warning, I had been peeing on a stick every month to see if I was pregnant. Gabriel and I were being very careful about our sexual activities. We strictly had intercourse only if we had protection and made no exceptions. I glanced over my shoulder at the clock that hung on the hallway wall. Gabriel would be home soon. I had hoped the test would be done before he returned from work. I had come home early after my second session with Lotus McGivney. The woman put me in a right state; it was usually best that I came home after I sat in her interrogation-room-for-an-office for two hours, otherwise I might hurt someone.

My foot was tapping restlessly on the wooden floor. I kept glancing over my shoulder to check the clock. It didn't matter how many times I looked at it, time didn't move faster. McGivney had given me something rather serious to think about that afternoon and now it was causing me to be a neurotic woman on the verge of a meltdown.

"What if you become pregnant again?" she asked. She was asking the question to see how I would respond to the idea. She was aware at that point that I was not disappointed about the accident a few months ago. She was aware that I was indifferent to the lost of the child. And she was no doubt thinking I was a cold-hearted woman to not want another child.

I stared at her blankly for a few moments.

"Do you believe in prophecies?" I asked ignoring her question. I didn't want to talk about what would happen if I became pregnant again, mostly because it was a constant fear in the back of my mind. Every time Gabriel kissed me in bed I grew anxious that he'd want to have sex. I liked having sex with Gabriel, and I wished to do it often, but the fear of becoming pregnant again—the fear of carrying a child so powerful that they may not even be born—was overpowering. It rather killed my mood.

She frowned deeply but decided to concede to my question.

"Depends," she replied as she pushed her horn rimmed glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"Well, there is a prophecy about me," I said carefully, so not to sound completely mental. "I'm supposed to protect a magical child."

"You are?" she said with some surprise. "Not you _and _Gabriel?"

"No," I frowned. I still hadn't told anyone about Gabriel's destiny. I sighed as I shook my head and brushed my brown curls out of my face. "According to the prophecy, Gabriel is going to die this summer. I am meant to raise and protect this child on my own."

Lotus McGivney stared at me with dark eyes for a long time before she said anything. I could see the wheels turning behind her old wrinkled face. She was thinking I was crazy. I had to be. I thought I might be crazy, I certainly didn't blame her for thinking it.

"You believe you are pregnant and you will have to raise your child alone because Gabriel will die?" she asked very carefully as she wrote something down on her notepad.

"I don't know," I replied with a touch of aggravation. "Are we done? I have work to do."

She smirked at me, as if to say, "What work could you possibly have to do? I haven't cleared you for active duty." I nodded my head once when she said nothing and stood up without hesitation. I pushed my chair in and left her dark grey, stone walled, cold, metal furnished office before she could stop me.

Because of that conversation, I stood in the doorframe of my bathroom afraid of the plastic stick sitting on the counter. I'm sure my Mother would call me a hypocrite if she were still alive. "If you don't want to get pregnant, stop having sex," she would tell me. Or, "Don't complain about the consequences of your actions when you know full well what could happen when you have sex." I rolled my eyes to the silent dialogue in my head and stood up straight, releasing a sigh. I couldn't remember the last time I had thought about my Mother—I'm sure McGivney would be able to write a novel about what that meant—and as I stood there, waiting so impatiently, I started to think about her.

I was a physical reflection of her: about 5'7'', curvy and toned with long brown curly hair and emerald green eyes. I don't think I had a single physical characteristic of my Father in me. I didn't know enough about him to know what his family was like or the physical traits they passed down through the generations. I doubt one of them was red eyes, though. That was something my Father created all on his own. Perhaps he had been handsome when my Mother met him, and perhaps she had believed him when he said he could make this world a better place for both of them. It didn't matter…she made her choices—now I was making mine.

"Cadence?"

I blinked and stepped back into the hallway. Gabriel had arrived home and just called my name. I looked at the clock as I passed it in the hall. He was late, like he said he would be. He often worked late now, in preparation for the second task that was taking place tomorrow.

I stopped at the top of the stairs to see him at the bottom, beginning to ascend them. I leaned against the wall and waited for him to reach me. He beamed when he did, his eyes were chocolate brown and dreamy. Even though he was standing a step below me, he was still taller. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a weak smile.

"Am I not allowed upstairs?" he asked gently as he touched my arms. He had removed his suit coat and unbuttoned his waistcoat already. He must have left the coat downstairs somewhere, perhaps with his briefcase. His hands were warm on my bare arms, causing me to close my eyes at his touch, imaging him holding me close as we kissed. I opened my eyes suddenly and stared right at him. It was romantic thoughts like that, that got us into the mess we always seemed to be in now.

"Gabriel," I said very carefully. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Alright," he nodded. "I have a proposal for you…concerning your reassignment—"

I didn't wait for him to finish, I just spoke my mind.

"On Christmas, Persephone had a premonition that you are going to die this summer and that I am destined to protect a very powerful magical child in your absence."

Gabriel frowned deeply and took in my words carefully. Whatever proposal he had about work was pushed from his mind. I'm sure it had something to do with coxing me to rejoin his team rather then hunting for Penelope. "That is what you've been burden with? That is why you've been distance the last month and a half?" he whispered.

"Yes," I nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid that if you knew you'd become more protective of me."

He smiled before letting a sigh escape his lips. "Can we talk about this in the bedroom? Or would you like to continue our discussion on the steps?"

I turned and walked away from him, not appreciating his sarcastic tone. My arms still crossed sternly over my chest as I walked back to the bathroom. Gabriel followed me, with a confused expression on his face.

"The bathroom is a good place to have a serious conversation," he said. Before I reached the doorframe of the bathroom, he grabbed my hand and pulled me around. "Cadence, this is not shocking news and you should not be upset. My destiny has been prophesized before…everyone dies…"

I glared at him suddenly. "I don't want you to die yet." I said it so matter-of-factly, as if I had complete control over when people lived or died. I took a long breathe as he spoke.

"You'll survive."

"I don't want to survive. I want to live," I said wisely.

"We have time to figure it out," he insisted. "We'll be fine."

I frowned and pulled out of his arms, turning into the bathroom and grabbed the pregnancy test. I didn't look at it and extended it to him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Tell me we'll be fine," I whispered. "Tell me I'm not pregnant and the child I'm suddenly supposed to protect isn't yours. You're right, I'll survive if you die. But I will _not_ survive if I have to raise _our _child alone."

"You didn't tell me you were late."

Gabriel took the test carefully from my hand and looked down at it. I watched his face closely, but saw no expression in his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was hopeful or nervous. I hated that I couldn't read him the way he could read me. I closed my eyes and heard a sigh escape his lips.

"It's negative," he whispered. "We're fine."

My eyes popped open and I embraced him tightly, causing him to drop the pregnancy test on the floor. Gabriel held me closely as I looked up at him. I still couldn't read his face. He squeezed me tightly against his body and kissed my head.

"I love you Cadence, we'll be fine," he said to reassure me.

"I know we will be," I said pulling back to look up at him. "Because I'm not going to let you die."

He smirked. "Really?"

"Really," I smiled with a nod.

"That is probably the sexiest thing you've ever said to me," he beamed. I took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze as I lead him down the hall to the bedroom. He closed the door behind us and watched me move to the closet, where I pealed off my clothes and placed them in the hamper. When I emerged in a tee shirt, ready for bed, Gabriel was turning down the sheets. I laid down in the bed before he crawled in, but once he was settled—half naked and sexy—I laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his muscular arms around me to hold me tight against his body.

"Is everything ready for the second task tomorrow?" I asked softly as Gabriel's fingers brushed through my hair.

"Yes," he replied. "Hermione and Ron agreed to be the precious items stolen from Krum and Harry. Hermione pulled me aside and pointed out that Harry would no doubt try to save her and Cho Chang, along with Ron."

I sighed slightly. "Yes, I suppose he will."

"The mermaids will stop him," Gabriel said. "He can only save Ron."

I glanced up at Gabriel, who read the worried expression in my eyes. "If the other champions do not make it to the person they are supposed to save in time, the mermaids will bring them to the surface. No one is going to die."

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"It's my job to make sure no one dies," Gabriel said rather sternly. "When I say no one is going to die, I mean it."

I nodded my head against his chest before closing my eyes to sleep. "Gabriel?" I said his name softly without opening my eyes. I was hoping that what I was about to say would go over easily; it would be a casual conversation, short and simple.

"Yes?" he replied stroking his fingers up and down my bare arm that was wrapped around his torso.

"I have a question for you…"

"Spit it out, Cadence."

I held my breath for a moment, asking myself if I was sure I wanted to say what I was about to.

"Will you marry me?"

It came out of my mouth. There. I had said it. But there was no reply. My eyes opened and I pulled out of his arms to look at him.

"What did you just say?" He questioned in bewilderment as he sat up on his elbows to look at me closely.

"I asked you to marry me," I whispered. "Well…marry me in the non-traditional sense. I just want to call you my husband…maybe we get rings, sign a piece of paper or something. I don't mean marry me like big white wedding with a hand binding ceremony—" I was babbling because I was nervous.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I've been thinking about it since Persephone told me that you may die in six months," I whispered.

"How will marrying me change that?"

"It won't," I whispered. "But I'd like to say that I was married to the love of my life before you die.

"But you don't want to be married," he sat up completely and touched my cheeks gently. "You hate the institution of marriage."

"Gabriel, do you want to marry me?" I asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes," he replied. "But I thought you didn't—"

"Then will you marry me?" I asked before he could say another word. He studied me in the darkness for a few moments before leaning forward and kissing me deeply on the mouth. I moaned at the sudden expression of passion as he folded me into his arms. He held me tightly, with big rough hands that squeezed my shoulders and arms as he ran them over my flesh. His mouth was hot and loving; moving and kissing my lips as if it was the last time we would kiss. There was desire and need embedded in his kisses; true love dripping from his lips onto mine. Like he always did, he made me feel so many things with those kisses. He was the only man to ever kiss me with electric sexually charged lips that made me feel wanted, loved and cherished.

And then he stopped. He pulled away and looked me straight in the eye.

"Yes," he said with a grin. "Cadence Coleman, I will marry you."

"Alright," I nodded my head once as I tried to hide my smile. "Good answer."

He pulled me tightly in his arms and laid back on the sheets, returning us to our original nestling position. He kissed my forehead, then began to stroke my hair again, as if nothing had happened.

"It's not like you would have left if I said no."

"You don't know that," I said with some cheek.

Gabriel laughed loudly. He took my hand and kissed my fingertips gently, one by one, slowly and carefully. "Do you want a ring?" he asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Do you?"

"Wedding bands don't seem like too much to me," he whispered. "How about an engagement ring?"

"But I asked you to marry me," I smirked as I traced the rose tattoos on his forearm.

"What if we both get engagement rings?"

"How long do you want to wait until we get the papers signed?"

"We don't have to wait very long," he said. "We just have to stop by Fudge's office at work one day."

"I don't think we need engagement rings then," I said after some thought. "We're not promising each other anything at this point."

Gabriel nodded. "Alright. We'll just get wedding bands. Maybe we can get papers signed next week."

"Alright," I beamed. I kissed Gabriel's firm chest as looked up at him. "That's very romantic."

He rolled his eyes and pushed me over on the bed, then rolled on top of me. His arm was wrapped under my hips, holding me close to him, as his other hand touched my face and held my chin while he kissed me. I could only smile against his lips. The feelings I had at that moment were indescribable—and only Gabriel ever made me feel that way. There was no point in denying our relationship any longer. We had been involved for years, known each other for nearly two decades, and almost had a child together. It was time to conform to societies norms. Mostly, the reason I had asked Gabriel to marry me was to make him happy. I knew he wanted to marry me years ago. He just never asked because he knew I would say no. I loved him enough to sacrifice my pride. I loved Gabriel and I had every intention of spending the rest of my life wit him, even if the rest of his life was short-lived.

As Gabriel kissed my neck his hands ran up and down my thighs, playfully pulling at my underwear. I moaned softly against his shoulder as he moved to kiss me. His lips were on mine for only a moment before we both heard the doorbell ringing. I groaned slightly as Gabriel rolled off of me.

"What could it possibly be?" I questioned sitting up and looking for my underwear that were now lost in the bed sheets.

"It's pretty late," Gabriel replied as he stood up out of the bed. His boxers were still on, so he easily pulled on the jeans he had been wearing before getting into bed. "It must be important."

"What did you do with my underwear?" I questioned as Gabriel moved away from the bed. He paused at the foot of the bed and picked up the black cotton panties from the floor. I smiled slightly as my cheeks flushed. Gabriel laughed and threw them at me.

"That's why I'm marrying you!" I hollered as he exited the bedroom. The bell rang again as I got out of the bed and pulled on my underwear. I quickly grabbed a pair of cotton shorts and pulled them on, then slipped my feet into my black slippers. I descended the stairs quickly into the foyer of my country home as a cold chilling winter wind blustered into the house.

Gabriel closed the door tightly behind Sirius Black, who now stood in the foyer, bundled in a black leather cloak, scarf, hat and gloves. He slowly started to remove his layers. Gabriel muttered that he'd go put on a pot of tea, and then disappeared into the kitchen. I took Sirius' hat and scarf as he removed them and hung them on the coat wrack next to the door.

"Come around?" I asked mildly as I glanced at him. He rubbed his hands together and I caught his eyes looking at my revealed legs.

The last time I had seen Sirius was just before Christmas when he had run off because I accused Penelope of being a back-stabbing bitch. Sirius hadn't believed me or Gabriel and left in a fit of anger—which is why I was puzzled to see him standing in my front hall. Either he had come around to the idea that Penelope had used him, or something was wrong.

"I don't have much of a choice," he whispered. "I have bigger concerns then Penny's loyalties—"

"It should be your first concern," I snipped quickly as I glared at him. "She's aiding my Father to return. I can feel it in my bones."

"Fine," he said raising his hands in surrender. "I didn't come to argue about Penelope. Whether I believe that she is a traitor is irrelevant. I haven't heard from her since you scared her off—obviously something is going on. Like I said, I don't have much of a choice but to come around to your accusations."

"They're not accusations, they're fact!"

"The tea is ready if you two are done bickering," Gabriel said reappearing from the kitchen. I stood up straight and heaved a sigh as I crossed my arms tightly over my chest. Sirius quickly stepped past me, bowing his head to Gabriel as he headed for the kitchen.

"Thank you," he said as passed Gabriel. I raised my eyes in shock at both men's behavior.

"Let it go," Gabriel said as I opened my mouth to speak. I glared sharply at him. He didn't say another word and turned to head into the kitchen. I sulked behind him.

Sirius had taken a seat at the kitchen table. There was a hot steaming cup of tea in his hands. He obviously was chilled to the bone. He was still shivering as he sat at the table. Gabriel and I took a seat on either side of him.

"What brings you here, Sirius?" Gabriel asked.

"I received a letter from Harry," he said setting down the cup of tea. He reached into his robes and retrieved a tightly folded piece of parchment. He opened it and laid it flat on the table, pushing it to Gabriel. He picked it up and read it carefully. I stared at him, desperately wanting to know what was in the letter.

"The Marauder's Map?" Gabriel whispered quizzically. He looked up at Sirius with those chocolate brown eyes and my heart skipped a beat.

"An old map James, Remus, Peter and I made in school," Sirius said. "It took a great deal of magic, but it shows where everyone in Hogwarts is. If you were sitting in Dumbledore's office there would be a dot with your name over it on the map in his office."

"I see," Gabriel nodded. He extended the letter to me. I snatched it quickly and read it. "It has to be a mistake that the map said Crouch was in Snape's office."

"He's been sick," I said setting the letter down. "There's no way he would have been able to get to Hogwarts to get into Snape's office. He can't even get to the Ministry."

"That's why Harry wrote me," Sirius said. "The map doesn't get things wrong."

"But Sirius," I started, but he interrupted.

"I just wanted to let you guys know so you could keep an eye out at work," he said quickly. There was sharp tone in his voice that made me flash back to the days we were still together—when every other conversation we had was an argument. He was intolerant that evening and obviously not happy that he had to come to me for something. "I'm going to head out to Crouch's house and see if there is anything I can figure out, then I'm meeting with Harry the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," I said quickly.

"It's been decided already," Sirius said standing up. "I should go. You two need rest before the task tomorrow. Keep a good eye on Harry—he's not very well prepared for it."

I frowned deeply as Sirius took to the hall. Gabriel looked at me and stood up, following Sirius to the front of the house. I looked down again at Harry's letter to Sirius and sighed while pushing my hair out of my face. I heard the front door open, then close, and when I looked up from my hands Gabriel was standing in the kitchen.

"He's mad at me," I whispered. "About Penelope."

"You told him the woman he loves is a Death Eater," he replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. His muscles flexed and I looked away so not to think any dirty thoughts. "You had to know that wouldn't be well received."

I nodded. "You're right," I stood up and went to him. I tapped his chest and coxed him to come back upstairs. "Come on. You need rest for tomorrow."

Gabriel frowned as he took my hand and followed me upstairs. "You don't want to have sex anymore?"

I laughed and shook my head as we went into the bedroom.


	27. Blood Curses

My naked skin ran against the bed sheets as I rolled over to the opposite side of the bed. I pulled the blankets over my face and slapped the alarm clock that was going off on the nightstand. The buzzing stopped and silence settled. I sighed, knowing I had to get up because Gabriel would want to be out to Hogwarts early. I rolled over to wake him, and was only half surprised to see that he was gone. As I got out of the bed, picking up clothing from the night before and throwing them in a hamper by the door, I heard movement down in the kitchen. I assumed Gabriel was up and making breakfast already, so I went to the bathroom to clean up.

"You're up early," Gabriel said as I entered the kitchen while buttoning my blouse. He looked me over and smiled.

"What?" I questioned.

"I just find you very sexy, Cadence," he shrugged as he poured a cup of coffee for me. I came to stand next to him at the counter. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead in greeting before drinking from his mug. I picked up the mug he had poured for me and sipped it slowly while I looked up at him. His fingers stroked my wet hair carefully behind my ear before he leaned down and kissed my lips. I smiled against him while putting my mug of coffee down. Gabriel pulled away to smile more. His eyes were blue that morning, dark midnight blue to match Carrigan's, which made my heart sigh. Now he really would be her step-father.

"You're having doubts," he whispered as his hand rested on my neck. I shook my head.

"No," I replied with a weak smile. "I was just wondering for a moment if this made things more complicated. And I've been thinking about everything Sirius said last night concerning Crouch."

Gabriel nodded his head in understanding as he leaned forward and kissed me again. His reassurance rested in his lips. The way he kissed me made me feel like everything was going to be alright. We were making the right decision to become husband and wife. "How could things become anymore complicated?" he asked pulling back.

I shrugged as I smiled, knowing he was right. I stood on my toes and kissed his lips deeply while my arm wrapped around his shoulders. We stood exchanging affectionate kisses for a few more moments until we were interrupted by the doorbell. I pulled away reluctantly and release an aggravated sigh.

"It's five in the morning," I snipped. "Who would be stupid enough to knock on our door this early?"

"I don't know," Gabriel frowned. He stepped by me and glanced at my exposed cleavage and torso. "Perhaps you should finish dressing." I smirked and put my hands on my hips.

"Since when do you care if someone else sees my skin?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You know the answer to that question. I was just thinking it could be Scrimgeour at the door. How would you feel if he saw you with your shirt unbuttoned?"

I frowned and rolled my eyes. The doorbell rang again, drawing Gabriel's attention to the foyer. I followed him slowly as I buttoned my shirt. As Gabriel opened the door he pulled his wand out of his pant pocket. My wand was usually upstairs, but I honestly didn't think a Death Eater would knock if they came to kill us.

"Can I help you?" he asked carefully with his wand squeezed tightly in his fist.

"I'm here to see Cadence Coleman," said a male voice. I stood up straight and stepped forward, next to Gabriel, leaving the top three buttons of my blouse unbuttoned. Gabriel frowned at me but turned his attention to the man standing on my porch.

"Mitchell," I said surprised as I took in the man's appearance. Bewilderment overtook me as I stared at my new partner, Mitchell Scott, on my porch.

He was a tall, well built man, with jet black wispy hair falling to his amber eyes. There was a crooked smile, that was somehow charming, on his lips. Black framed glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his shoulders back while waiting for me to invite him in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with an obviously annoyed tone.

"Better question, how do you know where we live?" Gabriel said over my shoulder.

"It was in her file," Mitchell said pointing at me with his thumb as he gave Gabriel a suspicious look. He turned to face me again and forced a smile. "I have a lead on Talon. Since we're partners now, I thought I'd tell you…see if you want to come with me."

"Uh," I said. "I'm going to the second task today to see my daughter and godson—"

"Did you hear me say I have a lead?"

I sighed and stepped back into the house, opening the door wider and motioning for Mitchell to come in. He bowed his head and stepped into the foyer while unbuttoning his coat. He gave Gabriel a suspicious look before looking to me. Gabriel was staring at Mitchell with a similar intense suspicious glare.

"If you go upstairs, the first door on the right is my office," I said while putting my hands in the back pocket of my jeans. "I'll meet you up there in a moment."

"Sure," Mitchell said. He mounted the stairs without hesitation or a second glance at Gabriel and I. Gabriel followed Mitchell with his eyes, and once he was up the stairs and out of ear shot, he looked at me quickly.

"That's your new partner?" he questioned stepping close.

"Yes," I said awkwardly. "So?"

"What's he doing here at five in the morning?"

"You heard him," I responded. "He has a lead on Penelope."

Gabriel frowned. "Can't talk about your business in front of me now?"

"No," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Mitchell doesn't want to talk about it in front of you…" My voice trailed off and Gabriel gave me a cross look. I sighed and put up my Occlumency walls, which only caused Gabriel's eyes to glare more harshly.

"I see," he said standing up straight. "Are you still coming with me to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I'll meet you out there if you don't want to wait."

Gabriel nodded his head and moved to the closet where his coat resided. "I'll see you there then."

"Gabriel, why are you annoyed? Because Mitchell doesn't trust you?"

"I'm annoyed that your new partner calls early—"

"When we were first partners you called early too."

"That was different."

"No, it wasn't," I retorted.

Gabriel pulled his coat on and looked at me sharply. There was a familiar harshness in his dark blue eyes that didn't phase me. I frowned and glared at him in return. He stepped forward and cupped my cheeks.

"Do you trust him?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure yet," I replied. "Is that what you're so worried about? Being able to trust my new partner?"

"Remember what happened last time we were assigned different partners?" he questioned referring to our time with the Elite Auror Team when we were both assigned to Death Eaters who were hidden in the department. Gabriel's partner, Ondrea Cane (who he was screwing at the time) tried to kill me. I looked up at Gabriel with calm eyes and a reassuring smile. I rubbed his cheek and stood on my toes to kiss him.

"We're fine for now," I said. "I just have to get to know him…so far, I can trust him."

Gabriel nodded. "Alright," he said. "I'll see you at Hogwarts. Keep your guard up."

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled at me and pinched my cheek affectionately before pulling away and exiting the house. I sighed and turned on my heel, making my way upstairs to my study, where Mitchell was waiting. Gabriel's fear of not being able to trust anyone was a little unnerving to me, but I knew his instincts were right. I had learned over the last couple of decades to trust Gabriel's gut—he hadn't trusted Penelope from the start, and he was right about her. I frowned as I opened the office door.

Mitchell was leaning over my desk, inspecting the pictures of Carrigan that sat on it. He stood up straight when he heard the door open and turned to me with a smile. He was wearing a red, grey and black flannel shirt with a thin black tie. The combination of his black rimmed glasses and choice of attire made me think he looked like a nerdy American cowboy. I bit my bottom lip to hide my smile.

"So," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "What did you find?"

"You're daughter is beautiful," he motioned to a picture sitting on the desk behind him. He turned and picked it up. "At first glance I thought this was a picture of you."

I marched over to him and grabbed the picture from him, then set it back on the desk. "The lead, Mitchell?"

Mitchell frowned. "Did Gabriel go to work?"

"Yes," I snipped. "What is this about? I don't appreciate you beating around the bush."

"You weren't honest with me when we met yesterday, Cadence," Mitchell said. I frowned deeply and stood up straight. I wasn't completely sure what he was referring to. When Mitchell and I met the day before there were many things I had with held form him for the sake of my own ass and Scrimgeour's.

"I have a feeling you weren't honest with me either," I whispered in a soft reply.

Mitchell smiled.

"You said you had crossed paths with Talon before," he continued. "In what way?"

"If you've read my file then you already know the answer to that question."

"I'm interested in what isn't in the file," he said with his body close to mine. I took a step back with an icy glare that had melted the hearts of many men before Mitchell. I didn't say anything as I waited for him to tell me about the lead. I didn't like him still dancing around what was really on his mind. He sighed and turned to face the desk. He pulled his wand out of his back jean pocket and flicked it. A world map appeared on the surface of my desk. It was covered in red dots. I assumed they represented where Penelope Talon had been over the years.

"I don't know where you stand on your Father's death," he whispered very carefully as he leaned forward to pick up a pen. "But, I believe he is not dead. I believe that he is going to return…" He circled a dot on the map in Western Europe. I leaned forward to see that he had circled the dot on Albania. I frowned deeply as I scanned the rest of the map quickly, there was also a dot on London. Mitchell knew that Penelope was in the country last July—was that what he was referring to? Did he know that I had harbored Penelope here for about five months?

"You think Talon is related to my Father?" I whispered.

"I know you do too, no point in trying to hide it," Mitchell said with a sideways glance to me. I frowned.

"What makes you say that?"

"Why else would you be reassigned to my case?" he said with a touch of annoyance. "I've been working on Talon's case for two years now and all of a sudden they saddle me with you? I knew something was up as soon as you walked into my cubicle…"

"Maybe Scrimgeour is just tried of you not getting the job done."

Mitchell stood up straight to give me a glare. "Look, Cadence, you don't have to tell me everything. I'm sure we both respectfully have our secrets, but I'm your partner now. Whatever you know or think you know about Talon you need to tell me."

"I'm not holding anything back," I lied easily.

"You're not a good liar," he said instantly, catching me off guard. I thought I was a fantastic liar. I had always been able to lie to everyone in my life except Gabriel. Mitchell being able to call my bluff was a little unnerving. "It's personal, isn't it?" he said after studying me for a few moments in silence. I sighed.

"Of course it's personal," I replied. "She's helping my Father return to power. That's pretty personal."

"It's more then that," he said shaking his head. I turned to him and glared sharply as I clenched my fist together. "But, I'll take that much for now."

"Good," I snipped. "You don't have much of a right to judge me about it being personal, Mitchell. I read your file too."

"Oh really?" he said sarcastically. "What'd it say that makes you think I have a personal grudge against Talon?"

"Your birth date is the same as hers," I whispered with a moment's hesitation. I had deduced a personal relationship between Mitchell and Penelope that I had kept completely to myself. I hadn't even discussed it with Gabriel…we had other things on our mind the night before. "You're her twin."

Mitchell stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at me with those amber eyes. I frowned. I didn't know him well enough to know how to read his behavior and stare. Was he mad that I had made the connection between him and Penelope? Did he understand that this connection is one of the reasons that made me unsure of his loyalties? He could be just like Penelope, a Death Eater—or he could be just like me, a blood traitor to his family.

"You know her personally," he whispered. "Her birth date is unknown by the Ministry."

"They don't know, do they?" I asked referring to the Ministry's knowledge of Mitchell's relationship to Talon.

"Scrimgeour does," he said carefully. "Its part of the reason he put me on her case. No one knows her better…"

I frowned as I looked him over. "What else isn't in her file?"

Mitchell smirked. "Her birth name is Mary Ann Scott. Penelope Talon is probably her seventh alias. She's had multiple names for the multiple lives she's lived."

"Who are your parents?" I asked very carefully. It was a silly question, but one I needed to hear the answer too. It had never been explained why Penelope looked as if she were my twin and I had a horrible hole in my stomach that told me she was related to me.

"Thomas Nix is our Father," he replied.

"Why isn't your last name Nix's then?"

"Kept our Mother's name."

I nodded my head slowly. "You came all the way out here this morning to ask me what I'm keeping from you?"

"No," Mitchell turned and looked at the map. "I came to ask you why you've been harboring a fugitive the last few months."

My skin prickled with discomfort and my stomach flipped with uneasiness. How could he possible have known that?

"Don't look so shocked, Cadence," Mitchell said looking over his shoulder at me. "If Penelope is working to help your Father return to power she would no doubt try to gain some insight and access to you. You are a key part to your Father's return."

"Excuse me?" I said stepping forward. Mitchell stood up and crossed his arms over his chest as I stood directly in front of him. "First of all, what do you know about my Father's ability to return? And what the hell makes you think that Penny was hiding here?"

Mitchell looked at me over the rim of his glasses. "You met her in Albania, when you were investigating Jorkin's disappearance—or were you looking for someone else?" I didn't like his sarcasm, or the fact that he wasn't answering my questions. I glared viciously at his amber stare and smirk. "She no doubt told you she was looking for the same person, and that she was trying to figure out how to stop your Father's return."

"How do you know all of this?" I questioned quickly with distrust.

"I know my sister," he retorted. "You are the key to helping your Father return because you are a blood traitor. I guarantee, whatever magic they are using to help his return it relies on your blood. It always goes back to your family's blood."

"Our blood is cursed," I whispered with a touch of annoyance. What did my blood have to do with anything?

"Your blood curses are needed to bring your Father back," Mitchell said. "Penelope would know this and she'd play you like a fiddle if it helped bring your Father back."

"Why?" I asked angrily. The mention of being played by Penelope made my blood boil. "Why does she care about my Father so much? I thought she was going around killing Death Eaters around the country fifteen years ago—turns out she's just like her Daddy, isn't she?"

"Did I hit a sore spot?" Mitchell asked with a joking tone. I gave him a dirty look and he raised his hands in surrender. "Look, I don't know what Penelope was up to fifteen years ago. I had just started at the Ministry. But, I do know that she was exactly like my Father. She's close to Voldemort because she's a closer. She gets things done when no one else can."

"If she's like Nix then she's an assassin," I grimaced.

"Just like you and Gabriel," Mitchell nodded. "Trained in the same ways."

"He is not going to like this," I sighed. I rubbed my head as my stomach turned again. Gabriel was right, as usual. And I was a trusting fool, as usual.

"You can trust anything she says or does," Mitchell said to my faded response.

"And how can I trust you?" I questioned looking to him quickly. "How do I know you're not just like her?"

"How do I know you're not just like your Father?" Mitchell responded with some bite. I could see that I offended him. I frowned and bowed my head in acceptance. I understood his point.

"You don't really need me to go with you anywhere?" I questioned once silence fell between us.

"No," he said waving his wand at the map to make it disappear. "I just wanted to make a point. We have to trust each other, Cadence. I know what we're getting into with Penelope. Even if the rest of the department is keeping a blind eye to the facts that have been in front of them for the last eight months. I believe your Father is going to return and Penelope is helping him. Every step closer to her brings us closer to him. I think you'd agree that it's a good idea to find them before he returns to full power."

I nodded. "Absolutely."

"Are you going to tell me how long she actually stayed here with you?"

"She came and went," I shrugged. "We didn't discuss a great deal of things. Penelope isn't really one to talk."

Mitchell nodded while he picked up his coat off the back of my desk chair. He began to pull it on as he spoke. "She's more of a doer."

"Are you going to tell me your story? How she became a Death Eater and you took the path of goodness?"

Mitchell laughed and shook his head. "Like you, Cadence, just because I'm against your Father doesn't mean I'm good." He stroked my cheek playfully as his amber eyes looked me over again. He smiled and turned away, heading for the door of my study. "Everything else can wait till Monday. I just wanted you to know that we're on the same page—"

"And that you're a sneaky bastard who knows more then he lets on."

"I'm an Auror, Cadence," he shrugged in the threshold of the study. "I have to be good at following leads and investigating."

I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the room, showing him to the front door.

"Enjoy your weekend," he said with a charming smile as I opened the door for him. "I'll let you know if anything comes up before Monday."

"Please do," I said with a bow of my head. Mitchell smiled again then left the house. I watched as he walked down the front steps of the porch and made his way to the gate on the front of my property.

I closed the door almost immediately and paced up and down in the foyer. I didn't like everything that had just happened. The whole situation was unnerving. Mitchell knew way too much about my relationship to Penelope and I didn't believe that he just found out on his own. He had to have known somehow…either he knew the entire time (and didn't come to catch Penelope, which was just as questionable) or he had found out from someone that Penelope was staying here and there were only six people, including myself, that knew she was here. I frowned once the thought crossed my mind. That wasn't true. There were six people on_ my_ side that knew she was here. Who knows how many other Death Eaters knew she was here—Peter Pettigrew and my Father knew for sure.

My Father.

I thought about what Mitchell had said concerning my blood. How was my cursed blood going to help my Father return to power? Was it because I was his daughter and I had purer blood then him? Did he need my blood for some sort of ritual? And why would Penelope need to get close to me to figure out if my blood was needed? I frowned deeply as I ran my hand through my hair. I was going to have to ask Mitchell about that in detail. I needed to know what he knew. I had spent a good part of the last nine months trying to figure out a way that my Father could return to power with magic and I had yet to come across anything that required a blood cursed ritual.

Glancing at the clock on the wall by the front stairs, I saw that it was already seven in the morning. I cursed and dived into the closet, looking for my coat and scarf. I should be getting out to Hogwarts for the second task.


	28. In Need Of A Guardian

"What happened to the 'our love is greater then social standards' bullshit?"

"Carrigan," I sighed with a shake of my head at her use of language. I couldn't help but smile at the same time. I was only shocked for a moment by her choice of words. She smiled back at me in return and gave an innocent shrug.

We were sitting at a booth in the Three Broomsticks where we were having dinner. Dumbledore had agreed to let me take Carrigan out to dinner after the second task. Harry had done excellent, despite what Sirius had said about him not being prepared. He scored forty-five out of fifty points because he displayed 'good moral fiber' during the task. He waited to make sure that all of the hostages, being held at the bottom of the Black Lake to be retrieved by the champions, to be saved before returning to the surface. I was very proud of him and of course, not surprised by his determination to see everyone returned to the surface safely. And, as Gabriel promised, no one was injured or killed. He was very proud that the second task had gone off without a hitch.

"Sorry," Carrigan whispered before taking a bite of her sandwich. "So…is there going to be a wedding?"

"No," I shook my head. "We're just going to get some paper work signed."

"So, you're really just making it official."

"I suppose you could say that."

Carrigan looked at me steadily for a few moments before she put down her sandwich and sighed. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"One of you is dying," she whispered. "Aren't you?"

"What?" I said shocked. How could she possibly have known that?

"Why else would you two decide to official recognize your relationship as mutually exclusive and eternal?"

"Well, I don't know," I shrugged.

"Who is it?" Carrigan interrupted. "You or Gabriel?"

I frowned deeply. I loved my daughter to death, but I still believed she was too smart and perceptive for her own good. How was I supposed to tell her that her Godfather, now her Stepfather, was going to die within six months?

"Just say it," she whispered.

"Persephone prophesized Gabriel's death this summer."

Carrigan rolled her eyes. "This is coming from Divinity?" she questioned sharply. "Mom, you can't believe a damned word out of her mouth!"

"Where has all of this language come from?" I questioned. "And why not? She was under the influence of a vision—she wasn't making it up."

"How do you know that? How do you know she didn't fake the vision state to make you believe it was in fact a vision?"

"You're too paranoid," I shook my head before taking a drink of water from my glass. "You're just like Mad-Eye."

"He's a fantastic teacher," Carrigan said sharply. "And he thinks I'll make an excellent Auror. I don't see anything wrong with being just like him."

"Just like who?" Gabriel asked as he slid into the seat next to me. I gave him a weak smile as he kissed my forehead. He looked across the table at Carrigan with a smile, but it was quickly wiped off his face when she spoke to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you marrying Mom? I've been asking you guys for years to get married and you just all of a sudden change your mind?"

"I've always wanted to marry your Mother," Gabriel said seriously. "She was the one holding out."

"Thanks," I muttered because he threw me under the proverbial bus.

"Just because you might die this summer?" Carrigan continued to question. "Like I was telling Mom, how can you trust this vision?"

Gabriel sighed and leaned back against the bench seat we were on. "Anything can happen," he responded calmly. "Just because Persephone foresaw my death does not mean I will die. She had the vision to warn us—"

"So, the both of you decided that the best way to prevent your death is to get hitched?"

"I thought you'd be happy," I said with some annoyance as I stared at my daughter. "I thought you wanted us to be married."

"I do," Carrigan conceded. She frowned as she brushed her brown curls over her shoulder. "I just want you to be happy. Mom, don't marry Gabriel unless you want to."

"I want to," I said with a smile. Carrigan studied my face very closely. I could tell that she was trying to use Legilimency on me, but I thankfully had put up my walls.

"You shouldn't use Legilimency on people," Gabriel said when the waitress brought over a bowl of soup of her. He thanked her then looked back at Carrigan. "Especially on your mother."

"Maybe you shouldn't have taught me," Carrigan said sticking her tongue out at him. Gabriel smiled before beginning to eat his soup. "Does Dad know?"

"No," I whispered. "Not yet."

"You might want to tell him in person," she suggested. I bowed my head.

"Thanks for the tip."

Carrigan gave me a smile and continued to eat her sandwich. There was still an unsettled twinkle in her eye that made me curious what was on her mind. I could tell that she was not satisfied with our reason behind getting married. This upset me a little only because I knew Carrigan wanted us married—she never seemed happy.

"How is Dad?" she asked carefully glancing between Gabriel and I.

"He's fine to my knowledge," I shrugged. "Said he was going to be staying out here somewhere so he can keep any eye on you and Harry."

Carrigan rolled her eyes. "What's going to happen when he gets caught?"

"He won't get caught," Gabriel said carefully.

"What makes you so sure?"

"He knows how to stay one step ahead. He'll be fine."

"He's reckless," Carrigan sighed. "Especially when it comes to Harry."

I frowned because I agreed with Carrigan's statement a bit. It seemed that Sirius sometimes thought that Harry was his father, James and not a fourteen year old boy.

"Should we be getting you back to the castle?" Gabriel asked.

"No, not yet," she said quickly with pleading eyes. "Please…can't we stay longer?"

"Of course," I whispered. "Why don't you want to go back?"

Carrigan sighed and looked at her lap for a moment. I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Gabriel who was frowning with concern.

"I just don't want to go back yet," Carrigan said as she looked up. "I miss you both."

Gabriel didn't believe her. "Really?"

"Well yea," she insisted with urgency. "And I may be avoiding Ginny Weasley…"

"Why?" I said surprised. "She's your best friend."

Carrigan frowned deeply as she looked at me. "Yea," she nodded. "She's my best friend who has a crush on the same guy as me."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Carrigan had not told me she had a crush on any boy. She was so adamant about not dating that it never occurred to me that she may still be interested in someone.

"What happened?" I asked carefully.

"Nothing really," Carrigan sighed. "It's just uncomfortable…because she doesn't know. As soon as I found out, I realized it was something I had to keep to myself. I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"Why?" Gabriel asked. "It's fine that you both like someone, but he's only going to choose one of you."

"Well, he's not interested in either of us," Carrigan said. "So it doesn't really matter. We both know he's not interested in us, but Ginny talks about it because she's trying to get over him. I'm her best friend, how can I turn her away when she wants to talk about something like that?"

"But it's not fair that you don't get to talk about it too," I said soothingly as I took Carrigan's hand over the table. "I understand that you don't want to make her uncomfortable, but if you need to talk about it then you need to talk about it. I think Ginny will understand that. And since this boy isn't interested in either of you then I think it'd be okay to talk about it with her. You're both just trying to get over something that is never going to happen."

"But how do I talk about it?" she questioned.

"When Ginny starts talking about it, you mention it," Gabriel shrugged easily. I rolled my eyes at Carrigan.

"Not necessarily," I said. "You talk about it when you're comfortable talking about it."

"Who is this guy?" Gabriel asked.

Carrigan gave him a dirty look, as if that was a ridiculous question to ask. I agreed. Of course, Carrigan wasn't going to tell us who she had a crush on. Gabriel frowned at both of us before taking a drink from his glass.

"Do you think I should talk about it?" Carrigan whispered. "Does it really matter?"

"Your feelings always matter," I responded immediately. "It is up to you if you want to share them."

"Thanks," she muttered. "Hey, Gabriel can we train tonight before you go home?"

Gabriel nodded his head slowly. "Absolutely," he looked at Carrigan with puzzled eyes. "Still picking up other people's thoughts?"

"Yes," Carrigan said sadly. "I always clear my mind in the morning before I leave my dorm, but then I have to use Occlumency the rest of the day just to keep focused. I feel like I have to block everyone from my mind."

Gabriel nodded and glanced at me with nervous eyes.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I'm starting to think that I'm not Carrigan's Guardian," he said very carefully.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Carrigan said. "You two were so afraid of the consequences that could occur because of that, it's a good thing, right?"

"I don't know," Gabriel frowned. "If you're struggling with your abilities this much your Guardian should be guided to you to help you through it. I'm at a loss of how to help. Your ability as a telepath escapes me. I only know the skills of telepathy by Legilimency."

"What if I don't have a Guardian? I mean…Harry doesn't have a Guardian and he's a powerful wizard."

"He's not physically powerful, like you or your Mother," Gabriel said with a shake of his head. "Yes, Harry is a very talented and powerful wizard, but he has no need for extra help, if you will."

Carrigan nodded. "I understand. So, who would be my Guardian?"

"It could be anyone," Gabriel replied. "Anyone with powers like yours who is showing you guidance or support. Can you think of someone who emerged just as you were starting to struggle with your powers?"

"No," Carrigan said honestly with a shrug. "Just you and Mom…or Divinity. But she's not showing me guidance or support—so I'm sure it's not her."

Gabriel nodded his head.

"Does Divinity have a Guardian?"

"Yes," Gabriel said slowly while glancing over to me. I frowned as Carrigan raised her eyebrows. "I am her Guardian."

"Oh," Carrigan said softly. "I guess that makes sense. But—shouldn't you be mine then? If you're Mom's and my cousins. You'd be the Guardian of the Riddle blood line."

"It just doesn't work that way," Gabriel shrugged.

"Gabriel Quintin! I was wondering when I would see you're fine smile in my place again," said a female voice. We all looked up to see Madame Rosmerta, the owner of the Three Broomsticks, standing over our table. Her hands were set on her hourglass waste and she was standing with her weight on one hip. She had sparkling blue eyes and blonde ringlet curls.

"Hello Rosmerta," Gabriel said standing up quickly. He wrapped an arm around her figure and gently kissed her rosy red cheek. "You're looking as lovely as ever."

"Gabriel," she sighed as if she was embarrassed. I knew she wasn't, and I also knew that Gabriel's flirting with her was harmless. She looked up at him with batting eyelashes. "What is this rumor I hear about you getting married?"

"Rumor?" Gabriel questioned surprised. "Who did you hear that from?"

Rosmerta gave him a shy smile. "I never reveal my sources."

"Well, the rumor is true," Gabriel grinned.

"I never thought you'd settle down," Rosmerta smirked as she tapped Gabriel's chest with her small hand. "Merlin help you when you have daughters."

"I already have one," Gabriel joked as he looked at Carrigan who stuck her tongue out at him in response. "Rosmerta, you remember my partner Cadence Coleman. This is her daughter Carrigan. They're my family."

Rosmerta smirked. "So you're work partner is becoming your marriage partner—is that how you two met? Work?"

"You could say that," I said with a forced smile. Gabriel smirked at me and pinched my cheek affectionately.

"Are you staying with us?" Rosmerta asked. "For the rest of the tournament?"

"No, I'm sorry Rosmerta" Gabriel said. "We're just having dinner today. Have to get back to work at the Ministry tomorrow."

Rosmerta frowned. "Well you should stop by more often, Gabriel, especially if you're tying the knot and becoming a one woman man."

I frowned slightly while Rosmerta shook her head, letting her curls bounce around her head. Gabriel smiled at the woman with honest blue eyes.

"I've been a one woman man for nearly fifteen years."

Carrigan made a gagging sound causing me to laugh. Gabriel cast us a sideways glare before kissing Rosmerta's cheek again and wishing her good bye. She moved away from our table while swishing her hips from side to side. I rolled my eyes as Gabriel sat down and smiled at him.

"I'm happy you're marrying me," I grinned. Gabriel returned my exuberant expression and leaned in close, kissing me gently on the lips.

"You guys are making me sick," Carrigan coughed across the table. I looked at her with a frank smile.

"You are a complicated, contradicting young woman, Carrigan."

"I have to get it from somewhere, Mom," Carrigan returned with a smirk. She took one last bite of her sandwich before wiping her hands and lips in her napkin. She placed the napkin on the table and looked between Gabriel and I. "Alright, I'm ready to face my peers now."

"We don't have to go just yet if you don't want to," Gabriel said. "I like sitting here with my girls."

Carrigan beamed. "But I need to train—I haven't since you were here for the first task."

Gabriel frowned but nodded his head. "Alright, we'll train. You should be training on your own though, like you did over summer holiday." Carrigan scolded but said nothing to defend herself. He looked at me. "Do you want to come with us or go back home?"

"I'll come back to Hogwarts with you. I'd like to try and see Harry."

"I'm sure he'll be busy celebrating," Carrigan said as we all stood up to pull on our cloaks, scarves and gloves. I watched as my daughter dressed to go out into the cold winter night and I couldn't help but frown slightly. She zipped up her form fitting leather jacket before pulling on her black gloves and scarf. Her wand was tucked safely in her combat book; it was easily accessible there. I noticed a thin dagger stowed in her other boot. I recognized it as the dagger Gabriel had given her last year for Christmas because it was gaudy with gems on the hilt. Carrigan had carried it with her since she had received it.

I was frowning because she looked much older then her twelve years. There was a sudden hole in my stomach because I felt like I might have done her wrong. Had I raised her to be closed off, paranoid, and cold? Had I forced her to grow up too fast in fear that she would not be prepared for the evil that lay outside our home? How many twelve year olds carried daggers with them for their protection?

Gabriel leaned close to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"You did nothing wrong," he whispered gently. I looked up at him, still frowning, but his calm dark blue eyes eased my troubled mind instantly. He was confident that we had done right by Carrigan. We had protected her and promised her a future, even though she was twelve and looked to be fourteen or fifteen.

"I don't know," I whispered. "Looking like that could get her into trouble…"

Gabriel shook his head in disagreement. "She looks confident. Nothing is going to hold her back or stop her."

I nodded slowly and forced a smile. Despite Gabriel's words I was still unsure. Carrigan looked up at both of us.

"Are we going?" she questioned.

"Yes," I said instantly stepping forward and wrapping an arm over her shoulders. "Let's."

Gabriel followed behind us as Carrigan gave me an odd look, with raised eyebrows, while we made our way out of the pub. The walk to Hogwarts was chilly as the winter wind was blowing bitterly against our skins. Gabriel wrapped one arm around my shoulders, and the other around Carrigan who buried herself closely to his chest as we walked. As soon as we arrived in the castle, Carrigan pulled away from Gabriel. She kept her coat and scarf on, but removed her gloves.

"Shall we go to the common room first?" she said looked at us as she headed for the grand staircase into the depths of Hogwarts. "Mom can see Harry and I can put my coat away."

"Alright," Gabriel said with a nod. He kept his arm wrapped around me as we walked up the stairs. I looked at him with a tender smile. We had walked this staircase and corridors many times together, but never like this; never openly showing our relationship through our affectionate actions. Gabriel smiled in return, appearing to know exactly what I was thinking with his dark blue eyes.

"I'll get Harry," Carrigan said as we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She gave the password and the picture swung open, revealing the porthole into the Gryffindor common room. Once the door open, celebratory noise could be heard booming from the dormitory. I rolled my eyes when the cheers and singing reached my ears. The portrait closed sharply behind Carrigan, cutting off the annoying loud noises.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked while he leaned against the corridor wall. His arms crossed over his chest while he looked at me with frank eyes.

"They're so quick to judge and turn their back on Harry," I whispered. "But when he does well everyone wants to be his friend. No one takes his side in the tough times though. What did they all do when it was determined he would compete? They chose to support Diggory and blamed Harry for taking attention away from Hufflepuff. They made bets that he wouldn't survive. No one believed that he didn't put his own name in the goblet. Now that he's doing well, that he's showing them up, they'll take his side as if nothing happened."

I shook my head and crossed my arms as I paced in front of the closed portrait.

"Just reminds me of what I experienced," I whispered. "It's not right."

"First of all, people are always going to believe what they want to," Gabriel said. "Whatever helps them sleep at night and makes them feel safe. You should know all about that."

I glared sharply at Gabriel for the low blow. "I'd sock you right in the jaw if—"

The portrait opened and Carrigan emerged without her outdoor attire on. I turned away from Gabriel, not before slipping him another glare, and forced a smile at my daughter who was closely followed by my godson.

Harry looked exhausted, as he should have been from his long day. He was wearing jeans and a red pullover. His hair was messy, as usual, and his dark circle glasses were sitting low on the bridge of his nose in front of his stunning green eyes.

"Harry," I beamed stepping forward once they had both cleared the porthole and the portrait had closed. I opened my arms and Harry carefully hugged me. He squeezed his arms tightly around my waist and remained in my arms for a few moments, as if he actually wanted to be held. I pulled away and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What is it?"

He shook his head while he glanced at Gabriel.

"Come on, Gabe," Carrigan said hooking her arm on his and pulling him off the wall. "Let's go…you can tell me why Mom was going to sock you while we try to find an empty classroom…"

Her voice trailed off as she lead Gabriel down the corridor away from the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked looking back at Harry's troubled face.

"Sure," he shrugged as he buried his hands in his pockets.

"Alright," I said with some uncertainty as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. We walked down the corridor in silence for a few moments before I continued to speak. "Congratulations by the way, you did an excellent job today."

"Thank you," Harry replied. "Honestly, I got really lucky. I didn't know how I was going to breath underwater for that long until about ten minutes before the task started."

I smirked. "Sirius had mentioned you may not be prepared."

"You saw Sirius?" Harry questioned anxiously. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," I nodded. "Just stopped by the house last night."

"Why isn't he staying with you?"

"I don't know, honestly. He likes to do his own thing."

"Doesn't make much sense to be living out here somewhere when you are offering him a perfectly good hiding spot," Harry said seriously. "He's planning on meeting me, Ron and Hermione in Hogsmeade in March."

"Has he asked you not to tell Carrigan that he is close by?"

"No," Harry said. "I asked her if she'd like to come with us. I don't think it's right that he's leaving her in the dark."

"Oh. Carrigan didn't mention it…she and Sirius have a complicated relationship, Harry."

"Yea," Harry sighed. "I know. She tells me about it all the time."

"What else is on your mind, Harry?"

"When you were in school," Harry hesitated as he looked up at me with brilliant green eyes. "Did you take a lot of crap from your peers because you're Voldemort's daughter?"

"Yes, once they learned who I was," I nodded. "The first year, I was a sixth year, I was here everyone thought I was just a little paranoid and secretive. My seventh year the paper released an article about me with a blurred picture of me. It was quickly concluded who I was. Unlike you Harry, people never had a reason to be my friend."

"Just because you're Voldemort's daughter doesn't mean you're evil."

"Of course," I nodded. I pulled the sleeve of my shirt up my arm to reveal a long thin scar that went up my entire forearm. Harry raised his eyebrows at it. "Looks like I tried to remove a Dark Mark, doesn't it?"

"A little," Harry admitted.

"Well, people made their own judgments and decided to believe the paper. Your Mother, Father, Remus and Sirius were the only one's to stand by me."

Harry nodded. "I try not to think about how people change their attitude towards me so easily. I was the most hated person in the school, even in my own house, but as soon as I do well—I achieve something that makes Gryffindor look good—well then I'm everyone's hero."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Harry," I whispered. "There are greater things to worry about then people's petty indecisiveness."

"How can I ever trust them to have my back? What if Voldemort returns and we're at war? How can we trust people like that to be on our side and help us?"

"We can't," I shrugged sadly. "You can only trust those close to you…and even then, you should be careful of who you trust and keep close. I still haven't forgiven myself for trusting Pettigrew."

"That was out of your control," Harry shook his head.

"Sirius and I will both live with that burden no matter how much control we didn't have in that situation," I replied. "Sirius lives with it more then I do."

"He's not really one to let things go," Harry said with a small smile.

I laughed lightly and agreed with a nod. "Yes, you're right. But, Harry, don't let other people ruin this achievement for you—no matter how they act or what they believe, this is a moment for you to cherish and enjoy. Don't let them take away from the reward of the hard work you're putting in."

"But I'm not putting in that much hard work," Harry said honestly. "I'm just trying to survive. Sirius said it's obvious that someone wants me dead. I think it's rather cowardly of them to hope that the tournament kills me, rather then killing me themselves."

"I think there is more to it," I whispered. "I don't know exactly what is happening right now, Harry, but I'm sure that my Father is trying to return and somehow you being a part of this tournament serves him a purpose. I just don't know how yet…"

Harry looked at me with nervous eyes and deep frown. He nodded his head in understanding. After a few moments of walking in silence we decided to turn back and get Harry to the dormitory. It was getting close to curfew and I didn't want to get him in trouble.

"Cadence," Harry said my name carefully.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could come to stay with you this summer?"

I smiled. I would love to have Harry stay with me over the summer.

"We'll have to see," I said. "But I'm sure we can work something out. It is important that you return to Private Drive for sometime."

Harry frowned but nodded his head.

"I'm hoping if I can stay with you I'll be able to see Sirius some more."

"Of course," I nodded with a smile. "But like I said, we'll have to see."

"Alright," he sighed.

We were approaching the corridor that lead directly to the Gryffindor common room.

"How are you planning to prepare for the third task?" I asked as I folded my hands behind my back. Harry didn't look at me right away.

"I'm not sure," he finally admitted. "I don't know what I should be preparing for. We won't find out what the task is for a couple of weeks now."

"Well, let me know if you need any help."

"Can I ask you for help?" Harry said cautiously. "Don't you think that will come off as cheating?"

"How would that be cheating? You're being resourceful. I guarantee you that silly French girl and heavy headed Krum are using their instructors to their full advantage. It's just a matter of being smart enough to ask for help when you're in over your head, Harry."

"Have you ever asked for help?"

I laughed lightly. "No," I sighed. "I used to be too proud of a person to ever ask for help, but I often received it."

Harry nodded his head in understand.

"Here we are," I said when we arrived at the common room. "Enjoy the rest of your even, Harry. I will see you soon."

"Alright," he said before embracing me tightly. I was caught off guard again by his eagerness to hug me. I patted his back as I looked down at him with raised eyebrows. "I'll write to you if I need help."

I beamed. "Very good."

"Good night," he said before turning to the portrait of the Fat Lady and giving her the password. I moved back down the corridor in the direction of McGonagall's class room, where I thought Gabriel would take Carrigan for a brief training session.

As I approached the door to McGonagall's classroom, an explosion erupted, shaking the floors and walls of the corridor. I was thrown off balance and fell against the wall outside the door to the classroom. Without hesitation, I dived forward, pulling open the door—black smoke escaped in front of me, causing me to choke as I inhaled. I fanned the air in front of my face as I advanced into the room.

"Carrigan?" I called as I took in the sight of the destroyed classroom. The thick smoke was escaping through the opened classroom door and starting to thin, allowing me to see that the room was in complete chaos. Desk and school supplies were thrown all over the place but there was an empty spot in the middle of the room. I recognized the circular scorch mark that stained the wooden floor—that is where the explosion had occurred. "Gabriel?"

"Here," called Gabriel's voice from the front of the classroom. I could see his figure in the smoke standing up by McGonagall's desk. He must have ducked behind it before the explosion. He was coughing and choking on the smoky air like me.

"Where's Carrigan?" I hallowed with panic in my tone. Gabriel advanced towards me, kicking disheveled desks out of the way.

"I'm here," Carrigan's voice said weakly. Gabriel and I both turned to my left and headed to the back corner of the room. A desk moved and Carrigan stood up from behind it. "Bloody hell!" she exclaimed as she looked around.

She was a mess. Her clothing was charred, and hair tangled in all over her face. She brushed the messy loose strands back and beamed at Gabriel and I who had reached her side.

"Can you believe that!" she said excitedly as she jumped into Gabriel's arms to embrace him. Gabriel gave me a weak smile as I glared at him with disappointed eyes. "That was awesome!"

"What exactly happened?" I whispered pulling Carrigan into my arms and looking her in the eye.

"She pulled one out of your book," Gabriel said turning with his wand in hand. He flicked it around as he started to clean up the classroom.

"I created a shock wave!" Carrigan said still bouncing with excitement. "Gabriel was overwhelming my mind with his thoughts. I was picking up everything he was thinking but I couldn't block it with Occlumency. I got so frustrated I generated my telepathic powers to create a shockwave. Mom, I could literally use someone's thoughts against them!"

I forced a smile. "That is slightly terrifying."

Carrigan threw her arms around me and embraced me tightly. I looked over at Gabriel who was looking at me with sad, guilty, dark blue eyes. I was proud that Carrigan had achieved such a powerful skill, but at the same time I was terrified. She was growing stronger each day and I wasn't sure how to control or help her learn her powers. Carrigan had just managed to destroy half a classroom and she was only twelve. I couldn't do something like this until I was sixteen. Gabriel looked just as fearful as me which was unsettling. If Gabriel couldn't help Carrigan, I wasn't sure who could. He finished cleaning up the room and came over to me, still holding Carrigan, and kissed my forehead.

"It will be fine," he whispered in my ear. "We can protect her. Her guardian will come."


	29. Investigating Crouch's Home

_Dear Mother, _

_I don't know if you've been following up with the curious behavior of Mr. Crouch, but Dad told us about it when we saw him in March in Hogsmeade. If you don't know already—Mr. Crouch stumbled out of the Forbidden Forest last week and attacked Viktor Krum who was speaking with Harry. Harry had gone to retrieve Dumbledore, who Crouch was asking for in his madness. When Dumbledore and Harry arrived at the scene they found Krum stunned and Crouch gone. Moody couldn't find him in the forest. I'm assuming that Dumbledore would have told you and Gabriel this, but if he didn't, I wanted you to know. It is all very odd…I told Harry to write you, but he wrote to Dad. I said I'd write you._

_Harry said that Crouch was saying he made a mistake and it was all his fault. Bertha Jorkins is dead and Voldemort is getting stronger. Harry says he also mentioned his son…Dad mentioned him as well. Said he died in Azkaban— _

I didn't finish reading Carrigan's letter. I dropped it on my desk and turned, quickly exiting the office. I dashed down the stairs, calling Gabriel's name. He met me in the hall between the foyer and kitchen, looking alarmed.

"What's the matter?" he questioned.

"When you went to see Sirius in Azkaban," I said quickly as I tried to arrange my thoughts so I made some sense while speaking. "Did you see Barty Crouch Jr. there?"

"Yes," he said slowly. "So?"

"When did he die?"

"I don't know, a few months after entering Azkaban," Gabriel shrugged. He ran his hand over his head of brown straight hair and sighed. "He didn't last very long. The boy was a bloody coward. He probably ended up with Voldemort just like Peter did, out of fear."

I nodded my head as I tapped my fingertips against my lips. I closed my eyes to think carefully about the idea that had just popped into my head. I opened my eyes to look at Gabriel, who was studying me with concerned green eyes.

"Dumbledore told you about Crouch last week?"

"Yes," Gabriel said with a frown. "I didn't want to bother you. You and Mitchell have been so focused on Penelope…I didn't want to split your focus. What are you thinking?"

"Carrigan just said that when Crouch spoke to Harry he was muttering that Bertha was dead, he made a terrible mistake, Voldemort is getting stronger, and something about his son."

Gabriel nodded, waiting for me to continue and make sense of my thoughts.

"Gabriel," I whispered quickly. "What if his son isn't dead? What if that's the terrible mistake he made—somehow getting his son out of Azkaban?"

"No," Gabriel stood up straight and shook his head quickly. "There is no way. You remember what Crouch was like when he was head of the E.A.T. He would never forgive his own son for being a Death Eater. Besides, I was there when they threw Crouch Jr.'s body bag into a hole in the ground on the island—I saw them bury him."

"So!" I stammered because I was really on a roll. I felt like I was coming close to figuring out my Father's plan. If I was that meant I could stop him. "It is completely possible for someone to fake their own death, then dig their way out of a shallow grave."

Gabriel frowned, he didn't like where I was going with this.

"Okay," he said. "So, what if Crouch Jr. is still alive? So, what? What does that have to do with anything?"

"If Crouch Jr. is not in Azkaban, my Father is growing stronger, and Mr. Crouch hasn't been showing up for work—no one has seen him for months—and all of a sudden he stumbles onto Hogwarts grounds completely mad and asking for Dumbledore, then goes missing again—what could that mean? Gabriel, Harry thought Crouch was mad. He was not lucid or making sense—what did Jr. go to Azkaban for?"

"Torturing the Longbottoms until they went mad," he whispered sadly as he saw the connection.

"Jr. would be a free ride for my Father," I insisted. "He'd be a means of unlimited resources to the Ministry, to the tournament—anything. All he had to do was torture and restrain his Father. Voldemort is probably staying at his freaking house! Did Sirius ever get back to us about checking out Crouch's house?"

"No," Gabriel said as I turned on my heel. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Crouch's house," I said instantly as I marched up the stairs.

"Hold on, Cadence," Gabriel called as he followed me. "This is crazy!"

"Hey," I retorted as I entered the bedroom and made a b-line for the closet to change into more suitable clothing. "This is a lead—I can feel it in my gut this is something. I have to check it out—the tournament is over in three weeks. We both know that my Father is using it somehow to either kill Harry or make a return. That means we're running out of time."

"But this is crazy, Cadence," Gabriel said leaning in the doorframe of the closet as I stripped my clothing off.

"Which is why it makes perfect sense."

Gabriel frowned and sighed as he rubbed his face and stepped into the closet. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to his body, then smothered me with a deep passionate kiss that made my skin tingle with desire. His hands stroked my cheeks and tangled into my hair, pulling playfully. Gabriel's lips were tender against mine, making me crave more of his love via his lips. He planted soft gentle kisses on my lips before pulling away completely. Without another word, he turned and reached to the top shelf in the closet, pulling down my shoulder holster.

"You'll be wanting this," he whispered with a small smile.

I beamed and took it from him. "Thanks."

He disappeared from the closet as I placed the holster on the ground for a moment. I finished dressing in tight black jeans, a tight black v-neck long sleeve shirt, and a black corset vest. I bent low and tucked my feet into mid-shin high black leather boots, then picked up the holster and wrapped it around my shoulders. I slipped my two favorite silver blades in the holster and tucked an extra dagger into my boot. My wand slipped perfectly into my other book and then I exited the closet, carrying a thing black cloak with me.

Gabriel was waiting for me down in the kitchen. He extended a cup of tea to me, making me smile. I paused and took it from him then sipped it carefully.

"Yes?" I said with raised eyebrows.

"You'll be careful?" he asked.

"Always am," I said after another sip of tea. I put the cup down on the table and touched his cheek as I stood close to him. "Besides, you'll be the first to know if I'm not."

Gabriel nodded and leaned down to kiss me again.

"If Mitchell writes or stops by tell him I'm following up a lead. I'll catch up with him later."

"Alright."

"You're going to Hogwarts or the Ministry today?"

"Both," Gabriel said. "Moody wasn't able to find Crouch in the Forbidden Forest last week. I'm going to take a look around, see what I can find. Dumbledore asked me to."

"Does the Ministry know that you're working Crouch's disappearance and the tournament?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Gabriel said with a sly side-ways smile that broke my heart. I stood on my toes and kissed him quickly.

"Alright," I whispered. "I'll be back."

Gabriel held my arms and looked down at me with very serious eyes. "If you need me, just call for me."

I nodded my head to appease him. "I won't need you."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'm more dependent on you then you are of me," he said with a grin. He kissed me again and playfully slapped my thigh. "Get going."

"See you later," I said as I pulled away from him. I exited out of the front of the house. The sun was beaming bright in the brilliant May morning. I pulled on a pair of aviator sunglasses and walked down the porch steps to my front lawn. Without a second thought I Apparated out of the yard.

When I appeared in the front yard of Barty Crouch's house I frowned slightly. The house was in need of some serious repair. From the outside, it looked as if no one lived there. The once beautiful flower beds were over-grown with weeds; no flowers were to be found in them. The white paint of the house was faded and worn from the long winter weather and in desperate need of touching-up. A few of the navy blue shutters were broken, and faded as well.

I advanced up the overgrown cobblestone path to the porch. The two-story house, with a wrap-around porch, looked uninviting. The windows were all darkened by closed curtains, and the door had a sign on it that said "No Solicitors." As I stepped up the porch, the stairs creaked loudly. I frowned. Perhaps I was losing my touch. I had forgotten how to investigate quietly.

I tried the doorknob and it was locked. Not surprising. If it was open I wasn't quite sure what I would have done. It probably was not a good idea to go into the house with out announcing myself. I wasn't one hundred percent sure what I would find—but at the same time, that's why I was out there, right? I was looking to see if there was something in the house that wasn't meant to be found.

Carefully, I side stepped away from the door and walked down the porch, following it around the house. I leaned close to each window, inspecting them to see if there was anyway to see inside. No such luck. I jumped over the edge of the porch when I reached the back of the house and panned out to search the yard. There was a white and green gardener's shed towards the back of the property. I carefully made my way across the backyard to see if there was anything of interest in the shed.

Peaking in through the window of the shed made curiosity spread through my body. There was a cot in the far corner, opposite the window, with pillows and a blanket it on it. The rest of the shed was full of gardening tools: wrecks, spades, hoes, shovels. Besides the cot, nothing else looked out of place. I decided I should take a closer look around the shed. I moved back to the front of the shed and smoothly pulled the door open.

Inside, the shed was cool and dark. I approached the cot and touched the blanket and pillow. They were still warm. I frowned. Someone had just been sleeping in the cot and moved before I arrived. They must have moved into the house. Something caught my eye on the opposite corner of the shed. It was a pile of rope, used and bloody. I frowned deeply and picked it up. The blood on the rope was dried and fell off in flakes as I moved the rope. Looking at the gardening tools I saw a few mixed in that seemed out of place. I saw some knives, a whip and a few other sharp implements that I imagine could only be used for torturing someone. This caused me to frown deeply.

Whoever was staying in the shed was not the person being tortured. There was no lock on the door of the shed, and the blood on the implements was dried, like on the rope. The person who was sleeping in the shed was no doubt a guest who accepted that someone had been tortured recently and didn't ask questions, or they were the one doing the torturing.

I replaced the rope where I had found it then turned to leave the shed. It was time to inspect the house—or at least get a better look inside somehow. I reached for the door handle and stepped back in shock when it was pulled open for me. My stomach flipped and I swallowed nervously. When I looked upon the person who had opened the shed door, my eyes immediately glared with icy cold harshness.

Penelope Talon stood before me, wearing jeans and white tank top and her usual ruby red lipstick. She left her hand on the door handle and placed the other on her hip as she looked me over with glowing green eyes.

"Well," she said with a grin. "If it isn't my good friend Cadence Coleman. Looks like we're following the same lead again."

"You'd like me to think that," I replied shortly.

Penelope smirked and bowed her eyes. "I assumed my game was up."

My hands rested next to my thighs, hanging useless, but tingling with desire to grab my knife and throw it straight into Penelope's chest. I'd enjoy cutting her heart out myself…but that'd probably give my Father too much pleasure. He'd love the fact that I killed someone out of anger and revenge.

Penelope stepped forward and lifted her wand. She flicked it easily. I was disarmed without a chance to fight back. She caught my wand and slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans; my knives fell uselessly on the shed floor by the door.

"Come on," she nodded her head back to towards the house. "There is someone you should see."

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, knowing that she was referring to my Father. Penelope grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, making my shoulder pop. She pressed her wand against my waist and pushed me forward into the yard, forcing me to walk towards the house. There was no point of fighting back just yet. Honestly, I wanted to go into the house. I didn't want to run away and escape just yet. I wanted to get into the house, learn everything I could, maybe even killed Penelope and my Father, then escape. As we walked across the overgrown grass of the yard, approaching the back door to the house, I tried to clear my head of every private, intimate thought I could. I didn't want to walk into my Father's den with thoughts of Gabriel, Carrigan or Harry pumping through my mind. I needed to clear my head if I wanted to stay alive and not let anyone I loved get hurt.


	30. The Riddle House

The house was dark. My eyes didn't adjust to the darkness quick enough so as Penelope led me through the back halls of the house I constantly ran into decorative tables, door frames and walls. She seemed mildly amused by this as she shoved me forward.

"Have you always been for my Father?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder.

"Yes," she said.

"The first time we met?"

"Justus didn't know I was a Death Eater."

"Why were you killing Death Eaters?"

"The Dark Lord didn't trust them," Penelope said easily behind me. I shook my head and looked forward down the hall we were moving through. There was a closed door at the end of the hall with light shining out from under it.

I was not fully prepared for what I would find in this room. As we grew closer and closer to the threshold I tried to prepare myself to see into the ugly gleaming eyes of my once handsome Father. I controlled every emotions inside of me so that I wouldn't be overcome with rage at the sight of him. I had to control everything in me so I didn't do anything rash and end up dead.

Penelope opened the door, allowing light to cast onto both of our skins. I squinted my eyes as they adjusted to the sudden brightness before Penelope shoved me into the room. Once I had regained my balance, I took in my surroundings. We were in a small, cozy looking library. The walls were lined with bookshelves, staked full of books, similar to the bookshelves in my own office. The walls that were not covered with bookshelves were painted burgundy and lined with dark oak moldings. There was brown leather furniture through-out the room, couches and arm chairs. A dark oak desk stood broadly in the corner of the room in front of a large window that was hidden by red velvet curtains. A fire was burning brightly in the grate. It was the only source of light in the room. I frowned deeply with surprise. The room was empty.

A sharp pain spread through my side as Penelope pressed her wand into me more.

"Move to the mantle."

I followed her directions. On the mantel was a bowl of Floo Powder. An uneasy feeling rose in my stomach. We were not going to be staying here. Penelope pulled her wand away from my back, her other hand still held my dislocated arm twisted behind my back. She squished my hand more tightly in hers, pressing it to my back, and causing me to let out a sigh of pain because of my shoulder. The pull on my dislocated shoulder was incredibly uncomfortable; it felt as if the muscles were being stretched and pulled to the point of almost ripping.

Penelope threw a fist full of Floo Powder into the fire. There was a loud explosion as the flames erupted with green smoke. She shoved me into the grate with her and bellowed, "The Riddle House!"

The green flames licked our skin harmlessly before there was a sudden pull on our compressed bodies. We were sent hurtling through the Floo Network—flashes of peoples lives beyond their fireplaces greeted my eyes as we spun through the network—until all motion stopped and we fell forward out of a fireplace into a dark, dusty room.

My body hit the floor harshly. Penelope stood over me, she somehow had maintained her balance upon our arrival. I groaned and rolled on my back, while nursing my injured shoulder. Penelope left me to lie on the ground as she moved through the completely dark room. I sat up and looked around, my eyes adjusting again to the darkness. The grate behind me lit with blazing orange flames, warming my back and casting light around the room.

The room was an old sitting room. There was elegant old furniture covered in plastic scattered around the room along with decorative tables. One chair had the plastic removed and looked as if it had recently been sat in and one lamp sat on the table next to the chair. There was a bundle of clothe on the chair, pushed back to the corner of the seat; I didn't give it a second glance as I looked to Penelope who appeared to be leaving the room.

"You were right, my Lord," Penelope said as she moved to the door. "They're on to us. I'll go make sure Wormtail is ready—"

"Patients, Mary," a high pitched voice said from somewhere in the shadows of the room. I looked away from Penelope, in search of the voice, but saw no one else. My stomach flipped at the voice and goose bumps ran up my entire body. I shivered because that voice had haunted me for ages. My Father, Lord Voldemort, was well hidden in the same room as me. He was alive. "Wormtail will be ready in a few days. We have to wait until the Third Task."

"Yes, my Lord," Penelope said. She bowed and exited the room without another word. I stood up carefully as my eyes continued to search the darkness for my Father. While keeping my eyes on my surroundings I threw my shoulder into the wall, forcing it back into place. I cursed loudly as the pain overtook me again.

"Kieran," hissed his snake like voice.

I balled my hands into fists at the sound of that name. I hated that he called me Kieran, as if calling me the name enough times would convert me to it's evil identity.

"I have missed you."

I laughed instantly. "Show me your face, Father. Look me in the eye when you speak."

"Come closer to the chair, Kieran. So I can look at you."

I frowned deeply. What was he playing at? With great caution I moved forward from my place next to the fireplace. I approached the chair with no plastic on it as I held my breath. Obviously, my Father was not sitting in the chair, so I peered beyond it, trying to find his looming figure in the darkness.

"Here, Kieran," his voice rang out once I was close to the chair.

I looked down to it and with wide, horrified eyes I took in my Father's disgusting figure. He was the size of a infant child, swaddled loosely in blankets that I had mistaken for disheveled clothe. His skin was white, paler then snow, and loose on his thin bones. His head was too large for his frail body; it was bald, but his face looked as terrifying as ever. His mouth and nose were thin slits on his face, making him look snake-like, and his eyes were vibrant ruby red. I stepped back in horror and gasped, causing my Father to laugh.

"Yes, my existence has been squandered to that of a mal-nourished dying child….thanks to your mud-blood friend's son."

"I could finish the job now," I spat as I glared at him. His red eyes did not leave my stare; he jeered at me, as if he did not think I could pick him up out of the chair and hurl him against the wall. Lying across his body, loosely held by his right hand, was his wand. I frowned slightly. If my Father was still able to use magic there would be very little I could do to him.

_I'm just as powerful as I was before, Kieran_. Voldemort's voice rang out in my head. _I am only trapped in this disgusting figure—and when I have returned to my full strength, to a man's body, I will kill you. _

"Your threats mean very little to me," I replied out loud.

He laughed, a high pitched cry that made my skin crawl with discomfort. It was a laugh that made my bones ache; something that had haunted my nightmares long ago before Harry had destroyed him.

_If I did not need _your_ blood, Kieran, I would kill you now._

"So, it's true then? You need my cursed blood."

"I need your pure blood," Voldemort replied. "I thought about taking the chance with my granddaughter's blood, but the spell is very complicated and I cannot afford any chances."

My blood boiled when he referenced Carrigan. I advanced on him, full of rage, but he lifted his wand and flicked it effortlessly in my direction. Without a word, the torturing curse fell upon me. My body shriveled before the arm chair as I screamed in agony. Weight was pressing down on all sides of my body; hundreds of thousands of invisible needles were prickling my skin, jabbing my flesh to make me bleed; my body twisted and convulses as the pressure forced the air out of my lungs. The only thing I could do was scream.

My ears rung as my Father lifted his wand away from me. The curse was lifted but the pain remained. My body twitched with discomfort. I felt as if I was lying under a heavy rock. I could barely move, let alone breath.

"It has been a long time since you were tortured, Kieran," Voldemort's voice hissed from his chair. "Perhaps it will teach you something."

I tried to sit up, but I could not.

"Yea, I missed it," I said sarcastically.

"Then I shall not deny you."

My screams echoed in the small sitting room as Voldemort jab his wand at me again. I could hear my bones crack as they were forced to rub against each other. My muscles squeezed and jolted with each flick of my Father's wand as if the piece of wood in his hand was electrocuting me. My ears rang—my own screams were loud enough to shatter my eardrums.

Voldemort yielded his wand, allowing me to catch my breath as I squirmed on the floor. A tickling sensation was shooting across my skin, the linger curse making my skin itch, as if I were covered with fire ants crawling on and biting my flesh.

"Tell me about Carrigan, Kieran," he whispered. "Mary says she is more powerful then you."

"Go to hell," I groaned.

"I have been to hell, Kieran," he retorted. "I am there now—this body is my hell. I will soon return with your help."

"I'll die before letting you use my blood."

Voldemort laughed sharply. "Then you will force me to use your daughter's blood."

"Why not use Divinity's?" I questioned. "I'm sure she'd be more then willing. You made a smart move stealing her when she was young. You have converted her."

"Divinity's blood is not as pure as yours. My bastard's mother was a lying mud-blood witch." The bastard he was referring to was my half-brother Braven, Haiden's father. "And the Goddess' powers in Divinity's blood dilute her magically blood. While her blood is powerful, I still need yours."

"Because we're bound together with it already?"

"Yes, my daughter," Voldemort sighed with exhaustion.

I sat up slowly. My body seemed to have recovered enough strength to do that. I looked at the chair where my Father was lying like an impaired infant child. If I could just get his wand out of his bone hand, I would be able to smoother him with a couch pillow.

"I can hear your thoughts as if you were actually speaking them, Kieran," Voldemort hissed sharply. "You have not been practicing—no wonder Gabriel is still by your side."

"Yes," I whispered. "I am a terrible student, I still need my Guardian."

"How is the back-stabbing bastard, by the way? Mary told me you lost his child."

I clenched my jaw at the mention of my miscarriage. Was there anything my Father didn't know?

"Yes," I finally responded. "I did."

Voldemort laughed. "You are a little whore, aren't you?"

I ignored the question as I glared at my Father who was eye level with me. His thin lips were spread in a wide smirk.

"Do you know where we are, Kieran?"

"I don't give two shits," I replied attempt to stand up. Voldemort flicked his wand and my ankle was pulled straight up into the air causing me to fall onto my back. I groaned as my back cracked on the hard wood floor.

"I didn't tell you to get up," he hissed. "And I most certainly will not have you speak to me that way—"

"Piss off—"

"_Crucio!_"

I was prepared for the curse that time. My body convulsed instantly, jerked and arched as the spell ran through my body. My thoughts blurred as I screamed. My ears rang; my skin crawled; my bones twisted and cracked; and then it all stopped. I gasped for breath as my mind rang out in fear that he would torture me into insanity.

"Perhaps I should," he hissed. "Answer my question, do you know where we are?"

"The Riddle house," I coughed.

"Yes," he nodded. "This was my father's house—I killed him and his parents. The bastard was a disgusting Muggle and my stupid mother had the audacity to screw him."

"I thought you were the bastard," I said with a laugh as I rolled onto my back.

Voldemort flicked his wand at me again, this time not saying the spell. My head filled with the voices of people I had killed or watched die; I heard screams of agony, saw blood running before my eyes, as my body ached and morphed in disjointed positions. I kept screaming, it was the only thing I could do. The pain was indescribable; it was terrifying and as my Father pulled his wand away, I thought I would die in my grandfather's sitting room.

"I'm not going to kill you," Voldemort said dryly. "At least not now."

"Imagine what will happen when all of your faithful servants stop following you because you're not a pure blood wizard—"

"They do not follow because of politics, Kieran. They follow because of power. As long as I have power it does not matter what I am."

"You're a hypocrite," I hissed from the floor.

"Mary, take her to the cellar!" Voldemort shrieked with irritation.

Penelope had reentered the room (mostly like when I was being tortured because I had not noticed her). She grabbed my arm and pulled me up; while supporting my weight on hers she half dragged and half carried my body towards the door. I was weak, but I had enough strength to conjure a small dagger in my hand and slam it straight into Penelope's stomach. She yelled and shoved me away. I kicked out my leg as I fell, knocking it against the chair that my Father lay on. I hoped the kick would cause him to fall from the chair, but it didn't; he dropped his wand onto the floor though.

I hit the ground roughly, but did not waste anytime, I rolled onto my back as Penelope marched towards me and rocketed both of my feet into her stomach. I grabbed her arm and flipped her body over mine. She slammed violently against the wooden floor and groaned again. I crawled to her and yanked the dagger from her stomach and threw it across the room towards my Father swaddled on the chair. It was a bad throw though. The dagger slammed into the back of the chair just over my Father's body.

Penelope sat up behind me, bleeding all over herself and the floor, and grabbed my arm, twisting it and re-dislocating the shoulder I had just set. I screamed at the pain and cringed as she shoved me forward viciously into the floor. My cheek hit the wood floor harshly and I was sure the blow would leave a bruise.

"Enough!" My Father bellowed uselessly from the chair.

"You're not going to win this fight—"

I vaulted my good arm straight back into Penelope, slamming her breast bone with my elbow. Her breath caught and she recoiled, releasing my twisted arm. I sighed with some relief when she left go, then extended my hand, calling the dagger in the couch to me. I turned with it and slammed it straight into Penelope's throat. Her breath caught again as she stared at me in great shock. I yanked the knife from her, allowing blood to spurt everywhere, and she fell to the floor on her side.

I gasped with exhaustion and tried to stand up, but I was still weak from the torturing. I stumbled towards my father, who looked at me with great pleasure in his red eyes.

"Wonderful job, Kieran," he gloated. "That was not a merciful death—"

"Shut up," I said as I raised the knife over my head.

Before I could slam it down into my Father's face, someone caught my arm and pulled me away, throwing me back against the wall. I dropped the knife on impact, and fell to the ground, too weak to handle anymore stress on my body. I lay against the wall looking up in surprise at Peter Pettigrew. I never thought I would lose a fight to him, of all people.

"Take her to the cellar, Wormtail," my Father said from his cushion.

"Yes, my Lord."

"And clean up Mary's body. Burn it."

"Yes, my Lord."

Pettigrew stepped forward and grabbed the collar of my cloak. He dragged me out of the room easily, as if I were a sack of potatoes, and then down the hall. He stopped at the end of the hall and opened a door. Without a word to me he shoved my body into the doorway and down a set of stairs. I tumbled and rolled down the flight of stairs until my body hit the cement floor at the bottom. I sprawled across the floor in the darkness and blinked my eyes. At least one good thing had come of my capture. I had killed Penelope Talon.


	31. Tied to Tom Riddle's Grave

Like every other time I had been held captive by my Father, I lost track of time. I tried to keep tally of the days I had been locked in the cellar, but it was difficult to do that in the darkness where there was no light or even sound. Never before had I been kept in total darkness. I had no idea how big the cellar was, or if there was someone (or something) else down there with me. There was some sort of spell on the cellar that prevented me from being able to perform any magic. I couldn't even conjure things, which was incredibly frustrating to me. Here I was, trapped in a cellar, capable of powerful physical magic, and yet I could not use it. Every time I attempted to conjure or use my energy to blow open the cellar door, I could feel it growing inside of me. It was as if the magic was just building inside of me but it had no means of escape. If I continued to try for too long I was sure my own magic would cause my body to explode.

I was not given food for at least a week. This was odd only because my Father usually saw to it that I was well fed and taken care of (well, at least kept alive). It appeared that he had lost all soft feelings for me and he truly meant to kill me….it was just a matter of when.

"Here," Wormtail yelled down the stairwell. Without warning a moldy, stale chunk of bread came throttling down at me. It landed roughly on my lap. It felt like a small rock had just been pelted at me. I grunted my thanks before devouring the bread. It didn't matter that it was moldy and stale. I hadn't eaten in at least a week. I would eat anything at that point.

It seemed that I was only going to be fed once a week. Seven days after the moldy bread, Wormtail threw me some salted pork. I was hesitant to eat it, but I didn't have many choices. I didn't think I could wait another week for some more food scraps. The pork smelled and tasted disgusting, but it filled my stomach, which was all that mattered.

Seven days later when I heard the cellar door open, I was expecting to be thrown more food, but instead, I heard someone descending the stairs. I sat up straight and looked up at the light that was pouring down from the door. The figure who was moving towards me blocked most of the light, but I still had to cover my eyes from the brightness.

Wormtail arrived at the bottom of the stairs and flicked his wand at me. Rope shot from the end of his wand and wrapped tightly around my wrist and ankles. I frowned deeply as I looked up at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a dry mouth. I coughed when I tried to speak because I had not had anything to drink since I was put in the cellar.

"Outside," was all he replied as he bent low and scooped me up in his arms. I was surprised by his strength. Wormtail had never fit the description of a well-built, strong man. But perhaps it was because I was so skinny and frail from lack of nutrition. I closed my eyes tightly as we arrived upstairs in the well light hallway. I felt like a vampire that had just been woken from a long term sleep.

We were only in the light for a short time. Wormtail carried my bound body out into the backyard of the Riddle house. It was dark outside; it must have been at least nine or ten o'clock at night. I looked out at my surroundings, wondering where the hell we were going. The backyard slopped down a steep hill, which Wormtail slipped down occasionally on the wet grass. He almost dropped me a few times, which didn't seem to bother him.

At the bottom of the hill, there was an old graveyard with aged tombstones and statues. My skin crawled with eeriness as we passed by the tombs and grave sites of dead citizens of the small village we were outside. Wormtail carried me to the back of the graveyard where he dropped me carelessly in front of a tall white marble headstone. I groaned in agony. My weak bones could not handle the impact of the drop. I threw my messy matted curls out of my face and looked up at the tombstone before me. In etched black letters was the name 'Tom Riddle.' I frowned deeply. This was my grandfather's grave.

Without warning a dagger slammed into my side. I cried out as the dagger sunk into my torso. As quickly as it had been forced into my body, it was pulled out. The breath was forced out of my lungs and I fell onto my back to look up at Wormtail in the darkness. My vision was blurred as tears welled up in my eyes. The last time I had felt this much pain, I was lying under Ondrea Cain after being stabbed multiple times in the torso. I remembered the strength and determination it took me to defeat her that night. I had to stay awake; I couldn't let exhaustion over come me…I had to find away to escape the graveyard.

Wormtail took a small vile from his cloak and extended it forward towards my body. I made to slap his hand away with my bond wrist, but he grabbed them and forced them away. He proceeded to slap me violently across the face, causing me to blink with confusion and look up at the black sky with blurred vision. He pressed the vile against my side, catching some of my seeping blood. When the vile was full he pulled it away and put a cork in it. He replaced the full vile in his robes.

"Tie her to the headstone," my Father's cold voice could be heard in the distance. I rolled my head to the side to peer out at the graveyard, but I could not see him anywhere. The darkness, my exhaustion and tears obscured my vision of my surroundings.

Wormtail moved over me, grabbed my wrist that were bound together and dragged me to a sitting position. With my wrist over my head he tied them tightly to the headstone. I was half lying, half sitting, up against the headstone, which was not comfortable at all. I sighed and glared at Wormtail. When I made to speak he slapped me so hard my head slammed against the marble stone. I groaned as my vision blurred again alarming me that unconsciousness was looming. Wormtail smacked me again, so hard that everything went black in front of me.

There were voices around me…two voices that sounded confused…then the high pitched voice of my Father…and a bright green flash of light that startled my eyes to open. The darkness of the graveyard was blurred in front of me. I fought to keep my eyes open and lift my head to look around, but it was no use. I dropped my head and all went dark and silent again…

_Blood of the heir, pure and taken, you will rejuvenate your father._

_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. _

_Flesh of the servant, willing given, you will revive your master._

_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe._

…The sound of boiling water, crackling fire, and flying sparks woke me. I jolted awake and was sharply pulled back because of the rope binding me. My arms were numb from lack of blood flow, and my shoulders throbbed. I groaned with fatigue and physical exhaustion. My stomach burned with pain and felt cold because of the blood that was covering my clothes and flesh. I peered out at the graveyard before me—it had changed—there was a giant steel cauldron of boiling water on a large fire in front of the headstone I was tied too. Wormtail was curled up on the side, sobbing and holding his arm against his body. I squinted in confusion as sparks flew from the cauldron. I turned my head to the left to protect my face from the flying sparks and my eyes fell on Harry Potter—bound, gagged, and tied to the headstone like me.

"Harry!" I hissed in shock. He opened his eyes and looked at me, with desperation written all over his dirty, tear-stained face.

I squirmed next to him, trying to readjust my position so that I could better look at him and be more comfortable.

"Lift your head up, as high as you can, towards my hands," I whispered. "Slowly, so I can try to get the gag."

Harry listened and carefully pressed his back against the marble, arched up, trying to raise his head to me. I twisted my hand down, trying to reach Harry's mouth so I could pull the clothe from his mouth. After a few moments of struggling I managed to catch the clothe between two of my fingers, I pulled it out of Harry's mouth and he gasped with some relief.

"I thought you were dead!" he cried in a low whisper.

"No," I responded with a weak sigh. "Not yet."

My mouth was dry and I could barely talk.

"What's in the cauldron?" I questioned.

Harry didn't have to answer me, his face was white with fear and his gleaming green eyes told me everything. Voldemort was in the cauldron. I looked forward as the sparks ceased and white steam spilled from the cauldron.

"Harry, listen to me," I said quickly still in a low dry voice. "We will get out of this. We will live—I need you to promise me you will do everything in your power to live—"

"He killed Cedric," Harry said.

"Harry, look at me."

Harry turned his head to me, and his fearful expression broke my heart.

"No matter what happens, if you get the chance, you get out of here," I said. "I will take care of my Father. When you get out of here go straight to Dumbledore—no one else. Only Dumbledore. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes."

There was sudden movement from the cauldron that drew our attention. We both looked ahead of us to see a skinny, skeleton like, figure standing up from the cauldron. I cringed as sharp emotions of joy flooded my head. I pulled my knees into my chest and clenched my jaw, trying not to scream, as my Father's emotions over-took my system. I caught Harry looking at me as I gasped for breath from the headache that was setting in, but quickly, his eyes looked in front of him again.

"Robe me," my Father's high-pitched voice commanded.

Wormtail stood up from his cowering position next to the cauldron and picked up a pile of black robes that had been lying near by. As he moved to dress Lord Voldemort, I noticed he was doing it with one hand. His other hand was still pulled tightly against his torso, though I could not see why.

Once my Father was dressed he stepped forward out of the cauldron and looked straight forward at Harry. They locked eyes and stared at each other; Voldemort with grim satisfaction and Harry with terror.

Voldemort didn't say anything before turning away from the headstone to admire his own body. He caressed his chest, arms and face, as if he forgot what it was like to have an adult body. He flexed his arms and fingers before pulling his wand from the pocket of his robes. He ran his fingers over it and turned quickly to Wormtail, who had collapsed back to the ground, in tears. Voldemort flicked his wand at Wormtail, sending him flying across the grass to the marble headstone. He slammed into it and slumped down next to Harry.

"Master…you promised me…" he sobbed as he cradled his arm which ended in a bloody stump. I stared at him with uneasiness, curious why he had removed his hand.

"Hold out your arm, Wormtail," my Father said.

"Oh thank you, my Lord!" Wormtail sputtered as he extended the bloody stump that used to be his hand.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

Wormtail whimpered. "But my Lord…"

Voldemort stepped forward and grabbed Wormtail's left arm. He pushed the robes up Wormtail's arm and looked down on the faded Dark Mark that decorated Wormtail's forearm.

"We will see who is still faithful," Voldemort said and he carefully pressed a skinny white finger to the Dark Mark. Wormtail let out a cry as the tattoo grew darker on his arm, and without warning, Harry cried out, cringing and squinting his eyes. I looked at him startled, wondering why he would feel such pain. Voldemort laughed and turned away to look out at the graveyard. He folded his hands behind his back and began to pace back and forth.

With gleaming red eyes, with slits for pupils, he turned abruptly to look at Harry.

"You sit, Harry Potter, on my late father's grave. He was a Muggle and a fool—like your mother. I killed him, just like I killed her…although he has shown some use in his death."

He paced again, back and forth, paying me no attention, which I was thankful for. I knew it was only a matter of time before he finished me off. He had made it very clear before that he had no intention of keeping me alive once he had my blood.

"You see the house at the top of the hill?" he questioned as he pointed back towards the house where I had been held captive. "That is my Father's home. He left my mother when she told him what she was….before I was even born. She died giving me life, leaving me to be raised in a disgusting Muggle orphanage. I vowed to find him. To get my revenge on him for leaving me with his damned name. Listen to me getting all sentimental…" He turned to face us again. "All over my family." He stepped forward and kicked my bound feet. "I have discovered that blood means very little. My disgusting mud-blood loving whore of a daughter is evidence of that."

I smirked at him. "I thought it all meant a great deal…if it weren't for my blood you wouldn't be standing."

"We have come full circle, then Kieran," Voldemort said bending low in front of me. He sharply pressed his hand onto my side, pinching the open stab wound on my torso. I gasped in pain as I glared at him, not taking my eyes off his scarlet stare. I was not going to give into his stare; I was not going to let him win. He laughed and pulled his hand away from me, then slapped me across the face with his blood covered hand. "I gave you your life and now you have given me mine. But, I promise my dear I can still take yours." I spit in his face before he could move away, which caused him to smack me again. He slapped me so hard my head knocked back against the marble headstone again. I cringed and shook my head as I saw stars. I wasn't sure how much more abuse I could take.

Voldemort stood up straight once he had wiped my salvia from his cheek. "You are not family. You are a betrayer of your own blood. A disgrace to my name—"

"Good thing I have my Mother's name instead," I snipped.

Voldemort kicked me sharply in the side, sinking his foot into my open wound. I cried out as he marched away from me. The blood had stopped seeping from the wound until he kicked me. Now my clothes were become soaked with my own blood again, and it was starting to pool next to me.

"My true family remains," he hissed at me as he looked over his shoulder.

He threw his arms out to his side as black clouds of smoke appeared across the graveyard, announcing the arrival of Voldemort's Death Eaters. My stomach turned as they Apparated in. I glanced at Harry who was looking just as terrified as before. His eyes were stuck on the bleeding wound on my side, which caused me to frown.

"It's fine," I lied through my teeth. It was not fine, I could feel unconsciousness coming on again.

"It's a lot of blood," he said quickly.

"I've had worse."

Harry nodded, but still looked uneasy. We both looked out at the graveyard where the Death Eaters were forming a circle around Voldemort and the headstone. I shuttered with squeamishness as my Father's giant python slithered by in the long grass. She hissed as she wrapped her body around the headstone, circling us just like the Death Eaters. I let a little yelp of terror and surprise escape my lips when I first noticed her. I glanced at Harry with embarrassment at my outburst.

"I don't care for snakes," I said with a shrug.

"Neither do I," Harry said as he peered back at Voldemort with a glare. A small fire was light in my heart by Harry's expression. He looked as though he had some fight in him, which was encouraging, because we were going to have to fight to get out of the graveyard alive.


	32. Blood Betraying Witch

My Father paced around his circle of followers, lecturing and belittling them for their selfishness. He didn't forgive them for denying him when he needed them most. He tortured a few who begged for forgiveness—my Father was not a forgiving man—and while it all happened I tried to stay awake. The exhaustion from starvation, thirst and abuse was starting to take true effect on me. I was losing more blood with every second and unconsciousness was growing closer.

Voldemort paused before the gaps of in his circle. The LeStranges were missing because they were locked in Azkaban for being loyal to him. On the other side of the circle was a gap large enough for six people. Voldemort stood before it with his hands folded behind his back.

"Three of these Death Eaters died in my services," he said slowly. "One has not returned out of fear, he will die. Another I fear has left my side forever, he will also die. The last is my most faithful servant of all. He still remains with us, but for now at Hogwarts…"

Voldemort continued around the circle back to the gap in the circle that was close to the headstone. I rolled my head to look at the gap. My Father paused before it and sighed deeply.

"And this hole is for Gabriel Quintin, the betrayer," he sighed. "Faithful to my blood, but not to me."

He turned sharply and looked at me. His jeering eyes glared at me with such hatred, for a moment, I thought that I might burst into flames. "I will wait to kill you Kieran," he said slowly. "I will wait until I have killed Quintin in front of your eyes before I curse the life from you. I will teach both of you that there is no room for betrayers in my circle."

"I think you've tried the lesson many times, Father, and you have failed," I retorted. The Death Eaters that had been laughing at my Father's words to me stopped abruptly. Silence fell around the circle as my Father approached me very slowly. There was a smirk on his face and when he approached me, he crotched down so his eyes were level with mine.

I didn't look away, and I fought the tiredness in my eyes as it tried to take over. I was not going to let my Father win.

He smacked me violently across the face. "You will not speak again," he said standing up. "Perhaps your silence will save you."

He moved away from me quickly to look back his followers who were eager to hear his story of rebirth. I closed my eyes tightly and pulled my knees into my chest as I tried to manage the pain. Every bone in my body ached, every muscle screamed to relax, every joint popped with discomfort, and my head throbbed. My body wanted to sleep. It needed to pass-out and recover from the violence it had taken on.

Harry tried to keep me awake, but at a point he grew distracted. Voldemort turned, after telling his story of survival and rebirth to his Death Eaters, and tortured Harry like he had me weeks ago. Harry's screams echoed in my eardrums and I had to turn my head away as he squirmed and convulsed in the ropes binding him.

"No," Voldemort said pulling his wand away from Harry for a brief moment and marching towards me. "You will watch Kieran. Watch as your godson suffers under my wand."

He knelt down and forced my head to turn to face Harry, then he raised his wand to Harry again.

"_Crucio!"_

The Death Eaters surrounding us in their broken circle laughed and hallowed as Harry screamed again. His eyes were rolling in his skull as his body twitched and fidgeted with discomfort. I knew the pain he felt and I prayed that it would be over soon. I could not handle seeing him in such pain. His face contorted as tears squeezed from his eyes. His cries were tearing me apart, building a rage in me that would cause me to break free of my bonds and attempt to kill my Father with my bare hands.

I glanced at Voldemort as he held my face to look at Harry. My Father's red eyes were gleaming with joy and pleasure at Harry's screams and squirming body. My stomach turned with discomfort. I closed my eyes so I would not have to see Harry in pain…I would only hear him…

Then it stopped. I opened my eyes as my Father moved away from me.

"Untie him, Wormtail," he said as he walked towards the center of the circle. "Give him his wand."

I frowned deeply. What the hell was my Father going to do?

Wormtail stepped forward from his place in the circle, and with a shining metal hand, cut the ropes that bound Harry. Harry collapsed down on the grass with a gasp of relief. His body was still twitching and shivering from the torture. Wormtail threw him his wand, which he snatched up, then slowly he rose to his feet.

"Have you ever dueled, Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked as he peered at Harry, who was still shaking with fear. Harry didn't say anything. "Come," Voldemort waved him forward. "First, we bow." Harry didn't bow. The notion didn't please my Father, but it made me smirk brightly. "Come now, Dumbledore would not want you to be rude. Bow to death, Harry."

Harry still did not bow, which made me proud.

"I said, _bow!_" Voldemort hissed harshly. He raised his wand and forced Harry to bend forward, bowing to him. The Death Eaters laughed loudly at Harry's forced obedience. "Good, now you stand up straight and face me like a man, proud…like your Father did before he died….and we duel!"

Harry didn't stand a chance. Voldemort hit him with the Cruciatus Curse silently, causing him to the fall to the ground in screams. I closed my eyes so not to watch, but it was over in a few moments.

"That hurt, didn't it Harry?" Voldemort asked. "You don't want me to do it again, do you?"

Harry didn't answer as he stumbled up to his feet. He lost his footing as fell into the wall of Death Eaters that surrounded him. They shoved him back towards my Father easily. Harry regained his composure and stood up straight in front of me, facing my Father. He didn't answer him still, which only enraged my Father more.

"I asked you a question, Harry. Do you want me to do it again?"

Still Harry did not answer.

"Answer me! _Imperio!_"

There were a few second of silence as the curse took Harry, and to everyone's surprise, Harry bellowed, "I WON'T!"

All laughing and discussion stopped in the graveyard. I stared at Harry surprised by his strength and will. I tried to sit up straight as I smiled with glee. We were going to get out of this…Harry was strong enough…

"You won't?" Voldemort said very softly. I could hear his voice shaking with annoyance as he stared at Harry. "You won't say no? Harry, obedience is something I must teach you before you die and I think a little more pain will help you learn it."

Voldemort lifted his wand, but Harry turned and dived quickly behind the marble headstone that I was tied to. I yelped as my Father's missed curse hit the headstone, splitting it and sending pieces of marble crumbling onto me.

"This is not a game of hide and seek, Harry!" he shouted. "Does this mean you are tired of our duel? We can be done with it. Come out Harry and I will finish it. It will all be over. It might be painless…I wouldn't know…because I have never died."

Nothing happened. The graveyard remained silent. I could only hear Harry's gasping breath behind me on the other side of the headstone. I wondered what he was thinking, what could he be planning, if he was planning anything at all. My Father's angry red eyes glared at me.

"Come out, Harry!" he bellowed. "I will kill Kieran now, if you don't."

My Father motioned at Wormtail, who stepped out of his place in the circle and came straight to me. He cut the ropes that were holding me to the headstone and grabbed my wrist, dragging me by the arms across the wet, over-grown, grass to my Father's feet. Voldemort stomped his foot on my torso, causing me to scream in agony as the pain of my open, bloody, wound shot through my entire body.

"Come out, Harry!"

I made to yell for Harry not to yield, but my Father kicked me in the head, causing me to spit blood across the grass. Harry jumped out from behind the headstone, his wand brandished, ready to face Voldemort.

As Harry yelled, "_Expelliarmus!"_ Voldemort bellowed, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

A jet of green light expelled from Voldemort's wand over my body and collided with the red jet that was jetting from Harry's. The jets of light pressed together and mixed, suddenly no longer green or red, but brilliant gold.

I could only lay on my back and stare in wonderment and confusion as the light filled my eyes. I tried to move, but I was still bound around the wrist and ankles and my body did not want to respond to my conscious thoughts. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, but I fought it. I forced my eyelids opened and looked across the grass to Harry who was staring in awe at the beam jetting from his wand. Suddenly, Voldemort and Harry were both lifted into the air, floating slowly over my body as the connection between their wands grew stronger.

The Death Eaters closed in around us, coming closer with panic. They were calling up to my Father for directions, and their wands were drawn, but they were unsure of what to do. In the chaos, I sat up and conjured a knife into my hands. I brought my knees to my chest and began to hack at the ropes on my ankles. Within moments, my legs were free. I kicked the rope away and then carefully placed the hilt of the knife between my feet, so the blade was pointing up at me. I placed the ropes binding my wrist against the knife and began to move them up and down fast, cutting at the ropes. I slipped a few times and the knife cut my flesh or dropped from between my feet. I had to replace it three times before I managed to cut the ropes and threw them away from me. I jumped up and looked up in completely shock.

While I had been trying to free myself, ghost-like figures had emerged around Harry and Voldemort. They were floating to the side of the circle, as the gold light continued to connect their wands. I stepped back in shock as another grey figure emerged from Voldemort's wand. My Father looked just as surprised as I felt, which was comforting because it meant he had no idea what was happening.

The grey figure that came out of Voldemort's wand blindsided me. I stared in uncomfortable shock at Lily Evan-Potter's ghost. I floated towards Harry and spoke to him, though I could not hear it. Another grey figure emerging from Voldemort's wand caught my eyes. I was not so surprised this time to see James Potter float from the wand and approach his son. I looked up at Harry who had tears in his eyes as he listened to the ghosts of his parents speak to him. I saw him nod his face and looked up at Lily, who met my stare with her pale grey eyes. She gave me a strong smile and extended her misty hand to me.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I could feel tears on my cheeks though. Lily's ghost turned away from me and looked back to her son. All the ghost figures gathered around Harry.

"NOW!" Harry bellowed without warning. He pulled his wand away from the connection and destroyed it. He fell the few feet to the ground and jumped up as the ghost figures swooped down towards my Father. Harry grabbed my hand and we dashed away from the Death Eaters.

Harry dragged me back past my grandfather's grave and dived behind a large statue of an angel as jets of red light shot at us. I gasped for breath as Harry looked over his shoulder past the statue.

"We have to get to the cup and Cedric's body," he whispered with short breathes.

"Go," I said. "I'll distract them."

"But Mom said to take you—"

"I'll distract them, then Apparate," I said with a firm nod. "You get back to Hogwarts."

"You don't have a wand!"

"I don't need one," I said with a weak smile. I squeezed Harry's hand and kissed his forehead then conjured two daggers, one in each hand. I stood up straight and stepped out from behind the statue.

The Death Eaters were racing towards us, my Father in their wake, marching angrily as he jeered with red eyes.

"The boy is mine!" he yelled. "Kill her!"

The closest Death Eaters raised their wands but I threw my daggers at them, hitting them sharply in the throat. I called the daggers back to me, and the moment they hit my palms, I flipped them over, caught their blades and sent them flying at other Death Eaters. A large man dived onto me, forcing me to the ground, but I slugged him straight across the face hard enough to break his jaw. When I jumped up, I clapped my hands together and focused all of my energy on the enemy. I could feel my power building inside of me, like a giant energy ball building in my center, read to explode when I released the tension—

I screamed in agony as a blade was stabbed through my thigh, breaking my concentration. The energy erupted from my center and flew out in scattered blue rays that caused a minor explosion and sound wave. My body was thrown back, and the most damage that was done to the Death Eaters in the graveyard was that they were thrown around in the darkness. My energy did not kill them, which was slightly disappointing, but at least they were distracted from getting Harry. I tried to stand up, to see that he was gone, but the knife was still stuck in my thigh and searing with pain. There was no way I could put any weight on it.

I saw my Father stand up from the grass where he had been knocked by my energy wave. He released a blood-curdling scream of anger. I smirked, that could only mean one thing. Harry had escaped. Voldemort turned on his heel and marched straight towards me, extending his wand.

"You blood-betraying bitch!" he screamed.

I smiled and waved to him as he began to flick his wand, then I Disapparated without a second thought. A flash of light greeted my eyes, but the spell barely missed me. Harry and I had both escaped with our lives, but barely.


	33. Our Family

I landed harshly on my side in front of the gates of Hogwarts. I cried out in terrible pain because I had landed on the side where my open wound was still bleeding. I rolled onto my back as tears welled up in my eyes to stare up at the blurred black night sky. Stars were twinkling peacefully; the world seemed unchanged from this perspective. No one knew that my Father had risen. No one knew the danger we were all in now.

In the distance I could hear the muffled sound of screaming chaos coming from the Quidditch field on the grounds of Hogwarts. I frowned…perhaps they did know the danger they were in.

The last time I had laid on the pebble path outside Hogwarts was when Ondrea Cane had stabbed me multiple times in the stomach. It was the last fight I had before returning to England two summers ago. It seemed slightly ironic to me that I lay there again, bleeding on the same stones, just as close to death as I was then.

I gasped in a slow, shallow breath, and concentrated all of my energy on Gabriel Quintin. I knew he had to be on the grounds somewhere. Unless he had completely abandoned his tournament responsibilities because of my disappearance he would have been at the school for the final task. I didn't think Gabriel would do that. He knew that there was a connection between the tournament and my Father's return. He had to know that something was going to happen tonight that was going to change the game.

_Gabriel,_ I thought of his handsome smile and all-knowing, calming eyes. I missed the chiseled features of his face and body; the way his voice whispered my name with a sexy husky tone; his hands on my flesh and arms around my body. I missed every inch of him physically, mentally and emotionally.

I had escaped the graveyard on my own with out his aid, but now I needed him. I could barely move, let alone get up to walk on my injured leg. I tried to stay focused on his presences, his energy and our connection as student and Guardian. I needed him to get to me fast, because I could feel my body giving out. I had been bleeding for hours; I was beaten, starved and dehydrated. I had not just fought for mine and Harry's life just to die in front of Hogwarts on a gravel path in Hogsmeade.

I heard footsteps approaching on the path, and relief surged in me for a brief moment. But then fear returned as I gasped for oxygen. I forced my eyes opened and tried to keep them locked on the stars floating over head. I needed to stay awake.

_Gabriel!_

"Bloody hell!"

The voice that had shouted in surprise was male, and I recognized it instantly as Gabriel's. I tried to lift my head so I could see the gate, but it was no use. I truly had no strength left in me.

"Gabriel, what is it?" questioned a quieter female voice.

"Your mother," he said. He grunted in pain, then spoke again. "This way, farther, I think."

"There!" the female voice shouted abruptly. My heart soared. It was Carrigan. She had spotted me. "Gabriel—beyond the gate!"

The sound of rushed footsteps graced my ears as Carrigan ran towards me. The iron gate could be heard opening and then I heard her cry out. I turned my head slowly and opened my eyes up at my beautiful blue-eyed daughter as she fell to her knees next to me.

"Mom!" she said as she grabbed my shoulder and shook me.

"I'm not dead yet, Carrigan," I sighed dryly as I gave her a weak smile.

"Oh, Merlin!"

Carrigan collapsed on me, embracing me tightly as she began to sob. I could feel her cold tears falling off her cheeks to land on my exposed collarbone. I tried to pat her back, to calm her, but I found I did not even have the energy for that.

"Carrigan," said Gabriel.

She pulled back and turned to look up at him. He motioned for her to move and she did quickly. Gabriel knelt down next to me. His handsome face gave me a weak smile as his vibrant violet eyes studied me with deep concern. I lifted my hand up to his cheek, drawing his attention to my eyes. He took my hand and brushed my matted, dirty hair out of my face.

"Cadence," he whispered my name gently. I couldn't help but smile. They way he said my name made my skin itch with pleasure and desire. My stomach filled with butterflies and my heart sighed with relief. "What would we have named our son?"

"Caspian," I said without hesitation. Gabriel smiled and leaned down, kissing my forehead gently. "Harry? Where is Harry?"

"He made it back," Gabriel said easily as his hands held my cheeks. "He's alive."

"How bad is it?" Carrigan asked as she stood behind Gabriel. I could hear the anxiety in her tone, which caused me to frown. It was bad. Gabriel didn't answer right away. He lifted my torn shirt and looked at the stab wound on my side. He touched it tenderly, causing me to jump with pain and cry out. I look at him with annoyed eyes and he returned my stare with sympathetic ones. I felt his hands span up my torso, to my ribs, where they stopped suddenly.

"They hardly fed you," he whispered. "These two stabs are bad…this is worse then when Ondrea tried to…" His voice trailed off. He pulled his wand from his waist band and motioned to Carrigan. "Come around to the other side. Hold your Mother's hand."

"Gabriel?" Carrigan questioned with a shaky voice as she knelt down across from him next to my head. Gabriel ignored her and leaned forward over me, pointing his wand at my torso. I lurched as he jabbed me with it, causing me to cry out while he started to repair the gushing wound on my side. "Gabriel, is she dying?"

"Hold her hand, Carrigan!" Gabriel said harshly.

I look up at my daughter as tears watered my eyes. My mind was racing with everything that had just happened in the last couple of hours. I was trying with all my might to review every detail, so that when I woke up from the unconscious state that was about to come, I would be able to remember every aspect of what had happened.

Carrigan grabbed my blood soaked hand and squeezed it tightly as she held it against her chest. She looked down at me with terrified midnight blue eyes, which broke my heart. I didn't like seeing her scared…

"You said Gabriel was the one who was going to die," she whispered close to my ear. "You didn't say…you didn't say you were…"

Her voice faded from my hearing as I cried out again. Gabriel glanced at me with fearful eyes, then reached down and grabbed my other hand with his free one. He squeezed it tightly as pain surged through my body from him trying to regenerate the damaged tissue from the injury.

"I'll heal it just enough to get you inside," he said quickly. "I'm sorry—"

He flicked his wand and I let out a blood-curdling scream. I arched my back as I closed my eyes tight, hoping the pain would just be done. Whatever he was doing to fix my body hurt just as bad as the original injury. I clenched both Carrigan and Gabriel's hands in mine as I sobbed from the pain. I don't know if it was the emotional stress of everything had finally gotten to me and the pain just made it easier to cry about. But I was an emotional and mental mess.

Gabriel moved his wand away from my side and started to poke at the wound on my leg. I ground my teeth together and forced myself to look up at Carrigan who was staring straight back at me. Gabriel's wand stabbed into the wound as its magic flowed through my tissue. My tissue pulled and stretched until it was brought back together as if the wound had never happened. The regeneration process caused me to cry out again. Suddenly, Gabriel's wand moved away from my body, but the pain remained. I rolled my head over to look at him.

"Gabriel," I sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone—"

"Shut up," he said pulling me into his arms. "You're not dying. You'll have plenty of time to justify your poor decisions when you're on bed rest again."

I sighed with some relief as he stood up, cradling me against his chest. Carrigan's hand slipped from mine and I looked at her suddenly, afraid that she had let go because she was suddenly not there. She gave me a weak smile, but I could see that she was terrified. I don't think she had ever seen so much blood before; and she most certainly had never seen me injured so badly. I gave her a smile in return before I rolled my head to rest on Gabriel's shoulders. I tried to lift my arms up, to wrap around his neck, but they felt like heavy lead weights that I did not have the strength to lift. I sighed and laid in his arms, exhausted, but relieved. I finally closed my eyes, no longer feeling as if I needed to fight the unconsciousness that so desperately wanted to take me. I had made it home. At that precise moment that was all that mattered.

I must have been asleep for nearly a week. When I woke up, I was lying in a white bed at St. Mungo's, which confused me greatly because I had thought I was at Hogwarts. The ward was empty when I woke, so I tried to relax and laid back down in my bed. I leaned over to the side table where I saw a newspaper folded up. I picked it up and unfolded it to read the date and headline. The date was June 1st 1994, and the headline was simply, "Bad News for Brookeshire: Diagon Alley's Favorite Clothing Shoppe Closes." I frowned and threw the paper down, what the hell was the meaning of that headline? Why wasn't the paper full of stories about Voldemort's return?

Then it hit me. They were in denial. They must have been. If the Ministry of Magic was refusing to admit that Voldemort had risen, then the paper wasn't going to print any stories about it either. I sat up in my hospital bed and threw the white sheets off of me. My body felt stiff, but stronger. My breath caught at the sight of my thinned body. I looked ridiculous. As if putting any weight on my legs would cause them to snap in two because they were so frail and skinny. I sighed, and with all my might stood up from the bed. It felt weird to put weight on my legs after not having walked in nearly a five or six weeks. I looked around the room to see if there were any of my belongings around, and then with a simple thought, I Disapparated from the ward.

I Apparated into my bedroom, which was light with the morning sunshine, much like my ward had been. Gabriel must have pulled the curtains over the window back before he left to go to work. I looked at the clock on the wall as I pulled off the white cotton gown St. Mungo's had put me in. It was eight o'clock. There was a chance that Gabriel was still home.

Changing into my own clothes proved to be more difficult then I was anticipating. None of them fit. I had lost so much weight while being held captive, it appeared that I would have to get pregnant again to gain some weight back. I sighed with aggravation as I found a pair of yoga pants, that were baggy, but at least stayed on my hips and then a long sleeve shirt that was two sizes too big. Perhaps Carrigan and I could go shopping in the afternoon.

Slowly, and quietly, I walked from the room. My hand glided down the banister of the staircase, and to my surprise, the stairs did not creek with each step. When I arrived in the foyer of the house, I could hear Gabriel and Carrigan talking in the kitchen. My heart soared when I heard the sound of their voices.

"Can't we get her today? Please?"

"You just got home from Hogwarts," Gabriel sighed.

"And I want to see my Mother."

"I don't know if she's well enough yet to be discharged. We will go see her tonight once I get home from the Ministry."

I walked down the hall slowly and smiled when I entered the kitchen.

"No need," I said, beaming.

"Mom!" Carrigan shouted with glee as she jumped from her chair and ran into my arms. She wrapped her small arms around my torso and squeezed me gently. I winced as she accidentally pinched my stab wound. I looked at Gabriel, who was clutching his wand inside his cloak.

_My daughter's name?_ He asked me with Legilimency.

"Jennifer," I responded.

Gabriel relaxed and released his wand. He gave me a charming smile, but before he could come to me, an owl peaked at the window pain over the kitchen sink, drawing his attention.

"Mom," Carrigan frowned as she pulled away. "You have amnesia! I'm not Jennifer, I'm Carrigan."

I laughed at her comment and pulled her back into my arms. "I know you're Carrigan. It was the answer to Gabriel's security question. Which you should have thought of to ask me instead of jumping right into my arms. What if I was a Death Eater here to kidnap you?"

Carrigan frowned and nodded her head. "Lesson learned," she replied. "Since you're home," there was a hopeful tone in her voice. "And everything is well…I'm sure you'd want to be alone with Gabriel for awhile…can I go up to the village for some coffee?"

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I thought you just said you wanted to see your Mother," Gabriel said as he opened the letter.

"I have seen her," Carrigan said over her shoulder to him. "I just thought you'd like to be alone with her for awhile…"

"You just want to go see that damned boy at the coffee shop."

"Maybe," Carrigan admitted with an innocent smile as she looked up at me.

"I don't know, Carrigan. It's not safe for you to be wondering alone."

"It's a Muggle village. Do Death Eaters know where we live?"

"Penelope was a Death Eater," I reminded my daughter.

"Mom, please! I will just go to get a cup of coffee. I'll be back right away."

I glanced up at Gabriel who shrugged his shoulders, telling me it was my decision.

"Alright," I nodded reluctantly. "But wear a knife in your boot, please. And be back right away. I want to go shopping."

I conjured a small dagger and extended it to her. She took it and slipped in into the boot she was wear over her skinny pants.

"Really?" Carrigan gave me a skeptical look. "For clothes?"

"Yes," I said with a frown as I looked down at the baggy clothes on my body. "Nothing fits now. I've lost so much weight from being held captive."

Carrigan looked uncomfortable when I mentioned being held captive. "We can go to Brookeshire."

"I read they're closing."

"Even better, everything will be on sale," Carrigan said. "I'll be back."

She grabbed her blazer off the back of the kitchen chair and disappeared to the front of the house. I smiled as I watched her brown curls bob while she walked away from me. She looked older and taller then the last time I had seen her.

"Cadence, you haven't even been home an hour and you're causing trouble already."

I looked to Gabriel, who was leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing blue jeans and a black button-up shirt. The top three buttons of the shirt were undone, and his sleeves rolled up, as usual. His muscles were flexed with tension that made my heart skip a beat. He smiled, a crooked, charming smile, and stepped forward, pulling me into his arms.

"That was St. Mungo's," he whispered in my ear as his hands brushed up and down my back. "They wanted me to know that you either left or were taken."

I smiled. "I didn't have to wait to be discharged. I feel fine."

"You're still weak," he said tilting my chin up so I was looking into his green eyes. I smiled that they were a different shade then the last time I had seen him.

"How long was I there?"

"A week and a half," he replied.

"So, I'm fine. I'm stronger then I was before."

"The Healers ordered bed rest."

"And I rested in bed for a week and a half," I stepped back from him, but kept my arms around him. "What have we done to start moving against my Father?"

Gabriel looked at me with sad, but knowing, eyes.

"That is the second question Carrigan asked when I met her at the station this morning."

"What was the first?"

"How you were," he said moving away from me. He picked up his tea and sipped it slowly before glancing at the clock. "I'm going to send in an owl to the Ministry. I won't go to work today."

"You're going to need a entire day to tell me everything?"

"You have a story to tell as well, Cadence," he smiled at me as he picked up a piece of scrap paper from the basket in the corner of the kitchen counter. We kept extra paper, a short quill, and a jar of ink in that corner in case emergency notes had to be sent.

I went to him and wrapped my arms around him as I leaned against his back.

"Okay, but you make me breakfast while we talk?"

"Absolutely," he said as he patted my hands against his chest. I moved away from him and poured myself a cup of tea, then moved to the kitchen table where I took a seat and waited while he sent his letter with his owl. I stared out the back door, that was open to let in the warm summer breeze, and watched Hector, Carrigan's griffin, as he lay in the grass. The sun was beating down on his side, warming his feathers and fur.

"The Order has reformed," Gabriel said, drawing my attention back to him. When I looked at him, he was already mixing pancake batter in a bowl.

"Really?" I said surprised. "That was fast."

"Dumbledore wanted us all to move fast," he nodded. "You were right about Crouch Jr. by the way."

"Was I?"

"He was disguised as Mad-Eye Moody at Hogwarts," Gabriel said roughly as he beat the eggs into the batter. "I should have caught that."

"You can't blame yourself for that," I whispered. "How do you think Dumbledore feels? Moody is a close friend of his."

Gabriel nodded in acceptance.

"That's how Harry's name got in the Goblet, then?"

"Yes," Gabriel responded. "Moody was old enough to put it in, and he just listed Harry from a fourth school. The cup thought he was the only choice for that school then."

I shook my head. "That bastard."

"At least you saved Harry."

"I didn't save Harry," I said. "Really, he saved me. I just distracted those bastards long enough for him to get to Cedric's body and the cup."

"How many were there?"

"I don't know," I whispered. "I can't remember…I killed four."

Gabriel beamed and winked at me, causing me to smile.

"What is the Order doing?" I asked.

"We're trying to get eyes and ears everywhere. The issue we're facing now is that not only do we have to be careful about your Father's followers, we have to be careful about the Ministry. Fudge is in denial that your Father has returned and it is causing him to think that Dumbledore is out to get him."

I rolled my eyes.

"I never liked that man from the start," I sighed.

"We're looking for a place to hold head quarters," Gabriel said. "Hagrid is on a mission to see the giants. We have a few people in the Ministry who are keeping eyes on Fudge and the administration. Kingsley has joined the Order and he has been put in charge of Sirius' investigation. He's making sure that his Aurors look for Sirius somewhere far away from London."

"What are you doing at the Ministry now?" I asked with curious eyes. "Now that the tournament is over."

"I'm waiting for reassignment," he said. "They're giving me a new partner."

"They're not going to just promote little Michelle?"

"I requested that she be put with someone else."

I beamed at Gabriel as he began to cook the pancakes.

"I can be your new partner," I said.

"I don't think Scrimgeour is going to take you away from Scott. You two still need to find Penelope."

"I did find her," I said. I had forgotten all about Penelope. "She was with my Father, just like I thought she would be."

Gabriel stopped what he was doing and looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"And?"

"And I killed her. I no longer have to work with Scott. I did his job for him." I frowned slightly as I continued to think about my partner at the Ministry, Mitchell Scott. He was Penelope's twin brother. "Perhaps I should stay with him. What if he is a Death Eater? He was one Penelope's case just to make sure the Ministry never found her…"

Gabriel nodded his head. "I was thinking the same thing. Let's talk to Dumbledore about it, see what he thinks."

I bit my bottom lip before sighing. "I don't like these games of deception, Gabriel. I don't like not being able to trust anyone."

Gabriel brought two plates of pancakes to the table and sat down next to me. He moved his chair close to mine and grabbed my hands, then kissed my fingers softly while his eyes locked with mine.

"We will win this time."

I forced a smile and nodded my head. "We're weaker…"

"Perhaps in numbers, but we are stronger from experience. And we will not be fighting with each other this time…"

I smirked. "You think so?"

"Well, perhaps we'll fight about some things, but nothing so serious it can't be fixed with make-up sex," he pinched my cheek before sitting back and starting to eat his breakfast.

"What about Carrigan?" I asked, still worried. "Voldemort knows of her. She'll be in a great deal of danger."

"We'll set up protective guards for her, just like we are for Harry."

"That doesn't mean she'll be safe—"

"We'll train everyday so she is ready for a fight."

"And her Guardian? When will they come?"

"Soon," Gabriel said with confidence. He took my hand and squeezed it again. "We will keep our family safe, Cadence."

I smiled at him.

"Our family? So, you still want to marry me?"

"Of course, I do. Do you really have to ask? You know you and Carrigan are all I have left. We are family," Gabriel leaned across the table and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I smiled against his lips before kissing him romantically in return. Our kissing was interrupted by a sharp knock on the back door of the house. Both of us pulled away instantly, and Gabriel stood up, yielding his wand at the open back door.

"Sirius!" I said surprised.

"Hello, Cadence," he said stepping into the house. He raised his hands in surrender to Gabriel. "It's good to see you alive and well."

"Which of our tattoos match?"

"Black widow spider," Sirius said as he lifted up his right hand. The black widow spider tattoo was on top of his hand and wrist. "Yours is on your hip."

I nodded. "It's him, Gabriel."

"Thank you," Sirius said bowing as he entered the house.

"I thought you were staying with Remus," Gabriel said extending his hand to Sirius. They shook hands as Sirius moved around the kitchen table to me.

"I am, I just wanted to stop by and see Cadence and Carrigan."

Sirius stopped next to my chair and bent low, kissing my forehead in greeting. I smiled at him.

"You're alright?" he asked.

"Fine," I said with an easy smile. "Well…as fine as I can be seeing that all of our lives are severely in danger."

"Always have been," Sirius said pinching my cheek. "Every since Gabriel and I met you anyways." He took a seat on the opposite side of me and gave me a wicked smile.

"How is Remus? I have not heard from him since last summer."

"He is doing fine," Sirius whispered. "Considering that he still does not have a job. Where is Carrigan?"

"She went to get a cup of coffee, from the shop in the village up the road."

"You let her go by herself?" Sirius inquired with an edgy tone. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"She will be fine, Sirius."

No sooner had the words left my mouth, then the front door of the house came flying open. All three of us stood up in shock from the sudden violent sound. Gabriel was down the hall first.

"Gabriel!"

It was not Carrigan's voice yelling for Gabriel, it was the voice of a young man. I frowned deeply as Sirius and I followed Gabriel down the hall. A young man was standing in the foyer with Carrigan in his arms. They both looked as if they had been in a fight, bloodied up a bit and clothing torn or askew. The boy moved into the sitting room to set Carrigan down, and the moment he did, Gabriel grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Sirius and I went to Carrigan, looking at her closely.

"She's still alive," I whispered as I leaned over her head. I could hear her breathing carefully. Her eyes were closed tight, as if she had passed out, and there was a blue bruise already appearing on her cheek. Sirius stood up and moved away from me.

"What the hell happened!" he yelled at the boy that Gabriel was pinning against the wall with his wand pressed against his neck.

"We were having a cup of coffee and three Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere—" the boy responded with a panicked tone as both men glared at him viciously. I stood up when I heard what he had said.

"They attacked you?" I questioned with fear. The boy nodded his head as he glanced at me. His ice blue eyes looked back at Gabriel and Sirius, and suddenly he seemed relaxed. I recognized the boy—he was sixteen or seventeen, with dark brown hair that was spiked messily on his head. He was the boy from the coffee shop. Gabriel had been right about her liking him. My stomach lurched uneasily. Carrigan was only twelve, she really shouldn't be interested in a sixteen or seventeen year old.

"Who the hell are you?" Gabriel asked slamming the boy into the wall. I stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him off the boy.

"Stop it," I said crossly. "Go see to Carrigan."

Gabriel frowned but nodded his head. He moved away from me to the couch where Carrigan was lying.

"How did you get away?" I asked.

"We fought," the boy said easily as he fixed his crooked shirt. He wiped his sweaty forehead and stood up straight. "Carrigan tried to destroy them with her energy, but it was no good. She couldn't focus enough and they knocked her unconscious."

"You were able to overtake three Death Eaters?"

The boy frowned deeply. "Yes," he said. "I killed two with Carrigan's dagger and I broke the other's neck."

I stepped back with surprise.

"_Who the hell are you?_" Sirius asked with great annoyance. Obviously, he wasn't sure if he wanted Carrigan to be spending time with this kid.

"My name is Benjamin Snow," he said looking Sirius straight in the eyes. "I am Carrigan's Guardian."

I smirked, not really surprised by what he claimed, and glanced at Gabriel and Sirius who both looked uneasy and skeptical. I looked back at Benjamin, who seemed to be very defensive now. I crossed my arms over my chest and put all of my weight on my left hip. It looked like this young man was going to become a member of our family relatively fast.

"Well, Mr. Snow, it looks that you and Carrigan will have a great deal of explaining to do once she wakes."

_Fin_.


End file.
